19th
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Perjalanan 3 orang remaja; Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, mencari kebebasan dan menemukan cinta. Takdir mempertemukan ketiganya dan berpetualang di benua Eropa. GS! Super Junior Fanfiction. FF lama yg dilanjutkan kembali di FFn. Just Check it out! Don't forget to review! Thanks. Chap 20. YeWook's story
1. Nerd, Cho Kyuhyun

**Kyuhyun melakukan pendidikan di bidang kedokteran. Ia memiliki semua yang orang lain tak miliki, kekayaan berlimpah, kedua orang tua yang mencintainya, dan kegeniusan luar biasa. Apakah hidupnya sempurna? Benarkah ia bahagia? LET'S READ! PLEASE, LEAVE COMMENT!**

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter: Prolog 1

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_The nerd, Cho Kyuhyun"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu. Still Prolog. Kyuhyun's Side. RnR please

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear, please eat first! Come out, honey<em>!", rayu _eomma_ di depan pintu kamarku.

Aku menelungkupkan diriku di dalam selimutku, masih lelah. Kenapa matahari begitu cepat terbit? Aku ingin sekali kembali ke alam mimpiku. Sebuah dunia imajinasi atas alam bawah sadarku.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_My sweety angel! Please, come out! You must eat now. Are you okay, baby?_", teriak _eomma_ dengan nada khawatirnya.

Aku tak tahan mendengar suara cemas _eomma_. Lagipula eomma tidak akan menyerah sampai aku membuka pintu ini. Huft! Aku memang harus menemui _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang sudah sangat setia melindungiku dari dinginnya malam. Aku melangkah turun dari ranjang besarku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku membuka kunci pintu kamarku. Siap-siap! Kau akan mendapatkan kejutan!

GREEEEEP!

Tanpa aba-aba _eomma_ menerjang tubuhku. Eomma memberikan pelukan hangatnya hingga aku hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Tuh kan benar dugaanku. Huh! Sudah kebiasaan _eomma_ tiap pagi.

"Aku sudah besar, _eomma_!", kataku, berusaha melepas pelukan dari _eomma_-ku ini.

_Eomma_ menepuk pipiku pelan. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Tidak beberapa lama, ia kembali masuk dengan senampan sarapan pagi untukku. _Pau Duce, French Toast, Cheesecake_ dan _hot chocholate_ terpampang jelas di depan wajahku kini.

_Eomma_ tersenyum senang. "_Breakfast, my baby bear_!"kata _eomma_ sambil menyuapkan sepotong _Pau Duce_ untukku.

Aku menelan ludahku. Roti manis di pagi hari. Apa tidak salah? Aku benci makanan manis.

"_Eomma_, aku tidak lapar", tolakku halus agar eomma tidak tersinggung.

_Eomma_ mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_You must eat it. Please, dear_", ujar _eomma_ memohon. Ada nada kecewa pada suaranya. _Eomma_ mulai mengeluarkan jurus terhandalnya, _angel's eyes_. Matanya mulai berbinar penuh dengan cairan lembut bernama airmata di pelupuk matanya.

"_Please, don't cry, mommy! I'll eat all_", kataku. Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa melihat butiran airmata itu membasahi wajah manis _eomma_-ku.

"_Promise?_", tanya _eomma_ meyakinkan.

Aku mengangguk mantap, lalu mulai memakan sarapanku di atas sofa dalam kamarku.

"_Ne... Gomawo, aegya. Don't forget to clean yourself. You'll go to your class this morning_", ujar eomma mengingatkan. Ia tersenyum tulus, lalu menutup pintu kamarku pelan.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang lelah. Huft! Lelah bersandiwara seperti ini, _eomma_!

"_Chagiya, eat all faster. You'll be late_", kata _eomma_ yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kembali.

Suara _eomma_ membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding untuk memastikan waktu yang tersisa untukku. _Ommo_! Pukul 08:45 _am_. Aku ada jam pelajaran Shim _seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal galak pukul 09:00 _am_ nanti. Aku menyantap semua sarapanku semuat mulutku menampungnya. Tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk bersantai.

Setelah mandi ala _cowboy_ dan berpakaian sekedarnya, aku bergegas menuju garasi. _Eomma_ memanggilku, setengah berlari mengejar langkahku.

"Bekalmu tertinggal. _Wiener schnitzel. Eomma_ jamin enak. Resep baru dari Austria. Jangan lupa pakai _sweater_mu. Udara dingin diluar sana", pesan eomma bertubi-tubi.

_Eomma_ memakaikan aku _sweater_ kesayangannya, lalu memberikan sebuah kotak makan yang terbungkus kain rapi. Tidak lupa eomma mengecup bibirku singkat sebelum aku masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Mr. Park, please safety drive_!", teriak _eomma_ kepada supir pribadiku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobilku yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

"_Atresia esophagus_ terjadi pada 1 dari 3000-4500 kelahiran hidup. Sekitar sepertiga anak yang terkena adalah bayi dengan lahir _premature_. Pada lebih dari 85% kasus, _fistula_ antara _trachea_ dan _esophagus distal_ menyertai _atresia_"

Aku menggoreskan pensilku di atas lembaran kertas catatanku. Aku membentuk sketsa pemandangan luar jendela yang kian menyedot seluruh perhatianku. Saat ini sedang menerima pelajaran Shim _seonsaengnim_, Asuhan Neonatus, yang benar-benar membosankan. Aku menuntut ilmu di Kyung Naem University, _Medical of Major_.

"_Ya_! _, what are you doing_? _Watch the cloud's pattern_?", tanya Shim _seonsaengnim_ sambil menarik buku catatanku. Fuih! Untung saja, aku sudah membuka lembar baru dan berniat mulai mencatat, sehingga Shim _seonsaengnim_ tidak melihat sketsa-ku.

"_Ne. Do I disturb you_?", tanyaku meyakinkannya.

"Mr. Cho, tolong jelaskan komplikasi-komplikasi apa saja yang bisa timbul setelah operasi perbaikan pada atresia esofagus dan fistula atresia esophagus?", tanya Shim _seonsaengnim_ dengan wajah sok.

"_Dismotilitas esophagus_ terjadi karena kelemahan otot dingin _esophagus_. _Gastroesofagus refluk_ dimana asam lambung naik atau _refluk_ ke _esophagus. Trakeo esofagus fistula_ berulang. _Disfagia_ adalah tertahannya makanan pada tempat _esophagus_ yang diperbaiki. Keadaan ini dapat diatasi dengan menelan air untuk tertelannya makanan dan mencegah terjadinya _ulkus_", jawabku dengan mudah. Aku sudah mempelajarinya tadi malam. Mudah bagiku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cukup. Bisa-bisa Anda menggantikan saya mengajar. Bagus. Jika kamu melamun di kelas saya selanjutnya, jangan harap saya akan memaafkan kelakuanmu itu", ancam Shim _seonsaengnim_ dengan wajah super menyeramkannya itu.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim_", jawabku cepat. Secepat aku ingin membuatnya menjauh dariku.

Aku beranjak ke kantin. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku duduk sendiri di pojokkan, menikmati bekal makan siangku. Enak sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi masakan eomma yang tiada tara. Biarkanlah orang-orang mengatakan aku _Freak_ atau anak mami, toh aku menyukainya. Mereka hanya iri saja padaku.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Ponselku bergetar. Aku lihat layar sentuh ponselku yang menunjukkan jadwalku selanjutnya. _Math class_ with Seo _Seonsaengnim_. Walau pun aku diarahkan menjadi seorang dokter oleh _eomma_, _appa_ tetap tidak segan memberikan aku pelajaran diluar mata kuliahku. Katanya agar aku tetap menguasai berbagai bidang pendidikan. Yah, ia ingin mencetakku menjadi manusia _super_.

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

"Hooam!". Aku merenggangkan seluruh ototku yang lelah. Aku juga sesekali memijit pelipisku yang tegang. Aku letih lahir dan batin. Bayangkan saja setelah _Math class_—yang benar-benar aku sukai—aku harus mengikuti _Business Class_ tiga jam setelahnya. Tidak sampai situ penderitaanku, aku masih ada _English Class, Accounting class_ dan _Yoga class_. Semua ini selalu dijadwalkan setelah mata kuliah kedokteranku berakhir. Aku cukup senang pada _Yoga class_, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit menetralisir semua ancaman yang merusak raga dan pikiranku. _Eomma_ memang pintar mengatur jadwal.

Aku baru saja sampai dari _gym_. Sekarang sudah pukul 10:30 _pm KST_. _Eomma_ masih asyik menunggu kehadiranku. Ia langsung menyuguhkan _hot chocolate_ untukku supaya stressku memudar. Aku tersenyum, lalu meneguk habis isi cangkir itu. Aku bergegas ke dalam kamar untuk menyelesaikan tugas dr. Han mengenai kelainan genetik yang merusak otak dan paling langka di dunia. Tugas itu harus dikumpulkan besok dengan halaman minimal 100 buah, lengkap dengan penanganannya. Padahal ia baru saja memberikan materi ini tadi siang. Sadis sekali. Huft!

Bergulat dengan laptop, buku panduan super tebal dan modul kuliah, membuat mataku ini tak dapat berkompromi. Jam dindingku sudah menunjukkan pukul 05:15 _am KST_. Cemilan sehat yang eomma siapkan juga sudah habis. Halaman tugas baru selesai 72 halaman. Suasana disekitarku masih sangat sunyi, menambah keinginanku untuk memeluk guling. Tidak bisa. Aku harus bertahan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Kemarin malam saja aku mampu kok untuk bertahan, kali ini juga. Padahal _eomma_ sudah banyak sekali memberikan aku asupan gizi yang berlebih, tapi aku masih saja kurus kering seperti ini. Apakah karena kegiatanku terlalu banyak dibanding semua asupan itu? Entahlah. Aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk kali ini.

BRUUUK!

Tanpa dapat kutahan, aku terlelap di atas meja belajarku dengan laptop yang masih setia menemani.

**.**

**.**

**("^0^)/..::T.B.C::..\(TwT")**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Cuap2 Author::..<strong>

Masih belum terlihat ya ceritanya? Memang karena ini masih prolog. Adakah yang punya saran tentang kehidupan Kyu? Yuya berharap banget ada yang kasih saran, karena lagi buntu niy.

Ayo semua READERS, plus yang biasa jadi SILENT READERS, Yuya minta waktunya sedikit aja untuk REVIEW. Banyak Typos dan bahasa yang aneh, tolong diberitahu. Jadi next chap, bisa Yuya betulin.

Untuk materi kuliah Kyu, Yuya ambil dari makalah Asuhan Neonatus yang dulu Yuya kerjakan. Hehe… sedikit pengetahuan aja. Jadi kalau Kyu suka ngomong aneh-aneh diwajarin ya, emang dia aneh sih. #dicium Kyu

Gomawo dah mau mampir dan baca FF Yuya, apalagi mau REVIEW. Terima kasih banyak! Yuya senang sekali. _**Klik REVIEW dibawah ya! Semua bebas kasih pendapat.**_

GOMAWO!

* * *

><p>Nb: Yuya akan PINDAH, jadi Yuya akan <strong>AKTIF di FACEBOOK: LEE YEOMIN HA.<strong> **Carilah Yuya di sana...** KELANJUTAN FF INI SUDAH ADA DI SANA... BANYAK FF BARU JUGA!


	2. Rebellion, Choi Siwon

**Choi Siwon adalah anak ke dua dari tiga saudara. Terlahir di tengah saudara yang sempurna, membuat dirinya terasingkan. Perlakuan kedua orang tua Siwon dianggap berbeda kepadanya. Dapatkah Siwon bertahan di keluarga itu ketika suatu masalah muncul di permukaan?**

**LET'S READ! LEAVE COMMENT, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter: Prolog 2

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Robellion, Choi Siwon"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Siwon

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning**_: Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary**_: Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu. Still Prolog. Siwon's Side. RnR please

**.**

**.**

**\(^3)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^.^a)**

**.**

**.**

BUUUG! BUUUG! BRAAAAK!

"Bangun kau pemalas. Mau sampai kapan tidur terus", teriak _Appa_ dari luar kamar.

_Appa_ mengetuk pintu dengan keras, terakhir aku yakin ia menendang pintu tak bersalah itu. _Appa_ memasuki kamarku. Aku bersembunyi di bawah meja belajarku, takut _Appa_ menemukanku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata _Appa_. Sorot kebencian terkuar dari dalam _pupil_ matanya. Ia menarikku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Aku berusaha menahan tubuhku, namun rasa takut itu lebih menguasaiku. _Appa_ menyeret tubuhku keluar kamar. Aku hanya pasrah ketika kulitku beradu dengan dinginnya lantai.

_Eomma_ hanya bisa menghela napas beberapa kali. Aku tahu _eomma_ sudah sangat bosan dengan acara tiap pagi antara aku dan _Appa_. Namun _eomma_ tetap diam dan memilih untuk menata meja makan dengan sangat rapi. _Appa_ sudah duduk di singgasananya dengan koran di tangannya dan kopi siap tersaji di atas meja. Aku duduk bersama dengan kakak dan adikku. _Eomma_ duduk di samping _Appa_. Kami mulai menyantap sarapan pagi ini. Aku tidak berselera, lebih memilih memandang kedua namja yang duduk di dekatku. Ada rasa iri bergejolak dalam tubuhku.

Kakakku sudah memakai seragam kebanggaannya. Ia adalah seorang polisi dengan jabatan bagus di kepolisian Seoul. Sedangkan adikku asyik melahap makanannya dengan rakus. Biarpun sikapnya begitu, ia adalah salah satu dari anak _Appa_ yang disayang. Adikku seorang jenius fisika dengan segudang medali yang ia raih dan juga atlit timnas sepakbola Korea Selatan. Kakakku, Seung Hyun dan adikku, Minho. Mereka adalah anak kebanggaan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Setiap hal hanya berkutat kepada mereka. Setiap kemauan mereka selalu dituruti, sedangkan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Aku hanya seorang anak gagal milik _eomma_ dan _appa_. _Appa_ selalu menyalahkan _eomma_ atas kehadiranku. Tidak ada satu hal yang bisa ia banggakan atasku. Jikalau bukan karena aku memang darah dagingnya, _appa_ pasti sudah menendangku ke jalanan. Berkali-kali ia lontarkan hal itu kepadaku. Setiap katanya merobek jantung hingga tak bersisa. Rasanya pilu tak tertahankan. Aku memang tak berguna.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Siwon-_ah_?", tanya _eomma_ dengan sangat lembut. "Makanlah. Kamu sudah terlalu kurus sekarang", lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sepotong daging ke atas piringku.

Aku menatap sendu _eomma_ku. Aku melihat goresan-goresan letih di wajahnya. Rasa sayangnya tak pernah berkurang kepadaku. _Eomma_ berkali-kali melindungiku, namun kekuasaan _Appa_ mengalahkan seluruh usahanya.

Aku memandang potongan daging yang _eomma_ berikan. Aku benar-benar terharu. _Eomma_ begitu menyayangiku.

HAP! Sepotong daging yang penuh cinta _eomma_ hilang dari atas piringku. Daging itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Minho. Ia mengunyah dengan terburu-buru. Aku memandang adikku itu dengan tatapan garang. Aku menarik leher Minho, lalu membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. "Ya! Keluarkan daging itu! Dasar kau menyebalkan!"

"Uhuk… Uhuk!". Minho tersedak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya. Terlihat ia sulit bernapas.

"CHOI SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH ANAKKU?", teriak _Appa_ saat ia melihat Minho kesakitan.

Aku tetap menarik-narik leher Minho. Tetap berusaha agar Minho mengeluarkan daging yang mungkin sudah diproses dalam lambungnya. Aku tidak mempedulikan suara _Appa_ yang mulai berteriak-teriak karena aku menyakiti salah satu anak kesayangannya. "Biar saja! Ia sudah memakan daging kesukaanku"

"_Appo, hyung_!", teriak Minho saat aku berhenti menarik lehernya. Aku tidak ingin menambah kekacauan di dalam rumah ini.

"Aku selesai. Nih", ucap Seung Hyun-_hyung_ sambil menyingkirkan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Seung Hyun-_hyung_ memberikan segelas air kepada Minho, lalu menundukkan badannya di hadapan _eomma_ dan _appa_. "Aku berangkat, _eomma, appa. Annyeong_", lanjutnya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa ia lontarkan.

"_Hyung_, jahat! Aku pikir _hyung_ tidak akan memakan daging itu. Lagipula untuk apa _hyung_ hanya memandangi daging itu. Wee", ledek Minho. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu melanjutkan makan sarapannya.

Aku akan menjitak kepala bocah nakal itu, namun tangan _appa_ menginterupsi kegiatanku. "Diam kau, bedebah", ujar _appa_ sarkastik. Aku terdiam. "Kelakuanmu tidak berubah, ya Choi Siwon. Argh! Apakah kamu masih bisa pantas menyandang nama itu. Ck! Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kuliah tidak pernah selesai. Apa maumu hah?", tanya _Appa_ garang.

Aku menaruh sendok di atas piringku. Aku menghela napas panjang. "_Appa_ sudah tahu kan kalau aku mau bermusik. Aku sudah menuruti keinginan appa untuk belajar di bidang bisnis. Aku sudah berusaha keras, namun itu memang bukan bidangku. Maafkan aku, _appa_. Aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik", jelasku dengan suara yang kupaksa lembut. Aku takut emosiku tak terkontrol. Aku berdiri, lalu membungkuk di hadapan _eomma_ dan _appa._

"Ya! Mau kemana kau?", teriak _appa_ padaku yang mulai melangkah keluar ruang makan.

"Sudahlah _yeobo_", ucap _eomma_ menenangkan _appa_. Selalu itu yang _eomma_ lakukan untukku. 'Terima kasih, _eomma_', batinku.

"Dia bilang usaha. Usaha darimana. Dia terlalu sering bolos kuliah. Argh! Anak menyebalkan! Jangan tiru _hyung_-mu itu, Minho", teriak appa sambil memperingati adikku.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu muak. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini, menghilangkan penatku untuk sesaat.

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

"Bolos kuliah lagi?", tanya Jiyong lembut padaku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di studio musik milik namja manis di depanku ini. Aku memang sering ke sini. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain drum dan mengarang lagu. Jiyong adalah kekasih _hyung_-ku. Ya, mereka sedikit abnormal. Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli selama itu tidak mengusikku. Jelas _appa_ tidak mengetahui hubungan terselubung mereka. _Appa_ terlalu sibuk dengan segala bisnisnya dan perusahaan besarnya itu. Jika _appa_ tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa wajahnya nanti. Aku bisa saja jahat dan membeberkan semua rahasia _hyung_, tapi aku tidak mau _appa_ sakit karena stress memikirkan kelainan anaknya itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Jiyong-_hyung_ sekali lagi. Ia memberikan sekaleng _coke _dingin kepadaku.

"Gomawo, _hyung_!", jawabku. "Hari ini materi apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, _hyung_? Adakah artis baru yang sedang membuat album?", tanyaku padanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jiyong-_hyung_ hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambutku pelan, lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku. Kami sama-sama memandang ke dalam ruang rekaman yang kosong. "Ada masalah lagi di rumah ya? Hei, jangan terlalu bertingkah. Kasihan _appa_-mu. Ia sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus tahu itu", ujarnya sambil meneguk coke miliknya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari _namj_a manis ini. "Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong darimu"

"Hahahaha… Itulah hebatnya seorang Kwon Jiyong", ujarnya membanggakan diri. "Jadi apa lagi yang terjadi di rumah?", tanya Jiyong-_hyung_, benar-benar tidak memberiku celah untuk berkutik. Sial!

"Tadi pagi aku mencekik leher Minho karena seenaknya memakan daging yang diberikan _eomma_", jawabku santai.

"_OMMO_!"teriak Jiyong-_hyung_ di depan wajahku. Ia memutar kursiku hingga aku bisa menatap mata besarnya yang sedang terbelalak.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Biasa saja _hyung_!"

"Kamu kasar sekali kepada adikmu. Itu tidak boleh, Wonnie. Begitu juga dia kan adikmu satu-satunya. Kamu harus sayang kepadanya", nasihat Jiyong-_hyung_ panjang lebar.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku. Aku melangkah keluar dari ruang studio itu. "_Hyung_ semakin menyebalkan saja", kataku kesal.

Langkahku terhenti ketika seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap dan wajah datarnya memasuki ruang studio. Ia menahanku, lalu memintaku duduk di sofa dekat pintu. Aku mendengus pelan diperlakukan seperti itu. _Namja_ itu mendekati Jiyong-_hyung_. Ia mencium bibir Jiyong-_hyung_ dengan sangat lembut. Ciuman itu dibalas oleh Jiyong-_hyung_. Mereka mulai saling melumat bibir. Desahan semi desahan mulai keluar dari mulut mereka.

"EHEM! _YA_! JANGAN MESUM DI DEPANKU", teriakku. Teriakanku membuat sang _namja_, yang sering kupanggil Seung Hyun-_hyung_, menghentikan belaian tangannya ke dalam kaos Jiyong-_hyung_. "Aku mau pergi saja. Lanjutkanlah, _hyung_! Huh! Menyebalkan sekali", lanjutku. Aku mulai sebal dengan semua orang yang ada dalam kehidupanku. Mereka memuakkan.

"Berhenti, Siwon! Duduklah. _Hyung_ mau bicara denganmu", perintah Seung Hyun-hyung dengan wajah datarnya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku ganti wajahnya itu. Adakah yang tahu dimana membeli stok wajah?

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas sofa itu, melipat kedua tanganku di dada. Seung Hyun-_hyung_ mengambil sebuah bangku, lalu duduk di hadapanku. Jiyong-_hyung_ berdiri di belakang Seung Hyun-_hyung_ sambil memegang bahu _hyung_-ku itu. Aku tahu tujuan Jiyong-_hyung_, agar Seung Hyun-_hyung_ tidak memarahiku.

"Dengarkan aku, _saeng_", kata Seung Hyun-_hyung_ lembut. Aku mengangguk. "Dewasalah. Berhenti membuat _appa _mengkhawatirkanmu"

"_Appa_ tidak sayang kepadaku, _hyung_. Ia hanya sayang _hyung_ dan Minho saja. Dia membenciku, _hyung_", bantahku. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan tema pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau ia membencimu, sudah pasti sejak dulu kau dibuang ke jalanan". Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Seung Hyun-_hyung_. Aku juga pernah memikirkan hal ini. Seung Hyun-_hyung_ menggenggam tanganku. "Dengarkan aku, Siwonnie. _Appa_ paling menyayangimu, makanya ia bersikap terlalu protektif kepadamu. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Buatlah appa bangga. Selesaikan kuliahmu lalu lanjutkan perusahaan _appa_", mohon Seung Hyun-hyung.

Aku menepis tangan Seung Hyun-_hyung_. Aku berdiri. Aku sudah sangat kesal menanggapi keegoisan semua anggota keluargaku. "Dengar ya, _hyung_. _Appa_ bukan menyayangiku. Dia hanya ingin melampiaskan semua ego-nya. _Appa_ malu memiliki anak sepertiku hingga ia terus membentukku menjadi yang ia mau. Kenapa bukan _Hyung_ atau Minho saja? Biarkan aku bebas, _hyung_! Kalau kau mau berbakti pada _appa_, lakukanlah apa yang ia inginkan. Jangan justru menimpakan semua ini kepadaku"

Aku meninggalkan kedua _hyung_ku itu. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Jiyong-_hyung_ yang menenangkan Seung Hyun-_hyung_. Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli. Mereka terlalu membuatku pusing. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan aku menjalani hidup sesuai yang aku sukai? Huh!

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang selama ini kubenci. Aku membuka bukuku. Aku lebih memilih diam, memandangi langit daripada suara usang _namja_ separuh baya di depan kelas. Ya, aku sedang berada di kelas, tepatnya aku sedang belajar. Aku bukannya sering bolos kuliah, aku hanya malas mendengarkan ucapan menyebalkan dosen-dosen itu.

TUUK! Sebuah buku mengenai kepalaku. Tidak keras tapi cukup membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Aku menolehkan pandanganku kepada sang pelaku yang minta dihajar.

"Annyeong, _Hyung_!", sapa seorang namja tinggi berkarismatik dengan senyuman menawannya.

Aku menatap malas namja di depanku. Ia mengaitkan tangannya pada lenganku. Aku melepaskan kaitannya dengan sangat keras. Ia sedikit meringis, namun ia tersenyum lagi. "_Hyung_, maafin aku ya tadi pagi! Janji nggak akan nakal lagi deh, _Hyung_", rayunya padaku.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan kali ini, Choi Minho?", tanyaku _to the point_. Jarang sekali Minho mau datang ke kampusku, apalagi untuk meminta maaf soal kenakalannya.

Minho menunjukkan sederet gigi putih rapi miliknya. Ia tertawa cengengesan. "_Hyung_ temani aku ke toko kaset ya! Please", mohonnya padaku.

"_Andwae_! Aku tidak punya uang", tolakku. Aku mengambil tasku, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

Entah sejak kapan mata kuliah membosankan itu selesai. Syukurlah! Aku jadi bisa sedikit bersantai. Minho masih saja mengejarku. Aku bosan sekali dengan kelakuannya. Ia memang senang memintaku membelikannya barang-barang, tapi kali ini aku sedang kesal dan memang aku tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Aku meninggalkan Minho yang masih saja merengek padaku.

"Awas kau, _Hyung_! Menyebalkan!", teriak Minho di belakangku.

Aku bergegas menuju kelas mata kuliah selanjutnya. Hari ini aku memiliki jadwal yang sedikit padat. Lelah juga sih. Tapi benar kata _Appa_, aku harus mulai serius. Kalau aku tidak lulus dalam waktu dekat berarti aku harus betah berkutat dengan mata kuliah yang membuatku pusing. Oh tidak! Tidak!

**.**

**\("3) YuyaLoveSungmin (^0^')/**

**.**

Hari ini aku pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Jadwal kuliahku selesai jam tiga sore tadi. Sedangkan selanjutnya aku harus bekerja menjadi pelayan di salah satu _café_ di tengah kota Seoul. Pemilik _café_ ini sangat baik kepadaku. Aku sudah bekerja selama dua tahun di sana. Waktu itu aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak punya tujuan, tidak ada tempat berteduh dan juga tidak membawa sepeser pun uang. Aku bertemu dengan pemilik _café_ ini karena ketidaksengajaan. Malam itu hujan, aku berteduh di depan _cafe_nya yang akan tutup. Sebelum pulang, ia melihatku masih menggigil di bawah _canopy_. Dengan berbaik hati ia membantuku selama satu bulan. Aku juga dinasehatinya sehingga aku mau pulang. Ah sungguh aku menyukai kehangatan _café_ dan pemiliknya itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat. Ini sudah sangat malam. Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.20 _pm_. Artinya tempat yang sedang kutuju sudah akan tutup. Aku berlari kencang menembus anginnya malam. Sesampainya di depan sebuah toko, aku melihat sebuah namja paruh baya yang sedang mengunci tokonya.

"_Mianhae_, Soo Man_ ahjussi_. Apakah aku masih bisa membelinya?", tanyaku penuh harap.

"Kau lama sekali, Siwon-_ssi_! Aku sampai berkeriput karena menunggumu", ketus Soo Man _ahjussi_.

"Yah, _ahjussi_! Berarti aku terlambat donk?", tanyaku pasrah.

"_Aniyo_. Ini yang kau butuhkan. Aku sudah membungkuskannya untukmu", ujar Soo Man ahjussi membuatku berbinar-binar menatap bingkisan yang ada di tangannya itu.

Aku mengambil bungkusan plastik yang ia sodorkan padaku, lalu aku membayarnya. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali kepada Soo Man ahjussi, karena ia dengan sangat berbaik hati mau membiarkan aku membeli itu.

Aku menolak Minho tadi siang karena memang aku belum memiliki uang. Appa jarang sekali memberiku uang saku. Aku harus bekerja dahulu untuk dapat membeli _CD Album girlband_ kesayangannya, F(x). Minho itu penggemar berat Luna. Walau kesukaan Minho terhadap _girlband_ itu ditentang keras oleh appa, ia tetap mengikuti berita terbaru Luna secara diam-diam. Dibalik karismanya ia akan berubah menjadi orang lain jika sudah dihadapkan oleh sang pujaan hatinya. Argh! Kenapa aku masih melamun? Aku harus cepat sampai rumah sebelum jam 11.00 _pm_ atau siap-siap tidur di luar rumah. _No way_! Dingin!

"Aku pulang", ujarku sedikit pelan saat memasuki rumah. Keadaan rumah sudah sepi. Aku melangkah pelan ke dalam kamarku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku, lalu menaruh bungkusan itu di atas meja. Lebih baik aku memberikannya kepada Minho besok saja.

BUUUG!

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai wajah tampanku. Bau anyir darah tercium oleh indra penciumanku. Aku menyentuh pipiku yang memang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Aku merasakan nyeri pada pipiku itu. Seorang _namja_ yang selama ini selalu kubenci tapi tetap kuhormati, sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan garangnya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Bosan sekali dengan kegiatan ini. Siap-siap Siwon! Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Aku hanya diam berdiri di depannya.

PLAAAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku yang satunya. Bukan tamparan kecil, karena aku tersungkur setelah mendapatkannya. _Appa_ mengangkat tubuhku. Ia menatap mataku tajam, seakan merobek-robek dinding pertahananku.

"Apa aku sebegitu miskinnya hingga kau mencuri sesuatu dengan hinanya? Kamu yang bilang bisa hidup mandiri, tapi apa buktinya? Kamu mencemarkan nama keluarga Choi dengan menjadi seorang pencuri di sebuah toko _CD_", bentak appa di depan wajahku.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Apa? Aku mencuri? Di toko CD?

"Apa maksud appa? Aku tidak mengerti", tanyaku bingung.

_Appa_ menjatuhkan tubuhku, lalu ia menendang perutku. Tidak sekeras biasanya, namun rasa lelah dan pukulan appa sebelumnya, telah meruntuhkan pertahananku. Aku terduduk lemas. _Appa_ mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depanku. Ia berjongkok.

"Ini!". Appa melempar sebuah plastik merah ke atas tubuhku. "_Hyung_-mu sangat malu mendapati nama adiknya sebagai pencuri, apalagi ia yang diberitahu langsung oleh bawahannya. Apa lagi yang akan kamu lakukan untuk mempermalukan keluargamu?". Aku melihat pancaran kekecewaan dari dalam mata _Appa_.

_Appa_ berdiri, lalu membuka pintu kamarku. "Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu sadar, Siwonnie?", ucap appa sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarku di belakangnya.

Aku membuka plastik merah yang appa berikan padaku. Hatiku hancur menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah _CD album_ terbaru F(x) terpampang indah dalam genggamanku. Kenapa bisa? Kenapa? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Sehina itukah aku di hadapan appa?

Aku membungkus kembali _CD_ itu lalu menaruhnya berdampingan dengan _CD_ yang kubeli di atas meja belajarku. Aku mengganti bajuku, lalu mengompres pipiku yang membengkak. Aku sudah muak dengan perlakuan mereka padaku. Ditambah lagi ketidakpercayaan mereka padaku. Lihatlah, _Appa_! Aku benar-benar akan berontak sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**L(^o^L)..:: T.B.C ::.. ('w)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>::: Cuap2 Author :::..<strong>

Alhamdulillah prolog Siwon selesai. Aneh? Maaf ya! Di tengah gelapnya malam, karena mati lampu tak kunjung selesai, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Satu prolog lagi, Sungmin's side… sabar ditunggu ya!

GOMAWO sudah mau baca. Kunanti Review-nya….

_**KLIK REVIEW,**_ lalu ketik _**SARAN dan KRITIK**_ kalian. Itulah yang Yuya butuhkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb: Yuya akan Pindah jadi Yuya akan AKTIF DI FACEBOOK: LEE YEOMIN HA. Di sana banyak FF baru Yuya. Jadi kalau pun Yuya nggak UPDATE di sini, Yuya akan UPDATE di sana!<strong> _


	3. Pure Heart, Lee Sungmin

**Lee Sungmin hidup dalam keluarga dengan ekonomi cukup. Kehidupannya berangsur-angsur penuh dengan problema. Sungmin harus bertahan dari satu masalah ke masalah lain. Ibunya sakit, Ayahnya bertingkah. Bisakah Sungmin bertahan?**

**LET'S READ! LEAVE COMMENT!**

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter: Prolog 3

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Pure Heart__, __Lee Sungmin__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Sungmin (Genderswitch)

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning**_: Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary**_: Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu. Still Prolog. Sungmin's Side. RnR please

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**\(^3^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^.^a)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, <em>eomma<em>!", sapaku kepada sesosok _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawatnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat lemah dan kesakitan. Bulir-bulir air bening membasahi keningnya, padahal udara dingin AC begitu terasa di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku menghapus keringat dari pelipisnya. Hatiku teriris perih menatap penderitaan orang yang paling aku sayangi ini. Jika aku bisa memilih, lebih baik aku yang menggantikan _eomma_. Biar aku saja yang merasakan sakit yang merasuki dirinya. Tuhan, sampai kapankah luka ini menghinggapi keluarga kami? Tanpa aku sadari, airmataku sudah menganak sungai di atas pipiku. Aku tidak bisa menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirku. _Eomma_ menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tanda bahwa ia terusik dengan tangisanku.

BRAAAK!

Aku menabrak seorang perawat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang _eomma_. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semua perih yang menghujam jantungku ini. Aku tidak mau _eomma_ mendengar tangisan piluku, terpaksa aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. "_Mianhae_", lirihku.

Aku menutup pintu ruangan itu, jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Aku merengkuh dadaku yang terasa sakit. Dadaku sesak. Pandanganku kabur karena tertutup embun airmataku. Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus menahan semuanya? Dosa apa aku sampai-sampai Engkau mengujiku begitu berat?

"Pagi, nyonya Lee", sapa perawat tadi kepada _eomma_. Sepertinya _eomma_ memang terbangun.

"Anakku sudah datang, sus?". Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara _eomma_ yang terdengar lemah. Airmataku mengalir semakin deras.

"Sudah, bu. Ini bunga Lily dari anak ibu. Baru saja ia pergi, sepertinya ada urusan mendadak", jawab perawat ala kadarnya.

"Cantik ya bunganya, seperti anak saya? Dia itu anak tercantik dan terbaik di dunia ini, sus. Aku bangga memiliki anak sepertinya", ucap _Eomma_ pelan, namun masih bisa aku dengar dari luar ruangan.

Rasa sakit di dadaku semakin menjeratku, menenggelamkanku ke dalam memori yang ingin aku lupakan. Sebuah memori yang merusak batinku dan juga raga _eomma_-ku.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyambutku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana rumah bagai kuburan ini, hening seperti tak berpenghuni. Saat aku hendak naik ke lantai dua, kamarku berada, aku mendengar suara-suara dari arah kamar _eomma _dan _appa_. Sepertinya mereka sedang beradu argumen. Aku berdiri di depan kamar, mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka yang entah sudah berapa ratus kalinya.

"Bisakah _Appa_ berhenti bersikap memalukan seperti ini? Malu, _appa_!", teriak _eomma_ terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Ya! Jangan memerintahku, jalang! Urusanku mau berbuat apa!", sahut _Appa_ tak kalah nyaring.

"Tapi _Appa_, tetangga dan orang-orang membicarakan keluarga kita. Tindakan _Appa_ benar-benar memalukan!", teriak _eomma_ lagi.

BRAAAAK!

"_ARRGH! APPO_!", teriak _eomma_ terdengar kesakitan.

Aku membuka pintu kamar orangtuaku. _Eomma_ terduduk di dekat ranjang. Pelipisnya terluka. Bau alkohol menyeruak dari tubuh _Appa_.

"Diam, kau wanita jalang! _B*tch_! Jangan sok memerintahku!", bentak _Appa_ sambil melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai keluar kamar.

Aku membantu _eomma_ berdiri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya _Appa_ berbuat semena-mena kepada kami. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak luka yang _Appa_ torehkan pada tubuh dan hati kami. Aku ingin sekali melawan _Appa_, namun _eomma_ selalu melarangku dan membela laki-laki yang ia cintai itu.

_Appa_-ku pernah terlilit masalah pencucian uang nasabahnya di kantor, lalu ia menggunakan bahan haram, narkotika, di selingan waktu senggangnya. Setelah _Appa_ sempat bangkit dari keterpurukannya, _Appa_ kembali menyalahgunakan wewenangnya dengan menggunakan kartu kredit para nasabahnya di kantor yang berbeda. Ketergantungan _Appa_ terhadap obat-obatan kembali merenggut kebebasannya sebagai manusia yang penuh akal sehat. _Appa_ dilaporkan oleh berbagai kalangan karena kelakuannya yang melanggar hukum. Lagi-lagi karena rasa cinta _Eomma_ yang besar, _Appa_ dikeluarkan dari penjara dengan jaminan.

Sekarang _Appa_ kembali lagi berulah. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan menanggapi lelaki yang sudah tak pantas kupanggil _Appa_. Bukanlah seorang _Appa_ yang patut aku teladani dan aku banggakan. Aku justru malu dengan kelakuannya yang kasar, bertindak seenaknya dan mengganggu lingkungan sekitarnya. Tidak sedikit warga dan orang-orang terdekat yang mengeluhkan sikapnya itu. Tapi sekali lagi, _Eomma_ terlalu mencintai _Appa_. Cinta itu benar-benar membutakan akal sehat.

Malam harinya, aku mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai satu. Aku bergegas menuruni tangga. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat _Appa_ sudah mengacungkan pisau ke arah _Eomma_. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku berusaha melindungi _Eomma_, menjadi tameng atas dirinya.

"_Appa_! Sudah cukup! Hentikan! Jangan sakiti kami! Apa mau _Appa_ sebenarnya?", tanyaku mulai jengah dengan tingkah _Appa_ yang keterlaluan.

BRUUUUK!

_Appa_ mendorong tubuhku hingga tersungkur di atas lantai. "Aku ingin membunuhmu, dasar anak haram!", teriak _Appa_ dengan kilatan mata yang menyeramkan.

Hatiku tercekat. Benar-benar menusuk relung jiwaku. "Ap-apa yang _Appa_ katakan?", tanyaku terbata-bata.

"DIAM KAU! DASAR BER*NGSEK! BEDEBAH SIALAN!", bentak _Appa_ semakin keras, sekeras hujaman yang ia lontarkan kepadaku, sekencang tendangan yang ia tujukan padaku dan setajam pisau yang mengiris kulitku.

Badanku sakit, perih dan ngilu, tapi rasa ini tak seburuk apa yang aku rasakan dalam hatiku. Batinku terkoyak kata-kata pedas _Appa_. Ia bisa membentakku dan menghinaku apa pun, selain mengatakanku sebagai anak haram. Itu sama dengan artinya _Appa_ tak mengakuiku sebagai anaknya. Otakku kosong. Aku tak lagi merasakan apa yang sedang _Appa_ lakukan sebagai siksaan bagiku. Aku benar-benar terpukul.

"Sudah cukup, _Appa_! Jangan siksa Sungmin lagi. Aku mohon!", pinta _Eomma_ di bawah kaki _Appa_. _Eomma_ mencengkram kaki _Appa_ dengan kuat sehingga _Appa_ tak mampu mengangkat kakinya untuk memberikan tendangan kepadaku lagi.

"AAH! _APPO, APPA_!", teriakku histeris, saat _Appa_ menjambak rambutku.

_Appa_ mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Kamu akan merasakan siksaan atas batinku yang terluka! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup tenang untuk selamanya!", desis _Appa_ tepat di telingaku.

BRAAAAAK!

Punggungku mencium ujung kursi tamu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Ngilu yang teramat sangat menyebar dari tulang punggungku, tepat setelah hantaman itu terjadi. Aku terbatuk darah saat untuk terakhir kalinya _Appa_ menendang perutku dengan keras, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sekujur tubuhku sudah kaku. Entah berapa banyak luka yang telah ia lukiskan di atas lekuk tubuhku. Aku bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan badanku sedikit pun. Benar-benar perih.

Aku tersenyum miris saat mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata _Eomma_. Tak banyak berbeda keadaanku dengan _Eomma_ saat ini, tapi _Eomma_ masih bisa menegakkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi malam ini kami habiskan di atas ranjang, ditemani sekotak P3K. Nasibmu sungguh tragis, Sungmin-ah!

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Krieeet!

Pintu ruang rawat _Eomma_ terbuka, memaksaku untuk beranjak dari dudukku. Perawat itu tersenyum padaku. "Anda tidak ingin masuk? _Eomma_ anda menunggu di dalam", ujarnya memberitahu.

"_Ne_, terima kasih", jawabku seadanya. Aku menatap bayanganku yang terefleksikan dari pintu yang berwarna silver itu, mencoba merapikan diriku yang terlihat berantakan. Aku menarik nafasku panjang, meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku siap berakting di depan _Eomma_.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Eomma_", sapaku saat aku baru memasuki ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat setia _Eomma_-ku beberapa bulan ini.

Ya, _Eomma_-ku dirawat di rumah sakit sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kukungan problematika hidup, membuat _Eomma_ mengalami stress yang berkepanjangan. _Eomma_-ku adalah wanita yang tegar, tapi siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa terus bertahan melawan penderitaan yang mengikis kesehatannya waktu demi waktu. Berbagai penyakit telah menggerogoti dirinya hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan semua kesakitannya.

Stress menyebabkan _Eomma_ mengalami gangguan pernapasan, sehingga ia harus rela menggunakan selang bantu pernapasan yang membatasi pergerakannya. _Eomma_ juga mengalami masalah endokrin sehingga ia harus rela menerima dirinya menjadi penderita diabetes tipe dua. Hampir setiap malam _Eomma_ mengalami mimpi buruk yang menimbulkan sedikit gangguan pada sarafnya. _Eomma_ didiagnosa dokter mengalami _dissociative disorder_, namun masih belum jelas gangguan apa yang ia miliki. Selain itu _Eomma_ juga mengalami hipertensi dan beresiko besar terjadi _stroke_. Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku tak dapat menjejakkan kakiku di atas bumi saat mendengar rentetan penyakit yang _Eomma_ idap saat ini. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin menanggung semua beban hidupnya.

"Sungminnie? _Gwenchana_? Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu?", tanya _Eomma_ membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, mendekati sisinya. Aku memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan lembut, seakan _Eomma_ tercipta dari porselin yang mudah pecah. "_Ne, eomma. Gwenchana_! _Eomma_ suka dengan Lily yang aku bawa?", tanyaku kepada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu.

"_Ne_, cantik sekali. Darimana kamu tahu aku suka Lily?", tanya _Eomma_ dengan wajah kebingungan.

Aku memeluk tubuh _Eomma_ semakin erat. Tak terasa airmataku sudah mengalir deras. Oh Tuhan, katakanlah ini sebagai mimpi burukku dan biarkan aku terbangun saat ini juga.

**.**

**Flashback **

**.**

"_Appa_, jangan katakan kalau _Appa_ akan meninggalkanku dan Sungmin, anak kita!", teriak _Eomma_ membuatku terkaku di depan pintu rumah.

Aku baru saja pulang kuliah, saat aku mendengar jeritan histeris yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Beberapa tetangga sudah keluar dari dalam rumah mereka, karena terusik oleh perkelahian orang tuaku. Bisik-bisik pun terdengar mendominasi adegan di dalam sana. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan dan perkataan mereka, karena hatiku sudah hancur tak berkeping. Sepertinya keluargaku benar-benar tak lagi mampu dipertahankan. Aku hanya tak bisa mendengar _Eomma_-ku menjerit penuh derita.

BRAAAK!

Pintu rumah terbuka lebar. Tatapan mata _Appa_ yang tajam membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak sanggup menantang kilatan matanya yang menusuk. _Appa_ menarik bajuku, memaksaku memandang wajahnya.

"Urusi ibumu, sana! Kalian memang wanita jalang tak tahu diuntung! Aku muak melihat wajah kalian! Cuih!". _Appa_ meludahi wajahku, lalu pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkan rumah kami. Entah ia akan kembali lagi atau tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku berat, mengelap sisa-sisa _saliva_ yang menempel pada wajahku. BRUUUK! Suara sesuatu terjatuh menginterupsi pikiranku yang melayang jauh bersama _Appa_. Aku melihat _Eomma_ tergeletak lemah di atas lantai rumah, tepat di ambang pintu.

"_Eomma_!", teriakku histeris merengkuh tubuh _Eomma_ yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Beberapa tetangga membantuku mengantar _Eomma_ ke rumah sakit. Semoga _Eomma_ baik-baik saja.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Matahari sudah enggan menampakkan dirinya. Udara dingin mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam sela pori-pori tubuhku, membuatku merapatkan jaketku. Aku melirik jam dinding yang terus berdetak menemani kesunyian malam ini. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menguap, melepas rasa lelah yang membebani bahuku.

"Hari yang melelahkan, Minnie?", tanya Soyeon sambil meletakkan beberapa barang pada tempatnya. "Hari ini kamu bekerja sambilan lagi dari pagi, Min-_ah_?"

Aku menghitung uang yang ada di kasir, setelah menutup pintu _mini market_ tempatku bekerja sekarang. "Aku harus kerja ekstra keras untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan _eomma_-ku. Belum lagi kamu tahu, kalau aku harus melunasi semua hutang _Appa_. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main sekarang", jawabku masih konsentrasi dengan jumlah uang yang aku hitung.

"Kamu ini manusia super kali ya. Pagi udah nganterin susu dan koren di perumahan yang berbeda. Setelah itu kamu menjenguk ibumu dan membereskan semua urusan rumah. Siangnya jadi pelayan café sampai sore. Dari sore sampai malam kerja di _mini market_ kecil begini. Setelah ini kamu juga akan bekerja di bar. Aish! Kapan kamu istirahat?", dikte Soyeon. Terdengar nada khawatir dalam getaran suaranya.

"Hehehe!", balasku malu sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Hari ini aku tidak akan ke bar kok. Aku diberi liburan oleh manajer. Dia memang pengertian"

"_Ommo_! _Chukkae_! Sudah sana pulang saja. Biar sisanya aku yang bereskan", usul Soyeon sambil memberikan tas ranselku. Ia mendorong tubuhku dengan paksa, mengeluarkan aku dari dalam _mini market_.

"Eh, eh, tapi—", tolakku terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak mau dengar kata tapi. _Bye_, Sungmin-ya! Istirahat, ya!", ujar Soyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya dari depan pintu _mini market_. Aku membalas lambaiannya dengan senyuman. Benar-benar teman yang baik!

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku, berusaha mengalirkan panas ke sela-sela jemariku yang beku. Malam ini benar-benar dingin. Suasana pun sudah sepi. Aku berjalan sendiri hanya ditemani oleh sinar lampu jalan yang temaram. Suara kukukan burung hantu memeriahkan malam yang sunyi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua suasana malam yang tiap hari menemani kepulanganku.

Otakku dipenuhi berbagai macam dilematika hidup yang kian kusut, tak bisa aku luruskan. Masalah datang satu per satu, tanpa pernah membiarkan aku bernapas lega. Bahkan satu masalah pun belum ada yang berhasil aku selesaikan. Pikiranku bercabang, memikirkan keadaan _eomma_, kondisi rumah dan hutang yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, membuatku semakin pusing atas semua ujian yang Tuhan tujukan padaku.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Eomma_ sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya begitu menggambarkan tempaan pahitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani. Kulitnya sudah tak secerah dahulu. Rambutnya telah memutih. Tubuhnya kurus tak terurus. Keadaannya benar-benar kontras dengan masa-masa jayanya sewaktu muda. Tak ada lagi mata sumringah yang penuh kehangatan. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang selalu ia sunggingkan. Bahkan kepedihan hidup tetap mengejarnya masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, tak menyisakan sedikitpun tempat bagi privasinya untuk tenang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan dokter, karena perawat memberitahuku untuk menemui dokter setelah aku selesai menjenguk _eomma_. Aku harus menguatkan batinku untuk menerima segala berita dari bibir dokter itu. Semoga bukan berita buruk!

Sebuah senyuman menawan menyambut kedatanganku ke dalam ruang penuh aroma obat ini. Senyuman yang begitu damai namun menyimpan sejuta misteri di dalamnya. Aku menarik kursi di depan meja sang _uisanim_. Dokter mengulurkan tangannya, ingin sedikit menyalurkan ketenangan ke dalam hatiku yang gelisah. "Apa kabar, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Aku tahu ini hanya rentetan basa-basi yang selalu ia berikan kepada semua keluarga pasiennya. Ia ingin menguapkan semua kecemasanku yang justru semakin bertambah oleh perlakuannya. "Katakan, _uisanim_. Apa yang terjadi dengan _eomma_?", tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Dokter menghela napasnya. "Kau sudah tahu seperti apa komplikasi yang _eomma_-mu derita", ujar _uisanim_ memberikan pernyataan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan bagiku.

"Saya dan beberapa dokter telah melakukan observasi terhadap penyakit _eomma_ Anda. Selama ini kita hanya tahu bahwa ia mengidap _dissasociative disorder_. Setelah proses observasi kami menyimpulkan Nyonya Lee mengidap _depersonalisasi_. Orang dengan gangguan _depersonalisasi _mengalami persepsi yang menyimpang pada identitas, tubuh, dan hidup mereka yang membuat mereka tidan nyaman, gejala-gejala kemungkinan sementara atau lama atau berulang untuk beberapa tahun. orang dengan gangguan tersebut seringkali mempunyai kesulitan yang sangat besar untuk menggambarkan gejala-gejala mereka dan bisa merasa takut atau yakin bahwa mereka akan gila"

Rasanya seperti dihempas ke dalam jurang yang tak terhingga. Bagaikan kehilangan ragaku, aku tak mampu berpikir lagi. Aku hanya terpaku menatap gerakan bibir _uisanim_ yang masih dengan sabar menjelaskan segala penyakit _eomma_. Aku tidak memahami semua ucapan dokter. Yang aku mengerti hanyalah kondisi _eomma_ yang semakin buruk.

"Sungmin-_ssi_! Lee Sungmin-_ssi_!", panggil _uisanim_ membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. "_Gwenchana_?", tanyanya khawatir.

Aku menelan ludahku pahit, menarik napasku berat. "_Ne._ _Gwenchana_, _uisanim_. Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan, dok?"

Dokter memandangi _file_ status _Eomma_ yang sejak tadi menjadi acuannya dalam memberikan penjelasan. Ia menutup file status yang sudah melebihi kapasitas tempatnya itu. "Anda hanya perlu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Nyonya Lee, sedangkan kami akan melakukan upaya pengobatan semaksimal mungkin. Saya minta agar Anda dapat bersabar dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan Nyonya Lee", kata _uisanim_ memberikan pengertian kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk. "_Ne, Kamsahamnida_, _uisanim_", ujarku mengakhiri perbicangan kami.

"_Chakkaman_! _Jeosonghamnida_, Sungmin-_ssi_! Saya diminta menanyakan hal ini kepada Anda", ujar _uisanim_ membuatku terduduk kembali ke atas. Aku memusatkan perhatianku kepada ucapan dokter untuk terakhir kali. "Anda diminta untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah administrasi"

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Aku menendang kerikil di jalan, sebagai penghibur kegundahan hatiku. "Dimana aku harus mencari uang lagi untuk melunasi semua pengobatan _eomma_?", ucapku lirih kepada angin yang berhembus. Seandainya saja ada orang yang mengirimkan uangnya ke rumahku karena ia sudah bingung untuk menghabiskan uangnya. Seandainya saja ada hujan uang hanya di pekarangan rumahku. Seandainya saja… _Aish_! Berhenti mengkhayal, Sungmin-ah!

Tak terasa aku sudah berada di depan rumahku. Masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, rumahku tetap terlihat sunyi-senyap seperti tak berpenghuni. Rumah yang terlihat seperti kuburan, tapi tempat bersembunyiku yang paling nyaman. Aku memasukkan kunci pada panel pintu. Eh? Tidak terkunci. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, menyalakan saklar lampu yang berada tepat di samping pintu.

_Ileon mabsosa_! Rumahku terlihat sangat berantakan. Semua barang-barang berserakan di atas lantai. Bingkai foto tak lagi di tempatnya. Pecahan kaca dimana-mana. Aku harus berhati-hati setiap melangkah ke dalam rumahku. Sebuah kertas terpampang manis di depan pintu kamarku.

_Annyeong haseyo, Sungminnie._

_Ini Appa. Terima kasih atas uang simpananmu yang tidak seberapa itu. Kamu benar-benar miskin rupanya. Apa kabar dengan wanita jalang berpenyakitan itu? Ups, wanita yang sering kau panggil eomma itu. Aku harap dia cepat sembuh dari penyakitnya untuk selamanya. Kalau perlu cepat-cepat beristirahat di dalam bumi bersama cacing. _

_Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik yang lebih baik dari eomma-mu itu. Aku tahu kamu pasti turut berbahagia mendengar berita ini. Hahaha~ Aku pasti akan bahagia. _

_Kamu tidak perlu mengirimkan hadiah atau ucapan selamat kepadaku. Uangmu memang belum cukup, tapi terima kasih karena kamu mau melunasi semua hutangku. Oh iya, jika ada yang datang ke rumah, layani dengan baik. Jangan sampai mereka mempercantik rumah kumuhmu itu. Hutangku tidak banyak kok! Hanya 50 juta won saja. Hahaha~_

_Aku akan pergi. Jangan merindukanku ya! Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sungminnie!_

_Salam bahagia,_

—_Appa—_

Aku meremas kertas yang menjadi hal paling buruk satu hari ini. Andai saja lelaki menyebalkan itu ada di hadapanku sekarang, aku yakin dia tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kenikmatan dunia lagi. Apa katanya? Melunasi hutang-hutangnya, lagi? _Aish_! Aku berdoa dia pergi selama-lamanya, enyah dari permukaan bumi.

Nyeri menyerang urat-urat saraf otakku, membuatku tak mampu menegakkan tubuhku. Biarkanlah keadaan rumah sehancur ini untuk sementara. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi menghadapi masalah pelik ini. Aku hanya ingin merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, mengalirkan kehangatan ke setiap sisi tubuhku dan pikiranku yang lelah. Semoga esok hari mentari masih bersinar indah untukku dan semua masalah ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang menghantui tidurku. Semoga saja! Amin.

**.**

**.**

**L(^o^L)..:: T.B.C ::.. ('^w^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>…<strong>::: Cuap2 Author :::..<strong>

Alhamdulillah prolog Sungmin selesai. Sungmin memang dibuat paling menderita di sini. Aku memang ingin mempermainkan perasaan ketiga orang itu; Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Sungmin. Akhirnya ketiga Prolog selesai juga. Cukup lelah menyelesaikan prolog ini karena harus mencari berbagai referensi dan juga harus rela menyiksa Sungmin.

**Oh ya, kisah _Appa_ Sungmin itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata teman SD papa-ku. Jadi prolog ini sedikit nyampur kisah nyata. Cuma temen papa-ku akhirnya menikah dengan orang lain, meninggalkan mantan suaminya yg 'hebat' itu. hhe~ Semoga kisah ini ga pernah terjadi pada siapapun lagi. AMIN.**

Kisah ini belum berakhir loh! Mau tau lanjutannya? REVIEW YA!

_Klo chap ini reviewnya lebih sedikit, aku nggak akan publish!_ Makanya Review ya para READERS. SiDers bertaubatlah. Review kalian penting bgt loh. Yuya menerima siapapun untuk review.

GOMAWO sudah mau baca. Kunanti Review-nya….

_**KLIK REVIEW,**_ lalu ketik _**SARAN dan KRITIK**_ kalian. Itulah yang Yuya butuhkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb: BTW, Yuya akan PINDAH jadi Yuya akan AKTIF di FACEBOOK: LEE YEOMIN HA. Di sana ada berbagai macam FF baru milikku. Aku mungkin nggak akan UPDATE disini, tapi di FACEBOOK, aku AKAN SELALU UPDATE (setidaknya lebih aktif daripada di sini). So meet you there, guys!<strong>_


	4. Destination

**Kyuhyun hampir saja melupakan tugas penelitiannya, tapi dia BENAR-BENAR melupakan janjinya kepada ayahnya sebelum dia pergi. Siwon menyelesaikan semua masalahnya dengan tenang, namun dirinya tak bisa tenang saat ia melihat ayahnya duduk di dalam ruang administrasi kampus. Sungmin baru saja memasuki alam mimpinya sebelum MIMPI BURUK mulai menghujam KEHIDUPANNYA. Apa yg terjadi?**

**LET'S READ! PLEASE LEAVE RCL!**

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter 1

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Destination__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Kyu, bagaimana hasil tugas penelitianmu?", tanya Lee Chae Rin kepadaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku modul kepada wajah manis di depanku. "Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau melupakan tugas penelitian itu, Kyu! Kau tahu kan tugas itu dikumpulkan minggu ini. Kamu lupa kalau kita harus ikut kunjungan ke Universitas Ruprecht Karl Heidelberg minggu depan?", jelas CL membuatku tercekat.

"APA?", teriakku histeris. Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku yang sedikit miring.

PLAAAK!

CL memukul kepalaku dengan buku modul kedokteran yang super tebal itu. _Aish_! Bisa benjol deh kepalaku. _Yeoja_ manis yang memiliki selera _fashion_ berbeda ini, sedang asyik membuka agenda miliknya. "_Babbo_ _namja_! Lihat ini! Jadwal kamu tuh besok! _Aish_! Memangnya kamu mau dimarahi dr. Han lagi? Kau ini memang selalu membuat gara-gara ya Kyu!", ujar CL frustasi.

Aku terkikik pelan melihat sikapnya. _Yeoja_ _tomboy_ di depanku ini adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Dia ini berbakat sekali. Talentanya dalam kesenian melebihi semua orang yang pernah aku kenal. Aneh juga saat mengetahui ia memilih menjadi dokter dibandingkan _entertainer_. Ayahnya adalah seorang fisikawan dan juga penulis cerita anak-anak. Mungkin alasan itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, padahal keluarganya membebaskannya untuk memilih masa depannya. Berbeda halnya denganku. _Aish_! Sudahlah!

PLAAAK! Lagi-lagi CL memukul kepalaku, membuat rasa nyeri menyerang tengkorakku ini. Jika ia terlalu sering melakukan itu, aku jamin aku akan jadi _namja_ bodoh.

"Bengong jorok ya? Kyu seriuslah sedikit! Ini demi masa depanmu!", ceramah CL panjang lebar.

Belum sempat menanggapi omelan CL, ponselku berdering dengan keras. Tanpa perlu melihat _id caller_, aku mengangkat sambungan telepon itu. "_Yoboseyo_, _eomma_".

"_Chagiya, where are you now_?", tanya _eomma_ lembut di seberang telepon. CL menggidikkan bahunya, bertanya _'siapa yang menelepon'_. Aku menjawab _'eomma'_ dengan gerakan bibirku.

"Di kampus. _Waeyo_, _eomma_?"

"_Ya!_ Kamu lupa ada _management class_ dengan Mr. Lee?", ujar _eomma_ dengan suara melengkingnya.

Aku menampar keningku. _Oh, my_! Aku lupa! "_Mianhae_. _I forgot_, _eomma_!"

"_Ya!_ Cepat pulang! Mr. Lee sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Jangan buat dia kecewa", omel _eomma_. Ia segera menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dariku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Yah, rutinitas mencekik harus kembali dimulai. Aku membereskan semua modul dan buku-buku kedokteran serta laptopku yang masih menayangkan sebuah _file_ tugas.

"Kamu mau pulang, Kyu", tanya CL sambil membantuku. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Pelajaran apalagi sore ini?", tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Class of management_", jawabku seadanya. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Benar-benar bosan dan letih.

CL memberikan sebuah buku kedokteran terakhir yang akan aku bawa. "_Thanks_", ujarku sebelum meninggalkannya bersama puluhan orang yang masih berkutat dengan buku di perpustakaan kampus.

"SEMANGAT, CHO KYUHYUN!", teriak CL dari kejauhan, membuat semua orang di ruangan ini memandang tajam dirinya. Tanpa perlu melihat ekspresinya, aku sudah tahu dia tidak akan peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Ia hanya terlalu bebas berekspresi. Ckckckck…

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

"Selamat malam, _yeobo_", sapa _Appa_ yang baru saja sampai di rumah. Ia mencium kedua pipi _eomma_ dengan sayang. Aku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Duduklah, _yeobo_. Mau makan apa?", tawar _eomma_ kepada _Appa_. Ia mengambil tas kerja _appa_, meletakkannya di meja terdekat.

"Apapun, _chagiya_. Aku suka semua masakanmu", rayu _Appa_.

Jujur, aku sering merasa jengah melihat kemesraan dua orang yang sudah bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi itu. Hanya saja kemesraan mereka ini sedikit memberikan kehangatan dalam rumah besar ini. Biarkan sajalah, asal mereka bahagia, aku pun ikut senang.

"_Ouch! It's hurt, daddy_", keluhku manja. _Appa_ baru saja mencubit pipiku dengan keras.

_Appa_ tersenyum sangat tampan. "_What are you laughing at? Hahaha… I know what's in your mind, Little Kyu_", ujar _appa_ memperingati. Ia sedikit memberikan senyuman kepada _eomma_ yang telah menyiapkan sepiring makan malam untuk _Appa_.

"_Ya!_ _Appa_, _I'm an adult now. Don't call me Little Kyu again_!", tolakku sedikit ngambek. Aku paling sebal selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_. _Aish_!

_Eomma_ mencubit pipiku. "_Hahahahaha… You'll always be our Little Kid. Looks at you face! Why you look so shy_?", goda _eomma_ yang segera disambut tawa oleh _appa_.

_Aish_! Mereka paling senang menggodaku. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Kyu, sebentar lagi kamu lulus kedokteran", jeda _appa_ yang segera aku balas dengan anggukan. Saat ini aku sedang bermain _games_ di ruang keluarga, lumayan senggang harus kumanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Hehehe…

"Setelah lulus, _appa_ ingin kamu bekerja di kantor _appa_, sepulangnya kamu bisa membuka praktik di rumah. _Appa_ akan membuatkan klinik untukmu, Kyu!", lanjut _Appa_ lagi. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan arah pembicaraan _appa_ karena aku terlalu asyik mengalahkan _boss_ musuh.

"Kyu! _Are you listening me_?", marah _appa_ sambil sedikit mengguncang bahuku, membuat konsentrasiku buyar.

"Iya, _appa_! Terserah _appa_ saja. Aku ikut", balasku cepat agar _Appa_ tak lagi-lagi mengganggu keasyikanku. Jarang sekali aku bisa terbebas dari segala kegiatan yang membuat aku penat, _so please give me time for privacy_.

Suara ponselku berdering dengan nyaring, mencetak sebuah kalimat _'GAME OVER'_ pada layar LCD TV milikku. Aku membanting stick dengan kesal, mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang lagi-lagi sedang bercengkrama.

"_Yoboseyo_", jawabku sedikit kesal.

"_Ya!_ Kyu cepat selesaikan penelitianmu atau kamu akan mendapatkan hukuman super berat dari dosen _'kesayangan'_mu itu", teriak seorang _yeoja_ dari seberang telepon.

CLICK! Sambungan terputus begitu saja, sebelum aku sempat mencerna kata-kata cepat dari _yeoja_ itu. Eh, _yeoja_? Aku segera melihat _id caller_ yang baru saja meneleponku. CL! _OMMO!_ Tugas penelitian dr. Han! Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa perlu membereskan sisa-sisa permainanku di lantai, aku segera bergegas ke dalam kamar. Oh TIDAAAAK!

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_My sweety angel! Please, __wake up now__!_", teriak _eomma_ dengan nada khawatirnya.

Aku menutup telingaku dengan tangan, tak mempedulikan teriakan demi teriakan yang dilontarkan _eomma_. Aku menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam selimut, merapatkan semua celah yang mungkin membawa suara ke dalam gendang telingaku. Mataku masih enggan untuk terbuka, terlebih tubuhku letih semua. Rasanya aku tidak mau berpisah dari ranjang kesayanganku ini.

BRAAAAK! BRAAAK!

"Cho Kyuhyun! _WAKE UP NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FLIGHT_!", teriak _Appa_ kali ini. Ia menggedor pintu kamarku dengan sangat keras. Jelas _Appa_ marah saat ini. Tunggu dulu! _Flight_?

Aku sontak terbangun dari tidur. Entah rasa kantuk itu menguap kemana. Satu hal yang paling penting harus aku lakukan adalah bersiap-siap mengejar penerbanganku. Untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan yang aku butuhkan semalam. Wejangan _eomma_-pun sudah masuk ke dalam memori otakku.

Setelah mandi ala _cowboy_ dan mengingat semua kebutuhan agar tidak ada satu pun yang tertinggal, aku segera berangkat ke bandara bersama kedua orang tuaku. _Eomma_ sudah menangis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku untuk tinggal cukup jauh dari _eomma_ selama satu bulan. Wajar _eomma_ menangis sangat keras. Supir kami juga hanya tersenyum geli melihat drama antar keluarga kami, yang sudah sering sekali terjadi.

"_Ya!_ Cho Kyuhyun! Lama sekali sih!", teriak CL yang sedaritadi masih menungguku di pintu depan keberangkatan.

"_Sorry_! _Sorry_! _I forgot_", balasku seadanya. Aku membantu supirku mengambil koper dan tas ranselku.

Aku berpamitan kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_. Tangis _eomma_ semakin tumpah. _Appa_ berusaha menenangkan _eomma_ sebelum _eomma_ membuat malu dirinya dan keluarga besar Cho. Aku jadi sedih melihat _eomma_ seperti itu. _Aish_! Kasihan _eomma_!

"Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangan CK137 menuju Frankfurt, Jerman. Kepada seluruh penumpang diharap segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Terima Kasih", panggil operator mengingatkan melalui pengeras suara.

CL menarik tanganku dengan keras, membuat acara perpisahan antara anak dan ibu harus berakhir sekarang juga. "_Come on, Kyuhyun! Hurry up or we will be late!_".

"_Bye, eomma-appa! I'll be fine! Please, don't worry!_", ucapku untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku benar-benar terseret oleh kekuatan super seorang CL.

"_Stay healthy, Little Kyu! Don't forget to pay your promise after come back here_!", teriak _Appa_ dari kejauhan.

Aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku. Janji? Janji apa ya?

**==================(^.^) YuyaLoveSungmin (^.^)===================**

**Siwon **

"Mau pergi kemana kamu?", tanya _Appa_ dengan suara membentaknya.

Pagi ini semua anggota keluarga sedang bercengkrama di ruang makan. Aku baru saja turun dari kamarku, tak berniat sedikit pun mampir ke ruangan nista itu. _Appa_ memanggilku beberapa kali, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya sekali pun. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau namaku tercoreng dimana pun.

Kemarin aku sempat melihat bungkusan plastik CD album itu, jadi pagi ini juga aku harus segera mengklarifikasikan semua masalah itu. Aku tahu ini memang terlalu pagi untuk mendatangi sebuah toko CD, namun aku memiliki seorang kenalan di sana. Ia pasti bisa menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tak lupa aku membawa CD, barang bukti, untuk aku kembalikan.

"_Chakkaman_!", teriak seseorang sebelum aku membuka pintu toko itu.

Toko memang belum dibuka, namun pegawai sudah membersihkan semua peralatan mereka. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari dinding kaca. Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap kepada orang yang menghentikan gerakanku. Aku memicingkan mataku. _Gotcha_! Bukannya berhenti, aku semakin memasukkan tubuhku ke dalam ruangan penuh album itu.

"_Chakkaman_, _hyung_! _Aish_!", teriak orang itu lagi. Ia terpaksa mengikutiku ke dalam toko.

"Eh, Siwon_-ah_! Ada apa ke sini?", tanya salah satu pegawai yang aku kenal dengan baik. Ia dulu sempat menjadi _partner_ku saat kerja _part time_ di _mini market_.

Aku mengulurkan bungkusan CD album yang masih tertata rapi kepadanya. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman", ujarku tanpa basa-basi.

"_Ne,_ Won_-ah_! Aku tahu bukan kamu pelakunya", balasnya sambil melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di sampingku. Ia tersenyum dengan gelagat yang sangat aku mengerti. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. Aku minta maaf, karena _boss_-ku telah salah paham kepadamu. Ia segera menelepon polisi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, sebelum melihat rekaman CCTV sore itu. Jelas sekali itu bukan kau. Iya, kan Choi Minho?", lanjutnya sambil memberikan seringai mematikan kepada _saeng-_ku yang sudah bergetar ketakutan di belakangku.

"_Ne _, Kamsahamnida, Joon! Lalu bagaimana dengan _boss_-mu?", tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Oh tenang saja. Aku sudah menjelaskannya kok. Dia tidak terlalu peduli, bahkan dia merasa bersalah. Sayang hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja. Sudah jangan dianggap pusing. _Boss_ berjanji akan menghapus laporannya nanti, sekalian saja kamu datang bersama kami ke kantor polisi", jelasnya membuatku sangat tenang.

Ia berjalan ke belakangku, menepuk bahu Minho. "Jangan pernah berbuat hal seperti ini lagi. Siwon itu menyayangimu. Berhentilah menakalin_ya!_"

Aku melirik Minho yang masih bersembunyi di punggungku. "Terima kasih banyak, Joon! Aku tidak tahu harus membalas ini dengan apa", ujarku basa-basi.

"Hahahaha! Traktir aku minum saja", usulnya membuat aku tertawa keras/

Syukurlah masalah selesai dengan mudah tanpa harus bersitegang dengan orang lain. Minho masih mengekoriku. Aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun memulai pembicaraan kepadanya. Biarkan saja dia merenungi semua kesalahannya.

"_Jeongmal_ _mianhae_, _hyung_! Aku menyesal. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi", ucapnya meredam semua keheningan yang terkuar di antara kami.

Aku berhenti, mendekati namdong_saeng_-ku yang telah berdiri diam jauh di belakangku. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Minho menyesal seperti ini?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Jelas sekali terpatri di wajahnya kalau ia kesal mendengar kata-kataku. "Aku melihat CD album yang _hyung_ belikan. Aku pikir _hyung_ tidak mau membelikanku. Maaf, aku salah paham", jawabnya tulus, kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku mengacak surai rambutnya, tanda aku menyayanginya. "_Ne,_ _gwenchana_. Jangan diulangi _ya!_". Ia mengangguk mantap. Matanya bersinar senang. Ia langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya padaku. "Sekarang berangkatlah ke sekolah. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

"Um… Terima kasih, _hyung_! Annyeong!", ucapnya penuh semangat. Ia segera melesat meninggalkan aku yang hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Minho. Dia memang masih seorang adik kecilku. Seandainya _Appa_ tidak membedakan kami, aku pasti akan lebih menyayanginya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju studio milik Jiyong-_hyung_, sepertinya aku mendapatkan sedikit inspirasi untuk membuat sebuah lagu. Hmm… Lagipula aku punya sedikit waktu sebelum kuliah nanti siang. Sepanjang perjalanan aku memikirkan keluargaku yang sebenarnya cukup harmonis, hanya saja _appa_ terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku. Aku iri kepada _hyung_ dan _saeng_-ku karena mereka mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian dari _appa_.

Aku melenggang masuk ke dalam studio dengan mudah karena Jiyong-_hyung_ memberikanku sedikit keleluasaan sehingga aku mempunyai kunci cadangan studio ini. Di pagi hari studio ini memang sepi, pasti akan sangat nyaman menyenandungkan sebuah musik baru di sini.

"Tidak kuliah, Siwon_-ah_?". Sebuah suara menginterupsiku saat aku baru saja melangkah masuk. Aku terkejut melihat sosok _namja_ gagah yang sudah duduk di atas sofa dengan menawan itu.

Aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan _hyung_-ku, memilih untuk duduk di depannya. Aku menghela napas panjang saat aku mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari _hyung_-ku itu. "Jadwal kuliah nanti siang, _hyung_. Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Mau bertemu dengan Jiyong-_hyung_?"

"Bukan. Aku mencarimu. Tebakanku benar. Kamu pasti bersembunyi di sini". Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar kata 'bersembunyi' keluar dari bibir hati milik _hyung_-ku. "Kamu pergi kemana tadi pagi? Kamu membuat _Appa_ marah besar. Bisakah kamu bersikap sedikit dewasa. Kalau kamu—"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_! Berisik sekali. Aku tahu apa yang aku perbuat", potongku sebelum Seung Hyun-_hyung_ melanjutkan ceramah membosankan itu. Aku melenggang masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman, memainkan drum. Ini terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada berkutat dalam masalah keluarga yang tak pernah berakhir itu.

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

Akhirnya semua mata kuliah hari ini selesai juga dengan lancar. Sejujurnya aku bosan mendengarkan khotbah para seon_saeng_nim itu di depan ruang. Kalau bukan karena _yeoja_ tak berkepri-kepala-an, aku pasti sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Hari ini aku harus segera menuju tempat kerjaku. Sudah sangat sore, aku pasti sudah terlambat. Syukurlah _boss_-ku pengertian sekali. Hhe…

"Siwon_-ah_!", panggil _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi tak pernah mau membuat hidupku tenang.

"_Wae_, Minzy_-ssi_?", jawabku formal, sebelum ia melakukan kekerasan kepadaku, lagi.

"Kau dipanggil pihak administrasi. Katanya ada urusan penting", jelasnya singkat. Ia melenggang pergi, tapi sebelumnya memberikan cubitan _'pedas'_ pada lenganku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang administrasi dengan kepala yang dipenuhi berjuta pertanyaan. Selama ini aku jarang sekali dipanggil dosen ataupun petugas administrasi. _Appa_ selalu bisa mengurus hal-hal administrasi tanpa masalah. Lalu kini apa?

"_APPA_!", teriakku saat aku melihat _namja_ paruh baya yang sangat kukenal sedang duduk manis di atas sofa ruang administrasi.

"Sepertinya anak saya sudah datang. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya", ucap _appa_ kepada petugas administrasi sambil saling berjabat tangan.

_Appa_ menyeretku keluar dari ruangan itu, masih dalam keadaan melongo. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan _appa_ saat ini. Tidak ada penjelasan keluar dari bibir _appa_. Ia hanya menarikku agar bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Lebih tepatnya pada akhirnya aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Keputusan _appa_ adalah mutlak. Aku tak tahu keputusan apa lagi yang telah ia ambil. Semoga saja bukan masalah penting.

"Jalan! Sesuai perintahku sebelumnya", perintah _appa_ kepada Park_-ah_jussi, supir pribadi _appa_. Park_-ah_jussi segera menjalankan mobil setelah menggangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Aku melontarkan tatapan penuuh tanya kepada _Appa_, namun ia tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan datarnya kepadaku. Haaah! Aku menghela napas, sebelum memutuskan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Keluar", perintah _appa_ membuat lamunanku buyar.

Aku menuruti perkataannya. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat pemandangan di luar mobil tersuguh di depanku. Suasana ramai. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan terburu-buru membawa koper. Beberapa lagi sedang bercengkrama dengan orang terdekatnya sambil mendorong _trolly_ yang penuh tas-tas besar. Mataku tak terlepas kepada beberapa orang asing yang nampak asyik keluar masuk pintu bandara. APA? BANDARA?

"Bantu aku membawa _trolly_ ini, Siwon!", ujar _appa_, lagi-lagi melenyapkan lamunanku.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan _appa_. Kepalaku masih kosong. Aku tak mampu berpikir. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti beberapa perintahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada dua koper besar yang ada di atas _trolly. _Aku tercekat saat melihat koper berwarna kuning terpampang jelas di depanku.

BRAAAAK!

"_Ya!_! Kenapa kamu berhenti?", marah _appa_ karena ia menabrak punggungku.

"_Appa_, kita mau kemana?", tanyaku masih bingung. "Kenapa _appa_ memintaku mengantar ke bandara? Biasanya _appa_ berangkat sendiri"

"Karena kamu akan ikut _appa_. Kita akan menghadiri pertemuan bisnis di Jerman", jelas _appa_ santai sambil mendorong tubuhku agar bergegas masuk ke dalam bandara.

APA? JERMAN? PERTEMUAN BISNIS? _OH NOOOO!_

**==================(^.^) YuyaLoveSungmin (^.^)===================**

**Sungmin **

BRAAAK! Pintu depan rumah terbanting dengan keras. Aku yang baru saja tertidur, segera berlari ke arah depan. Aku melihat lima orang bertubuh kekar dan wajah menyeramkan sudah berada di dalam rumah. Mereka menunjukkan seringai lebar kepadaku. Bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Firasat buruk menguasai otakku.

"Si-siapa ka-kalian?", tanyaku terbata-bata. Lidahku kelu dan kakiku kaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Ketakutan telah menjalar ke setiap persendianku. Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku!

"Lee Sungmin! Kami menuntut pembayaran atas seluruh hutang _Appa_-mu. Kami yakin kamu sudah tahu jelas berapa hutangnya", jelas seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan jas hitam, terlihat seperti pimpinan kelompok itu.

Aku menelan ludah, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian yang aku miliki. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. "Jangan meminta aku untuk melunasinya. Ia bukan _Appa_-ku lagi. Ia sudah pergi, jadi aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan seluruh hutang yang ia miliki", tolakku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat aku mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu. "PERGI KALIAN!", usirku dengan suara lantang. Aku benar-benar muak dan tidak ada pemikiran logis yang masuk ke otakku. Aku hanya ingin terlepas dengan semua tanggungjawab yang seharusnya tak membebaniku.

Pria berjas hitam itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Kamu yakin bisa mengusir kami?", tanyanya dengan desis tertahan yang terdengar sangat mengerikan.

BRAAAAK!

Tubuhku terjatuh ke atas lantai, hanya bertumpu pada lututku. Punggungku terasa sangat kaku dan sakit yang luar biasa. Seseorang telah menendangku dengan sangat keras, namun aku masih bisa sedikit mempertahankan tubuhku agar tidak tersungkur di atas lantai.

"AAAARGH!", teriakku kesakitan. Aku berusaha menggapai tangan yang sedang menarik rambutku dari belakang. Benar-benar sakit! Perih! Aku bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambutku tercabut dari kepalaku. Genggaman pria itu tidak jua terlepas dari rambutku. Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga melepasnya, tapi gagal.

BUUUUG!

Tubuhku oleng ke samping. Pipiku berdenyut perih. Kepalaku pening seperti berputar-putar dan sangat berat. Aku melihat sebercak darah yang mengotori keramik lantai rumahku. Aku menyentuh sudut bibirku yang nyeri. Telapak tanganku penuh dengan darah. Sial! Tendangan pria itu membuat diriku terluka.

Jambakan di rambutku tak sedikit pun mengendur, sedangkan pria lain yang tadi menendangku kini mensejajarkan wajahnya di depanku. Ia memegang daguku, berusaha membuatku menatapnya. Aku tetap mencoba menolak melihat wajahnya yang menjijikan menurutku.

"Look at me, bitch! Kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku akan menggoreskan pisau ini ke wajahmu", ancamnya dengan menyentuhkan pisau dingin itu di pipi kiriku.

"Cuih!". Aku meludahi wajah pria itu. "Lakukan saja jika kamu mampu", tantangku.

"AAARGH!". Jambakan di rambutku semakin kencang. Aku melupakan bahwa masih ada seorang lagi yang setia menggenggam rambutku tanpa belas kasih.

BUUUUG! Pria yang aku ludahi, meninju wajahku, menyebabkan memar yang semakin perih di pipiku. Aku melontarkan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Rasa takutku sudah menguap entah kemana. "Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran _ya!_", ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau yang ada di tangannya.

Aku menutup mataku. Jujur, aku takut melihat pisau tajam itu akan merobek kulitku. Selang beberapa lama, aku tidak merasakan apapun menyentuh wajahku. Secara perlahan, aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Aku melihat tangan pria itu ditahan oleh pimpinannya.

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu! Jangan kau lukai wajahnya itu! Dia tidak akan berharga lagi, jika wajahnya cacat!", bentak pimpinan itu, membuat pria tadi terdiam.

"Hancurkan saja wajahku sampai kalian puas. Ayo! Ayo! Lakukan!"

BRAAAAK!

Aku terpelanting menghantam lantai. Pukulan dari pimpinan itu berkali lipat lebih keras daripada pria sebelumnya. Rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku. Aku tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan tubuhku, hingga kegelapan benar-benar menyelimutiku.

**.**

**\("^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^")/**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasa sakit masih menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Aku berusaha menggerakan tubuhku namun gerakanku terkunci. Aku berteriak, tapi hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibirku yang terkunci rapat. Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengganggu.

Tak beberapa lama seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang malam itu membuat keonaran di rumahku, menghampiriku dengan wajah garang. Ia menarik rambutku, membuatku sedikit mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa kau wanita jalang berisik?", marahnya padaku.

"Mmph… mmph… mmph", gumamku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin minta ia melepaskan aku. Suatu permintaan kecil yang mungkin tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan.

Ia menarik rambutku semakin kencang. "Kenapa? Kau ingin dilepaskan?"

Aku menggangguk cepat.

"Tidak akan pernah! Tenang saja! Nikmatilah perjalanan ini, sebentar lagi kamu akan sampai di Frankfurt, Jerman!", lanjutnya. Ia menghempas tubuhku ke atas bangku yang sedaritadi telah kududuki.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Apa? Jerman? _Eomma_!

**.**

**.**

…**::TBC::…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>...::Cuap2 Author::...<strong>

** Hai chingudeul, aku kembali. Hehehe... Kangen~**

**Ini CHAP 1 hadir juga. Maaf kalo nggak seru, tadinya mau dipanjangin tapi ntar kepanjangan dan jadi makin nggak seru. hhe~**

**Chap 2 udah ada di FBku LEE YEOMIN HA  
><strong>

**TERIMA KASIH atas perhatiannya, udah mau baca, udah ngeLIKE, bahkan udah COMMENT.**

**Baca FFku yg lain ya~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nb: aku akan PINDAH, jadi cari aku di FACEBOOK: LEE YEOMIN HA. Aku AKTIF di sana. Aku nggak tahu akan melanjutkan FF ini di sini atau nggak. Pesanku sama kayak sebelum2nya. LET'S BE FRIENDS THERE. siapapun bisa baca FFku disana. klo ada kesulitan tanya aja ya~ gomawo!<strong>**


	5. Escape

**19th**

Chapter 2

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Escape"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV<strong>

Mataku tertutup oleh kain. Aku tidak tahu dimana sekarang. Sebelumnya aku merasakan tubuhku dimasukan ke sebuah kotak seukuran tubuhku, lalu selanjutnya aku merasakan getaran aneh. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dibawa kemana oleh lima orang bedebah itu. Aku menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku, berusaha melepaskan ikatanku. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi yang Kau berikan saat ini? _Eomma_, maafkan Minnie yang tak bisa berada di sampingmu!

Tubuhku sudah lemas. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada di dalam kotak ini. Sepertinya persediaan oksigen pun telah menipis, karena aku merasakan sesak di bagian dadaku. Aku hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa cepat lepas dari kotak mungil ini dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

KRIEEET! KREEEEK! BRAAAK!

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, walau dengan sisa tenagaku. Secercah cahaya yang menyilaukan masuk ke dalam retinaku. Aku sedikit sulit menyesuaikan cahaya itu. Kakiku langsung merebah seiring dengan kotak yang mulai terbuka di bagian bawah, dekat kakiku. Aku tersenyum lirih. 'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau mengabulkan doaku', batinku mensyukuri.

"Ya ampun. Dia terlihat lemas sekali. Hah! Dia pingsan", teriak seseorang sempat masuk ke dalam indra pendengaranku sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku.

**.**

**("^o^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^_^")**

**.**

"_Argh!_", ringisku saat sesuatu menyentuh beberapa luka di tubuhku. Aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh, meraba bahkan menekan bagian-bagian tubuhku. Aku membelalakan mataku, melihat seseorang yang sedang menggerayangi tubuhku. Sontak aku terbangun, berusaha memberontak.

"Diamlah! Aku hanya berusaha mengobati luka dan memarmu", ujar _Namja_ di hadapanku. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat tampan. Aku melihat kejujuran pada matanya.

Aku terduduk, memandangi seluruh tubuhku. Aku masih memakai pakaian yang terakhir aku pakai di rumah. Bercak-bercak darah terjejak di hampir seluruh sisi kain pakaianku. Aku memastikan diriku tidak disetubuhi atau dikerjai oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Tenang saja! Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyentuhmu, apalagi melakukan hal-hal itu", ujarnya seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam otakku. Aku tertegun memandangnya yang masih asyik mengoleskan cairan _desinfektan_ dan _betadhine_ pada kakiku. "Aku turut prihatin padamu. Pasti kamu diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh mereka. Bersabarlah. Aku yakin Tuhan akan membantumu!"

Aku mengangguk, mengamini perkataannya tadi. "Terima kasih", ujarku pelan.

"_Ne, cheonmannayo! _Aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih. Lagipula mereka tidak akan melukaimu lebih dari ini. Kamu adalah karyu AS mereka, jadi tenanglah", ucapnya lembut. Ia memasangkan beberapa perban di kakiku dengan sangat pelan seakan tak ingin menyakitiku.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun melihat perlakuannya. "Kartu AS? Maksudmu?", tanyaku takut.

"SELESAI!", jeritnya senang. Ia merapikan peralatan P3K miliknya. "Nah, tubuhmu sudah kuobati. Sekarang saatnya makan, _Ya!_", pintanya. Ia memberikan sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk dan sayurnya. Ia mencoba untuk menyuapiku, namun aku menolaknya dengan sopan. Aku merasa kurang nyaman jika ada seorang _Namja_ asing yang bersikap sangat baik kepadaku.

"Gomawo, tapi aku bisa makan sendiri. Mm… Bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?", tanyaku takut-takut.

Ia tersenyum, mengelus pipiku dengan sayang. "Nama tidak penting bagiku, Lee Sungmin. Suatu saat nanti kamu akan tahu siapa aku", jawabnya penuh misteri. "Sebaiknya kamu cepat makan sebelum mereka datang", katanya memperingati. Ia berdiri, melangkah keluar dari ruanganku saat ini.

Aku baru saja memperhatikan ruangan yang aku tempati sekarang. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu kecil dan juga tidak bisa dikatakan luas. Cukuplah untuk dijadikan kamar bagi sandera sepertiku. Sandera? Sepertinya sebutan itu sedikit tidak pantas, lebih tepatnya aku akan dijadikan bahan siksaan mereka. _Ups!_ Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Apa yang kita ucapkan adalah doa. _Aish!_ 'Tuhan, jangan amini perkataanku tadi _Ya!_ Please!', pintaku kepada Tuhan sambil menengadahkan tanganku seperti saat aku berdoa.

BRAAAK! Pintu terbuka lebar, menghadirkan beberapa sosok _Namja_ paruh baya yang sudah aku kenal. Bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Rasa takutku menyerang setiap pori-pori tubuhku. Aku berusaha mencari perlindungan, memojokkan tubuhku di pinggir ranjang. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku diantara dekapan lututku.

"Sepertinya lukamu sudah sembuh, _Ya!_ Kamu juga sudah makan! Itu artinya kamu sudah berenergi untuk melakukan tugas dari kami. Hahahaha", tawa salah satu dari _Namja_ itu. Ia berusaha membuatku keluar dari dekapan tubuhku. Aku tetap bertahan, terlalu takut.

"_Argh!_ Tolong, jangan sakiti aku. Aku mohon", pintaku saat beberapa orang mulai menarikku dengan paksa. Mereka menyeretku, berusaha membuatku berjalan pergi dari ruangan ini. Mereka tak segan-segan mengangkat tubuhku karena aku tidak mengikuti permintaan mereka. Aku meronta-ronta, membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan, namun mereka masih tetap saja membawaku ke suatu tempat.

BRAAAK! Mereka melemparku ke atas lantai, membuat tubuhku menghantam meja dengan keras. Aku menjerit kesakitan, namun mereka hanya tertawa senang melihatku seperti itu. "Kalian harus mendadaninya dengan baik. Boss mau bertemu dengannya. Jangan biarkan memar itu terlihat jelas di semua tubuhnya. Kami tidak ingin boss kecewa", perintah mereka kepada beberapa wanita yang berada dalam ruangan ini. Ah, boss? Aku mohon, jangan katakan aku akan menjadi… Oh tidak!

Semua wanita yang ada di ruangan ini merapikan penampilanku dengan gerutu dan hinaan untukku. Mereka terlihat tidak senang. Aku dianggap akan mengambil lahan mereka, karena jarang sekali boss memperhatikan salah satu karyawatinya. Aku di-make up sangat cantik. Sekujur tubuhku diberi _foundation_ untuk menyamarkan luka-lukaku. Mereka memberikanku pakaian sexy, lalu memintaku memakainya. Aku risih dengan pakaian ini. Tidak pernah seumur hidupku memakai pakaian yang seminim ini. Mereka juga menata rambut, sederhana dan elegan. Tak selesai sampai situ, aku diminta mengenakan sepasang _high heels_ mewah dengan hak dua belas senti.

Tak beberapa orang-orang itu sampai di ruangan ini, mereka memaksaku ikut ke suatu tempat. Kali ini aku benar-benar pasrah. Aku saja tidak tahu keberadaanku ini dimana. Tidak mungkin rasanya kabur dari pengawalan yang seketat ini. Ah, aku benar-benar pasrah! Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk _Eomma_-ku. _Aish!_ _Eomma_! Tanpa kusadari aku menangis dalam diam. Aku benar-benar merindukan _Eomma_!

"Kami sudah membawanya, boss!", ujar salah satu _Namja_ yang membawaku.

Aku hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap orang yang mereka panggil boss itu. Aku masih menangis, walau tanpa isakan. Seseorang memintaku duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang terlihat sangat empuk itu. Aku duduk di atasnya, benar memang sangat lembut dan empuk, jelas ini adalah sofa mahal. Rokku tersibak ke atas, membuat pahaku nampak lebih jelas lagi. Aku berusaha menutupi kulit putih pahaku dengan kedua lenganku, memendamkan wajahku di atasnya.

"Kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu?", tanya seseorang yang aku yakini sebagai boss mereka. Kata-katanya lembut, tak ada perintah atau bentakan di dalamnya. Ia menarik daguku perlahan, membuatku terpaksa mengangkat wajahku. Aku menelan ludahku saat mata kami saling bertemu. Oh, Tuhan! Diakah boss yang akan menyiksaku? Wajahnya sangat tampan, tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat. Aneh! Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba aku merinding setengah mati saat tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir, berganti dengan rasa takut yang berlebihan. Tangannya terjulur menjauh. Aku menutup mataku. Oh Tuhan! Selamatkan aku!

BRAAAAK! Tubuhku bergetar. Aku bisa merasakan peluh membanjiri keningku. Eh? Aku tidak merasakan pukulan apapun di tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku, melihat meja kaca yang pecah karena sebuah benturan yang aku yakini sebagai tendangan dari _Namja_ itu. Ruangan yang tadinya rapi, terlihat berantakan sekarang.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada kalian. JANGAN SAKITI DIA! Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga ia menangis seperti itu?", teriak _Namja_ tadi dengan suara keras yang menyeramkan.

Aku menelan ludah. Tubuhku bergetar. _Namja_ yang terlihat lembut dan tampan itu telah berubah menjadi _Namja_ mengerikan. Ia mencengkram kerah seorang bawahannya. Beberapa pukulan ia layangkan ke wajah, perut, kaki dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia memukul semua bawahannya dengan membabi buta, seakan terhipnotis oleh bisikan setan. Aku menutup telingaku, tak tega mendengar jeritan kesakitan _Namja_-_Namja_ yang kemarin menyakitiku itu dan bentakan kasar _Namja_ boss itu.

Sebuah sentuhan membuatku bergidik. Aku tak berani menengadahkan kepalaku. Napasku memburu, sesak. Aku takut, benar-benar tak berani menghadapi pembantaian yang ada di hadapanku. Tangan itu semakin menyentuh bahuku, sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhku. Sungguh aku tak mampu. Tolong!

"Hei, neo _Gwenchana_?", panggilnya dengan suara lembutnya, lagi. "Tenang saja! Kamu aman bersamaku", lanjutnya. Sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat di tubuhku. Tubuhku yang semula bergetar ketakutan kini sudah kembali tenang. Aku bisa bernapas dengan normal. Aku membalas pelukan itu, sebuah pelukan yang telah kurindukan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tangisanku membludak. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan _Namja_ asing yang begitu aneh ini. Aku juga tak mengerti ada apa dengan diriku, tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamanya.

**==================(^.^) YuyaLoveSungmin (^.^)===================**

**Siwon's POV**

Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semua peristiwa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku sudah berada di Frankfurt, Jerman. Saat kami sedang berada di terminal B bandara, aku melihat sebuah patung Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Aku sempat terkesima melihat patung yang posisinya juga sangat berseni itu. Aku memang pernah membaca tentang Goethe Café, tapi melihatnya secara langsung benar-benar berbeda. Aku meminta _Appa_ untuk mampir ke café itu, karena aku memang sedikit lapar. Syukurlah _Appa_ menyetujuinya. Kami duduk di meja terdekat dari patung Goethe itu.

Siapakah Johann Wolfgang von Goethe? Tidak banyak orang mengetahui nama orang tersohor ini, padahal dia itu setara dengan William Shakespeare**,** mungkin jauh lebih hebat. Aku masih ingat beberapa informasi tentang _Namja_ hebat itu. Goethe adalah salah satu dari tokoh terpenting dalam dunia sastra Jerman dan Neoklasisisme dan Romantisme Eropa pada akhir abad ke-18 dan awal abad ke-19. Ia adalah pengarang _Faust_ dan _Zur Farbenlehre_ (Teori Warna), serta merupakan inspirasi bagi Darwin dengan penemuan terpisahnya terhadap tulang rahang pramaksilia manusia dan fokusnya kepada evolusi. Pengaruh Goethe tersebar di sepanjang Eropa, dan selama seabad ke depan karyanya merupakan sumber inspirasi utama dalam musik, drama, dan puisi. Dia merupakan novelis, sastrawan, humanis, ilmuwan, dan filsuf Jerman, serta bekerja di pemerintahan dengan jabatan tinggi. Aku benar-benar kagum dengan kehebatannya.

Saking terpesonanya dengan patung yang ada di hadapanku ini, aku tidak memperhatikan perkataan _Appa_. Diacuhkan memang menyebalkan, wajar _Appa_ memukul kepalaku dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa meringis pelan, daripada mendapatkan bentuk '_kasih sayang'_nya lagi.

"Kamu mendengarkan _Appa_ atau tidak sih?", marah _Appa_ padaku. Aku hanya memberikan senyumku kepadanya. "Setelah ini, kita akan segera beristirahat di Hotel yang sudah _Appa_ pesan, lalu kita akan melakukan berbagai macam meeting. Kamu harus belajar dengan tekun, agar mendapatkan pengalaman terbaikmu di sini", ujar _Appa_ panjang lebar.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Lagipula apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain menuruti semua perkataannya. Berusaha kabur darinya? Hallo, ini Jerman! Bukan Seoul. Aku bisa menjadi gelandangan di sini, lebih parahnya mati kelaparan. Aku hanya bisa membatin sambil melahap dengan _'ganas'_ makanan di depanku: _Salmon Flammkuchen _(pizza tipis dengan salmon dan kentang) dan secangkir coklat panas.

**.**

**("^o^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^_^")**

**.**

_Aish!_ Ternyata _Appa_ memang seorang _workaholic_. Sejak awal sampai di Jerman, hingga dua hari keberadaan kami di sini, hanya diisi oleh jadwal meetingnya yang membludak. Aku heran dengannya, tak sedikitpun peluh terlihat di wajahnya. Kami menghadiri _meeting_ yang satu ke meeting yang lainnya, dari berbagai tempat. Tugasku hanya mendengarkan, lalu setelah meeting _Appa_ akan menjelaskan semua hal yang tadi didiskusikan dalam _meeting_. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermasalah dengan semua materi itu, karena semua telah kupelajari dengan baik di kampus.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Maaf. Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi", ucap seorang klien _Appa_ yang baru saja datang. Ternyata _Namja_ paruh baya itu adalah orang Korea, lumayan membuatku sedikit bernapas lega karena aku bisa mengerti ucapan keduanya.

Aku menyambut tangan Mr. Kim yang terulur di depanku. Mereka berdua berbincang tentang bisnis, kehidupan pribadi dan hal-hal lainnya. Sepertinya Mr. Kim adalah sahabat jauh _Appa_. Aku sedikit bosan dengan topik pembicaraannya itu. Aku pamit kepada kedua _Namja_ paruh baya itu untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar.

**==================(^.^) YuyaLoveSungmin (^.^)===================**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku sempat tergolak kaget saat sampai di bandara Frankfurt, Jerman. Selain karena aktivitas bandara yang sangat sibuk ini, ada hal lain yang membuatku kaget sekaligus lucu. Hari ini aku berangkat dari Korea pukul sepuluh pagi. Kami membutuhkan sebelas jam untuk sampai di Frankfurt, Jerman. Seharusnya kami sampai pukul sembilan malam, namun karena perbedaan waktu Jerman dan Korea adalah delapan jam, maka kami sampai di Jerman pukul satu siang. Lucu kan? Kami seperti naik mesin waktu. Semua jadi singkat. Hahaha… Untung saja selama di pesawat aku habiskan dengan tidur, jadi sekarang aku punya energi ekstra untuk aktivitasku.

"Ya ampun, Kyu! Jadwal _Study tour_ padat sekali! Kita akan segera mengunjungi berbagai tempat, baru setelahnya kita akan merapikan barang-barang di hotel. HAAAH!", kata CL panik. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, sepertinya ia terlalu senang, sehingga tidak memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik.

"Salahmu. Siapa suruh kamu nggak tidur aja. _Think smart_! Seharusnya kamu memperkirakan semua ini. Hahaha!", tawaku bangga.

PLAAAK! CL memukul kepalaku dengan keras. _Aish!_

"Jangan sok! Aku tahu kamu itu tidur karena semalaman main games kan! Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu itu, Kyu", bantah Lee Chae Rin atas kejeniusanku ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ia bilang itu benar, aku sendiri tidak tahu masalah lama penerbangan dan perbedaan waktu dengan Jerman ini. Hahahahaha! Keberuntungan bagiku untuk tidur sepanjang penerbangan kami.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman menggoda kepada sahabatku itu. Aku merangkul bahunya agar ia diam sejenak. Ya, cukup berhasil walau terkadang aku masih bisa mendengar gumaman kesal seorang CL. "Sudah! Sudah! Jangan berisik! Kamu seperti nenek-nenek menjelang masa menopause, tahu!", ledekku, semakin mengeratkan rangkulanku pada bahunya. Aku menahan pergerakan CL, sebelum ia membalas ucapanku dengan penyiksaan dari tangannya itu.

Melakukan _Study tour_ adalah hal paling membosankan, terutama jika tempat _Study tour_ dilaksanakan adalah Jerman, salah satu negara maju di Eropa. Negara ini lebih baik dijadikan tempat untuk berlibur, bukannya berkunjung dari satu museum ke tempat-tempat mengerikan lainnya. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Universitas Ruprecht Karl Heidelberg, tujuan utama dari _Study tour_ ini.

Universitas Ruprecht Karl Heidelberg adalah universitas yang berlokasi di Heidelberg Jerman. Universitas ini merupakan universitas tertua di Jerman dan didirikan pada tahun 1386 oleh raja-raja Pfalz. Pada mulanya terdiri dari empat fakultas: Teologi, Hukum, Kedokteran dan Filsafat. Baru pada tahun 1890 berdiri fakultas ilmu-ilmu alam sebagai fakultas kelima pada universitas tersebut. Pada tahun 1969 Universitas Heidelberg telah memiliki 16 fakultas. Banyak sekali orang terkenal dan penting yang pernah belajar atau pun mengajar di Universitas ini, terutama fakultas Kedokteran.

Banyak orang menjuluki Heidelberg sebagai kota paling romantis di Jerman. Lokasinya tak jauh dari Frankfurt am Main. Yang paling terkenal dari sisa bangunan tua istana dan jembatan kuno di atas Sungai Neckar, kota tua, serta universitas tertua di negeri ini.

"Kyu, aku pikir dosen kita semua itu bodoh atau memang kesempatan?", tanya CL membuatku menghentikan kegiatanku, mengetik tugas penelitian penyakit di Jerman.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku kepada _Yeoja_ di depanku itu. Ia sedang asyik mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengaduk-aduk cappucino miliknya. Matanya sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut kota Heidelberg yang memang antik dan terkesan romantis ini. "Maksudmu apa sih? Kita ke sini hanya untuk melakukan riset dan _study_ banding. Tak ada hal lain", balasku, masih sibuk meng-_edit_ beberapa hasil laporan yang keliru.

SREEEET! CL menarik laptopku menjauh, membuatku tersontak kaget. "_Ya!_ Apa-apaan kau!", teriakku histeris. Aku sudah sangat lelah mengerjakan tugas kami. Waktunya sangat singkat dan aku perlu menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

"Berhentilah sejenak, Kyu! Kamu tidak lihat di sekeliling kita. Begitu banyak hal-hal romantis, tapi kita tidak bisa menikmatinya sedikit pun", keluh CL. Ia membentangkan tangannya seakan menikmati udara siang ini yang sejuk.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkannya. "Terus? Ya sudah! Ajak saja kekasihmu lain kali ke sini. Tugas kita itu banyak, CL. Jangan bermain-main!", tolakku, berusaha menjawab selogika mungkin. Aku meneruskan kegiatanku, mumpung CL tidak mengganggu laptopku lagi.

BRAAAK! CL membanting tubuhnya di atas kursi café. Lagi-lagi ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia membuka laptopnya, nampaknya ia sudah mulai bosan merengek di depanku. "Coba kamu pikirkan. Berada jauh dari Korea, terlepas dari semua urusan les-mu yang keterlaluan itu. Kamu bebas sekarang, Kyu. Tidakkah terbersit rencana kabur dari rumah? Setelah _Study tour_ selama dua minggu ini, kita semua bebas. Kita memiliki libur kuliah selama dua bulan. Jangan belajar terus, Kyu! Tidakkah kamu bosan? Kamu memang sangat menyebalkan!", jelas CL panjang lebar sambil mengetik laptopnya dengan keras.

Aku sedikit merenungkan kata-kata CL. Dia benar, namun aku tidak bisa. Kalau aku kabur, bagaimana perasaan _Eomma_-ku? Tapi kembali ke Korea, lalu menemui semua jadwal padatku? _Aish!_ Aku bingung.

**.**

**("^o^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^_^")**

**.**

"Kamu yakin Kyu? Tidak mau ikut aku ke Perancis? Kamu benar akan langsung kembali ke Korea? Setidaknya biarkan dirimu istirahat sejenak, Kyu", tanya CL sangat khawatir.

Kami telah menyelesaikan _Study tour_, sedang bersiap kembali ke Korea. Beberapa mahasiswa memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, seperti yang telah mereka konfirmasi sebelumnya di Korea, jadi mereka tidak ikut kembali ke Korea bersama dosen. CL adalah salah satunya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Perancis, tempat salah satu kerabatnya. Sedangkan aku sudah memutuskan kembali ke Korea.

"Tidak bisa, CL. Aku tidak mau membuat _Eomma_ khawatir", jawabku berat. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin pulang, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada. Aku tidak mampu. Aku hanyalah seorang anak mami.

CL menepuk bahuku pelan. "Aku mengerti Kyu. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan di Korea. Kalau kamu ada waktu kunjungi aku di Perancis ya, aku sudah menyimpan alamatnya di agendamu. _Don't forget to call me_", ucapnya. Ia mengecup kedua pipiku dengan lembut. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berat meninggalkanku, sama seperti diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku harus kuat. Keputusanku ini adalah keputusan paling tepat. Aku harus menjadi anak penurut. Jangan membuat _Eomma_ bersedih. Aku harus kembali. Aku berusaha mendokrin pikiranku agar hatiku tak kembali bimbang.

**Author's POV**

"Wanita jalang itu pantas kita beri pelajaran. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Selama satu minggu ini bersembunyi di bawah ketiak boss. Sikap boss pun berubah kepada kita. Aku ingin _Yeoja_ itu merasakan penyesalan seumur hidupnya", ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi komplotan dalam penculikan Sungmin delapan hari lalu dari Korea.

"Aku setuju. Bagaimana kalau kita _gang rape_? Aku rasa dia memiliki tubuh yang nikmat", usul salah seorang yang sedang duduk di atas meja dengan rokok di mulutnya.

"HAHAHA! Aku setuju! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat _'adik'_ku berdiri. Aku yakin permainannya di atas ranjang benar-benar memuaskan. Boss saja bertekuk lutut di hadapannya", balas seorang lainnya. Ia terlihat sibuk merenggangkan celananya yang mulai sesak.

"Ayolah! Kapan?", tanya seorang lagi terburu-buru.

"Malam ini saja. Boss sedang pergi!", usul pria terakhir. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya perbincangan itu diakhiri dengan rencana-rencana mesum mereka.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang _Namja_ tengah mendengarkan perbincangan mereka dari luar. _Namja_ itu mengepalkan jari jemari tangannya, mencetak bekas kemerahan di sana. Tanpa membuang waktu _Namja_ itu bergegas menuju satu ruangan yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat paling traumatis bagi Lee Sungmin. Ia mengambil beberapa dokumen penting dan hal-hal lain yang mungkin diperlukan oleh _Yeoja_ itu, dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah tas selempang kecil.

CEKLEK! _Namja_ itu membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan kunci cadangan miliknya. Ia melihat Sungmin sedang asyik menata dirinya di depan cermin. _Namja_ itu segera menarik tangan Sungmin. Tidak ada waktu lagi, pikirnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kamu menarikku?", tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

"Pakai sepatu kets-mu! Cepat! Jangan buang waktu lagi!", ujar _Namja_ itu tergesa-gesa. Ia benar-benar ketakutan, jika ia tidak bisa menyelematkan _Yeoja_ ini. Semua rencana dan pengorbanannya akan sia-sia saja.

"Iya. Sabar! Memang ada apa sih?", tanya Sungmin lagi, namun ia menuruti permintaan _Namja_ itu. Ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh akan terjadi. Sungmin bisa merasakan pancaran ketakutan yang terkuar dari dalam mata _Namja_ itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk merapikan dirinya. _Namja_ itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin satu pun. Ia hanya fokus ke dalam otaknya penuh dengan rencana-rencana melarikan diri. _Namja_ itu memberikan tas selempangannya kepada Sungmin. Ia memaksa Sungmin berlari dan terus berlari, menembus berbagai ruangan yang tak pernah Sungmin lalui. Selama beberapa hari ini, Sungmin hanya tahu ruangan boss dan ruangan kamarnya. Sungmin tak pernah tahu bahwa di dalam gedung bertingkat dua puluh itu ada berbagai macam ruangan. Ruang bar, diskotik, kamar-kamar pribadi, kantor dan banyak ruangan rahasia lainnya, selebihnya gedung itu hanyalah gedung perkantoran biasa.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa penjagaan di kantor itu begitu ketat. Mereka memang berhasil lolos, namun mereka menjadi kejaran lima orang _Namja_ yang curiga saat mereka tak menemukan sungmin di dalam kamarnya itu. Mereka berlari menyusuri kota Frankfurt yang sepi. Satu tujuan _Namja_ itu, stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Peluh sudah membasahi kedua orang itu. Rasa takut pun menyerang dada keduanya.

Siwon baru saja kembali dari toilet, yang hanya alasan klasik baginya itu. Sebelum sampai di meja _Appa_-nya, Siwon mendengar sebuah perbincangan yang menelusuk masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Pembicaraan serius yang menyakut masa depannya.

"Aku yakin sekali Siwon akan mencintai anak gadismu. Dia adalah _Namja_ bertanggung jawab, pintar dan sopan. Jika kita menjadi besan, aku rasa selain keluarga kita bersatu, perusahaan kita akan menjadi lebih maju dari sebelumnya", kata _Appa_, membuat Siwon terbelalak kaget.

"Jadi ini alasannya _Appa_ membawaku ke Jerman. Ia ingin menjodohkanku dengan _Yeoja_ yang tidak kukenal. _Appa_ ingin mengikatku dengan keinginannya itu. Ah! Aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua keputusan _Appa_. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi", bisik Siwon pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Rasa kecewa merasuki hatinya. Ia sangat sedih, karena _Appa_-nya masih bersikap tidak adil kepadanya.

Siwon bergegas ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil passport dan beberapa uang kecil yang _Appa_-nya selipkan di laci sebagai uang dadakan. Tidak ada lagi yang ia bawa. Hanya dirinya dan passport sebagai pengenalnya. Ia sudah tak memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia kabur. Pikirannya saat ini hanyalah pergi menjauh dari kehidupan _Appa_-nya diktator itu. Toh selama ini Siwon hidup gelandangan di jalanan Korea, mengais uang dengan keringatnya sendiri.

"Selamat tinggal, _Appa_! Biarkan aku mencari jalan hidupku sendiri tanpa terbayang-bayang dirimu", bisik Siwon terakhir kali, seakan ia mengucapkan ini di depan _Appa_-nya.

Drrrt! Drrt! Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengangkat telepon itu dengan hela napas panjang. _Appa is calling. _"_Yoboseyo_, _Appa_"

"_Yoboseyo_, Kyu! Kamu hari ini pulang ke Korea kan?", tanya _Appa_ antusias.

"Ne. Wae, _Appa_?", tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

"Aniya. Pulanglah dengan selamat. Kami menunggumu. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan yang kamu suka. Selain itu banyak hal yang ingin _Appa_ diskusikan denganmu", balasnya sangat lembut.

"Masalah apa, ya _Appa_?", tanyaku bingung. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini.

"Janjimu kepada _Appa_ untuk menjalankan bisnis _Appa_ di samping kamu mengurus klinik di rumah"

JEEDUUUAR! Bagaikan disambar petir di siang hari, mendengar penuturan _Appa_ membuatku mengingat semua pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan _Appa_. Kasih sayang _Eomma_-_Appa_ yang menyiksa batinku, berputar dalam ingatanku. Oh, tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"KYU! _ARE YOU THERE_?", teriak _Appa_ dari seberang telepon. Aku tersentak mendengar bentakan itu.

"_Eh? Ne, Appa! I'm sorry_", jawabku seadanya. Otakku masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"_We'll wait you here, son_!", jawab _Appa_ mengakhiri perbincangan singkat kami.

Badanku bergetar hebat. Ada rasa takut yang mendobrak pertahananku. Aku tidak bisa lagi meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan menikmati liburan langka selama dua bulan itu. Aku tak mampu berpikir. Panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat menuju Korea telah tersiar, membuatku semakin menggila. Aku, aku, aku… Aku tak bisa berpikir. Keringat dingin mendesak keluar dari pori-poriku, seakan mereka tak sanggup lagi berada di dalam tubuhku. Oh Tuhan!

"KYUUUU!", teriak seseorang memanggilku, saat kakiku sudah berlari membawa tubuhku keluar bandara itu.

_Eomma_, mianhae! Kyu sudah tak sanggup lagi, _Eomma_!

Sebuah kereta listrik sedang berhenti di stasiun itu. Sungmin dan _Namja_ itu baru saja masuk ke dalam stasiun. Mereka masih berlari, menghindari puluhan bawahan boss itu. Pintu kereta listrik itu mulai menutup. _Namja_ itu mendorong Sungmin masuk ke dalam kereta yang mulai bergerak laju.

HUP! Sungmin berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta listrik itu bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu kereta yang tertutup.

"Tolong jaga dia!", ucap _Namja_ itu kepada seorang _Namja_ tinggi tegap yang meraih tangan Sungmin dan membantu Sungmin masuk ke dalam kereta listrik tadi.

Sungmin melempar pandangan kepada _Namja_ penyelamatnya, yang tak berhasil ikut masuk bersamanya. Ia memeluk _Namja_ tinggi tegap itu, menyalurkan kesedihannya karena meninggalkan penyelamatnya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya. Terakhir Sungmin melihat para bawahan boss itu sudah mengepung sang _Namja_. Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga _Namja_ itu baik-baik saja.

"Neo nan _Gwenchana_?", tanya pria tegap yang baru menyelamatkannya.

"Ne", jawab Sungmin pelan, melepas pelukannya.

"Choi Siwon imnida", kata pria tegap itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Sungmin"

**.**

**.**

**\(T.T)…::TBC::…(O.o)7**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TERIMA KASIH untuk semua pembaca yang REVIEW atau pun yang nggak, apalagi sampai ada yang ngeADD aku di FB<strong>

**Sekarang aku mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**#**

**Q: FFmu di FB pair siapa aja? Ada Kyu nggak?**

**A: di FBku banyak FF. Disana ada yang PAIR atau juga Personal FF. FFku itu ada yang Inspirative FF (u/ moral) dan Imaginative (hanya u/ dibaca sbg hiburan), tapi rata2 semua FFku punya pesan penting di dalamnya. Soal PAIR, ada HanChul, YunJae, SiBum, EunHae, KyuMin dll.**

**#**

**Q: FFnya dilanjut di sini atau di FB?**

**A: Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan di sini, tapi aku akan PINDAH sedangkan aku nggak tau KONEKSI INET di sana Bagus atau nggak. Jadi sebagai antisipasi aku pindahin ke FB. Hanya saja AKU TETAP USAHAKAN UPDATE DI SINI, walo di FB pasti lebih dulu update-nya**

**#**

**Q: Nanti bakal COUPLE ya? WonKyu atau KyuMin?**

**A: hmm... Tenang! PETUALANGAN mereka belum dimulai, karena siapa tahu aja mereka akan bertemu dengan member SUJU atu member GB / BB lainnya di perjalanan. Siap2 aja! Tapi aku jamin ada NUANSA CINTA di sini. Masalah COUPLEnya yg mana, kalian tebak aja deh sendiri.**

**#**

**Q: Kenapa NOTES di FBku nggak keliatan?**

**A: Ah, masa? Aku jg nggak ngerti. soalnya temen / bukan temen bisa baca kok, mereka sering komen tuh baru deh jadi temenku. Mmm... kalo emang kalian susah nyarinya. Message aja aku. Nanti aku bantu kasih LINKnya ya~**

**#**

**Q: pindah? nggak bisa selese'in dulu ff ini disini?**

**A: pindah itu maksudnya pindah kota, tempat tinggal. Jadi semua itu tergantung INET di sana aja.**

**#**

**Sekian jawabanku. Semoga berkenan dan bisa menjawab keingintahuan kalian.**

**TERIMA KASIH udah mau membaca FF ini**

**Oh ya, saat ini aku sedang sakit. Jadi minta DOAnya ya, biar cepet sembuh**

**Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan**

**Annyeong~  
><strong>


	6. New Meeting

**Sungmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjelajahi kota Heidelberg, Jerman. Apakah mereka akan bertemu?**

LET'S READ! PLEASE, LEAVE COMMENT!

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter 3

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_New Meeting__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

**Eka Cloud Elf'Suju** as Shin Hee Yeon (_Yeoja_)

**Anggita Kania** as Angie (_Yeoja_)

**Nova Scotia** as Scotia Kimberly (_Yeoja_)

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menebak rencana Tuhan terhadap hamba-Nya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan menerima semua keputusan-Nya dengan rasa syukur"_

**.**

**.**

Setelah satu jam berada di kereta, Sungmin dan Siwon memutuskan untuk turun. Mereka tidak tahu harus kemana dan apa yang mereka akan lakukan. Untuk saat ini, mereka hanya ingin ketenangan.

Mereka sedikit melakukan penjelajahan di kota asing itu. Sebuah bangunan besar menyambut mereka. Dua menara dengan sebuah gerbang besar menjadi bangunan paling menonjol di depan mereka, berada di atas sebuah sungai jernih yang mengalir di antara kota itu. Heidelberg, nama yang terpampang di salah satu papan besar tepat di atas gerbang. Suasana klasik dan kuno mendominasi tempat ini. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka tersesat di salah satu kota paling romantis di Jerman.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya di alun-alun kota. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sebuah gedung, mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan debu yang akan mengotori pakaiannya. Ia hanya butuh istirahat sejenak. Siwon tersenyum wajar melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang kelelahan. Siwon ikut duduk di samping Sungmin. Ia menghapus beberapa peluh yang membasahi kening Sungmin. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, menaruh kepalanya pada bahu bidang Siwon.

"Capek, ya Min?", tanya Siwon sambil merapikan beberapa surai rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin mangangguk-angguk manja.

Jangan heran melihat kedua orang asing ini nampak sangat akrab. Selama perjalanan di kereta, mereka membagi kisah. Seakan merasa satu nasib, mereka saling membutuhkan dan merasa sudah mengenal sejak bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sungmin mendekap lengan berotot milik Siwon, mencari kehangatan dari _namja_ tampan itu. "Dingin, Wonnie~", rajuknya manja.

Jelas saja Sungmin kedinginin. Udara malam di Eropa memang menusuk setiap pori-pori tubuhnya, membuatnya harus sekuat tenaga menahan gemertak giginya. Beberapa warga Heidelberg ataupun sekedar wisatawan asing begitu iba melihat kedua orang yang terlihat lusuh dan kedinginan itu. Tak ayal mereka meletakkan beberapa koin Euro di dekat kaki Sungmin dan Siwon. Sungmin tidak mempedulikan sikap orang-orang asing itu, yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat ini. Sebenarnya Siwon sedikit tersinggung, namun setelah ia pikir uang itu lumayan jika digunakan untuk minum atau makan.

"Min-ah, ireona!", ucap Siwon kepada Sungmin yang mulai terlelap di bahunya. Sungmin menggeliat risih, merasa terganggu dengan suara Siwon. "_Ireona_. Ayo, kita perlu menghangatkan diri dulu", tutur Siwon lembut sambil mengelus pipi kanan Sungmin.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengikuti kata-kata Siwon. Ia hanya mengikuti Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Jujur, Sungmin mulai merasa tergantung dengan _namja_ gagah itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya, jika ia terpisah dari Siwon. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk bisa merasakan kehangatan di salah satu _café_ yang ada di kota itu.

**.**

**("X.X)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(T.T")**

**.**

"_Oh my god!__Warum__sind sie__hier_? (Ya Tuhan! Kenapa mereka di sini?)", jerit seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja keluar dari _café_ miliknya.

Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya bahwa _yeoja_ itu sangat khawatir dan panik. Bagaimana tidak? Ada dua orang manusia yang terlelap di salah satu meja _café_-nya yang berada di luar. Ia hanya takut kalau saja mereka mati kedinginan, berhubung cuaca memang tak mendukung.

_Yeoja_ itu mendekati tubuh Siwon dan Sungmin, yang sudah membeku. Ia berteriak-teriak tak jelas, seperti memanggil seseorang dari dalam _café_-nya. Tak selang beberapa lama muncullah seorang _yeoja_ mungil, putih, manis, berperawakan eropa, dari dalam _café_. Wajahnya tak kalah paniknya saat mendengar sahabatnya memanggil dengan nada ketakutan, apalagi suara melengkingnya terdengar sampai ujung dapur _café_.

"_Was ist passiert_? _Warum sprichst du so laut_? (Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu berteriak?)", tanya _yeoja_ tadi.

_Yeoja_ sebelumnya, yang memiliki wajah _oriental_ dan tubuh putih-mungil, menunjuk ke arah dua orang remaja yang terkapar tak berdaya. Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Mereka berdua sama-sama panik dan bingung akan melakukan apa. Saking bingungnya, mereka hanya terpaku menatap Siwon dan Sungmin. Diam seribu bahasa.

"Angie, _müssen wir ihnen helfen_! (Angie, kita harus membantu mereka!)", ujar _yeoja_ berwajah oriental itu, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

**.**

—**Day 1, Hiedelberg— **

**.**

**.**

**(*.*")a Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**.**

"Hoaaam!". Aku menggeliat manja di atas kasur empuk yang telah mengantarkan aku dalam tidur panjang semalam. Aku menghirup udara dingin AC dengan satu tarikan napas panjang. Oh Tuhan, _I love my life now_!

Sejak acara kabur kemarin, aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal, yaitu menikmati kehidupanku yang bebas tanpa aturan dan kekangan eomma-appa. Aku bisa dikatakan sebagai anak durhaka, karena membangkang kedua orang tuaku, _but what must I do_? Aku hanya ingin sesekali merasakan kenyamanan atas diriku sendiri, bukannya mengikuti seluruh keinginan mereka. Kalau saja aku tahu kebebasan itu sangat menyenangkan, mungkin sejak dulu aku sudah melarikan diri. _Hehehe… Babbo_ Kyuhyun!

Aku berjalan-jalan di kota kecil, Heidelberg, yang terkenal sebagai salah satu kota paling romantis di Jerman. Kenapa aku memilih kembali ke tempat awal aku melakukan _study tour_? Aku hanya teringat kata-kata CL sebelumnya. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecilku, menikmati pemandangan eksotik kota ini.

Kota ini penuh dengan arsitektur kuno dan tua, menambah aksen klasik pada setiap sudut kota yang tersuguhkan dengan rapi. Saat memasuki kota ini aku sudah bisa merasakan keunikan kota ini, terlihat dari jembatan tua yang berada di atas Sungai Nacker. Sebenarnya daya tarik kota ini terletak pada Universitas tertua di Jerman. Universitas itu berada di atas bukit, menambah daya tarik kota ini jika dilihat dari atas udara. Aku sudah pernah memasuki universitas itu. Satu kata, WOW! Siapapun wajib datang ke kota ini. Udaranya segar dan sejuk. Suasananya penuh kehangatan. Penduduknya yang ramah dan penuh senyum. Semua keindahan ini terlewati begitu saja saat aku asyik mengikuti _study tour_ kemarin. _Haaah_~ Benar kata CL!

Sedikit merasa lelah setelah seharian menjelajahi kota kecil ini, aku memilih untuk menyesap secangkir cappucino di salah satu _café_ pada pusat kota. Gasthaus Hackteufel terletak di belakang jalan utama Heiliggeist Kirche. _Café_ ini terkenal memiliki makanan khas Jerman yang luar biasa enak. Aku menjamin itu, karena memang makanannya tidak dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Menurutku, semua orang wajib mengunjungi _café_ ini. Rasakan kenikmatannya sendiri!

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Aku baru sadar, kalau di kota ini jarang sekali ada kendaraan bermotor. Orang-orang lebih asyik berlalu lalang atau pun naik sepeda dan becak. Yah, di sini ada becak! Setahuku becak itu adalah kendaraan roda tiga yang berasal dari Indonesia. _Hmm…_ Sayang, aku belum pernah menaikinya. Nanti aku mau tanya, kalau di sini becak disebut apa ya. _Hehe…_

"_Execuse mich_! _Kann ich hier sitze_? (Permisi! Boleh aku duduk di sini?)", tanya seorang _yeoja_ tinggi dengan rambut panjang sepunggung. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan manis. Aku hanya terpaku melihat penampilannya yang sederhana, namun tetap menampilkan kecantikan alaminya.

"_Pardon_!", interupsinya sekali lagi, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

Aku menyesap _cappucino_-ku yang mulai tiris dari cangkirnya, kembali memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"_Können Sie sprechen Deutschland_? (Bisa berbahasa Jerman?)", tanya _yeoja_ itu, membuatku harus mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sumpah ya! Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata _yeoja_ di hadapanku. Sudah berbaik hati memberikan tempat untuknya duduk, sekarang dia malah cerewet sekali. Aku tarik kata-kataku kalau dia itu cantik dan manis. Yang benar adalah dia itu cerewet dan mengganggu.

"_I'm sorry. Do I disturb you_?", tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku hanya memicingkan mataku, tanda setuju. "_My name is_ Scotia Kimberly. _You can call me_ Kim"

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Kyuhyun", jawabku singkat.

"Kyuhyun? _Are you from Asia_? Korea?", tanya _yeoja_ yang bernama Kim itu lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Jujur aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Oh, God! Lepaskan aku dari _yeoja_ ini. Benar-benar mengganggu hariku yang tenang.

"_Annyeong_. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan salah seorang Korea sepertimu. Aku ini keturunan Korea-Perancis-Jerman-Itali. Hanya saja Appa-ku asli dari Jerman. Hehe", lanjut Kim dengan antusias. Kim berbicara bahasa Korea dengan aksen Eropa-nya yang sangat kental.

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat mendengar berbagai nama Negara yang baru saja ia sebutkan tadi. "_Mwo_? _Jinjja_?", tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hem!", angguknya mantap. "_Haraboji_ adalah orang Korea. Sejak kecil ia sering membicarakan keindahan negaranya. Berbagai kisah tradisional, makanan khas Korea dan hal-hal menarik tentang Korea. Haaah~ Aku benar-benar ingin ke negara gingseng itu bersama _Haraboji_. Sayangnya, _haraboji_ meninggal saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun", ceritanya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya mendengarkan Kim bersenandung mengenai kisah hidupnya yang penuh warna itu. Ternyata gadis cantik ini adalah seorang ekstrovert yang tidak malu-malu mengutarakan pendapat dan kisah pribadinya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Hmm… sepertinya aku harus mengubah cara pandangku kepada gadis ini. Lagipula ia terlihat memiliki wawasan yang luas.

"Aku pernah melakukan pelarian dari rumah. Rencanaku adalah menjelajahi Korea sendirian", lanjutnya tanpa malu-malu.

Eh, pelarian? Kabur, maksudnya? Seperti aku sekarang?

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?", tanyaku penasaran.

**.**

**(+o+") Author P.O.V**

**.**

"_Kyaaaaa~_", jerit Sungmin saat ia melihat Siwon berada di dalam satu selimut yang sama dengannya.

Suara Sungmin menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan itu, membuat Siwon terbangun karena kaget.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie-_ah_?", tanya Siwon pelan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia masih menggeliatlan tubuhnya, mencoba membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Sebenarnya Siwon belum sadar dari tidurnya yang nyenyak semalam. Ia benar-benar merasa letih, sehingga ia sangat menikmati mimpi-mimpi indahnya semalam.

"_Was ist los_? (Apa yang terjadi?)"

"_Was ist passiert_? (Ada apa?)"

Dua sosok asing masuk ke ruangan itu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru dan mimik wajah cemas.

"_NUGUSEYO_?", teriak Siwon dan Sungmin berbarengan, karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal dua orang di hadapan mereka itu.

"_Ya_! Pelankan suara kalian! Ini masih pagi", ucap seorang _yeoja_ berwajah oriental dengan bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih.

Sungmin dan Siwon saling pandang bingung, lalu kembali menatap kedua _yeoja_ tadi. "Maafkan kami. Jadi kenapa kami ada di sini?", tanya Sungmin dengan nada lebih lembut. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah, terutama dengan dua orang baru itu. Sepertinya Sungmin harus mengucapkan terima kasih, karena bisa tidur di tempat senyaman ini.

"_Ne, cheonmannayo_! Kemarin kalian tertidur di depan _café_ kami. Kami pikir kalian mati kedinginan, jadi kami membawa kalian ke rumah kami", jelas _yeoja_ oriental itu. Sedangkan _yeoja_ satunya hanya bisa melempar pandangan bingung kepada tiga orang itu. Jelas sekali terpatri di wajahnya bahwa ia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea.

Siwon dan Sungmin berdiri, mendekati kedua _yeoja_ itu. "Sungmin/Siwon imnida", ucap keduanya sambil menjabat salah satu _yeoja_ itu masing-masing.

"Shin Hee Yeon / Angie", jawab kedua _yeoja_ itu saling berkenalan.

"_bekommen sie zu essen_ (Ajak mereka makan)", kata Angie, _yeoja_ berperawakan Eropa dengan nada pelan sambil menyenggol bahu Hee Yeon pelan. Hee Yeon hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Angie.

"Hmm… Lebih baik kita mengobrol di ruang makan saja. Aku tahu kalian lapar", ajak Hee Yeon pada akhirnya.

Mereka berempat pergi ke ruang makan bersama-sama, menikmati hidangan khas Jerman yang sangat menggugah selera itu. Di atas meja makan tersaji; _Bauernomelette_ (omelet isi irisan daging asap, sosis dan jamur), _Erbsensuppe_ (sup kacang polong), dan _Apfelschoerle_ (sari buah apel dengan campuran air soda). Tanpa basa-basi, Siwon dan Sungmin melahap semua sajian yang diberikan kepada mereka. Makanan lezat khas Jerman, gratis, siapa yang mau nolak. Hehehe…

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya sampai-sampai kalian tertidur di _café_ kami?", tanya Hee Yeon sambil mengesap _Erbsensuppe_-nya.

Dimulailah kisah kedua insan ini. Mulai dari awal mengapa mereka berada di Jerman, hingga mereka terkapar di atas salah satu meja _café_. Mimik kedua pemilik rumah itu berubah seiring cerita yang terlontarkan. Terkadang Angie menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar kisah Sungmin. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang lebih mungil darinya dengan sangat erat.

Tak akan pernah ada yang menyangka, orang asing akan menjadi dekat seperti saudara kandung. Inilah hidup penuh dengan lika-liku dan kejutan. _Just take it and do the best for us_!

**.**

**("X.X)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(T.T")**

**.**

Byuuur! Sebuah _coffee late_ yang cukup panas jatuh dari nampan yang dipegang oleh Sungmin.

"_Ya! Appo_!", jerit seorang _namja_ yang tanpa sengaja terkena siraman _coffee late_ tadi.

"_Jeosonghamnida, ahjussi_!", balas Sungmin tak sadar bahwa ia telah menggunakan bahasa Korea-nya, sama halnya dengan _namja_ tadi.

"_Mwo_? _Ahjussi_?", bisik _namja_ itu sarkastik saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil ahjussi oleh Sungmin.

"Maaf, tuan. Aku akan segera membersihkannya", ujar Sungmin sambil beberapa kali menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha merapikan cangkir yang terjatuh dan membersihkan sisa-sisa noda di baju _namja_ itu.

Saat Sungmin berdebat dengan _namja_ itu, yang menolak Sungmin untuk membantunya, ia melihat beberapa sosok orang yang mencurigakan. Dua sosok _namja_ dengan jas hitam, tubuh kekar dan perawakan yang benar-benar Sungmin kenal. Tanpa peduli apapun, Sungmin berlari ke dalam _café_, memberitahu Siwon dan kedua teman barunya. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya, melarikan diri.

"Siwonnie, ayo lari!", ajak Sungmin dengan wajah paniknya.

"Lari? Waeyo?", tanya Siwon balik.

Angie dan Hee Yeon menghampiri mereka, karena dua _yeoja_ itu merasakan firasat buruk.

"Penjahat itu di luar _café_. Mereka mencari kita. Mereka sudah ada di sini. Ayo, kita harus lari secepatnya", paksa Sungmin ketakutan. Ia tak ingin lagi terkurung di dalam tempat yang tak jelas. Belum tentu ia bisa menyelematkan diri lagi.

"Pergilah, Sungmin! Bawa tasmu dan passport Siwon di dalamnya. Aku sudah menaruh beberapa Euro di sana. Cepat. Pergilah! Kami akan membantu mengalihkan perhatian mereka", perintah Hee Yeon sambil memberikan Siwon tas selempang Sungmin. Sesekali _yeoja_ itu melirik ke luar _café_-nya dimana dua orang berjas hitam tengah terlihat mencari seseorang. Sedangkan Angie sendiri pun sudah mendekati kedua pria itu, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka, sehingga Sungmin dan Siwon bisa kabur secepatnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Siwon dan Sungmin berlari melalui pintu belakang _café_. Mereka menyusuri jalanan kota Heidelberg yang mulai ramai di senja hari. Satu tujuan mereka, stasiun kereta. Mereka harus pergi ke sana barulah mereka memutuskan akan pergi kemana.

"Haaah! Haaah! Haaah!". Suara napas yang tercekat, membuat Siwon dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke satu sosok baru yang sedaritadi terlupakan. "Bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku lelah!", pinta _namja_ itu. Ya, dia adalah _namja_ di _café_ yang tanpa sengaja tersiram oleh Sungmin dan tertarik ikut karena Sungmin terlalu panik.

"Hehehe! Cho Kyuhyun imnida", ujar _namja_ itu dengan senyum polos yang masih kelelahan.

"_MWO_?", jerit Sungmin dan Siwon bersamaan. Mereka tak pernah menyangka kalau petualangan mereka ditambah oleh satu peserta lagi.

**.**

**.**

…**.::TBC::….**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>..::Cuap2 AUTHOR::..<strong>

NO EDIT! SORRY FOR TYPOS...

Hai, readerdeul! Yuya kembali.

Chapter ini dikerjakan saat aku sakit, jadi maaf jika kurang berkenan oleh kalian.

3 orang yeoja ini adalah teman-teman di FBku yang aku masukan tanpa meminta persetujuan mereka. Hanya sekedar kejutan, untung mereka suka.

oh ya, 3 orang YEOJA itu nanti akan membantu mereka di adegan2 lainnya. Tunggu aja kehadiran mereka kembali.

NEXT CHAP, RENCANAnya YUYA akan menampilkan dari sisi orang2 selain tiga TOKOH UTAMA ini. Hmmm... Gimana ceritanya? Tunggu aja selanjutnya.

Sekian aja... Kebanyakan omong~ Yuya MINTA MAAF karena CHAP 3 ini tidak memuaskan. Maafkan Yuya~ Semoga nanti kalo aku SEMBUH, aku bisa mengetik dengan lebih baik lagi~

Terima kasih untuk semua READERS yg masih setia baca FFku.

TERIMA KASIH DAH MAU BACA, MENINGGALKAN JEJAK KALIAN. AKU SANGAT MENGHARGAINYA

_YLS_

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Yuya masih mau mengingatkan. Yuya akan pindah jadi Yuya tidak bisa berjanji akan MENAMATKAN FF di sini. Kalau mau mencari Yuya, di FACEBOOK: LEE YEOMIN HA! Let's be friend... Kalo perlu apa2 bilang aja ya, hhe~ biar aku tahu! Annyeong~<strong>


	7. The other side

**Sebuah CHAPTER yang mengisahkan berbagai sudut pandang dari orang-orang selain tokoh utama. Terungkap juga kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ikut bersama Sungmin dan Siwon. Penasaran? Ayo dibaca!**

LET'S READ! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT!

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter 4

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_The Other Side__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**# Frankfurt, Germany #**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah Bugatti Veyron SuperSport berwarna putih membelah jalanan kota Frankfurt yang masih sepi. Setiap orang pasti akan terpesona melihat mobil yang memiliki predikat sebagai mobil termahal dan tercepat di dunia itu. Hanya orang sangat kaya saja yang mau menghabiskan uang sebanyak 2,6 juta dollar ( 23, 5 miliar rupiah ) hanya untuk sebuah mobil. Sayangnya mobil ini sepertinya hanya akan enak dipandang jika terparkir atau terjebak macet di jalan, karena kecepatan mobil ini adalah 431.072 km/jam atau bisa menempuh 100 km dalam 3 detik. Bisa bayangkan? Beruntung jalanan masih sepi karena penduduk Frankfurt masih terlelap dalam mimpi sehingga _Namja_ ini bisa mengendarai mobil _sport_-nya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

_Namja_ tampan itu bergegas kembali ke kota Frankfurt, meninggalkan segala urusan pentingnya di Berlin, saat mendengar berita buruk malam itu. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lama-lama. Pikirannya kalut. Amarahnya memuncak. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sesakit degupan jantungnya yang terus memberontak di dalam rusuknya. Wajah manis itu terus terbayang di dalam otaknya, membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi pada setiap hal yang ia kerjakan. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus kehilangan seorang _yeoja_ yang ia sayang sekali lagi.

**.**

**# ****FLASHBACK**** #**

**.**

Seorang _Namja_ tampan sedang memimpin sebuah rapat dengan perusahaan besar yang akan menjadi klien-nya kali ini. Ia melakukan sebuah presentasi luar biasa mengagumkan bagi seorang _Namja_ muda seumur dirinya. Semua mata memandangnya dengan takjub. Tak jarang decakan kagum dan pujian melantun sepanjang presentasi siang hari itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu sesekali mengumbar senyum bangganya. Sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan memenangkan kontrak kali ini. _Namja_ tampan itu yakin seratus persen. Saat ia akan mengakhiri presentasinya, ponselnya berbunyi beberapa kali hingga ia harus mengangkat telepon itu dengan terpaksa.

"_Yoboseyo_! Aku sudah bilang padamu. Jangan ganggu aku di rapat penting seperti ini", bisik Yunho dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar sangat tegas. "Telepon aku dua jam lagi!", lanjutnya sambil menutup sambungan telepon itu dengan tidak peduli pada orang di seberang sana.

_Namja_ tampan itu benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu konsentrasinya sedikitpun sebelum ia pasti mendapatkan kontrak yang ia impikan sejak lama ini. Walau _Namja_ ini bisa bersikap seprofesional mungkin, ia tetap memikirkan masalah telepon itu. Konsentrasinya terbelah dua; kontraknya dan masalah telepon itu.

"Saya sangat senang bekerja sama dengan anda. Saya harap kerja sama ini akan menghasilkan keuntungan melebihi harapan kita", ucap salah satu kepala perusahaan, klien-nya, kepada _Namja_ itu. Mereka berjabat tangan, sebagai simbol bahwa kontrak telah mereka sepakati.

"_Yoboseyo_! _Waeyo_? Ada masalah apa hingga kamu mengganggu rapatku?", tanya _Namja_ itu kepada orang di seberang sambungan telepon, yang merupakan salah satu asisten pribadinya.

"_Jeosonghamnida, sajangnim_. Lee Sungmin melarikan diri", jawab orang itu dengan nada bergetar, menahan takut.

"APA? JANGAN BERCANDA!", teriak _Namja_ itu. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa _yeoja_ itu melarikan diri dari penjagaan ketatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang membantunya, sajangnim. Hal ini pacu oleh ancaman yang akan diterima oleh _yeoja_ itu", jawab asisten _Namja_ itu dengan pelan dan terkesan terburu-buru. Tentu saja ia takut _boss_nya itu akan memecatnya seketika itu juga.

"Ancaman? Ancaman apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**# ****FLASHBACK END****#**

**.**

BRAAAAK! Sebuah pintu terbuka dengan hentakan keras dari sang pelaku utama. Ia tidak peduli telah membuat pintu itu rusak karena ulahnya. Baginya satu hal, mendapatkan informasi yang telah meresahkannya sejak tadi.

Ruangan besar itu hening seketika. Semua penghuninya yang sejak tadi telah menunggu kedatangan sang _boss_, terdiam dengan getaran pada bulu kuduk mereka. Tercetak jelas di setiap wajah itu, ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Kalau saja mereka tak kuat, mungkin jantung mereka akan enggan untuk berdetak memacu darah ke setiap celah tubuhnya lagi.

_Namja_ tampan yang sedang murka itu, seketika duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang empuk. Urat-urat saraf di wajahnya menegang. Gelora amarah telah mendidih di setiap aliran darahnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya begitu saja, membiarkan rasa rileks menghujam tubuhnya. _Namja_ itu mengaitkan kedua jari jemarinya, meletakkan di atas meja, berpikir sejenak dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi jelaskan kepadaku, bagaimana kronologis peristiwanya?", tanya _Namja_ tampan itu dengan suara lembut dan bijak. Ia berhasil meredam seluruh emosinya, menjaga wibawanya di depan para bawahannya.

Salah seorang bawahan maju ke depan meja _Namja_ tampan itu. Ia menelan ludahnya kecut, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Ada seseorang yang membantunya melarikan diri, tuan! Kami sudah berusaha mengejar, namun ia berhasil kabur dengan kereta listrik. Mereka yang pertama kali melihat _yeoja_ itu kabur", jelas bawahan itu sambil menunjuk lima orang pria menyeramkan yang menculik Sungmin dari Korea.

_Namja_ tampan itu mengangguk pelan. Ia meminta ke lima pria itu maju ke hadapannya. "Jelaskan padaku!", perintahnya dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

Kelima pria itu saling memberikan tatapan seakan melemparkan perintah itu ke orang lain. BRAAAK! _Namja_ tampan itu menggebrak mejanya karena emosinya tersulut kembali.

"Kam-kami tidak tahu, tuan. Saat kami akan mengecek keberadaannya di kamar, kami melihat _yeoja_ itu berlari dengan seorang _Namja_", jelas salah satu pria dengan sedikit terbata-bata, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan di kamar Sungmin-_ku_?", tanya _Namja_ tampan itu sambil mengangkat wajah pria tadi. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada mata yang ketakutan itu.

"_Aniya_, tuan. Kami hanya ingin mengecek keberadaannya saja", bela pria lainnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

_Namja_ tampan itu menampar pipi kelima pria itu satu persatu dari ujung ke ujung, lalu ia mengulangi sekali lagi hingga kedua pipi mereka merah dibuatnya.

"Kalian pikir aku bodoh! Aku tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Sungmin-_ku_. Kalian ingin memperkosanya kan? Kalian tahu, Sungmin itu milikku. Kalian selalu membuat gara-gara kepadanya. Jika kalian tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin secepatnya, kepala kalian yang akan menjadi koleksiku selanjutnya! Ingat! Aku mempunyai mata dimana pun, jadi jangan pernah memiliki niat untuk MENGKHIANATIKU!", marah _Namja_ itu sambil menunjuk pajangan kepala rusa miliknya di dinding.

BRUUUK! _Namja_ tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas kursinya. "KELUAR! AKU INGIN SUNGMIN DI SINI SECEPATNYA! TANPA LUKA SEGORES PUN!", perintah _Namja_ itu, membuat seluruh bawahannya membungkuk padanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Benar-benar merasa frustasi.

"Jung Yunho-_sajangnim_, _meeting_ akan segera dimulai!", ujar seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

_Namja_ tampan, yang bernama Jung Yunho itu, menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menarik napas kembali, mencoba melupakan kegundahan dan kekesalannya hari ini. Ia tidak ingin merusak _meeting_ dan bisnis besarnya. "Kamu akan menerima pembalasanku, Lee!", desis Yunho pelan sambil mengelus bingkai foto di atas mejanya. Terpancar kesedihan di mata Yunho saat ia memandang lima wajah dalam bingkai kaca itu. "Jung So Min, _I miss you_!"

**.**

**.**

**# ****Seoul, South Korea**** #**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG! Suara bel menggelegar memenuhi dinding rumah mewah itu. Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya segera menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya. Senyuman terukir indah di kedua pipinya. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Mrs. Cho sudah sangat merindukan buah hati satu-satunya yang sudah pergi selama dua minggu ini. Ia benar-benar ingin memeluk _aegya_-nya itu.

Senyum yang terus mengembang di pipi _chubby_ itu, memudar tatkala bukan anaknya yang ia lihat di depan pintu. Dua orang dewasa dengan penampilan rapi sewajarnya, tersenyum kepada Mrs. Cho yang kemudian disambut senyuman kecut oleh _yeoja_ itu.

"_Jeosonghamnida_. Kami mengganggu anda, nyonya. Bolehkah kami masuk?", tanya seorang _Namja_ paruh baya yang menjadi tamu di rumah mewah keluarga Cho itu.

"Silakan", jawab Mrs. Cho ramah. Ia mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk, lalu meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Begini nyonya", jeda _yeoja_ paruh baya, tamunya yang satu lagi. "Kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu mengenai anak anda, Cho Kyuhyun", lanjutnya dengan ekspresi serius.

Mrs. Cho tercekat mendengar nama anaknya disebut. Dadanya nyeri. Terbersit rasa takut dan cemas di dalam hatinya. _'Jangan katakan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya'_, batin Mrs. Cho curiga.

**.**

**# ****FLASHBACK**** #**

**.**

"Ayo, berkumpul! Kami akan mengabsen kalian sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat", ujar seorang Dosen memberi komando pada anak didiknya.

Rombongan Cho Kyuhyun dan temannya sedang berada di _waiting room_, menunggu panggilan menuju pesawat mereka. Suasana di ruangan itu sangat ramai karena didominasi oleh mahasiswa kedokteran dari kampus Kyuhyun. Banyak dari mereka asyik mengobrol, membeli beberapa souvenir dan ada juga yang asyik memainkan ponsel atau PSP mereka. Salah satu dosen mulai memanggil nama mereka satu per satu, sedangkan dosen yang lain memperhatikan dan mengecek keberadaan mahasiswa mereka.

"Park Min Young?"

"Hadir!

"Lee Soo Kyu?"

"Hadir"

"Seo Youngmin?"

"Hadir"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"…"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Seorang _Namja_ tampan sedang asyik termangu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya, CL, sebelum mereka berpisah di hotel. Sebuah tangan menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau dipanggil", ujar teman di sebelahnya memberitahu.

"_YES, I AM_!", teriak Kyu spontan saat namanya untuk ketiga kali dipanggil. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka tertawa melihat kebodohan _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu.

Tak beberapa lama, Kyuhyun mendapatkan telepon dari appa-nya. Sebuah telepon yang menepis seluruh keraguannya. Kyuhyun memutuskan melarikan diri di saat seluruh rombongannya sibuk masuk ke dalam pesawat. Di saat-saat merepotkan itu tidak ada yang memperhatikan kepergian Kyuhyun, kecuali satu orang yang melebarkan seringai kepada bayangan Kyuhyun.

"Semoga kamu menikmati petualanganmu, Kyu! _I'll keep it as our secret_", bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri dan udara yang berhembus sore itu.

Rencana melarikan diri milik Kyuhyun tidak diketahui oleh para dosen, hingga mereka mengabsen setiap mahasiswanya di Korea.

**.**

**# ****FLASHBACK END**** #**

**.**

"Kami tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ikut dalam penerbangan bersama kami. Kami sudah menghubungi bandara Frankfurt. _Staff_ mengatakan tidak ada _Namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang mengeluhkan ketinggalan pesawatnya", terang sang dosen pria.

"Ja-jadi… Jadi maksudmu… Kyuhyun menghilang?", tanya Mrs. Cho terbata-bata.

"Iya, nyonya. Maafkan kami", mohon kedua dosen itu dengan sangat menyesal.

"Ah, ah! CHO KYUHYUUUUUN!", jerit Mrs. Cho frustasi.

BRAAAK! Mrs. Cho pingsan. Ia terjatuh ke atas lantai.

"_YEOBOOOO_!", teriak Mr. Cho yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya. "_Yeobo_! _Ireona_", jeritnya panik dan ketakutan.

Kedua dosen itu ikut takut melihat keadaan Mrs. Cho yang tak sadarkan diri. Keringat dingin membasahi kening mereka. Mr. Cho menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan paling mengerikan yang pernah diterima dua orang itu seumur hidup.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada istriku, aku pastikan kalian tidak bisa hidup tenang", desis Mr. Cho dingin.

Dua dosen itu terpaku di tempat. _'Selamatkan kami, Tuhan'_, jerit mereka dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**# Frankfurt, Germany #**

**[Siwon's dad side]**

**.**

**.**

'_Kemana anak ini? Kenapa dia tidak juga kembali? Padahal ini sudah satu jam sejak ia pamit ke belakang. Aish! Benar-benar menyusahkan'_, pikir Mr. Choi resah.

Beberapa kali ia melihat ke berbagai arah, berharap bisa menemukan sosok anaknya itu. Mr. Choi benar-benar tidak dapat duduk tenang. Ia gelisah karena sudah kehilangan berbagai topik untuk klien yang akan menjadi besannya itu. Sang klien juga nampak risih melihat sikap Mr. Choi yang tak wajar itu. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu, namun Siwon tetap tidak kembali padahal ia ingin mengenal _Namja_ itu lebih dekat.

"Mr. Choi, _where's your son_?", tanya sang klien karena sudah tak sabar menunggu. Ia melihat jam tangannya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Mm.. Itu-itu aku juga kurang mengerti Mr. Kim. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia sebenarnya", jelas Mr. Choi jujur.

"Begini ya, Mr. Choi. Anda tahu alasan kita melakukan pertemuan ini, agar aku bisa mengenal anak anda. Aku ingin mengetahui kepribadiannya. Apakah pantas untuk anakku atau tidak. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh anakmu, Mr.", keluh Mr. Kim, klien appa Siwon. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan besar. Sungguh ia merasa dipermalukan oleh seorang anak kecil, baginya.

"Jeosonghamnida, tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kemana ia pergi. Aku mohon jangan salah paham. Ia anak yang baik kok", bela Mr. Choi tentang sikap anaknya yang keterlaluan itu.

"Aku jadi enggan menikahkan anakku pada anakmu, Mr. Choi", ucap Mr. Kim lagi. Ia mulai berdiri, bersiap pergi dari restoran hotel itu.

Suara ponsel berbunyi. Mr. Choi mengangkat ponselnya. "Apa? Kamu diare? Kamu baik-baik saja? Baik. Baik. Aku akan sampaikan pada Mr. Kim. Istirahatlah", ujar Mr. Choi pada siapapun yang berada di seberang sambungan teleponnya.

Mr. Kim mengerutkan dahinya, mendengar perkataan Mr. Choi yang nampak khawatir.

"Maaf, tuan Kim. Siwon sedang tidak enak badan. Ia mengalami diare, sehingga tidak bisa kembali bersama kita. Ia meminta maaf kepada tuan. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa lanjutkan perbincangan kita mengenai perjodohan ini", jelas Mr. Choi panjang lebar.

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga Siwon cepat sembuh. Ya, aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi karena ada rapat lain yang harus aku lakukan", pamit Mr. Kim dengan sopan.

Setelah Mr. Kim menghilang dari hadapan Mr. Choi, sebuah tanduk secara imajinatif keluar dari kepalanya. Ia sangat murka terhadap kelakuan anaknya. Seandainya saja ia tidak segera mendapatkan ide cemerlang, mungkin Mr. Kim tidak akan mau menjalin kerja sama lagi dengannya. Untung saja Mr. Choi pandai bersandiwara di depan Mr. Kim tadi dan lebih untung lagi, Mr. Kim percaya dengan aktingnya. _Argh_! Mr. Choi ingin segera menerkam anak bandelnya itu sekarang juga.

Mr. Choi bergegas ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memanggil nama anaknya itu, namun hanya udara kosong yang menjawabnya. Tak ada seorang pun di setiap sudut kamar itu. _Namja_ paruh baya itu semakin murka tatkala ia melihat secarik kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

_Mianhae, Appa! Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah tidak tahan menjadi boneka appa. Aku ingin bebas. Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan siapapun. Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Aku harap Appa tidak marah. Aku hanya butuh waktu, Appa! Maaf kan aku._

_Signed,_

_Choi Siwon_

"_YAAA_! CHOI SIWON! Dasar bedebah! Awas saja kalau kamu pulang! Aku akan menghukummu seberat mungkin!", teriak appa Siwon sambil meremas surat terakhir dari Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**[Still in…]**

**# Frankfurt, Germany #**

**[Kyuhyun P.O.V]**

**.**

**.**

Aku tertawa mendengar kisah-kisah yang dilontarkan oleh Kim. Ia benar-benar gadis pemberani. Aku salut dengan kegigihan dan kemandiriannya. Entah sudah berapa juta pujian yang aku lontarkan padanya. Ia memang mengagumkan.

"_Oh, my god! I'm sorry! I must go, Kyu! Don't forget to call me later_!", ucap Kim setelah melihat jam tangannya dengan panik. Ia berjalan keluar dari café ini dengan langkah panjangnya, sepertinya ia sedang sangat terburu-buru.

Ah, benar-benar pengalaman yang luar biasa. Belum lama berpetualang, aku sudah mendapatkan teman yang menarik. Ini toh rasanya kebebasan! Huaaah! Menyenangkan! Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku ke udara, berusaha menikmati udara Jerman yang menyejukkan.

Byuuur! Sebuah _coffee late_ yang cukup panas jatuh dari nampan yang dipegang oleh _waitress_. Sayangnya kopi panas itu jatuh tepat di pakaianku, membuat dadaku panas.

"_Ya! Appo_!", jeritku kesakitan. Rasanya kulitku melepuh terkena panas. _Aish_! SIAL!

"_Jeosonghamnida, ahjussi_!", balas _waitress_ itu, tak sadar bahwa ia telah menggunakan bahasa Korea-nya.

"_Mwo_? _Ahjussi_?", bisikku itu sarkastik. Apa dia buta? Wajah semuda dan setampan aku dipanggil _Ahjussi_? Apa?

"Maaf, tuan. Aku akan segera membersihkannya", ujar _waitress_ itu sambil beberapa kali menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha merapikan cangkir yang terjatuh dan membersihkan sisa-sisa noda di bajuku. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah memelas _yeoja_ ini, namun rasa panas ini membuatku jengah. Aku tidak tahan. Dia memang harus bertanggung jawab.

Aku berdebat panjang lebar dengan _yeoja_ manis ini, hingga tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik olehnya. Ia tampak sangat panik dan terburu-buru, seakan sedang menghindar dari kejaran penjahat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

_Yeoja_ ini masuk ke dalam café, masih tetap menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Aku berusaha melepas genggaman tangan itu, tapi ia terlalu kuat. _Argh_! Aku mulai merasakan nyeri di tanganku. _Aish_! _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Siwonnie, ayo lari!", ajak _waitress_ ini dengan wajah paniknya.

"Lari? _Waeyo_?", tanya seorang _Namja_ tinggi, sepertinya teman baik _yeoja_ ini.

Dua orang _yeoja_ menghampiri kami bertiga. Wajah mereka sama paniknya. Hei, ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Penjahat itu di luar _café_. Mereka mencari kita. Mereka sudah ada di sini. Ayo, kita harus lari secepatnya", paksa _yeoja_ ini ketakutan. Ia menarik baju _Namja_ tinggi itu berkali-kali, tanpa sedikit pun melepas genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Hei, kalian! Lepaskan aku", jeritku memohon, tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan seolah aku memang tidak terlihat bagi mereka.

"Pergilah, Sungmin! Bawa tasmu dan passport Siwon di dalamnya. Aku sudah menaruh beberapa Euro di sana. Cepat. Pergilah! Kami akan membantu mengalihkan perhatian mereka", perintah salah seorang _yeoja_ sambil memberikan _Namja_ tinggi itu sebuah tas selempang.

Tak mau berlama-lama, kami bertiga berlari melalui pintu belakang _café_. Kami menyusuri jalanan kota Heidelberg yang mulai ramai di senja hari. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mereka berdua akan membawaku kemana. Untuk lepas saja, aku tak sanggup apalagi harus menanyakan pada mereka. Hah! Mungkin inilah salah satu petualangan baru yang Kim sebutkan tadi.

Aku sudah tidak kuat. Ini sudah sangat melelahkan bagiku. Entah sudah seberapa jauh kami berlari. Aku tidak mampu lagi. Dadaku sesak. Aku butuh istirahat.

"Haaah! Haaah! Haaah!". Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang tersengal. "Bisakah kalian berhenti? Aku lelah!", pintaku, lebih tepatnya aku memohon kepada mereka.

_Yeoja_ dan _Namja_ itu menatapku dengan wajah kaget. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak sadar telah membawaku ikut serta dalam pelarian mereka. Oh, _God_! Nasib banget deh!

"Hehehe! Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_", ujarku dengan senyum sepolos mungkin sambil menahan rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhku.

"_MWO_?", jerit _yeoja_ dan _Namja_ itu bersamaan. Yeah, aku ini memang tidak sengaja terbawa arus petualangan mereka. Semoga kami selamat sampai tujuan kami. Entah itu dimana.

**.**

**.**

**L(^o^L)..:: T.B.C ::.. ('^.^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomawo untuk semua readers yg udah mau baca FFku ini.<br>**

**Maaf karena FF ini msh belum layak untuk dibaca kalian...  
><strong>

**hhe~ aku masih tahap belajar dan akan terus belajar.  
><strong>

**PENGUMUMAN: FF ini tidak akan dilanjutkan di sini, karena sepertinya tidak banyak memiliki reader (aku menghitung dari jumlah komennya)  
><strong>

**jadi aku akan BENAR2 PINDAH ke FB (LEE YEOMIN HA) atau WP (yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com)  
><strong>

**Silakan cari update FF di sana!  
><strong>

**Jika membutuhkan bantuan, hub. aku aja di FB ya~  
><strong>

**Terima Kasih banyak  
><strong>

**Annyeong~  
><strong>


	8. Travelling

**19th**

Chapter 5

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Travelling__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_Zio Panz_ as Franz Muller (Namja)

Slight! _Nova Scotia_ as Scotia Kimberly (Yeoja)

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#In Train, on the way to somewhere#**

**[Author's POV]**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kamu melarikan diri dari rumah, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin masih tidak percaya dengan cerita yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Kyu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tepatnya memanfaatkan keadaan, Sungmin_-ah_", jawab Kyu polos dengan senyum lebar seakan tidak mempunyai salah apapun.

"_Yeah_, ceritamu tak berbeda denganku, Kyu. Hanya saja kau terlalu dimanja, sedangkan aku terlalu dikekang. Sebelas-duabelaslah", sanggah Siwon sambil menatap langit-langit kereta.

"Memang kisahmu seperti apa?", tanya Kyu antusias.

Sebuah kisah kembali terlantun dengan merdu dari bibir mereka. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon saling membagi kisah dan gejolak hati mereka. Bagaikan saudara yang lama berpisah, mereka tak malu-malu mengungkapkan semua kisah manis atau pun buruk yang mereka alami. Kegiatan ini sedikit membuat beban mereka terbang terbawa angin. Setidaknya mereka jadi sadar bahwa hidup mereka tak lebih buruk dari orang lain. Selalu ada hal baik yang terjadi dalam kehidupan ini, tergantung dari sisi mana kita dapat mensyukurinya. Kekurangan dan kelemahan itu bisa tertutup begitu saja dengan rasa syukur yang luar biasa.

Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah, membuat Kyu dan Siwon menghentikan perbicangan mereka. Kedua _namja_ itu menatap wajah cantik Sungmin dengan bingung. "Sungmin, _waeyo_?", tanya Siwon yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sungmin.

"_A-ani… Aniyo, _Siwon_-ah_!", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata. Ia masih duduk dengan gelisah. Ia menggerakan pinggangnya kesana-kemari, tak juga diam.

"_Ya_! Lee Sungmin, cepatlah ke toilet! Atau kamu akan ngompol!", bentak Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. Wajahnya memerah. Sebuah senyum tak berdosa tersungging di kedua pipi _chubby_ _yeoja_ itu. "Tapi aku takut, Kyu", jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Mau aku temani, Min?", ujar Siwon menawarkan bantuan.

Sungmin tersenyum riang. "Tidak, tidak! Biarkan dia pergi sendiri. Sungmin sudah tua, seharusnya dia berani. Tuh! Toiletnya di sana!", usir Kyuhyun, membuat senyuman manis itu sirna dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Siwon seakan membujuk _namja_ tampan itu. "_Mianhae_, Min_-ah_. Sepertinya kamu memang harus pergi ke toilet sendiri", ucap Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun seakan berkata '_Kau lihat setan itu. Ia lebih menakutkan daripada iblis. Aku sendiri takut melawannya'_. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saja karena memang aura tubuh Kyuhyun mengerikan sekali. Ia segera bergegas pergi ke toilet sebelum semuanya menjadi bencana bagi dirinya.

"Siwon, apakah kamu tahu isi tas itu?", tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Matanya tak jemu melihat tas yang sekarang ada di pangkuan Siwon.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah membuka tas ini", jawab Siwon singkat. Ia nampak tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kyu. Siwon lebih senang melihat ke dinding-dinding stasiun kereta yang mereka lewati. Dinding tiap stasiun kereta di Jerman memiliki ciri khas dan sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Sayang sekali jika dilewatkan hanya untuk hal-hal tak penting seperti itu.

SREEET! Kyuhyun merebut tas Sungmin dari pangkuan Siwon. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia mengeluarkan isi tas selempang itu. Sebuah dompet, dua buah _passport_ dan sebuah surat dalam amplop. Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun membuatnya meneliti semua barang-barang itu. Dompet berisi beberapa lembar uang Euro. _Passport_ milik Sungmin dan Siwon. Terakhir, ia membaca surat dalam amplop itu.

_Siwon dan Sungmin, kami tahu pasti ada saatnya kalian harus pergi. Aku minta kalian pergi ke alamat ini. Berikan surat ini kepada pemilik rumah. Aku akan menjenguk kalian setelahnya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik._

_Hallo,__Herr und Frau__Müller__. _

_How are you?__Wir brauchen dringend__Ihre Hilfe__jetzt__. __Sie sind unsere Freunde__. __Wir__bitten Sie um Hilfe__, damit sie __in Ihrer Wohnung__bleiben können__, während. __Kontakt mit uns auf__, nachdem Sie __diesen Brief__erhalten__, __damit wir__die Details der__aktuellen__Situation zu erklären.__bitte helfen__. __Danke*_

(_Hi__, Mr _dan _Mrs_ Muller. Apa kabar? Kami sangat membutuhkan bantuan Anda sekarang. Mereka adalah teman-teman kami. Kami meminta bantuan sehingga mereka dapat tinggal di rumah Anda sementara waktu. Hubungi kami setelah Anda mendapatkan surat ini, sehingga kami dapat menjelaskan rincian dari situasi saat ini. Kami mohon. Terima kasih)

_Signed,_

_Angie and Hee Yeon_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget setelah membaca surat itu.

"Kita bisa minta tolong kepada mereka. Setidaknya kita tidak perlu menjadi gelandangan di Jerman", ucap Kyuhyun penuh antusias.

"Tapi dimana stasiun Hamburg itu?", tanya Siwon bingung. Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang penumpang.

"_Pardon. Sir, Could you tell me where is Hamburg's station_?", tanya Siwon dengan seorang pria tua yang duduk paling dekat dengannya. Gerbong kereta yang mereka tempati sepi, karena hari sudah malam dan jarang orang menggunakan kereta di waktu seperti ini.

"_Hah_? _Hah_?", tanya bapak tua itu sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon.

"_Where is Hamburg's station_?", tanya Siwon lebih kencang lagi.

"_What_?". Rasanya Siwon ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri karena sedaritadi bapak tua itu tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"_Where is Hamburg's Station_?", tanya Siwon sekali lagi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia berkata cukup lantang di telinga bapak itu.

"_Oh, Hamburg's station_? _Hmmm… Where it is_?", tanya bapak tua itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang keluar jendela kereta memastikan keberadaan mereka saat ini.

SREEET! TING! Sebuah suara terdengar di sepanjang gerbong kereta. Bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa Jerman. Sepertinya mereka tiba di sebuah stasiun kereta yang cukup besar.

"_Ah! Here is. It is Hamburg's station_!", jerit bapak tua itu memberitahu Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T;)a ::: Sungmin P.O.V:::**

**.**

"Ah, Kyuhyun menyebalkan. Ternyata dia menyeramkan sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau _namja_ kutu buku itu bisa bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu", gumamku pelan, saat melangkah dari toilet kereta di bagian belakang.

"Aku ini kan wanita. Seharusnya ia bersikap baik kepadaku. _Aish_! Dia memang menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan _namja_ sepertinya?", gerutuku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai kereta.

"HUAAAA!", jeritku kaget saat aku menabrak kaki seseorang hingga aku…

BRAAAAK! Terjatuh di pangkuan seorang _namja_ tampan berwajah khas Eropa.

"_Autsch_! _Du tust mir weh_! _Raus hier_! (Aduh! Kau menyakitiku. Pergi dari sini!)", jerit _namja_ itu sambil mendorong tubuhku dari atas tubuhnya.

BRUUUK! Aku terjatuh ke atas lantai kereta.

"_Ya_!". Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang _namja_ asing. "Kenapa kamu seperti itu? Sakit tahu!", bentakku tak terima.

"_Was er sagte_? _Seltsam_! (Apa yang ia katakan? Dasar aneh!")", ucap _namja_ itu dengan bahasa planetnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi aku benar-benar kesal. Bukan membantuku untuk berdiri, ia hanya pergi dari hadapanku.

_Aish_! Menyebalkan!

"_Ya_! Sungmin_-ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, turun!", teriak Siwon dengan wajah paniknya. Ia menarik tanganku untuk segera mengikutinya. Hah? Ada apa ini?

"_HAP_! Syukurlah kita berhasil di detik terakhir", ujar Siwon saat kami baru saja keluar dari dalam kereta. Sedangkan kereta yang tadi kami tumpangi sudah bergegas ke stasiun berikutnya.

"Kenapa kita turun di sini?", tanyaku bingung sambil memperhatikan stasiun tua yang cukup besar ini.

"Nih!", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan tas selempangku.

Siwon mengelus rambutku pelan. _Hmm…_ Dia memang selalu baik kepadaku. Aku suka caranya memperhatikanku. Siwon_-ah, saranghae_! _Mwo_? Aku bilang apa tadi? _Ani… Aniya_!

"_Waeyo_, Sungmin_-ah_?", tanya Siwon yang masih berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menggeleng kepala pelan sambil tersenyum canggung pada _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Angie dan Hee Yeon meminta kita untuk ke rumah salah seorang kerabatnya. Ia menuliskan alamat dan suratnya tadi di dalam tasmu. Untung saja Kyuhyun memaksa untuk menggeledah tasmu itu", jelas Siwon.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku saat melihat wajah sok milik Kyuhyun karena ia dianggap sebagai pahlawan oleh Siwon. _Cih_! Aku tidak sudi! Seenaknya membuka tasku. Eh? Tapi memangnya ada apa di tasku ini ya?

Aku membuka satu persatu barang yang ada di dalam tas, sementara kami bertiga berjalan menyusuri kota ini. Surat berisikan alamat itu sudah ada di tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya sekedar mengekori mereka saja.

Eh, dompet? Passport? Kenapa semuanya ada di sini? Jangan-jangan _namja_ itu? Ah, bagaimana kabarnya ya? Semoga dia baik-baik saja! Lindungilah ia, Tuhan!

**.**

**.**

**#At Hamburg, Germany#**

**[Author's POV]**

**.**

**.**

Hamburg adalah kota pelabuhan terbesar di Jerman. Banyak artis Jerman tinggal di sini. Kota ini merupakan kota berpenduduk terpadat kedua, setelah Berlin, dan salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia. Hamburg tidak terlihat sebagai kota metropolitan yang sibuk seperti Tokyo atau Jakarta, yang pongah dengan gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang langit. Bangunan tertinggi di Hamburg adalah menara televisi (230 meter). Penduduknya masih bisa menikmati matahari yang hanya sebentar singgah di setiap tahunnya, tidak harus terhalang oleh pencakar langit.

Malam ini udara di kota ini sangatlah dingin, walau pun ini bukanlah musim dingin. Sungmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan kaki, membelah kota Hamburg yang megah, cantik namun tetap terlihat klasik itu. Mereka bertiga sudah berkali-kali bertanya kepada beberapa orang tentang alamat yang ada. Kaki mereka sudah sangat letih. Peluh pun beberapa kali menetes dari pelipis mereka.

"_Ma'am, do you know where is this address_?", tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang lewat di hadapan mereka.

"_Yes. That building_!", tunjuk wanita itu ke sebuah gedung berlantai empat yang terlihat mewah dan cantik, tepat di hadapan mereka.

Siwon dan Sungmin yang sedang beristirahat, langsung berdiri tegak. Mereka bertiga saling pandang, mengungkapkan rasa syukur melalui tatapan masing-masing. Ah, akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan alamat itu. Syukurlah!

Ting Tong! Bel apartement berdentang cukup keras di koridor itu. Mereka sudah menanyakan kepada petugas keamanan, jadi mereka yakin tidak salah tempat. Setelah menunggu agak lama, seorang pria paruh baya menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Wajahnya nampak mengantuk dengan piayama yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Sepertinya ketiga remaja ini sudah datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"_Was willst du? Wem wollen Sie erfüllen? Franz schon schlafen_ (Ada apa? Kalian ingin bertemu dengan siapa? Franz sudah tidur!)", ucap pria itu sambil mengusap matanya yang lelah.

Ketiga remaja itu hanya bisa terbengong menatap pria di hadapan mereka. Sungguh mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

"_Pardon, sir. We are Angie and Hee Yeon's friend. They give it for you_", ujar Siwon mengambil alih kebingungan mereka. Ia segera memberikan surat dari dua gadis di Heidelberg itu. Siwon sangat tidak ingin membuang waktunya percuma. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu di luar dalam keadaan kedinginan.

Pria itu membuka suratnya, mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya untuk membaca kata demi kata. "_Please, come in!_", ajaknya setelah membaca surat dari kerabatnya itu. Pria itu mempersilakan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia meminta istrinya untuk membuatkan minuman, sedangkan ia menelepon Angie dan Hee Yeon.

"Kamu yakin mereka mau membiarkan kita tidur di sini?", bisik Sungmin pada Siwon. Ia sangat terlihat gelisah dan cemas.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Min_-ah_! Jangan sampai tuan rumah melihat gelagat aneh kita. Lagipula kita tidak akan menginap untuk selamanya", balas Siwon sambil menahan paha Sungmin yang bergetar hebat.

"Sudah tenang aja!", desis Kyu di telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin merinding setengah mati. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyu yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya, membuat penyerangan balik kepada _namja_ tampan itu. "Dasar anak kecil!", ledek Kyu sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin, yang kemudian disambut oleh cemberut dari bibir merah _cherry_ itu.

"_Angie have told me everything. So you can live here for a while. We only have one guest room, so could you sleep together there_?", ucap pria itu, yang ternyata bernama Muller.

Sungmin baru saja akan memprotes perkataan sang tuan rumah, namun ditahan oleh Kyu. "_Of course. Thank you so much. Sorry for disturbing you_!", kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sebagai tanda hormatnya.

"_It's okay. Dear, please let them go to guest room! Good night, everyone_!", ucap pria itu, membiarkan istrinya yang mengantar mereka ke kamar tamu.

**.**

**.**

**[DAY 2, HAMBURG]**

**.**

**.**

"_Good morning_!", sapa Mr. Muller kepada seorang pria muda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Ruang makan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh tuan rumah, Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan pagi itu, namun mereka sedang menunggu penghuni _apartment_ itu seorang lagi, Franz Muller, anak dari pasangan Muller. Pagi ini Mr. Muller sudah banyak menceritakan mengenai keluarga dan anaknya. Ia adalah pria yang ramah, sama seperti istrinya, bahkan ketiga orang baru itu seakan merasa di rumah mereka sendiri. Keluarga ini sangat hangat dan penuh kekeluargaan.

Franz Muller adalah anak laki-laki seumuran Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ ini sangat tinggi, mungkin sekitar 180 sentimeter, atau setinggi Siwon. Kulitnya putih bersih, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Wajahnya tampan dengan garis wajah yang kentara. Rambutnya cokelat kemerahan, nampaknya beberapa kali dicat olehnya. Matanya bulat dan berwarna biru. Satu kata, tampan! Siapapun pasti akan sangat tertarik dengan _namja_ ini, termasuk…

"_Mwo_? Kamu?"

"_Was_? _Du_?"

Sungmin dan Franz menjerit seketika mereka dapat melihat wajah mereka masing-masing. Keduanya memalingkan wajah, mengerutkan dahi. Aura peperangan tercetak jelas dari tubuh mereka. Keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa saling pandang kepada dua remaja itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membahas apapun di meja makan saat ini. Setidaknya mereka akan menunggu hingga acara makan pagi ini selesai. Pagi ini menu sarapan mereka adalah Schnitzel (daging yang dilapisi dengan tepung roti kemudian digoreng). _Crunchy_! Sangat enak dimakan di pagi hari begini. Bukan makanan yang terlalu _'berat'_, namun memiliki kadar energi yang sesuai untuk aktivitas seharian nanti.

Setelah sarapan, Sungmin membantu Mrs. Muller untuk membersihkan meja makan. Para _namja_ berada di ruang tengah, berbincang-bincang. Mr. Muller meminta Franz untuk mengajak mereka bertiga berkeliling kota. Awalnya, Franz sangat keberatan karena ia tidak mau bersinggungan dengan Sungmin, namun akhirnya ia menyerah karena Mr. Muller terus memaksanya.

Apartment keluarga Muller terletak di kawasan elit kota Hamburg. Daerah ini terlihat sangat tertata rapi, dengan berbagai bunga yang indah. Bunga-bunga rosa sinensis (bunga kertas) merah, pink dan perpaduan keduanya dalam pot bentuk mangkuk mie besar di pinggr jalanan yg nyaman dan bersih. Salah satu bunga terkenal di Hamburg adalah Hydrangea. Bentuk bunga ini seperti mahkota. Jika dilihat dari jauh nampak seperti bunga kertas atau bunga anggrek, tergantung dari jenis dan warnanya.

Franz mengajak mereka bertiga keliling kota Hamburg. Mereka menaiki bus wisata yang bagian atasnya terbuka, sering disebut sebagai bus _hop-on-hop-off_. Bus ini biasanya memang digunakan untuk turis berkeliling kota. Udara sejuk di kota ini membuat setiap orang sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka.

"Franz, _where is shopping centre_? _We need to buy few things_", ujar Kyuhyun meminta Franz segera membawanya ke tempat belanja. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran _namja_ jenius itu, sepertinya dia akan belanja banyak hal.

Alster Arkaden adalah salah satu tempat paling indah untuk wisata belanja di Hamburg. Pertokoan dengan pedestrian lebar terbentang dari Stasiun pusat atau Hauptbahnhof hingga tepi danau Alster. Mall, pertokoan jaringan, retail hingga counter-counter merk mahal tertata dipadu cafe dan restoran. Hauptbahnhof adalah stasiun pusat yang semalam mereka turun dari kereta, sebuah stasiun kereta besar yang tua.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin, Siwon dan Franz dari satu toko ke toko lain, membuat ketiga orang itu merasakan lelah tiada tara. Urusan berbelanja Kyuhyun masih ada alasannya. Ia meminta kedua temannya untuk membeli pakaian. Tidak mungkin mereka hanya menggunakan pakaian itu terus seharian atau bahkan bulanan, hingga petualangan ini berakhir. Koper Kyuhyun terbawa sampai Korea di bagasi pesawat. Ia hanya membawa tas ransel kecilnya yang berisi beberapa barang penting pribadi miliknya. Jadi mereka memang sangat membutuhkan pakaian saat ini.

Selain membeli baju, Kyuhyun juga membeli PSP, _camera digital_, mp3 _player_ dan masih banyak hal. Semua bisa ia beli dengan _credit card_ pemberian sang _appa_. Hmm… Sepertinya sifat pangeran dan anak mami masih melekat pada diri Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ini sedikit membuat nyaman mereka semua.

Setelah asyik berbelanja, keempat remaja itu kembali menjelajah kota Hamburg. Hari ini ada sebuah festival hamburger yang digelar di pusat kota itu. Jalan-jalan begitu ramai dan berbagai jenis Hamburger tersedia di sana. Franz mengajak mereka ke sebuah _stand_ Hamburger yang katanya dari sebuah toko paling terkenal di kota itu.

Hamburger berasal dari kata Ham, namun sebenarnya nama itu berasal dari kota Hamburg, Jerman, tempat makanan ini berasal. Dari kota ini, banyak penduduknya yang berimigrasi ke Amerika dan menyebarkan pembuatan burger di sana. Hanya sebuah kebetulan bahwa kata "Ham" yang diambil dari bahasa Inggris berarti daging asap memiliki bunyi hampir serupa dengan Hamburger. Faktanya Hamburger tidak mengandung Ham, meskipun ada restoran yang menambahkan irisan Ham pada burger mereka sebagai penambah cita rasa.

"_Mashita_!", teriak Sungmin senang karena baru kali ini ia merasakan sebuah burger yang sangat lezat.

Sungmin selalu mencicipi hampir semua burger dari setiap stand di festival ini. Mulutnya sudah belepotan oleh saus dan berbagai bumbu burger. Franz tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pola imut Sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari, kecanggungan diantara mereka terhapus begitu saja. Bahkan Franz mencubit pipi Sungmin setelah ia membersihkan bibir Sungmin dengan _tissue_. Sungmin tersipu malu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Franz. Siwon tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Berhenti bersifat kekanak-kanakkan, Min. Kau sangat memalukan", cibir Kyuhyun sebelum ia bergegas ke salah satu _stand_.

Sungmin hanya cemberut, menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah punggung Kyu yang menjauh. "Dia itu kenapa sih?", tanya Sungmin pada Siwon.

Siwon menghardikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin mulai ada _'sesuatu'_ yang merasukinya"

Sungmin gemetar, mendengar ucapan Siwon. "_Hiii…_ Seram!", balasnya sambil merengkuh kedua bahunya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon dan Franz, takut mengeluarkan aura kejahatan dari tubuh _namja_ _evil_ di depan sana.

Mereka berempat pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat mereka sedang asyik memandang tatanan kota yang indah dari atas bus_ hop-on-hop-off_, Siwon menarik Franz. Ia meminta Franz untuk mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Gereja St Michaelis adalah penanda wilayah Hamburg. "Michel", sebagaimana penduduk lokal suka menyebutnya, dibangun antara tahun 1648-1661 dan merupakan gereja paling terkenal di Jerman Utara. Gereja ini juga dilengkapi sebuah menara setinggi 132 meter. Pemandangan kota dan pelabuhan yang indah bisa terlihat dari menara itu.

Siwon memasuki gereja tua nan megah itu dengan pandangan takjub tak terkira. Gereja ini memang tidak semegah katedral milik katolik. Dari luar gereja ini nampak tua dan tak terawat, seakan diabaikan. Temboknya dari bata merah yang memang menjadi _trademark_ kota Hamburg.

"_Waaah_! Cantik sekali!", decak kagum terlantun dari bibir Sungmin. "Hei, Kyu. Kau tidak kepanasan?", sindir Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat takjub pada bagian dalam gereja itu.

Siapa yang akan menduga, jika gereja tua itu memiliki interior klasik yang megah. Saat memasuki gereja itu, mereka disambut oleh nuansa putih-emas yang mendominasi. Atapnya menjulang tinggi dengan pillar yang kokoh. Kesan megah tampak jelas di gereja ini, terlebih lagi lukisan dan patung Yesus yang terpampang tinggi dengan warna emas. Siwon berjalan menuju mimbar itu, seakan hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu khusyuk menghadap Yesus, memanjatkan berbagai doa yang sudah lama ia pendam.

Sungmin dan Franz memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku dekat mimbar. Sungmin tersenyum menatap Siwon yang terdiam dalam untaian doanya. Tak selang beberapa lama, seseorang ikut bersimpuh di samping Siwon. Sungmin terkejut, karena melihat seorang _evil_ berubah menjadi malaikat. Ya, orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdoa apa sih? Sampai-sampai terdiam begitu lama. Terlebih kamu, Kyu. Kok bisa kamu bertaubat seperti itu?", tanya Sungmin dengan nada sengit, setelah mereka selesai dengan rutinitas agamis itu.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datarnya. "Aku memang sering ke gereja kok", jawab Kyuhyun singkat, lalu melangkah pergi bersama Franz. _Namja_ itu memilih untuk berbincang dengan Franz dibandingkan harus bergelut dengan Sungmin.

"Aku jarang sekali ke gereja. Rasanya rindu. Gereja ini begitu menawan bagiku. Aku belum pernah melihat gereja secantik ini. Aku ini tidak sebaik yang kamu pikirkan, Min. Jangan pernah menilai orang dari luarnya, ya", ucap Siwon tanpa menatap Sungmin sama sekali.

Sungmin hanya terbengong menanggapi kedua pernyataan dari _namja_-_namja_ yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya itu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda pasrah. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk mengejar ketiga _namja_ tinggi yang mulai menghilang bersama bayangan kota.

Malam menjelang, mereka berempat pun sudah terlihat lelah. Franz mengajak ketiga remaja itu untuk berkeliling Reeperbahn. Franz menyatakan dirinya adalah penggemar The Beatles bersama ayahnya. Mereka pun berkunjung ke Beatles-Platz, sebuah _café_ yang dibangun di persimpangan Reeperbahn dan Grosse Freiheit. Sebelum terkenal, grup band asal Inggris itu sering ngamen di beberapa klub yang ada di Reeperbahn.

"_It's like John Lennon said_, '_I might have been born in Liverpool, but I grew up in Hamburg__'_", ujar Franz sambil mengenang salah satu idolanya.

Drrt! Drrt! Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. _Appa_'s calling. Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia bergetar hebat, sulit memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon atau tidak. Ia menatap ketiga temannya yang asyik mendengarkan _live music_.

"Yoboseyo, _Appa_", sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan bergetar. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia sungguh ketakutan saat ini.

"_YA_! CHO KYUHYUN! Dimana kamu? Cepat pulang!", teriak sang _appa_ di seberang telepon. _Appa_ Kyu terdengar marah dan putus asa.

"Tapi _appa_, aku tidak mau mengurus perusahaanmu. Aku masih harus kuliah, _appa_. Masih lama bagiku untuk mengurus semua", ujar Kyuhyun cepat tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Ia mengatakan semua beban hatinya hanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Ini benar-benar membuat Kyu lega karena bisa mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kyuhyun, cepatlah pulang. Jangan buat _eomma_-mu stress begini. _Appa_ tidak akan memintamu mengurus perusahaan sekarang. Kamu masih harus kuliah 4-5 tahun lagi, selanjutnya kita bicarakan di rumah", balas _appa_ Kyu terdengar cemas.

"Tidak, _appa_. Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku mau berlibur di sini. Aku ingin bebas. Biarkan aku bebas, _appa_!", teriak Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu. Ia tidak mau mendengar satu patah kata dari sang _appa_.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin khawatir karena ia melihat napas Kyu memburu dan wajah Kyu terlihat pucat, terlebih lagi teriakan frustasi tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa", jawab Kyu singkat. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Jalan yang paling terkenal di Hamburg adalah Reeperbahn, jalan hiburan legendaris kota sekaligus distrik Red Light. Distrik Red Light adalah sebuah istilah yang digunakan untuk sebuah wilayah industri seks, dimana seks merupakan hal yang legal. Di malam hari jalan ini akan sangat padat dan ramai dengan banyaknya bar dengan campuran elektrik, restoran, dan teater yang berdiri berdampingan dengan toko-toko seks dan museum erotis.

BRAAAAK! Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak seorang _yeoja_ cantik berwajah oriental dengan pakaian sexy. _Yeoja_ itu terjatuh, membuat Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri.

"Are you okay?", tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Yes. I am", jawab _yeoja_ manis itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung.

"_Yeoja_ aneh!", gumam Kyuhyun saat _yeoja_ itu berlari meninggalkannya.

Sungmin, Siwon dan Franz menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru mereka sadari tertinggal di belakang mereka.

"Gwenchana?", tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandangi satu sisi jalan yang ramai. Ia masih menatap kepergian _yeoja_ tadi yang telah menghilang dibalik ribuan orang.

"Ne, gwenchana!", jawab Kyuhyun. "Ayo pulang!", ajak Kyuhyun karena hari sudah sangat larut.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah seharian berkeliling kota. Mereka mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan di Alster Arkaden, berjalan-jalan di sekitar pelabuhan Hamburg dan pasar ikan, asyik menikmati ribuan bunga indah di Planten un Blomen, tak lupa juga menatap takjub Rathaus (kantor dewan kota Hamburg yang cantik) serta mengenal suasana malam di Reeperbahn. Walau tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa mereka lakukan di Reeperbahn—karena usia mereka yang tergolong muda—, mereka tetap menikmati kunjungan mereka itu. Hari sudah semakin larut. Mereka harus kembali ke Hafencity, tempat apartment Muller berada.

"Eh?", celetuk Sungmin cukup lantang, membuat ketiga _namja_ itu berbalik menatapnya. "Ini apa? Milik siapa?", tanya Sungmin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin memberikan dompet itu kepada Franz.

"Park Jungsoo? Berlin? _Hmm… I don't know_", ucap Franz setelah melihat identitas yang ada di dalam dompet itu.

Mendengar sebuah nama Korea dari mulut Franz, Kyuhyun segera menarik dompet itu ke sisinya. Sebuah foto terpampang jelas di sana. Foto seorang _yeoja_ manis, yang baru saja ditabraknya. Kyuhyun ingat wajah ketakutan itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin bertemu lagi dengan _yeoja_ itu untuk mengembalikan dompet itu.

"Ada apa Kyu?", tanya Siwon yang aneh melihat mimik wajah Kyu.

"Kita harus mengembalikan dompet ini. Aku rasa ada sesuatu dengan _yeoja_ ini. Barusan aku menabraknya", jelas Kyuhyun masih menimang-nimang dompet itu dalam genggamannya.

"_We must return it to police. Don't make mess with any girl from here_", ucap Franz memperingati. Ia sepertinya mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Franz tidak ingin mereka terlibat suatu masalah.

"_But… I don't care. I'll keep it_!", paksa Kyuhyun tak peduli. _Namja_ tampan itu menyimpan dompet itu ke dalam sakunya, lalu bergegas pulang ke apartment Muller.

'_I hope everything will be fine for us_', doa Franz dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**[Late Night]**

**#At Muller's Apartment#**

**[Kyuhyun ]**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Sungmin dan Siwon sudah sampai di apartment keluarga Muller. Kami sedang membereskan semua barang-barang yang tadi kami beli. Kami tidak membeli banyak barang, hanya beberapa pakaian, alat mandi, parfum, dan beberapa barang elektronik untuk membantu perjalanan kami semakin menyenangkan. Sialnya, aku meninggalkan PSPku di koper, jadi aku harus membeli PSP baru. _Camera digital_ untuk menambah kebutuhan kami berfoto, walau aku sudah membawa _camera digital_-ku sendiri. Aku membelikan sebuah tas ransel untuk dibawa oleh Siwon. Setidaknya kami harus membagi barang bawain di tas kami masing-masing.

Siwon dan Sungmin adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan tidak banyak mengeluh. Setidaknya itulah penilaianku selama satu hari ini. Aku harap kami bisa menikmati perjalanan lebih menyenangkan lagi. Amin.

"Kyu", panggil Siwon saat kami sudah akan tidur.

"Ne", jawabku singkat.

"Siapa yang menelepon tadi?", tanya Siwon, membuatku menelan ludah kecut. "_Appa_?", tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ia memintaku untuk pulang", jawabku lesu.

"Pulanglah. Jangan membuat orangtuamu khawatir", ujar Siwon lagi membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin merasakan kebebasan walau untuk sesaat, Siwon_-ah_!", bantahku.

"Tahukah kamu? Kamu sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan hanya dengan mengangkat telepon dan menggunakan credit card milikmu", ujar Siwon membuatku bingung.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Satu hal yang perlu diingat oleh seorang pelarian. Jangan menggunakan credit card, telepon atau alat komunikasi lainnya. Semua itu bisa dilacak oleh pihak lain. Sekali menggunakan hal-hal itu, selesailah sudah seluruh petualangan kita", ujar Kim menjelaskan kepadaku.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, menyesap _coffee latte_ milikku. "Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Mempersiapkan semua hal yang kamu butuhkan. Barang-barang pribadi seperti pakaian dan sebagainya. Oh ya! Uang! Selalu siapkan uang untuk keperluan dadakan. Selain itu jangan boros. Itu aja sih", jelas Kim sekali lagi. _Yeoja_ ini memang memiliki sebuah rencana matang. Aku benar-benar kagum. Aku harus mengingat seorang Scotia Kimberly sebagai salah seorang teman baruku. _Awesome_!

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

"Ah, iya! Ya ampun. Aku ceroboh banget!", teriakku saat menyadari kebodohanku. Aku menepuk jidatku. _Aish_!

"Ssst… Jangan berisik! Jangan mengganggu keluarga Muller, Kyu!", bisik Siwon sambil membekap bibirku. "Yah, kita nikmati saja perjalanan kita ini, Kyu. Mungkin ada petualangan seru. Ya, nggak?", lanjut Siwon, membangkitkan semangatku.

Aku mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Haaah~ Aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak hal indah lagi yang akan kita temui!", ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

Siwon ikut berbaring di sebelahku. Kami berdua asyik membayangkan berbagai tempat indah yang akan kami kunjungi. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku penasaran, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar di sana?

"Hei, kalian sedang apa? Senang sekali", kata Sungmin yang baru selesai dari urusannya di kamar mandi.

Ia mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Mataku tak bisa berpaling dari sosok _yeoja_ cerewet itu. Segar sekali melihatnya sudah mandi seperti itu. Apalagi air masih membasahi rambut, jatuh ke wajahnya yang manis, terus ke pipinya yang chubby, terus ke bibir M yang imut, lalu ke leher jenjangnya. _Aish_! Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Cho?

"Eh, Kyu! Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?", tanya Sungmin sontak membuatku kembali ke alam sadarku.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Lidahku kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucap sebuah kata.

"Hmm… bagaimana nasib dompet itu? Apa kamu akan mengembalikannya, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia masih asyik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Oh iya!", ujar Siwon, terbangun dari posisinya. "Kyu, kita tidak boleh menetap terlalu lama di suatu tempat. Bisa-bisa _Appa_ kita dan preman itu menemukan keberadaan kita", lanjutnya seakan baru sadar dari posisi kami sebagai pelarian.

"Jadi maksudmu…", ucapku menggantung.

Aku, Sungmin dan Siwon saling bertatapan, seakan kami memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama.

"Besok kita ke Berlin! Mengembalikan dompet itu!", teriak kami bersama, tanpa sadar.

"Sssst…", bisik Sungmin memperingati suara kami yang menggelegar.

"Hahahahaha…". Kami tertawa bersama.

Sebuah petualangan baru akan dimulai. Selamat tinggal, Hamburg! Selamat datang, Berlin! Haaah… Kami harus istirahat, setidaknya kami pasti membutuhkan banyak energi untuk menjelajah ibukota itu. Semangat!

**.**

**.**

**\(^0^)/ …:::TBC:::…\(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong~ Yuya kembali.<br>**

**Jeongmal Mianhae karena sebelumnya sudah memutuskan untuk memindahkan FF ini ke FB. Karena beberapa orang mengeluhkan kepergian Yuya dan sulitnya membuka atau mencari Notes di FB, maka Yuya masukin lagi FF ini di sini,,, semoga kalian berkenan...**

**Maaf jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini~  
><strong>

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya~  
><strong>

**Please, Leave comment!  
><strong>

**Annyeong~  
><strong>


	9. Berlin's Tragedy

**19th**

Chapter 6

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Berlin's tragedy"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#At somewhere#**

**[Author's POV]**

**.**

**.**

'_Ah, aku membenci hidupku. Semua ini begitu menyiksa tubuh dan batinku.'_, keluh seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meneguk gelas wine sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa botol wine yang ia habiskan malam ini. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan kesadarannya mulai memudar. Ia memang sudah mabuk. Baginya mabuk adalah kesenangan tersendiri, pelampiasan atas kekecewaannya terhadap hidupnya yang kacau.

PRAAAANG!

"Berhenti kataku! Kamu ini tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku sekali saja!", bentak seorang bartender paruh baya sambil menarik sebuah gelas dan botol wine dari sisi _yeoja_ itu hingga botol wine yang masih terisi setengahnya itu hancur menghantam lantai.

"Hehehe.", tawa miris meluncur seketika dari bibir _yeoja_ itu. Sesekali ia cegukan. _Yeoja_ paruh baya, yang sering dipanggil Jungsoo ini masih tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan acara minum-minumnya malam ini. "Biarkan aku bahagia untuk sesaat Youngwoonie_-ah_! Aku ingin melupakan semua permasalahan hidupku. Aku muak. Benar-benar muak.", lanjutnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja bartender. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah untuk meneguk satu tete wine lagi, namun ego menentang untuk mengaku kalah. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, walau ia justru terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

Youngwoon, si bartender paruh baya, memberikan segelas air mineral untuk mengembalikan efek wine dari otak Jungsoo. Setelah menghabiskan air mineral itu, Jungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sudahlah, Woonie-ah. Hiks. Aku akan pulang. Hiks.", ujar Jungsoo sambil melangkah keluar bar itu dengan langkah gontai. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar suara cegukannya tak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin semua orang tahu bahwa ia sedang mabuk berat.

Youngwoon memapah Jungsoo. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu ya?", tawar Youngwoon penuh perhatian. Laki-laki paruh baya ini sudah mengenal Jungsoo sejak lama, hampir sepuluh tahun tepatnya. Ia tidak ingin _yeoja_ manis ini tersakiti karena ulahnya sendiri.

Jungsoo melepas pelukan Youngwoon dari bahunya. Ia tersenyum lemah kepada Youngwoon. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Hiks. Lagipula rumahku tidak terlalu jauh.", tolak Jungsoo lembut. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tapi…", sanggah Youngwoon tak terima dengan penolakan Jungsoo. Youngwoon menangkap tubuh Jungsoo yang hampir saja jatuh karena keseimbangannya tidak baik saat ini. Youngwoon tertegun ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari Jungsoo lagi. Ia tahu bahwa Jungsoo tidak ingin dibantu saat ini. Ia mengerti sekali jika Jungsoo ingin dibiarkan sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya. "Hati-hatilah di jalan.", ucap Youngwoon akhirnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Youngwoonie-ah!", balas Jungsoo senang.

**.**

**.**

**(T_T') …::YuyaLoveSungmin::… ('X.X)**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeong, eomma_. Nanti Hana bawain oleh-oleh _ya!_", teriak seorang _yeoja_ mungil berumur tujuh tahun itu dari kejauhan. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada sang _eomma_ yang ikut membalas senyuman itu.

"Hati-hati, Hana! Jadilah anak baik _ya!_", balas sang _eomma_. _'Oh Tuhan, lindungilah anakku. Amin._', batinnya berdoa. Ada rasa takut dan gelisah saat ia harus melepas anaknya pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk berlibur bersama teman sekolahnya. Ia cemas, namun demi melihat senyuman indah dari si mungil, ia membuang jauh kegelisahannya itu.

PLAAAAAK!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah cantik ibu muda itu. Rasa nyeri telah menerpa saraf permukaan kulitnya. Ia memegang pipi yang sedikit membiru itu.

"Kenapa kamu membiarkan Hana pergi? Kamu membunuh Hana! Kamu pembunuh! Kamu membuat Hana mati di sana. Semua kesalahanmu, biadab!", maki sang suami sambil memberikan tamparan-tamparan ke wajah istrinya itu. Ia sudah peduli jika luka itu akan membekas dalam raga dan hati wanita itu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu meratapi nasibnya dan merutuki semua kesalahannya. Ia tenggelam dalam keputusasaan. Segala sakit telah kebas dari sensor sarafnya. Satu hal yang masih mampu ia rasakan, yaitu penyesalan dalam hatinya.

Sesosok _yeoja_ kecil mendekati ibu muda itu. Wajahnya pias, terlihat tanpa kehidupan. Airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mendekat ibu muda itu dengan perlahan, membiarkan isak tangisnya yang kian mengeras. Pakaiannya terlihat basah dan warna merah darah mendominasi seragam sekolahnya. _Yeoja_ kecil itu terlihat sangat mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan. Tak bisa terpungkiri wajahnya yang kesakitan dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, menambah iba setiap orang yang memandangnya.

"_Eomma_.", panggil _yeoja_ kecil itu kepada ibu muda yang sedang tertunduk, menahan sakit. "_Eomma_.", panggilnya lirih sekali lagi.

Merasa dipanggil, ibu muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memandang sosok _yeoja_ kecil di hadapannya. CKIIIT! Dadanya seakan dihunus pedang katana. Perih. Sakit. Sungguh menyiksa. Airmatanya tak mampu ia bendung tatkala _yeoja_ kecil itu merengkuh tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, _eomma_. Hana baik-baik saja.", bisik _yeoja_ kecil itu tepat di telinga sang ibu. _Yeoja_ kecil itu melepas pelukannya, memandang wajah ibunya lekat-lekat. Jari-jemarinya menelusuri setiap aliran air yang membasahi pipi putih itu. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir pada kedua pipinya. "Hana sayang _eomma_."

Ibu muda itu memeluk anak kesayangannya dengan posesif, seakan tak ingin anak itu pergi dari dirinya lagi. "Hana. Hiks. Jangan tinggalkan _eomma_ lagi. Hiks. Hiks. Jebal, chagiya.", mohon sang ibu, masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Jeosonghamnida, _eomma_nim.", balas _yeoja_ kecil itu dengan lirihan pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh gendang telinga siapapun.

"Hana. Hiks. Hana. Hiks. Hiks. Hana. Chagiya. Hiks.", isak ibu muda itu semakin keras. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok _yeoja_ kecil itu kian memudar, menghilang dari pelukan erat sang ibu. "HANAAAAA!", teriak ibu muda itu, saat ia hanya memeluk udara kosong. Ia membuka matanya, meyakinkan bahwa anaknya masih ada di hadapannya. Nihil. Hana telah menghilang.

"PARK HANAAAA!"

"bist du in Ordnung? (Apakah anda baik-baik saja?)", tanya seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari Jungsoo. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Jungsoo berkali-kali, berusaha membangunkan _yeoja_ yang sedang bermimpi buruk itu.

"Hah?", ucap Jungsoo seketika ia membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya yang sedang memberikan seluruh perhatian mereka kepada dirinya. "I am okay.", ujarnya memberitahu semua orang di kereta malam itu. Seketika seluruh perhatian itu telah kembali kepada pemiliknya masing-masing. Jungsoo menghela napasnya. Ia bersyukur itu hanyalah mimpi buruknya. "Hana.", lirihnya pelan sebelum airmatanya kembali membasahi pipi tirusnya.

**.**

**.**

**[DAY 3, HAMBURG]**

**#Muller's Apartment#**

**~MORNING~**

**.**

**.**

"_Are you sure want to go now_?", tanya Mr. Muller kepada tiga orang remaja di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "_Yes, sir. We can't stay in same place for long times. Beside of it, we need to return this wallet._", jelas Kyuhyun sambil merapikan piring-piring bekas mereka makan.

"_But, what should I say to Angie_?", tanya Mr. Muller merasa tidak enak jika harus membiarkan ketiga tamunya pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya ia harus bertanggungjawab kepada Angie, jika _yeoja_ manis itu menanyakan keadaan temannya.

"_We are so sorry, Mister. We must do it. Thank you for everything. You give us a lot._", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

Mr. Muller menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Okay. Be save. Take care yourself, guys. If you need something, just tell us, we will help you", kata Mr. Muller.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu memeluk ketiga remaja itu satu per satu. Hanya dalam waktu semalam, ia sudah mampu menyayangi ketiganya seperti menyayangi Franz, anaknya. Setiap pertemuan pasti berakhir dengan perpisahan. Mau ataupun tidak, itulah yang sudah digariskan Tuhan pada setiap kehidupan. Yang dapat kita lakukan adalah memberikan kesan terbaik pada setiap pertemuan dan memandang ke depan pada setiap perpisahan. Ketiga keluarga Muller itu melepas ketiga tamunya dengan doa di setiap hati mereka. _'Lindungilah ketiga remaja ini, Tuhan! Berilah mereka petunjuk agar hidup mereka penuh dengan makna.'_

"Jadi setelah ini kita mau kemana?", tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya. Ia membetulkan letak tas ranselnya dan tas selempang mungil miliknya. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membelikan sebuah tas ransel untuk Sungmin, agar ia tidak kesulitan membawa beberapa barang.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Ikuti saja kami. Jangan sampai tertinggal ya.", ujar Siwon sambil menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. Sungmin membalas senyum Siwon dengan senyum paling menggemaskan yang ia miliki.

"Cih!", umpat Kyuhyun kesal saat melihat kedua temannya itu saling berpegangan tangan. Bahkan Sungmin mengapit lengan Siwon dengan mesra. '_Apa-apaan mereka itu?_', batinnya kesal.

Siwon dan Sungmin duduk di sebuah café dekat stasiun kereta. Mereka sedang mengecek semua kebutuhan mereka dengan teliti. Ini akan menjadi pelarian serius. Mereka harus mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Jangan sampai kesalahan sebelumnya terulang.

"Aku sudah mengambil semua uang yang ada di tabunganku dan uang dari kartu kredit pemberian Appa. Aku harap uang ini cukup untuk kita bertiga.", jelas Kyuhyun sesaat kembalinya dari atm terdekat. Ia memberikan semua uang itu kepada Sungmin. "Aku rasa kamu bisa mengatur pengeluaran kita dengan baik. Kamu kan wanita."

Siwon mengambil uang dari genggaman tangan Sungmin. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya. Ia segera menghitung uang itu. "_Mwo_? Seratus ribu euro?", kaget Siwon, masih dengan suara pelan. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang akan membahayakan keselamatan mereka dengan meneriakkan uang sebanyak itu di hadapan semua orang.

"Ne, waeyo?", tanya Kyuhyun ringan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi kedua orang di hadapannya. '_Memangnya berapa sih seratus ribu euro itu?_', tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Wajar jika Siwon kaget melihat uang yang begitu banyak dalam genggamannya itu. Seratus ribu euro setara dengan 145.300.000 won atau setara dengan rupiah. Itu bukanlah uang kecil yang bisa dibawa-bawa dengan bebas. Kepala Siwon mendadak berat. Ia merasa sangat pusing. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menyimpan uang sebanyak itu.

'_Aish! Anak ini memang sangat beruntung_', umpat Siwon dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat wajah santai Kyuhyun. Entahlah _namja_ dihadapannya mengerti atau tidak arti seratus ribu euro ini. Siwon menghela napas, memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan tindakan dan ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Min-ah, tolong belikan kami satu kotak amplop dan peralatan tulis _ya!_", perintah Siwon kepada Sungmin yang asyik melahap _sandwich_ miliknya.

Tanpa bertanya apapun, Sungmin bergegas melaksanakan permintaan Siwon. Ia membelikan semua hal yang dibutuhkan Siwon tanpa harus membuang waktu lama. Siwon segera melakukan tugasnya. Tidak ada ruginya kuliah di jurusan bisnis, setidaknya Siwon menjadi ahli mengatur keuangan.

"Baiklah. Kita memiliki seratus ribu euro yang telah aku bagi menjadi tiga. Masing-masing dari kita membawa 33.000 euro. Aku juga telah membagi uang itu menjadi uang kebutuhan dan uang dadakan. Uang dadakan terdiri dari beberapa amplop yang masing-masing menyimpan 3.250 euro. Jadi setiap orang memiliki uang kebutuhan sebesar 20.000 euro. Sungmin menggunakan uang kebutuhan untuk membeli makanan. Uang kebutuhanku untuk membeli barang-barang keperluan seperti pakaian atau pun alat mandi dan lainnya. Sedangkan kamu, Kyu, gunakan uang itu untuk menyewa penginapan. Uang seribu euro aku berikan kepada Sungmin agar ia bisa mengaturnya lebih baik lagi.", jelas Siwon panjang lebar. "Apakah kalian mengerti?", tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Siwon-ah.", jawab Sungmin. Ia sudah terbiasa mengatur keuangan seperti ini di rumah. Sungmin segera meletakkan amplop uang dadakan di beberapa tempat berbeda.

"Sudahlah. Penjelasanmu itu terlalu memusingkan.", ucap Kyuhyun masih asyik menatap PSPnya. Ia tidak menyentuh amplop yang sudah diberikan oleh Siwon.

PLAAAAK! Siwon memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras. Kyuhyun melemparkan _death glare_ miliknya, namun keberaniannya ciut saat melihat wajah Siwon yang jauh mengerikan dibandingkannya. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka jika Siwon bisa setegas ini.

"Simpan di tempat yang aman dan berbeda. Lalu gunakan buku ini untuk mencatat semua pengeluaranmu. Aku ingin semuanya jelas. Awas kalau sampai kamu bertindak gegabah! Kamu akan merasakan pukulan yang lebih keras dariku", ancam Siwon sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuhyun menelan lidahnya kecut. Ia mengangguk takut-takut, segera melakukan semua perintah Siwon. Sungmin hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. '_Inikah sosok Siwon sebenarnya_?', batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Berlin pagi ini. Kyuhyun sudah meletakkan dompet yang akan ia kembalikan di tempat yang aman dan mudah dijangkau. Entahlah apa penyebab _namja_ tampan itu sangat gigih ingin mengembalikan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa _yeoja_ itu penuh misteri dan Kyu sangat menyukai tantangan. _Let's see what will happen_!

Sepanjang perjalanan dari Hamburg menuju Berlin, Siwon sibuk menulis semua keuangan mereka. Sungmin tertidur di bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Kyu ingin sekali menyingkirkan kepala Sungmin dari bahunya, namun ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur _yeoja_ manis itu. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon melirik mereka berdua, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban mereka.

**.**

**.**

**v(^o^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(^.^)a**

**.**

**.**

"Yoochun-ah, _STOP_!", teriak seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan balutan blazer yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Suara melengkingnya membuat semua orang sontak memberikan hormat kepadanya. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang lain. Ia hanya ingin mengejar seorang _namja_ yang sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. "Chunnie-ah! Tunggu! Chunnie! _Listening me, please_.", jeritnya sekali lagi dengan suara melengking bak lumba-lumba itu. Kakinya sudah lelah melangkah, terlebih ia memakai high heels duabelas senti.

"_ARGH_!", teriak _yeoja_ cantikku itu saat kakinya keseleo. Ia terjatuh di atas lantai marmer hotel mewah itu. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit dan membengkak. Matanya memandang sedih kepada sosok punggung _namja_ yang telah menghilang di antara keramaian kota itu. "Yoochun-ah, saranghaeyo!", lirih _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Laki-laki bernama Yoochun itu berjalan menembus keramaian kota. Tampangnya berantakan. Urat-urat wajahnya menegang. Sepertinya _namja_ itu sedang dibawah kendali emosinya. Ia ingin sekali sampai di rumah, melampiaskan semua perasaannya tanpa sisa.

BRAAAAK! Pintu rumah sederhana itu terbuka dengan keras. Yoochun tidak peduli jika ia akan merusakkan pintu itu untuk kesekian kali. Indra penciumannya menerima bau sedap yang terkuar dari arah dapur. Seseorang sedang memasak di sana. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya tatkala ia menemukan satu sosok yang ia inginkan saat ini.

"Aaah!", lenguh _yeoja_ manis yang berada dalam dekapan Yoochun saat ini. Ia tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan meremas dadanya dengan kasar. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh, menatap pelaku utama pagi itu. Menemukan sosok suaminya di belakang tubuhnya, membuat _yeoja_ manis itu menghela napas panjang. Ia melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda. Jungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan miliknya.

Yoochun menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia merasa dirinya mendapat lampu hijau dari sang istri, Park Jungsoo. Ia memanfaatkan tangan kirinya untuk mencari bagian paling favoritnya. Yoochun menyelipkan tangan kirinya di balik celana dalam milik Jungsoo yang hanya tertutup _apron_. Tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam, masih asyik meremas dan menarik _putting_ payudara Jungsoo. Yoochun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jungsoo, menyesap aroma tubuh Jungsoo yang menaikkan libidonya.

"_Aaah… Ah… Ah… Hmm…_", gumamnya pelan saat kedua daerah sensitifnya disentuh kasar oleh suaminya sendiri. Jungsoo memiringkan lehernya ke kanan, memberikan ruang untuk Yoochun menyesap leher jenjangnya. "_Hngh… Hm… Aaah! Yooh-chun… Mm… Hen-tikhaaan… Aaah!_", desah Jungsoo tak tertahan lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan serangan demi serangan dari suaminya di seluruh tubuh tersensitifnya.

Yoochun membalikkan tubuh Jungsoo. Ia melirik sekilas ke atas penggorengan. Ia tidak peduli sarapannya pagi ini gosong, karena ia memiliki sarapan yang lebih nikmat. Yoochuun mematikan kompor di belakang tubuh Jungsoo yang sudah basah itu.

"Baguslah. Kamu sudah mandi. Aku menyukai aromamu hari ini.", bisik Yoochun dengan sedikit mendesah sambil menjilat telinga Jungsoo. Park Jungsoo melenguh panjang. Ia benar-benar lemas.

"HUP!". Yoochun menggendong Jungsoo ala bridal style. Ia membawa Jungsoo ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. BRAAAK! Yoochun melempar tubuh Jungsoo dengan keras ke atas ranjang, tanpa mempedulikan apakah wanita itu merasa kesakitan atau tidak. Satu hal yang pasti baginya saat ini adalah melampiaskan semua amarahnya kepada sosok _yeoja_ manis di bawahnya itu.

"Bersiap-siaplah menjadi tawananku hari ini, Park Jungsoo. Park Yoochun tidak akan melepaskanmu sedetik pun sebelum amarah ini menguap. Hehe. Aku memiliki trik baru untukmu, chagiya. So enjoy our game.", ucap Yoochun dengan suara datar dan berat. Matanya menyipit. Bibirnya menyeringai. Aura setan terkuar dari setiap sela tubuhnya.

Jungsoo bergetar di bawah Yoochun. Ia menelan ludah kecut, tahu secara pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. _'Selamatkan aku dari iblis ini, Tuhan'_, batin Jungsoo berdoa. Ia memejamkan matanya, memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk seseorang yang pernah menahan hatinya beberapa tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**[DAY 3, BERLIN]**

**WonKyuMin's side**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaah! Akhirnya sampai juga di Berlin.", ucap Kyuhyun penuh syukur. Ia memijit bahu kirinya yang terasa kebas, karena digunakan oleh Sungmin selama hampir dua jam itu. CTAAAK! Kyuhyun menyentil kening Sungmin. "Besok-besok carilah tempat lain untuk bersandar. Jangan menyusahkanku seperti itu."

"Eh?", tanya Sungmin bingung. "_Mwo_? Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah! Maaf. Maaf.", ujar Sungmin saat menyadari kesalahannya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali berharap Kyuhyun memaafkannya.

"Sudahlah. Sudah, tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Ayo kita berjalan-jalan. Setidaknya kita harus menemukan pemilik dompet itu sebelum menjelajahi kota ini.", ucap Siwon bijak.

"_Cih_! Sok bijak sekali! Lebih baik kita berkeliling dulu, sekalian mencari tahu. Sekali lempar, dua burung kena sasaran.", bantah Kyuhyun, tak setuju dengan pendapat Siwon.

"_YA!_ Tapi lebih nyaman jika kita selesai mencari wanita itu dulu, baru berjalan-jalan.", bentak Siwon tak mau kalah.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mulai melemparkan tatapan mematikan masing-masing. Aura mencekam pun terasa di sekitar mereka. Sungmin merinding sendiri melihat perkelahian mereka berdua.

"Berhenti! Tolong berhentilah!", teriak Sungmin, berusaha mengakhiri perdebatan keduanya. Namun Sungmin kalah tinggi sehingga keduanya tak juga berhenti. "_YAAAA_! Jika kalian tidak berhenti, aku PERGI!"

Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua _namja_ kekanak-kanakkan itu. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menyadari kepergian Sungmin, segera mengejar _yeoja_ manis itu yang sudah mulai menjauh dari hadapan mereka.

"_YA!_ LEE SUNGMIN, TUNGGU!", teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mereka berjalan menuju Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church yang terletak hanya satu blok dari stasiun. Menara gereja yang rusak karena bom yang dijatuhkan pada Perang Dunia II sengaja dipertahankan dalam bentuk aslinya sebagai monumen peringatan. Empat bangunan yang merupakan gereja baru berdiri mengelilingi puing menara tersebut. Suasana yang sunyi di pagi hari semakin menambah kesan kelam dari puing tersebut. Mereka menyusuri sepenggal jalan Kurfürstendamm atau Ku'damm yang dipenuhi oleh butik, hotel dan restoran tetapi karena masih pagi belum terlihat banyak aktivitas.

Dengan menggunakan U-Bahn, mereka menuju Sophie-Charlotte-Platz kemudian melanjutkan jalan kaki menuju Charlottenburg Palace. Istana yang bergaya Baroque tersebut berdiri dengan megah.

"Aduh! Aku mau pipis.", celetuk Siwon tiba-tiba. Ia memegangi bagian bawah ter-_private _miliknya. Sepertinya Siwon tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin pipisnya.

"Minta izin penjaga aja.", usul Sungmin sambil menunjuk penjaga istana.

PLAAAK! "Tidak mungkin kan pipis di istana.", ketus Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Siwon bergerak cemas. Ia mondar-mandir mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk mengeluarkan pembuangannya itu. Siwon melihat sekeliling komplek yang luas dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda toilet umum. Yang terlihat hanya pohon-pohon rindang di halaman istana. Timbul ide nekad dalam hati Siwon.

"Siwon-ah! Mau kemana?", teriak Sungmin memanggil Siwon yang tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin. "Ssst… Diam saja. Kita tunggu dia di sini.", bisik Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin ke bangku taman terdekat.

Siwon berpikir pohon-pohon yang berbaris rapi tersebut cukup besat untuk menutupi badan Siwon dari mata penjaga. Siwon pun bergegas menuju taman dengan pohon-pohon tersebut. Setelah cukup jauh dari gerbang istana dan yakin tidak akan terlihat, Siwon melaksanakan 'panggilan alam' di salah satu pohon besar.

"Aaaah! Legaaaa!", syukur Siwon saat semua hasratnya telah terpenuhi. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berharap tak ada yang memergoki dirinya mengotori taman istana dengan air seninya.

"Ah gila kamu, Won!", jerit Kyuhyun was-was.

Siwon hanya menyengir lebar. Sungmin menatap jijik ke arah Siwon. "Nih! _Tissue_ basah! _Iiih~_ Wonnie jorok!", keluh Sungmin sambil menjauh dari Siwon.

'Wonnie?', batin Kyuhyun merasa terusik dengan panggilan sayang Sungmin untuk Siwon.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menggunakan bis ke Tiergarten, taman kota yang besar. Di salah satu halte mereka turun dan masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Betul-betul taman yang luar biasa. Puas melihat tempat tersebut mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kulturforum kemudian beristirahat di Postdamer Platz. Saat itu hari sudah siang. Mereka membuka bekal roti yang mereka beli di stasiun untuk mengisi perut.

"_Nyam… Nyam… Nyam… Uenaaak_!", kata Sungmin masih mengunyah roti miliknya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan, melihat tingkah Sungmin yang _hobby _makan itu.

PLUUUK! Sesuatu terjatuh di atas roti Sungmin. "Buahahahahaha!", tawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun membahana. Mereka terlihat puas melihat penderitaan Sungmin, karena roti kesayangannya itu mendapat selai tambahan dari tai burung.

"Huaaaaa… Jahat sekali! Rotiku kan masih banyak!", rengek Sungmin sedih. Ia tidak bisa memakan roti miliknya yang sudah kotor itu.

"Nih!", tawar Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung saling pandang, karena tak menyangka akan sama-sama menawarkan roti mereka untuk Sungmin.

"_GOMAWO_!", jerit Sungmin bahagia. Tanpa malu-malu ia melahap kedua roti itu. Haha…. Dasar Lee Sungmin!

Mereka melihat beberapa bus wisata yang lalu lalang termasuk beberapa bus wisata yang menawarkan layanan _hop-on hop-off_. Mengingat masih lumayan banyak tempat yang ingin mereka lihat pada hari ini yang terletak berjauhan, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli tiket bus _hop-on hop-off_.

Tempat berhenti pertama yang mereka pilih adalah Museumsinsel (Museum Island). UNESCO memasukkan kawasan yang terdiri dari beberapa museum termasuk Berliner Dom (Katedral Berlin) tersebut dalam daftar World Heritage pada tahun 1999. Mereka hanya memasuki Berliner Dom karena tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Katedral tersebut memiliki lantai bawah tanah yang digunakan sebagai makam. Peti-peti indah bergaya _gothic_ yang berasal dari abad ke-16 sampai abad ke-12 memenuhi lantai tersebut.

"Hush! Minnie, kalau kita diizinkan menginap di sini gratis, kamu mau nggak?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"_Aniya!_ Aku takut.", jawab Sungmin jujur. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Siwon, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh _namja_ tegap itu.

"Dasar penakut!", ledek Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kamu berani menginap sendirian di sini?", tanya Siwon menantang.

Kyuhyun tertawa remeh. "Hahaha… Kamu bertanya kepadaku?", ujarnya sok. Siwon mengangguk mantap. Ia menuntut jawaban Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Kyuhyun melangkah pergi. "Tentu saja tidak.", katanya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh kedua temannya itu.

"Kyu juga penakut.", kata Sungmin kepada Siwon.

"Iya. Kalian sama-sama penakut.", balas Siwon sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Huuuh! Siwon jahat!"

Tempat berikut yang mereka kunjungi menggunakan bus wisata adalah Kreuzberg. Di tempat ini mereka menyaksikan kekejaman Nazi lewat foto-foto yang dipamerkan di Topography of Terror. Tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut terbentang sisa tembok Berlin yang menjadi saksi bisu sejarah. Mereka juga tidak melewatkan Checkpoint Charlie yang terkenal yang merupakan pos penjagaan untuk menyeberang dari sisi Timur ke Barat dan sebaliknya.

Bus wisata tersebut juga melewati Nikolaiviertel, Alexanderplatz dan gerbang besar Berlin yang terkenal indah, Branderburger Tor (Bradenburg Gate). Sangat disayangkan renovasi sedang berlangsung di tempat tersebut sehingga mereka tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat gerbang yang sedang ditutup dengan papan yang bergambar gerbang itu sendiri. Mereka sempat turun di Reichstag dan beristirahat di taman sambil menikmati angin sore.

Ketika mereka kembali ke kawasan Ku' Damm, kawasan tersebut terlihat padat dan hidup di malam minggu. Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu di Erotik-Museum yang menampilkan banyak koleksi dari Beate Uhse, mantan pilot wanita Jerman pada Perang Dunia II yang mendirikan toko alat-alat sex pertama di dunia.

"Lapaaaar!", keluh Sungmin sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah berdisko sedari tadi.

"Belilah makanan!", suruh Kyuhyun sambil mencari duduk di salah satu tempat makan di jalanan itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sangat sebal jika Kyuhyun memerintahnya seperti itu. "_Shirreo_!"

"Ayolah, Min. Kamu kan yang memegang uang belanja makanan.", ujar Siwon menenangkan.

Sungmin tetap ngambek. Ia tidak mau lagi diperintah oleh siapapun. Mereka menyebalkan. Siwon menghela napas melihat _yeoja_ manis itu tetap diam seribu bahasa. Siwon mengelus rambut Sungmin, memberikan senyuman paling tampan miliknya.

"Aku temani ya.", ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. "Tolong jaga barang-barang ya.", pinta Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah asyik memainkan PSPnya.

Siwon dan Sungmin menuju tempat pemesanan. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan yang sekiranya cocok pada perut Asia mereka. Siwon menepi ke pojok depan café, memandangi situasi ramai kota itu. Banyak mobil lalu-lalang dan orang-orang yang beraktivitas. Matanya tertuju pada seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang akan menyebrang. Sebuah kilat cahaya dari kejauhan mengusik penglihatan Siwon. Oh no!

CKIIIIT! BRAAAK!

"SIWONNIEEEEE!", teriak Sungmin saat ia melihat sosok Siwon berlari ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat ke arah Siwon dan _namja_ paruh baya itu. Tubuh keduanya terpelanting. Keadaan seketika semakin ramai. Semua orang berlarian menuju tempat kejadian, memastikan apakah ada yang selamat atau tidak.

"Hiks. Siwonnie! Huaaaa… Siwon-ah!", jerit Sungmin ketakutan saat ia melihat kedua orang itu tergeletak di jalanan. Tangisnya tak bisa berhenti keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"_Mwo_? Siwon?", kaget Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dari imajinasi permainannya.

**.**

**.**

**(O.o) …::TBC::… (o.O)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuya langsung UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS...<br>**

**Smoga berkenan ya!  
><strong>

**Terima kasih  
><strong>


	10. Her Past

WonKyuMin tinggal di rumah Ahjussi itu. Kyuhyun mengembalikan dompet Jungsoo dan mendapatkan sebuah keganjilan. Masa lalu Jungsoo terungkap. Sebenarnya ada apa?

LET'S READ! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENT!

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter 7

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Her Past__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#At Jungsoo's House#**

**[Author's POV]**

**.**

**.**

Park Jungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri. Perlahan-lahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku, menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran ranjang kayu itu. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sesosok _namja_ yang terlelap di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum miris, memandang wajah tenang itu. Ia tak habis pikir jika _namja_ itu bisa menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat tidur. Jungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Kamar ini telah berubah menjadi kamar yang tak layak dipakai. Sangat berantakan. Jungsoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya saat ia mencium bau sperma yang menyengat.

Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menderu setiap _inchi _tubuhnya, Jungsoo memutuskan untuk berbenah diri. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang setia membalut tubuhnya. Mata Jungsoo menatap nanar ke arah pemandangan yang tersaji. Kulit putihnya telah berubah kemerahan dengan goresan-goresan noda darah dimana-mana. Lengan, dada, perut, paha dan kaki jenjangnya. Semua sisi tubuhnya tak terlepas dari ukiran hasil karya suaminya itu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya. Perih dan nyeri, itu sudah pasti, namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang telah membuat hati _yeoja_ cantik itu mengeras seperti batu.

Jungsoo berusaha menurunkan kakinya ke lantai kamar secara perlahan. TUUUK! Kakinya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Jungsoo menyikap semua selimutnya agar tak menutupi tubuhnya sedikit pun. Oh, ia lupa bahwa masih ada tali yang dengan setia mengikatnya di atas ranjang. Jungsoo membuka ikatan tali yang sudah meninggalkan bekas pada pergelangan kakinya. Yoochun mengikatnya terlalu erat, apalagi pergerakan mereka seharian ini semakin membuat tali itu mengencang.

Jungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Tubuhnya lemas ditambah dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagian _private_-nya pun terasa ngilu karena dihajar habis-habisan tanpa ampun oleh Yoochun. Jungsoo terduduk di atas lantai kamar mandi. Ia membiarkan pancuran air menghilangkan semua bekas perlakuan kasar suaminya itu. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki kehidupan seperti ini. Kemanakah Yoochun-nya yang baik, penyayang, perhatian, ramah dan romantis itu? Kemanakah sosok yang selama ini ia cintai setulus hati? Ah, Yoochun-nya telah mati sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Yoochun mati bersama sosok _aegya_-nya, Park Hana. Airmata Jungsoo mengalir deras seiring air yang membasuh tubuhnya. Ia telah membunuh kedua orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Penyesalan demi penyesalan terus saja menghantui dirinya. Andai saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Andai saja.

BRAAAK! Sebuah bantingan pintu terdengar dari arah depan. Hal ini membuat Jungsoo tersentak kaget, namun ia tetap melakukan kegiatan memasaknya. Ia masih perlu makan, apalagi setelah dihajar oleh suaminya itu.

"Aku pergi.", teriak Yoochun sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah sederhana itu.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Hampir setiap malam Yoochun pergi bahkan ia lebih sering menginap—entah dimana. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoochun sejak delapan tahun lalu, terutama sejak ia dipecat oleh perusahaan karena selalu membuat keributan.

"Jangan lupa bekerja. Jangan bermalas-malasan di rumah hanya karena luka sekecil itu.", perintah Yoochun setelah membuka pintu rumahnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin Jungsoo memakai alasan klise itu sehingga ia tidak mendapatkan uang _jatah_nya keesokan hari.

Jungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak mempedulikan semua perkataan Yoochun. Tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk melayani pelanggan dengan tubuh yang terbalut perban layaknya _mummy_ seperti ini. _It's non sense_. Malam itu, sekali lagi, Jungsoo lewati dengan membereskan rumah dan menahan seluruh sakit pada tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Day 4, Berlin]**

**WonKyuMin's Side**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti menangis, Minnie! Dewasalah sedikit.", bentak Kyuhyun di depan meja makan.

"Tapi… Hiks… Hiks…". Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata apapun.

"_Ya!_ Kamu ini_, aish_! Cepatlah taruh sarapan kami. Jangan menangis terus.", ujar Kyuhyun tak berperasaan.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka di atas meja makan. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis sedaritadi, mengingat kecelakaan semalam. Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ yang tegar selama ia hidup dalam penderitaannya dulu. Sekarang Sungmin memiliki orang lain selain ibunya yang bisa ia kasihi, jadi melihat Siwon terluka seperti itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Suatu hal wajar yang dianggap berlebihan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Min_-ah_! Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat kok.", ujar Siwon menenangkan Sungmin. "Hanya lecet sedikit saja. Untung Kyuhyun mengobatiku tepat waktu. Besok pun aku bisa melepas semua perban ini.", lanjut Siwon sambil menunjukkan lengan dan kakinya yang di perban.

'_Cih! Kenapa Sungmin harus berlebihan seperti itu kepada Siwon? Kalau aku yang sakit saja, ia pasti tidak peduli. Ah! Apa Sungmin menyukai Siwon? Mwo? Andwae!_', jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap dugaannya salah. '_Eh? Kenapa aku harus peduli. Toh itu urusan yeoja menyebalkan itu. Baguslah kalau Sungmin menyukai Siwon, setidaknya mereka tidak akan menggangguku._', pikir Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mengangguk-angguk sekarang, sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Bawalah makananmu untuk _ahjussi_. Ia masih belum bisa makan bersama kita.", pinta Siwon kepada Sungmin, yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh _yeoja_ itu.

_Yeoja_ mungil itu membawa senampan makanan untuk _ahjussi_ yang semalam Siwon selamatkan. Beruntung bagi kedua _namja_ itu. Mereka bisa menghindar sebelum mobil itu sempat menabrak tubuh keduanya. Walau begitu keduanya terpelanting cukup jauh di aspal jalanan. Tangan dan kaki Siwon lecet dimana-mana, sedangkan kepala _ahjussi_ itu terbentur pembatas jalan. Kedua orang itu sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, namun _ahjussi_ memaksa untuk pulang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mengobati luka Siwon dengan peralatan seadanya. Syukurlah mereka memiliki seorang calon dokter seperti Kyuhyun yang selalu membawa obat-obatan secukupnya. Semalaman Kyuhyun memperhatikan kondisi _ahjussi_ itu. Ia hanya takut _ahjussi_ gegar otak atau penyakit dalam lainnya. Setidaknya mereka harus melakukan tindakan cepat-tepat untuk _namja_ paruh baya itu, jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"_Ahjussi_.", panggil Sungmin pelan saat memasuki kamar _namja_ paruh baya itu. _Namja_ paruh baya itu masih tertidur lelap. Sungmin tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Sungmin meletakkan nampan itu di meja samping ranjang. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tampan _ahjussi_ itu. Napas _ahjussi_ berhembus dengan teratur, menunjukkan bahwa ia tertidur dengan lelap dan nyaman. _'Kasihan ahjussi. Semoga ia baik-baik saja._', ujar Sungmin dalam hatinya. Tega atau tidak, Sungmin memang harus membangunkan _ahjussi_ itu untuk sarapan.

"_Ahjussi_.", panggil Sungmin sambil mengelus bahu _ahjussi_.

_Ahjussi_ menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merasa terganggu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia mengerang pelan, merasakan sensasi nyeri di tempurung otaknya. "_Argh_!", keluh _ahjussi_ sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Ahjussi_? _Ahjussi_ kenapa?", tanya Sungmin khawatir. Sungmin berusaha membantu _ahjussi_ untuk duduk bersandar di ranjang.

_Ahjussi_ itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengatur napasnya yang sempat tersengal. Ia membuka matanya, menatap Sungmin lebih _intense_ lagi. "Siapa kamu?", tanya _ahjussi_ itu bingung. Ia memegang perban di kepalanya sesekali untuk meredam rasa pusingnya.

"Aku Sungmin. Kami menolong _ahjussi_ dari kecelakaan semalam. Youngwoon_-ahjussi_ lupa?", jelas Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ah, iya. _Mianhamnida_. Aku lupa. Panggil aku Kangin, Sungmin_-ah_.", kata Youngwoon antusias.

Sungmin tertawa senang, mendapat perlakuan ramah dari _ahjussi_ itu. Ia mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ia buat. "_Ne_, Kangin_-ahjussi_. Sekarang waktunya sarapan ya.", ucap Sungmin sambil menyuapi Youngwoon dengan baik dan perhatian. Kedua orang itu terlarut dalam obrolan ringan yang semakin mendekatkan keduanya.

Setelah sarapan, Sungmin membantu Youngwoon untuk berkumpul dengan dua remaja lainnya di ruang tamu. Youngwoon tinggal di sebuah _apartment_ sederhana, namun cukup menampung ketiga orang baru itu. Ia meminta ketiganya berkumpul, sepertinya Youngwoon ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_ atas semua bantuan kalian padaku. Aku sangat menghargainya.", ucap Youngwoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Youngwoon. "Jangan sungkan, _ahjussi_. Justru kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena telah mengizinkan kami untuk menginap di sini.", ujar Kyuhyun merasa sungkan atas sikap Youngwoon yang sangat sopan dan formal itu.

"_Jeongmal kamsahamnida_, _ahjussi_!", ucap ketiga remaja itu bersamaan. Mereka menundukkan badan, menghormati _namja_ paruh baya yang ada di depan ketiganya.

Youngwoon tersenyum senang. "Kalian memang remaja baik hati. Aku senang Tuhan mempertemukan kita semua.", ucapnya penuh syukur.

.

(^.^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^o^)

.

Ting! Tong! Suara bel berbunyi nyaring. "_Wait, please_!", teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah. KRIEEET! Pintu terbuka lebar. _Yeoja_ itu membelalakan matanya kala pandangannya bertabrakan dengan dua sosok di hadapannya. "Youngwoon?".

"Annyeong, Jungsoo_-ah_! Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan _namja_ ini untuk bertemu denganmu.", kata Youngwoon _to the point_.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Woonie!", tolak Jungsoo ketakutan.

"_Jeosonghamnida, ahjumma_. Saya hanya ingin mengembalikan ini.", ucap Kyuhyun sopan, karena ia merasakan penolakan dari _yeoja_ di depannya itu. Kyuhyun segera memberikan dompet Jungsoo yang ia temukan di Reeperbahn.

Jungsoo ternganga kaget. Ia menyambar dompet itu begitu saja, membuka-buka dompetnya seakan tidak ingin ada yang hilang dari sana.

"Tenang saja, _ahjumma_. Kami tidak mengambil apapun. Kami hanya melihat alamat rumahmu. Untung saja kami bertemu _ahjussi_ jadi ia mengantarkanku ke sini. Maafkan atas kelancangan kami. Kami hanya…". Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus begitu saja. Ia bingung dan merasa salah tingkah ketika _yeoja_ paruh baya di hadapannya itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jungsoo mengelus foto keluarganya yang tersimpan rapi di dalam dompet. Fotonya bersama Yoochun dan Hana sepuluh tahun lalu, saat Hana masih berumur tujuh tahun, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. "Hana.", lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya kepada Youngwoon, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Youngwoon. "Biarkan ia sendiri. Setidaknya ia telah mendapatkan dompetnya kembali. Ayo pergi, Kyu!", ajak Youngwoon sambil sedikit menyeret kakinya pergi dari rumah sederhana itu.

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Youngwoon. Hatinya berdesir kala melihat wajah sedih seorang ibu. Sekilas ia memikirkan ibunya yang berada di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia berharap ibunya baik-baik saja di sana. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, memandang wajah _yeoja_ yang masih setia dengan tangisannya itu. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Perban. Tubuh _yeoja_ itu dipenuhi oleh perban. Leher, bahu, lengan, hingga ke pergelangan kaki. Ada apa ini? Kyuhyun ingin sekali kembali ke hadapan _yeoja_ itu untuk bertanya, namun Youngwoon sudah menariknya untuk segera pergi.

**.**

**.**

**#At Diamond Hotel#**

**Someone's side**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ muda menutup matanya erat. Ia takut melihat kenyataan yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka salah satu kelopak matanya, memandang ke arah alat _test_ kehamilan yang ia gunakan. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget saat dua garis merah tercetak di atasnya. "Aku ha-hamil.", ucapnya tergugup. Ada rasa senang dan takut di sela hatinya. Ia senang karena akan memiliki seorang anak, namun ia takut jika sang _appa_ menolak kehadiran anaknya ini.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada sang kekasih. Ia akan segera memberitahu berita menggembirakan ini kepada _namja_ itu. Dengan rasa takut dan tangan bergetar, _yeoja_ itu mengetikkan pesannya di ponsel.

To: **My Love**

_Chagiya, aku ingin bertemu. Aku tunggu di restaurant jam 1 nanti siang. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan. Love you 3_

Di lain pihak, seorang _namja_ paruh baya sedang asyik menggerakan tubuhnya di dalam tubuh seorang _yeoja_ manis. Ponselnya bergetar, membuat suara derit meja yang sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, membuat lenguhan kecewa terdengar dari bibir _yeoja_ di bawahnya.

"Sabar ya, _chagiya!_ Aku lihat ini dulu. Siapa tahu pesan penting.", ucapnya menenangkan _yeoja_ itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjang. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menjangkau ponselnya itu sehingga ia tak perlu melepaskan kaitan keduanya.

Mata _namja_ itu menyipit tajam. Ia membanting ponselnya ke lantai, merasa kesal dengan pesan yang baru ia dapatkan. "Dasar wanita menyebalkan. Sok _bossy_ terhadapku.", gumamnya kesal.

"Ada apa, _yeobo_? Kenapa kamu terlihat kesal seperti itu?", tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil mengelus pipi _namja_ di atasnya. "_Aaaah… Hmmm… Harder, chagi_!", erang _yeoja_ itu saat _namja_ paruh baya itu menggerakan lagi tubuhnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Suara desahan kembali mendominasi salah satu kamar mewah hotel itu. Mereka berdua memuaskan hasrat tubuh keduanya tanpa mengenal waktu ataupun takut kehabisan energi. Setidaknya selama kepuasaan itu tercapai berkali-kali, mereka tidak peduli peluh telah membanjiri tubuh keduanya. Untung saja kamar itu memiliki fasilitas peredam suara, jadi tamu yang lain tidak perlu khawatir akan merasa terganggu oleh jeritan, erangan dan desah nikmat keduanya.

CROOOOT! Tubuh keduanya melengkung menahan nikmat yang tiada tara—entah untuk keberapa kali. Mata _namja_ itu teralihkan ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01: 45 pm. Sedaritadi ponselnya terus berdering berkali-kali, namun karena fokus untuk menjamah tubuh indah di hadapannya, ia tidak mendengar suara apapun selain desahan mereka berdua.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu menyingkirkan tubuh _yeoja_ di atasnya. Ia sudah merasa sangat terganggu oleh suara dering ponselnya. "Yoboseyo.", jawabnya sambil melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan _yeoja_ manis itu kelelahan di atas ranjang.

"Kamu dimana, _chagiya_? Aku menunggumu.", keluh _yeoja_ cantik itu sambil menyilangkan kakinya, membuat paha mulusnya terekspos.

"_Ne_, tunggu saja. Aku akan segera ke sana.", jawab _namja_ paruh baya itu dari seberang sambungan telepon.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menyeruput minumannya, berusaha sabar menunggu. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia harus menunggu pujaan hatinya. Hampir selama masa pacaran mereka, ia terus menunggu dan bersikap sabar atas perlakuan _namja_-nya yang sering keterlaluan itu. _Yeoja_ itu mulai menghentakkan kakinya saat _namja_ yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"_Mianhamnida, chagiya!_ Aku ada urusan penting sebelumnya.", ucap seorang _namja_ setelah mengecup bibir _yeoja_ cantik itu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sebal denganmu, Yoochun_-ah_! Selalu saja membiarkan aku menunggu.", ucapnya kesal.

"Oh, _please_ deh, Kim Junsu! _You'll always wait me, right_? Aku tahu kamu tidak akan mengecewakanku.", balas Yoochun percaya diri.

"Tidak akan selamanya. Semua orang ada batas kesabarannya, tahu!", bentak Junsu kesal. Ia sudah tidak tahan dipandang rendah oleh kekasihnya itu terus.

Dahi Yoochun berkerut. Ia membenci pembicaraan kaku seperti ini. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu.".

Junsu tergugup mendengar bentakan Yoochun. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah membuat _namja_ itu marah besar. Junsu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas mungilnya. Yoochun membuka amplop itu. Sebuah alat _test_ kehamilan terpampang jelas di dalam genggamannya. Tak ingin mempercayai apa yang telah ditunjukkan alat itu, Yoochun mengambil surat yang berada di dalam amplop itu. Sebuah surat dari rumah sakit menjelaskan bahwa Junsu sedang hamil sepuluh minggu. Tangan Yoochun bergetar hebat. Kedua barang bukti itu terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Yoochun mendadak berdiri, tak terima dengan semua kebenaran itu.

"Itu pasti bukan anakku. Tidur dengan siapa kau? Pasti bukan anakku!", jerit Yoochun frustasi. PLAAAK! Ia menampar wajah Junsu hingga menimbulkan bekas biru. "Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab atas anak yang bukan darah dagingku. Jangan berusaha menipuku, Kim Junsu!", bentak Yoochun sebelum meninggalkan Junsu di _restaurant _itu.

Airmata Junsu mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia memegang pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Sakit di pipinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dalam dadanya. Ia telah dicampakkan oleh _namja_ yang benar-benar ia cintai. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara telapak tangannya, menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli, jika ia menjadi bahan tontonan semua orang. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dihadapi olehnya seorang diri.

BRAAAK! Yoochun membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Rumah itu terasa sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Yoochun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat sebuah _memo_ di depan pintu kamarnya.

_Aku pergi kerja dulu. Makanan ada di kulkas. Kalau lapar, kamu hanya perlu menghangatkannya di microwave. Kamu tidak perlu meninggalkan kunci karena aku sudah membawa kunci cadangan. Selamat bersenang-senang. —Jungsoo—_

Yoochun meremas memo itu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, mengurut pelipisnya. Rasanya pusing sekali. Kilasan memori terbayang dalam otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**[Yoochun's POV]**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di kursi tunggu salah satu rumah sakit Berlin, Jerman. Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku ini. Beberapa hari ini aku merasa tidak enak badan. Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan _medical check up_ untuk memastikan tubuhku baik-baik saja secara keseluruhan.

Aku merasa sangat depresi, setelah anakku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Hidupku sudah sangat berantakan. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini, hingga aku tidak lagi memikirkan diriku dan orang di sekitarku. Aku terlarut dalam kesedihan sehingga tak lagi mampu berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaan dan kehidupanku. Setiap malam aku pergi ke klub malam, menghabiskan berbotol-botol alkohol. Setidaknya diriku bisa tenang dengan semua efek alkohol itu, walau hanya untuk sesaat. Saat siang hari, aku lebih suka menghilangkan penat dengan merokok, padahal aku tidak pernah merokok sebelumnya. Dua tahun sudah aku lalui dengan kebiasaan buruk ini. Sekarang aku mulai merasakan dampaknya. Aku harap aku masih baik-baik saja.

"Mr. Park!", panggil seorang perawat dari ruang dokter.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih dan berbau menyengat itu. Jujur, aku tidak suka datang ke rumah sakit. Bau obatnya benar-benar menusuk hidungku. Aku duduk di depan dokter, menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi dalam tubuh Anda. Saya rasa Anda hanya perlu menjaga kesehatan Anda. Perbanyaklah olahraga. Lakukan gaya hidup sehat. Berhenti merokok dan berhenti minum alkohol.", jelas sang dokter dengan wajah tenang yang sedikit mencurigakan bagiku. Untung saja dokter ini berasal dari Korea, jadi aku tidak perlu kesulitan menterjemahkan bahasa Jerman di dalam otakku.

"Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku mengidap apa? Kenapa beberapa waktu lalu Anda meminta saya untuk memeriksa sperma saya?", tanyaku penasaran. Aku hanya ingin diberitahu kebenarannya.

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang. "Dari pemeriksaan kami beberapa waktu lalu, kami mendapatkan kemungkinan bahwa anda akan mandul. Sebenarnya kesuburan pria akan menurun sebanyak dua persen setiap tahunnya. Dalam kasus Anda, kualitas _sperma_ Anda menurun terlalu cepat. Hal ini bisa menyebabkan anda mandul atau sulit memiliki anak. Semua ini disebabkan oleh pola hidup Anda. Terlalu banyak merokok, minum alkohol, terlalu lama duduk saat bekerja dan juga kekurangan asupan vitamin untuk tubuh.".

"Ja-jadi saya ma-mandul, dok? Saya tidak akan memiliki anak sama sekali?", tanyaku tak percaya. Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari. Aku sangat _shock_. Ini pasti mimpi.

"Masih ada kemungkinan memiliki anak, namun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil pada Anda. Selama dua tahun ini, Anda telah merusak tubuh Anda sendiri. Kemungkinan memiliki anak hanya satu berbanding seratus juta.", ujar dokter itu.

Aku tidak peduli dengan kata-kata dokter itu. Ia hanya bertugas untuk menenangkan hatiku. Aku pasti… Aku pasti mandul. _Argh_! Sialan! Seandainya Hana tidak meninggal, aku pasti memiliki keturunan untuk keluarga besar Park. Semua ini salah Jungsoo!

SREEET! Aku berdiri, membungkukkan badanku kepada dokter yang masih setia menjelaskan pencegahan dan pengobatan untukku. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku sudah muak. Muak dengan hidupku.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, dok.", kataku sebelum keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu. Satu tujuanku saat ini, Jungsoo. Kamu akan merasakan kepedihan yang sama sepertiku, Jungsoo. Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**[Yoochun's POV END]**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu bukan anakku. Sudah jelas sekali bukan anakku. Dasar Junsu MURAHAN! _ARGH_!", teriak Yoochun kesal. Ia memukul ranjang di bawahnya dengan keras.

Tanpa Yoochun sadari airmatanya terjatuh di sisi pipinya. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

**.**

**(T.T)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(T.T)**

**.**

"Mau kemana, _ahjussi_?", tanya Sungmin yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Youngwoon sudah berpakaian lengkap, terlihat sangat rapi. "Kerja, Min_-ah_. Aku akan berkerja.", jawabnya sambil mengeratkan mantelnya.

"Apa? Bekerja?", tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. "Jangan, _ahjussi_! Lihatlah perbanmu itu. Kamu masih sakit.", tolak Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Youngwoon duduk di salah satu sofanya.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja. Jika tidak, aku akan dipecat. Peraturan di Jerman lebih ketat daripada yang kamu pikirkan.", paksa Youngwoon bersikeras.

Sungmin mematikan kompornya, ikut bergabung dengan dua orang _namja_ itu. "_Ahjussi_ nggak boleh kerja. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan _ahjussi_. Pokoknya _ahjussi_ nggak boleh kemana-mana."

Youngwoon berdiri. Ia memaksa akan berangkat kerja. Langkahnya berhenti saat tubuh kekar Siwon menghadangnya. "Berikan aku alamatnya.", ucap Siwon tegas. Youngwoon memasang wajah bingung. "Beri aku alamat tempat _ahjussi_ bekerja.".

"Tidak, Siwon_-ah_. Pekerjaan ini bukan untuk kalian. Ini untuk orang dewasa sepertiku.", tolak Youngwoon.

SREEET! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menarik Youngwoon agar duduk kembali. Rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepala Youngwoon tatkala keseimbangannya terganggu seperti itu. "Jangan keras kepala!", bentak Kyuhyun tak sabar. Youngwoon melotot kaget. Belum pernah ada remaja yang berani membentaknya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah pernah bekerja sebagai _bartender_. Bahasa inggrisku pun tidak buruk. Biar aku menggantikanmu.", tawar Siwon. "Aku tahu pekerjaanmu dari foto dan alat-alat _bartender_ yang kamu miliki, _ahjussi_.", jelas Siwon sebelum Youngwoon bertanya kembali.

"Hiks… Aku mohon, _ahjussi_. Hiks… Hiks… Jangan buat aku khawatir.", tangis Sungmin bersimpuh di depan Youngwoon. Ia mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya.

Youngwoon menghela napas, tak kuasa menahan serangan dari Sungmin. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan alamat dan surat rekomendasinya. Tolong jangan buat keributan di sana ya.", ujar Youngwoon pada akhirnya.

"_Ahjussi_, dimana keluarga _ahjussi_?", tanya Sungmin sesaat setelah Siwon berangkat ke_ bar _tempat Youngwoon bekerja. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Youngwoon sedang berada di ruang keluarga, berbincang.

Youngwoon tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang. "Mereka semua di Korea.", jawab Youngwoon singkat.

"Lalu kenapa _ahjussi_ ada di sini? Bekerja?", tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Hush! Min_-ah_, tidak sopan.", kata Kyuhyun merasa tak enak dengan Youngwoon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu.", balas Youngwoon, masih asyik mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Aku berada di sini untuk mandiri. Berada di Korea hanya akan menyusahkan keluargaku, terutama dengan kekuranganku yang menjadi aib keluarga di sana.", jawab Youngwoon sedih. Ia menatap kakinya yang memang pincang itu.

"_Ahjussi_, maaf.", sesal Sungmin. "Andai aku punya _appa_ yang baik seperti _ahjussi_. Aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini.", manja Sungmin sambil membuat wajah sesedih mungkin.

"Cih! Menggelikan. Jangan tunjukkan wajah sok sedihmu itu. Aku jijik.", cibir Kyuhyun risih, sedangkan Sungmin masih bermanja-manja di samping Youngwoon. Sungmin hanya menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya, seakan mencibir Kyuhyun kembali.

Youngwoon tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin bisa menganggapku sebagai _appa_ kok. Panggil aku _appa_, ya.", kata Youngwoon lembut.

"_Appa_!", panggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Bukan kamu, Kyu. Tapi Sungmin!", tolak Youngwoon dengan _death glare_ mengerikan yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan.

"_Ya!_ Kangin_-ahjussi_ jahat sekali.", rengek Kyuhyun manja. Sepertinya sifat egois Kyuhyun keluar lagi.

"Youngwoon! Panggil aku Youngwoon. Hanya Sungmin yang boleh memanggilku Kangin-_appa_.", bentak Youngwoon galak. Sepertinya ia sangat menganak-emaskan _yeoja_ imut itu.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Oke deh. Hmm… _Ahjussi_, siapa _yeoja_ tadi siang? Ada hubungan apa _ahjussi_ dengannya?", tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menguak rasa penasarannya.

Youngwoon menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang ke atap, seakan menembus dimensi tak berbatas dari ingatannya. "Dia hanyalah seorang teman yang sangat aku cintai", ucap Youngwoon misterius.

"Ceritakan pada kami, _appa_.", paksa Sungmin sambil berbisik kepada Youngwoon. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggunakan _aegyo_-nya untuk mendominasi perasaan seseorang. Youngwoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU**

**[Youngwoon's POV]**

**.**

**.**

Aku bekerja di Danke_ bar _sebagai seorang _bartender_ sudah hampir satu tahun._ Bar _ini selalu ramai oleh berbagai orang yang memiliki tujuan berbeda, diantaranya adalah hubungan intim dengan para _host_ di sini. Pekerjaanku mudah sekali. Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan minuman untuk para pelanggan yang memesan, walau sesekali aku harus mengurus beberapa dari mereka yang mabuk.

Malam ini pelanggan sangat banyak berdatangan. _Boss_ pun sudah menambah pekerjanya. Sepertinya_ bar _ini semakin terkenal saja. Aku sudah berganti pakaian, bersiap untuk pulang. Mataku terkunci pada sesosok _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik dan manis. Ah, aku tidak tahu menggambarkannya bagaimana. Ia benar-benar indah. Aku bagaikan melihat sayap malaikat dari punggungnya, saat ia melontarkan senyuman kepada temannya. Apakah ia _host_ baru di sini?

Setiap malam aku selalu mencari sosok itu. Sosok wanita cantik yang namanya saja tidak aku ketahui. Mataku tak pernah lepas dari setiap _yeoja_ yang berlalu lalang di dekat meja _bar_-ku. Aku tidak menemukannya. Ia tidak pernah dapat kutemukan dimana pun. Aish!

Setahun sudah sejak aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada sosok cantik itu. Aku sudah menyerah. Mungkin ia tidak tercipta untukku. _I am so pathetic_!

"_A glass of wine, please_.", ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku segera membuatkan campuran wine terbaik milikku. Tanganku bergetar saat aku menatap wajah di hadapanku. Suasana temaram_ bar _tak membuat diriku kesulitan mengenali wajah indah ini. Dia… Dia… Malaikatku.

"_Halo? What's wrong_?", tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan logat bahasa inggris yang aneh. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "_Babbo._", sindir _yeoja_ itu dengan bahasa Korea. Ia mengambil gelas wine itu dari tanganku, lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, merutuki kebodohanku. _Aish_! Kenapa tidak kutanya namanya? _Babbo chorom_!

Sejak malam itu, malaikatku lebih sering datang ke bar. Hampir setiap saat aku mencari sosoknya, menikmati keindahannya dari balik meja bar. Namanya Park Jungsoo. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, karena semua _host_ tidak ada yang mengetahui jati diri _yeoja_ itu sebenarnya. Ia sangat misterius. Jungsoo terlihat sangat rapuh dan butuh dekapan sayang. Entahlah kenapa aku merasakan seperti itu. Aku ingin sekali mendekatinya, tapi siapa yang mau dengan _namja_ cacat sepertiku ini. Aku takut ia akan mencampakkanku begitu saja.

Dua tahun menjadi pengagum rahasia seorang Park Jungsoo, membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam perasaan cintaku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaanku saat ini. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkannya. Setidaknya aku tahu ia adalah wanita baik-baik dan tidak pernah melayani napsu birahi pelanggan di sini. Ah, aku semakin mencintainya.

Malam ini, semua karyawan sudah bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku mendengar suara isak tangis dari belakang bar. Aku menyeret kaki pincangku, berusaha mencari tahu. Bulu kudukku berdiri saat suara itu semakin keras terdengar.

Jungsoo?

"_Chogiyo? Neo gwenchana_?", tanyaku dengan bahasa Korea.

Jungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menghapus airmatanya yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Ia berusaha pergi dari hadapanku, namun aku menahan tangannya. Aku tidak ingin bertindak bodoh kali ini. Wajah Jungsoo menunjukkan rasa sepi, sedih dan menderita yang teramat dalam. Hatiku terenyuh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan _yeoja_ ini.

"_Please, don't disturb me. Don't hurt me._", ucapnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Aku terpaku. Sebegitu menakutkankah diriku?

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. _Choneun Youngwoon imnida_.", ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

Jungsoo memandangku, mecari kebenaran di dalam pupil mataku. Ia tersenyum seakan tak menemukan apa yang ia takutkan sedaritadi. "_Park Jungsoo imnida_", balasnya.

Sejak malam itu aku menjadi dekat dengan Jungsoo. Hampir setiap malam ia mampir ke meja _bar_-ku hanya untuk memesan minuman. Ia jarang sekali bercerita mengenai kehidupannya. Jungsoo benar-benar bisa menutup rapat dunianya. Hingga suatu malam aku menemukan luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak juga mau menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, namun aku tetap memaksanya. Aku membiarkan ia mabuk, sehingga ia kehilangan kontrol atas pikiran dan perasaannya.

Jungsoo menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya. Ia menceritakan bahwa ia telah menikah. Kehidupan rumah tangganya yang indah dengan suami, seorang manajer perusahaan besar. Semua hidupnya berubah sejak mereka pindah ke Jerman dan anaknya, Hana, meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Suaminya menjadi sangat acuh terhadapnya. Terlebih lagi akhirnya suaminya memaksanya untuk bekerja di _bar_, menjajakkan diri sebagai wanita penghibur, agar mereka masih bisa menikmati kehidupan di negara ini. Suami Jungsoo telah dipecat dari kantornya enam tahun lalu. Walau begitu, Jungsoo masih berharap suaminya berubah. Satu kenyataan pahit yang harus aku terima, Jungsoo masih sangat mencintai suaminya itu.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**[Youngwoon's POV END]**

**.**

**.**

Youngwoon meneteskan airmatanya kala ia mengingat masa lalunya. Sudah dua tahun ini ia mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Jungsoo. Ia selalu memberikan rasa cintanya yang tulus kepada Jungsoo. Ia tidak berharap Jungsoo balik mencintainya, namun ia hanya berharap Jungsoo bahagia pada akhirnya.

Sungmin memeluk Youngwoon dengan sayang. Ia mengerti perasaan Youngwoon. Hal ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh _eomma_-nya. "_Appa_ pasti bisa membuat Jungsoo bahagia. Minnie yakin itu.", ucapnya berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"Terima kasih, Min_-ah_.", balas Youngwoon sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti ayah-anak yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun termenung dalam pikirannya. _'Jadi itulah penyebab semua perban di tubuhnya. Aku harap Siwon tidak membuat keributan, jika ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu.'_

**.**

**.**

**? …::TBC::… ?**

**.**

**.**


	11. Berlin's Tragedy 2

**Sungmin bertemu dengan namja mesum yang menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang kamudian mencurahkan hatinya kepada Kyuhyun. Apa yang sedang terjadi?**

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter 8

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Berlin's Tragedy 2"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Annyeong_. Selamat pagi.", sapa Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang baru saja sampai di _apartment_ Youngwoon.

"Hmm... Pagi.", balas Siwon malas. Ia melangkah gontai ke dalam _apartment_. Matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Jelas sekali ia mengantuk, karena semalaman harus melayani pelanggan dan _host_ wanita yang merayunya. Tanpa perlu menyapa anggota lainnya dalam _apartment_ itu, Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa dengan Wonie, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin bingung sambil menuangkan omelet buatannya ke atas piring.

_'Wonie? Cih! Sebutan itu lagi. Menjijikan!'_, umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Nggak tahu tuh.", ketus Kyu tidak peduli.

"Siwon pasti lelah. Ia kan menggantikanku bekerja.", jelas Youngwoon. "Hmm... _Mashita_! Kamu memang pandai memasak, Min.", puji Youngwoon setelah melahap masakan buatan Sungmin.

_'Hmmm... Memang enak!_', puji Kyu dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Enak, ya?", tanya Sungmin yang mempergoki Kyuhyun mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Uhuk... Uhuk...". Kyuhyun tersedak karena kaget. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya setelah meminum sedikit air untuk mendorong makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "_Ya_! Berisik sekali. Jangan kepedean ya.", marah Kyu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya. Youngwoon tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya di pagi hari. "Kyu hanya malu mengakui kehebatanmu, Min. Ia itu mengagumimu.", ucap Youngwoon dengan menekankan kata 'mengagumimu' sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek kepada Kyu. Digoda seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Youngwoon semakin puas tertawa.

Sebuah dering ponsel menginterupsi suasana hangat di ruang makan. Youngwoon menghentikan acara makannya. Sebelum Youngwoon sempat berdiri untuk mengambil ponselnya di dalam kamar, Sungmin sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Memang anak yang sigap ya!

"_Gomawo_, Minnie.", ucap Youngwoon.

_'Su-ie is calling'_

"_Yoboseyo_?", jawab Youngwoon atas panggilan teleponnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...", isak tangis terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"_Yoboseyo_? Su-ie? _Gwenchana_?", tanya Youngwoon khawatir.

"_Oppa. Oppa_! Hiks... Hiks... _Oppa._", jawab yeoja itu terbata-bata. Terdengar jelas kepedihan di dalam suaranya.

"Tunggu aku di sana. Tenanglah, Su-ie. Aku akan datang.", ucap Youngwoon tegas. Ia menutup ponselnya. Mimik wajah Youngwoon terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Ada apa, _appa_?", tanya Sungmin ikut cemas.

Youngwoon membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet, lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Ia memakai mantel, bersiap pergi. "Tenang saja, _chagi. Appa_ ada urusan penting sebentar ya.", ucap Youngwoon sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"KYU!", bentak Youngwoon, membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang ia cuci. "Jaga rumah dengan baik. Awas saja kalau kamu melakukan hal macam-macam kepada Sungmin.", ancam Youngwoon, membuat Kyuhyun sweatdrop sendiri.

"Ba-baiklah, _appa_.", jawab Kyuhyun takut. Ia menelan ludah kecut.

Sungmin menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kyuhyun. "Rasain.", ujarnya dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

"Awas kau ya.", balas Kyuhyun pun tanpa suara. Kyu melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya dengan kesal.

"_Annyeong_, Min.", kata Youngwoon berpamitan.

"_Annyeong, appa_. Hati-hati!", balas Sungmin sambil membalas lambaian tangan Youngwoon.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Youngwoon hingga _namja_ paruh baya itu menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Kemudian Sungmin kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah asyik menonton televisi. Tanpa peduli mengganggu keasyikan _namja_ itu, Sungmin menghempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa, tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih yang kamu tonton, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti bahasa planet ini.", jawab Kyu cuek sambil mengganti saluran acara berkali-kali dengan _remote_.

"Kyu~", panggil Sungmin manja. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan sesakma.

"Hm...", jawab Kyu tidak peduli. Ia masih sibuk dengan _remote_-nya.

"Kyu!", bentak Sungmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun agar menatapnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, mengikuti tangan Sungmin yang menariknya. Deg! Wajah putih bersih nan _chubby_ milik Sungmin terukir jelas di hadapan Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar keras, membuat wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah karena malu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar televisi, takut jika Sungmin menyadarinya salah tingkah.

"Kemarin kamu ke rumah _yeoja_ itu bersama _ahjussi_?", tanya Sungmin antusias.

"_Ne, wae_?", tanya Kyu datar.

"Dia cantik?", tanya Sungmin sedikit merajuk.

"Adakah pertanyaan yang lebih berbobot, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan basa-basi itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, baiklah. Jadi apa ada keganjilan dari _yeoja_ itu saat kamu bertemu dengannya?".

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya pada remote. Ia terlihat sedikit berpikir, lalu mengangguk. "_Ne_, tubuhnya penuh perban, Minnie. Sepertinya perbuatan suaminya. Aku sangat prihatin dengan kondisinya.".

"Kenapa kamu tertarik sekali dengan _yeoja_ itu? Bukankah kamu tidak mengenalnya?", tanya Sungmin penuh curiga.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali di Hamburg, aku melihat pancaran kesedihan, seakan meminta bantuan kepadaku. Sejak saat itu aku penasaran dengan _yeoja_ itu, Min.", jelas Kyuhyun, sambil menerawang kembali memorinya dulu.

"Oooh.". Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Kyuhyun, memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, oh! Ah, oh! Jangan seenaknya dong.", keluh Kyuhyun, merasa terganggu dengan sikap Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Sungmin agar menjauh dari dirinya.

Bukannya meminta maaf atau menghentikan sikap manjanya, Sungmin justru memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Sekali saja, Kyu. Bersikap baiklah padaku.", pinta Sungmin dengan suara lembut, tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Merasa perlawanannya tak berguna, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin bermanja-manja padanya. Ia menatap pucuk kepala _yeoja_ manis itu. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku membiarkanmu kali ini.", pasrah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menghela napas, pasrah atas sikap Sungmin. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak beraturan itu.

_'Kalau begini terus aku akan terkena serangan jantung. Kamu membunuhku pelan-pelan, Min.'_, keluh Kyuhyun, sambil memandang acara televisi yang entah menayangkan apa. Kyuhyun pun tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Jika orang yang kamu cintai berada di sampingmu, kamu pasti tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Di pikiranmu hanya ada dia. Itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, namun ia masih belum mau mengakui debaran hatinya yang begitu keras setiap bersama Sungmin. _Oh my! You need a lot of romance scenes to realize it, Kyu._

**.**

**.**

**#At Diamond Hotel#**

**.**

**.**

Youngwoon menyeret kakinya lebih cepat kala matanya menangkap sosok _yeoja_ yang tadi meneleponnya sedang menangis. Youngwoon sudah tahu dengan jelas dimana ruang pribadi _yeoja_ itu di hotel ini. Walau Youngwoon jarang berhubungan dengan sepupunya ini, namun ia tetap menyayangi _yeoja_ itu. Sudah sepantasnya Youngwoon merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sepupunya.

"Su-ie, _waeyo_?", tanya Youngwoon sambil mendekati _yeoja_ cantik yang duduk di sofa pojok ruang itu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menghamburkan dirinya di dalam dada bidang Youngwoon, saat ia mendengar suara Youngwoon. "_Oppa. Hueee_~", tangisnya pecah semakin keras.

Youngwoon memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Ia mengiring Su-ie ke sofa terdekat. "Ssst... Tenanglah dulu. Ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan.", ujar Youngwoon menenangkan.

Kim Junsu, sering dipanggil Su-ie, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya, berusaha untuk bersikap tegar. "Kekasihku mencampakkanku, _oppa_.", ucap Junsu pada akhirnya.

Rasanya Youngwoon hampir menjatuhkan dirinya karena terlalu _shock_ mendengar penuturan Junsu. Ia pikir sepupunya itu mempunyai masalah serius yang sangat mengguncang hatinya. Ternyata ia hanya dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya. Terbersit rasa syukur di dalam hati Youngwoon_. Namja_ tampan ini hanya membiarkan Junsu mengeluarkan semua gundahnya. Ia diam, begitu konsentrasi dengan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir _yeoja_ ini.

"Aku sangat... Sangat mencintainya. Ia satu-satunya _namj_a yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku.", tutur Junsu sambil menyelam ke masa lalunya.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**[Kim Junsu's POV]**

**.**

Aku adalah seorang yeoja muda berumur 23 tahun yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna. Secara fisik, aku cantik, tinggi, imut, langsing, manis, ah sempurna. Dilihat dari kemampuan, aku ini gesit, cekatan, telaten, dan otakku cemerlang. Tidak salah jika di usia semuda ini aku sudah menjadi seorang Manager Utama di Hotel ternama di Berlin, Jerman. Keluargaku berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dengan marga Kim yang tersohor. Di dunia ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengenal keluargaku. Seluruh aset keluarga tersebar luas di dunia. Hotel berbintang lima, _restaurant_, pelayaran kapal pesiar, _cafe_, dan berbagai bentuk bisnis lainnya yang tidak mungkin aku sebutkan satu per satu. Siapapun percaya bahwa hidupku ini sempurna dan mereka pasti iri denganku.

Aku hidup di Berlin sudah hampir lima tahun, sejak aku berkuliah di salah satu universitas kota ini. Aku hidup mandiri, tidak pernah dimanja oleh keluargaku. Hampir semua pekerjaan sampingan telah aku lakoni. Bekerja di Hotel bintang lima—hotel milik keluargaku sendiri—tetap kujajaki dari _level_ pekerjaan paling bawah, yaitu _cleaning service_. Tidak satu pun karyawan yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik hotel ini. Aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai pengurus hotel. Ini sangat menyenangkan, hingga pada akhirnya aku terbentuk menjadi seorang _workaholic_.

Walau diriku sangat sempurna, aku tidak memiliki teman dekat. Aku menutup diriku begitu kuat, tidak ingin hatiku tergores sedikit pun oleh urusan tidak penting berasaskan suatu hubungan akrab. Kim Youngwoon, biasa kupanggil Kangin, adalah sepupuku, satu-satunya menjadi orang yang paling aku percaya. Aku dekat dengan namja ini. Ia sangat tegar, melebihi anggota keluarga Kim lainnya. Walau Kangin-_oppa_ diacuhkan di keluarga—karena kecacatannya dari lahir—, ia tetap bisa berprestasi di sekolah dan memilih hidup mandiri di negara ini. Aku begitu terharu dengan kegigihannya. Kangin-_oppa_ tidak pernah mau menerima bantuan dariku, tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin walau hidup dalam keterbatasan. Aku telah menjadikannya _role model_, panutanku sejak kecil.

"_Mister, please don't make any mess here_.", teriak seseorang membuat kegaduhan di _Lounge _depan.

Aku sedang meneliti semua dokumen di _Front Desk_, merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara bising itu. Aku tutup semua berkas yang belum sempat kuteliti dengan sesakma. _'Ada apa ini?'_, tanyaku dalam hati, lalu melangkah ke tempat perkara.

Dua orang satpam dan satu orang karyawan sedang bergumul menghadang satu sosok pria. Pria itu menggeliat di dalam cengkraman kedua satpam, mengumpat berbagai makian dalam bahasa Korea. Bau alkohol terkuar dari tubuh pria itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, merasa pusing dengan aroma ini. Tiga orang bawahanku merasa kaget saat menyadari keberadaanku di dekat mereka. Aku meminta mereka untuk melepas pria itu.

BRAAAK! Pria itu terjatuh bersimpuh, sepertinya terlalu lelah memberikan perlawanan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Hahahahaha!", tawanya begitu kencang, memenuhi _lounge _besar ini. Aku hendak menyentuh bahunya untuk menanyakan keadaannya, namun gerakanku terhenti. Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali tatkala pandangan matanya yang tajam mengintimidasiku.

"Kalian!", tunjuk pria itu kepadaku. Saking kagetnya, aku spontan ikut menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Kalian wanita keji. Tidak tahu perasaan. Kalian seenaknya merusak kehidupanku, menyiksa batinku, menghempaskanku ke dalam kenistaan. Kalian. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menghargai makhluk tuhan yang berwujud seorang wanita. Di dunia ini wanita itu sama. Sosok iblis berbentuk indah. Cuih! Aku benci kalian.", makinya dengan penuh kebencian.

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Aku merasa sedang dikutuk, bahkan oleh seorang namja yang asal-usulnya saja tidak kuketahui. "Kkk-ka-kau...", ucapku parau terbata-bata. Keringat dingin keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhku. "Ke-keluar ddd-dari si-si-sini.", perintahku dengan suara bergetar.

Pria itu menyeringai. "Kamu akan menyesal.", desisnya di telingaku, sebelum berjalan pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku masih bisa melihat jelas jejak airmata di pipinya itu. Matanya yang memancar kebencian, terpatri kuat dalam ingatanku. Aku terasuki oleh sosok itu. Sosoknya menghantui diriku setiap malam. Oh, tidak! Aku memang telah dikutuk oleh dirinya.

Pria itu ternyata pelanggan tetap hotelku. Ia sering membawa berbagai wanita untuk menginap di sini. Remaja, ibu muda, tante genit sampai dengan anak di bawah umur. Entah apa tujuannya membawa semua wanita itu. Wajah setiap wanita itu selalu berseri-seri setiap kembali dari acara malam mereka. Aku sangat penasaran dengan pria ini. Ia tidak pernah memesan kamar dengan namanya, selalu menggunakan nama orang lain. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Seenaknya saja menghina dan mengutuk diriku seperti itu.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa risih setiap saat mempergoki dirinya membawa wanita lain ke hotel ini. Tanganku terkepal kuat. Dadaku berdesir sakit. Mataku menyipit tajam. Aku ingin sekali menerkam semua wanita itu dan menjadikannya satu-satunya milikku. Ah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku seperti ini.

"Jadilah pacarku!", pintaku secara berani di depan _namja_ yang selama ini sudah mengukung pemikiran rasionalku.

Ia hampir saja tersedak minumannya. "Hah?"

"Jadilah pacarku!", pintaku sekali lagi. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mempermalukan diri seperti ini. Jujur, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, apalagi menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang pria. Oh, itu tidak ada dalam kamusku, setidaknya dulu.

TREEEK! Namja itu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Kamu serius?". Aku mengangguk mantap. Ia berdiri, mensejajarkan diri kami. "Jangan bermimpi.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan pucuk kepalaku, sebelum pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku termangu, tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan memberikan senyuman menawannya padaku, terlebih lagi ia menyentuh rambutku. Aku ingin sekali berjingkrak kesenangan saat ini juga, namun aku harus tetap menjaga wibawaku. Aku segera membalik tubuhku, mendapatkan sosoknya masih berada tak jauh dariku. "Hei, lihat saja! AKU AKAN MENJADIKAN DIRIMU KEKASIHKU!"

"Terserah.", jawabnya, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ini adalah pengalaman cinta pertamaku dan aku HARUS mendapatkannya.

Aku melakukan berbagai hal di luar nalar untuk mencuri hatinya. Butuh waktu lama dan kesabaran hingga ia setuju menjadi kekasihku. Sejak awal ia menekankan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukku, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya, hingga aku rela memberikan seluruh milikku yang berharga kepadanya. Kami melakukan _'itu'_ sepanjang waktu dimana kita saling membutuhkan kehangatan masing-masing. Aku menganggap ini hal paling romantis yang pernah kurasakan. Park Yoochun, nama _namja_ itu. Ia tak pernah menyakitiku, selalu bersikap baik dan bertindak lembut kepadaku. Ah, aku bahagia bersamanya.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**[Junsu's POV END]**

**.**

"Apa? Siapa nama kekasihmu itu?", tanya Youngwoon tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Park Yoochun.", jawab Junsu singkat sambil melemparkan tatapan bingung.

_'Park? Yoochun?_', selidik Youngwoon dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama ini.

"A-aku ha-hamil dan ia mencampakkanku, _oppa_.", tangis Junsu kembali pecah. Ia memeluk tubuh besar di sampingnya itu.

_'Ah, aku tahu. Tidak mungkin.'_

PLAAAAK! Youngwoon menampar Junsu. Kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. "_BABBO YEOJA_!", bentak Youngwoon tak peduli jika ia menyakiti sepupu kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa sepupunya yang hebat ini bisa terjebak dengan namja bejat seperti itu.

"_Oppa_.", lirih Junsu sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah. Ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Kakak macam apa yang tidak kecewa saat mendengar berita buruk adiknya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu bisa memberikan seluruh tubuhmu untuk orang macam itu? Apa kamu tidak tahu jika ia sudah memiliki istri? Hah?", kesal Youngwoon atas kebodohan sepupunya itu.

Junsu menggeleng lemah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram ujung rok mininya dengan kuat. Sungguh Junsu tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang Yoochun.

Youngwoon menghela napas, meredakan semua emosinya. Ia merengkuh tubuh sang adik sepupu, merasa bahwa kemarahan bukanlah solusi yang tepat. "Su-ie, kamu harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua kesalahanmu ini. Yoochun juga. Kalian harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum semuanya menjadi runyam. Tolong, jangan cemari nama keluarga kita dengan tragedi ini.", saran Youngwoon lembut, sambil mengelus perut Junsu yang masih datar.

Junsu mengangguk patuh. "_Oppa,_ bagaimana kamu tahu tentang istri Chunnie?", tanya Junsu heran.

"Hmm...", gumam Youngwoon, bingung harus memulai darimana. "Aku memiliki teman sekantor bernama Park Jungsoo. Ia sudah berkeluarga. Aku pernah mendengar nama suaminya sekali. Kalau aku pikir Chunnie-mu itu pasti orang yang sama dengan suami Jungsoo. Bayangkan. Berapa banyak orang Korea di Berlin, terutama bermarga Park seperti dia?"

Junsu tampak berpikir. "Benar juga ya, _oppa._ Tapi bisa saja kan orang lain.", keukeuh Junsu, tak ingin berpikiran negatif.

"Kemungkinan itu terlalu tipis, Su. Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kamu selesaikan masalah kalian. Jangan lupa untuk terus menjaga kondisi anakmu itu. Jangan sampai kamu mengacuhkannya karena _appa_-nya tidak juga peduli kepadanya.", petuah Youngwoon. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua permasalahan ini. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar _namja _bernama Yoochun karena telah menyakiti dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Mau kemana, _oppa_?", tanya Junsu kaget karena Youngwoon beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Pulang. Aku pusing memikirkanmu.", jawab Youngwoon jujur. Ia sudah lelah.

"_Annyeong._ Hati-hati, _oppa._", balas Junsu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kembali. Setidaknya perasaannya sudah sedikit lega, setelah menceritakan semua ini kepada sepupunya itu.

**.**

**(o,O)...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...(T''T)**

**.**

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?", bentak Siwon saat ia keluar dari dalam kamar. Siwon mendapati kedua temannya sedang asyik tertidur saling berpelukan di atas sofa.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi, tersentak kaget. Sungmin yang merasa dirinya mendekap seseorang, melepas dekapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok yang ia peluk sedaritadi. Kyuhyun yang panik, memandang _yeoja_ yang ada dalam dekapannya. Ia takut mengganggu tidur _yeoj_a manis itu.

_Cup_! Bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beradu.

Satu detik. Sunyi. Tak ada yang bergerak.

Tiga detik. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

Sepuluh detik. Siwon hanya tersenyum malu, melihat adegan tak terduga di hadapannya.

Dua puluh lima detik. Siwon sudah mulai jengah, karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terlarut dalam dunia mereka.

Empat puluh tiga detik. "Ehem.", gumam Siwon, namun kedua orang itu masih terdiam.

Semenit. "EHEEEEM!", teriak Siwon tepat di hadapan wajah keduanya.

"HUAAAAA!", teriak kedua orang itu sambil melepas dekapan masing-masing, menjauhkan diri.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau, Kyuhyun! Berbuat mesum kepadaku.", bentak Sungmin tak terima jika ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh _namja_ seperti Kyuhyun_. 'Ah, sial! Kenapa bukan Siwon? Hueee... Mimpi apa aku semalam?_', rutuk Sungmin di dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Sungmin dengan kasar, hanya bisa terdiam. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih ada dalam dunia bawah sadarnya. _'Ciuman pertamaku.'_, batin Kyuhyun sambil memegang bibirnya yang tebal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, jika ciumannya akan diberikan kepada Sungmin.

"Akuilah Kyu, jika kamu menyukainya.", bisik Siwon—entah sejak kapan berada di belakang tubuh Kyu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Bibirnya mengerucut tatkala wajah Siwonlah yang tersaji di depannya. "Siapa bilang? Jangan sok tahu kau, Siwon!", bentak Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Kemana kamu, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin kesal saat Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar.

"Pergi. Menenangkan pikiran.", jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Ia tak peduli saat ia pergi telah menabrak Youngwoon dan membuat pemilik _apartment _itu bingung.

"Kenapa dia?", tanya Youngwoon, minta penjelasan.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke atas sofa. Keduanya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Daripada berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan masalah dua remaja ini, Youngwoon memilih untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**#At Supermall Berlin#**

**[Kyuhyun's side]**

**.**

**.**

Setiap saat Kyuhyun merasa perlu menenangkan diri, hanya satu tempat yang ia tuju, yaitu toko buku. Kyuhyun memang menyukai permainan, namun berkutat dengan PSP tidak pernah membawanya ke dalam ketenangan. Kyuhyun rela berdiri berlama-lama hanya untuk mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan. Ia pasti akan melupakan waktunya jika sudah bergumul dengan tumpukan buku yang menyuguhkan berbagi pengetahuan tak berbatas untuknya.

"_Ommo! Kyeopta_!"

Kyuhyun mencari asal suara yang terdengar dekat darinya. Seorang _yeoja_ berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati _yeoja _muda itu dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Setidaknya jarang sekali ada orang Korea di negara asing ini.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Apakah kamu orang Korea?", tanya Kyuhyun sopan, takut menyinggung _yeoja_ di depannya.

_Yeoja_ itu asyik membuka buku-buku kedokteran. Ia tertegun melihat Kyuhyun. "_Ne. Annyeong._", jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, setidaknya dugaannya benar. "Senangnya. _Choneun_ Kyuhyun _imnida._", sapa Kyuhyun percaya diri.

_Yeoja_ itu terkikik melihat sikap ramah Kyuhyun. "Junsu _imnida. Bangapseumnida_.", balasnya.

Junsu kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku yang ia perhatikan, buku kehamilan. Wajahnya berseri-seri saat melihat foto-foto bayi. Ia juga sangat bersemangat saat membaca rangkaian informasi baru mengenai kehamilan. Pola tingkah Junsu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertarik dengan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kamu sedang hamil muda?", tanya Kyuhyun jujur, tanpa basa-basi.

Semburat merah menghias pipi _yeoja_ cantik itu. Ia mengangguk malu. Junsu mengelus perut datarnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku sangat mencintai _aegya_-ku ini. Selamanya.", ucap Junsu keibuan.

Jiwa dokter muda kembali bangkit di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang kehamilan Junsu. "Jadi sudah berapa minggu kehamilanmu?"

Junsu tersentak kaget. Jarang sekali ada orang yang menanyakan usia kehamilan dalam bentuk minggu, bukannya bulan. Junsu menyadari jika _namja_ di sampingnya ini seseorang yang mengerti tentang kesehatan. "Sepuluh minggu."

"Oooh... Jadi belum merasakan pergerakan apapun ya?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Junsu mengangguk. Kini pembicaraan mereka mengalir dengan ringannya. Kyuhyun memberikan beberapa pengetahuan mengenai kehamilan, apa yang harus dilakukan, dimakan ataupun yang dihindari. Junsu memperhatikan setiap perkataan Kyuhyun dengan sesakma. Junsu sangat kagum dengan semua pengetahuan Kyuhyun, padahal _namja_ itu berusia jauh di bawahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua sudah berbincang selama hampir dua jam. Keduanya sudah berada di taman kota, memilih tempat yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan toko buku.

Bukan hanya membahas tentang kehamilan, namun mereka juga membahas masalah pribadi terutama masalah Kim Junsu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan pendapat terbaiknya. Ia berusaha bersikap bijak dan rasional, entah apa yang akan ditangkap oleh penalaran _yeoja_ itu sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia harus segera kembali ke _apartment_ sebelum semua penghuninya mengamuk.

"_Mianhamnida_. Junsu-_ssi_, aku pergi dulu ya. Semoga lain waktu bisa bertemu lagi.", ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri perbincangan. Jika Kyu tidak berhenti bicara, maka Junsu akan terus menyekapnya dalam kisah dan pertanyaan yang melelahkan otaknya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah ingin bertemu dengan bantalan empuk, merebahkan tubuh agar otaknya bisa sedikit beristirahat.

Junsu berdiri, bersikap sopan atas permintaan maaf Kyu. Ia menundukkan badan hormat. "_Ne. Kamsahamnida_. Lain waktu kita berbincang lagi ya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Junsu dengan cengiran paksa. _'Jangan sampai!'_, jeritnya dalam hati. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Ia sudah tidak betah diajak ngobrol oleh _yeoja_ cerewet seperti itu. _'Eomma, selamatkan Kyu!'_, teriaknya berkali-kali dalam hati setiap _yeoja_ itu mulai mengganti topik dan pertanyaan.

"Ada ya _yeoja_ yang lebih mengerikan daripada Sungmin?", tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**(^o^) YuyaLoveSungmin (^.^)**

**.**

"Yakin pergi sendiri?", tanya Siwon cemas.

Sungmin mengangguk berkali-kali. "Aku yakin. Jangan cemas, _oppa_.", ujar Sungmin meyakinkan.

Siang ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu _supermarket_ terdekat. Ia memaksa untuk pergi sendiri. _'Memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus dikawal setiap waktu?'_, umpat Sungmin setiap yeoja itu ditanya oleh Siwon. _'Ah, mereka terlalu cemas. Menyebalkan.'_, keluhnya lagi.

Sungmin mengambil semua barang yang mereka butuhkan untuk makan keempat orang itu. Sudah pasti Sungmin memperhitungkan harga dan kualitas makanan. Walaupun hampir semua label barang berbahasa Jerman, Sungmin masih bisa memperkirakan bahan-bahan yang mungkin ia perlukan. Sepanjang aktivitasnya berbelanja, sesekali ia mengumpat kedua namja yang terlalu _overprotective_ terhadapnya.

"Mereka pikir di Korea aku hidup berfoya-foya? Aku ini melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ah, kesal!", ucap Sungmin penuh amarah. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sungmin tidak peduli saat semua orang-notabene berwarga negara Jerman—memandang gadis itu aneh.

Semua belanjaan dirasa telah tercukupi, Sungmin membayarkan semua barang di kasir. _Yeoja_ ini termasuk _yeoja_ teliti. Ia memanfaatkan semua uang dengan sangat cermat dan hemat. Saat Sungmin akan beranjak pulang dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di kedua lengannya, seseorang menarik lengan Sungmin.

"_Wait, please_.", panggil orang itu. Sungmin hampir saja jatuh, karena tarikan kasar _namja _paruh baya itu. "Hana?"

"Eh?". Sungmin tertegun. "_You're wrong, Sir._", sanggah Sungmin. Yeoja itu merasa ketakutan karena _namja_ paruh baya itu terus menarik lengannya tanpa ampun.

"Kamu Hana. Kamu pasti Hana, _nae aegya_.", ucapnya bersikeras. _Namja_ paruh baya, bernama Yoochun itu, menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Braaak! Kantung belanja Sungmin terjatuh. Sungmin memberontak, berusaha lepas dari pelukan erat Yoochun. "Lepaskan aku, _ahjussi_ mesum!", maki Sungmin. Napasnya mulai tersengal. Ia kesulitan untuk menarik oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Jika terus seperti ini, Sungmin bisa mati kehabisan udara.

Buuuuk!

"Lepaskan _yeoja_ itu, _ahjussi_ gila!", bentak seorang namja. Ia memukul wajah Yoochun, hingga namja paruh baya itu jatuh tersungkur di aspal.

Sungmin bernapas lega. Ia mengatur napasnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sungmin segera merapikan belanjaannya yang sempat terjatuh. Untung saja barang-barang itu tidak berceceran di aspal.

Yoochun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang pecah. _'Sialan. Siapa namja brengsek ini?'_, tanya Yoochun dalam hati. Ia berusaha bangkit lagi, membalas pukulan _namja_ muda itu.

"Menyingkirlah!", bentak _namja_ itu pada Sungmin agar Sungmin menghindar dari perkelahian mereka.

Sungmin melangkah takut ke belakang—jauh di belakang tubuh _namja_ muda itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil memperhatikan keduanya. _'Cih! Lagi-lagi dia sok memerintahku!'_

Braaak! Buuuk! Taaak!

Pukulan demi pukulan terlempar ke arah kedua _namja_ itu. Yoochun berhenti, karena lelah. Ia menundukkan badannya, mengatur napas yang sesak. Sebenarnya namja muda itu tidak membalas pukulan-pukulan Yoochun. Ia hanya menepis dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Yoochun berkali-kali. _Namja_ paruh baya itu hanya terlalu lelah dengan pergerakannya sendiri.

"Hei, _ahjussi_ mesum. Berhenti menggoda _yeoja_ itu.", ujar _namja_ muda itu sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang kaget karena dirinya ditunjuk-tunjuk. "Dia itu kekasihku.", lanjutnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yoochun, Sungmin, dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu.

Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya kaget. "Aku tidak mesum. Dia itu Hana. Anakku yang hilang. Anakku yang dikabarkan meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. _Yeoja_ itu anakku.", jelas Yoochun sambil menekankan kata 'anakku' pada akhir perkataannya.

_Namja_ muda itu sontak memandang Sungmin yang ikut melemparkan pandangan bingung kepadanya. "Benar itu, Minnie?", tanya _namja_ itu tak percaya.

Sungmin mendekati keduanya, masih tetap memegang kantung belanjaan di kedua lengannya. "Tidak. Aku bukan Hana. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Sejak kecil aku lahir dan besar di Korea.", jelas Sungmin.

Namja muda itu menghela napas, berusaha berpikir jernih. "_Ahjussi_, sebenarnya anakmu usianya berapa saat hilang? Jangan tertipu dengan wajah imutnya. Dia itu sudah uzur. Umurnya sudah sembilan belas tahun.", jelas namja muda bermarga Cho itu, sedikit mencibir Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku pasti benar. Buktinya ia orang Korea.", ucap Yoochun gigih.

Yoochun menarik lengan Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman jemari Yoochun pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Saya sudah katakan bahwa ia kekasih saya. Ia bukan seperti orang yang Anda maksud. Jadi tolong berhenti bersikap gegabah. Saya bisa bertindak kasar kepada Anda.", ancam Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Aura iblis terkuar dari setiap pori-pori tubuh _namja_ muda ini. Sungmin merinding, merasakan aura membunuh dari Kyuhyun.

Yoochun membelalakan mata sempurna. Ia sedikit takut, saat Kyuhyun memberi _death glare_ kepadanya. "Ah, mungkin aku yang salah.", pasrah Yoochun sambil mengeluarkan bungkus rokok yang baru ia beli di supermarket. Namja paruh baya itu meninggalkan kedua remaja itu.

Sreeek! Kyuhyun menarik beberapa kantung belanjaan itu dari tangan Sungmin. Ia melangkah maju, meninggalkan Sungmin yang takut dengan sikap Kyuhyun itu. Saat ini Kyuhyun kesal sekali. Ia ingin memukul wajah seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**#At Youngwoon's Apartment#**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun meletakkan semua barang bawaannya ke atas meja di dapur. Ia meneguk sebotol minuman air mineral dingin, berusaha meredam amarahnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa kembali bersama Sungmin, Kyu?", tanya Youngwoon.

"Tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku akan kembali ke sini.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia sedang tidak ingin diinterograsi saat ini.

"Ada masalah apa? Sepertinya kamu sedang kesal.", ucap Youngwoon penasaran.

"Tanya saja pada Sungmin.", jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Ia mengambil PSPnya yang sedang ia _charge_ di kamar. Ia memilih untuk memainkan permainannya dibanding harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Youngwoon.

Youngwoon menghampiri Siwon dan Sungmin yang sedang bercengkrama. Matanya menuju satu titik yang menyita perhatiannya sejak awal, bekas merah memar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Youngwoon menarik tangan Sungmin. "Kenapa tanganmu seperti ini?", tanya Youngwoon cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, _App_a.", bohong Sungmin sambil menarik tangannya.

"Jangan bohong. Katakan ada apa sebenarnya tadi.", paksa Youngwoon mulai emosi.

Siwon memandang keduanya dengan heran. Ia mengelus punggung Sungmin yang mulai bergetar. "Katakanlah, Min. Kami hanya cemas padamu.", kata Siwon berusaha menenangkan.

Akhirnya Sungmin menceritakan semua masalah yang terjadi di depan Supermarket itu. Youngwoon terlihat sangat kesal dan siap menghajar _ahjussi _mesum yang Sungmin maksud. Sedangkan Siwon sibuk memperban luka Sungmin.

**.**

**(O.O")...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...("*.*)**

**.**

Jungsoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja di Danke _bar_, tempatnya bekerja bersama Youngwoon. Ia sudah memakai _make up_ yang lumayan tebal untuk menutupi luka memar di wajahnya. Tak lupa ia memakai pakaian yang sedikit tertutup walau masih membentuk tubuh moleknya yang seksi. Makan malam sudah ia siapkan untuk Yoochun, jika tiba-tiba namja ini pulang dan kelaparan. Rumah juga sudah sangat rapi. Semua sudah Jungsoo lakukan dengan baik, sehingga ia bisa bekerja tanpa harus cemas.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Bel rumah Jungsoo berbunyi nyaring. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapatkan tamu. Jadi siapa yang malam-malam begini ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya? Jungsoo melirik tempat kunci yang biasa Yoochun gunakan untuk meletakkan kunci cadangan. Kosong. Jadi tidak mungkin tamunya adalah Yoochun. Jungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke pintu depan. Ia tidak ingin membuat tamunya menunggu lama.

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik melepas kacamata hitamnya ketika ia mendapati sang tuan rumah membukakan pintu untuknya. "_Annyeong_. Selamat malam."

"_Ne_, malam. Maaf, Anda siapa ya?", tanya Jungsoo ramah.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jungsoo. "Kim Junsu _imnida_.".

"Park Jungsoo.", balas Jungsoo canggung. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu dengan _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menyeringai. "Saya ingin berbicara tentang hal yang sangat penting kepada Anda.", ucap Junsu penuh ketegasan. "Boleh saya masuk?".

"Eh? Iya. Silakan. Silakan.", tawar Jungsoo sedikit panik. Ia membiarkan _yeoja_ cantik itu memasuki rumah sederhananya, rumahnya bersama Yoochun.

**.**

**.**

…**::TBC::…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Thanks to all READERS#<br>**

**Please, leave review for SUPPORTING me  
><strong>

**Annyeong~  
><strong>

**^.^v  
><strong>


	12. Which Love

**19th**

Chapter 9

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Which Love"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**#Jungsoo's house#**

**[Jungsoo's POV]**

**.**

**.**

Aku melirik ke jam dinding. Ah, sebentar lagi aku terlambat. "Kamu mau minum apa?", tanyaku basa-basi, berharap _yeoja_ ini segera pergi dari rumahku.

Ia menyilangkan kakinya, duduk senyaman mungkin di atas sofa. "_Ice lemon tea, please._", jawabnya sok dengan gaya seperti _boss_ besar. Rasanya ingin kutinju wajahnya sekarang juga.

Aku menyiapkan lemon _tea_ yang _yeoja_ itu inginkan. Yoochun sangat menyukai _ice lemon tea _sehingga aku selalu menyediakan satu teko besar lemon _tea_ siap minum. Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah aku menuangkan _ice lemon tea_ ke dalam gelas, aku segera menghampiri _yeoja_ itu. Aku melihatnya sedang asyik memandangi foto-foto keluarga di atas lemari kaca pajangan. TREEEK! Aku menaruh gelas di atas meja. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat kaget.

"Minuman Anda sudah siap.", kataku seakan ia adalah majikanku.

_Yeoja_ itu duduk kembali di atas sofa. Ia mengambil gelas itu dengan sangat anggun. "Hmm... Lumayan. Oh ya. Jangan sungkan. Panggil saja aku Junsu.", ucapnya dengan dagu yang terangkat tinggi. _Aish! Yeoja_ ini benar-benar congkak. Ia menganggapku seperti bawahannya saja. _Argh!_

"Jadi apa yang ingin Anda katakan?", tanyaku berusaha sabar. Aku memberikan senyuman semanis mungkin, walau pada kenyataannya aku sangat membenci sikap basa-basi ini.

"Jadi benar, kamu adalah istri Park Yoochun?", tanya Junsu sambil menaruh gelas itu pelan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. _'Ada apa ia membicarakan Yoochun?'_, tanyaku dalam hati.

"Tolong, tinggalkan dia. Ia adalah kekasihku. Kami akan segera menikah, karena aku sedang hamil. Anaknya.", ucap Junsu sambil mengelus perutnya.

Aku berdiri, kaget dengan penuturannya. "Apa?".

"Apa kamu tuli? Aku hamil. Ini adalah anak Yoochun.", ujar Junsu dengan senyum puas, seakan ia telah memenangkan sesuatu dariku.

BYUUUR! _Ice lemon tea _itu membasahi rambut dan pakaian mewah Junsu. Aku meletakkan gelas dengan kasar ke atas meja. Junsu berdiri. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku segera mendorong tubuh _yeoja_ centil itu ke pintu depan.

"_Ya!_ Apa-apaan kau!", teriaknya tak terima dengan sikapku.

"Pergi dari sini. Jangan bicara macam-macam di rumahku, PELACUR!", bentakku tak sabar. Aku semakin mendorong tubuhnya yang memberat karena ia menahan gerakanku. Kami saling dorong. _Yeoja_ ini terlihat sangat marah dengan sikapku. _'Huh! Dia pikir bisa menginjak-injak harga diriku di rumahku sendiri. Jangan harap.'__._

BRAAAK! Aku menutup pintu rumahku tepat di depan wajahnya. Aku segera mengunci pintu rumah agar ia tidak bisa masuk kembali. Buuuk! Buuuk! Buuuk! _Yeoja_ itu tak mau menyerah. Ia menggedor pintuku dengan membabi buta.

"_Ya!_ Buka pintunya! Aku belum selesai berurusan denganmu!", teriak _yeoja_ itu lantang dengan suara melengkingnya yang mirip lumba-lumba itu.

"Pergilah. Jangan mengganggu rumah tanggaku. Cari lelaki lain di luar sana, wanita jalang.", balasku penuh emosi.

Aku meninggalkan pintu depan rumah, tak ingin mendengar jerit frustasi wanita murahan itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar. _'Sepertinya menenangkan di kamar lebih baik'_, pikirku. Aku menjatuhkan bokongku di atas sisi ranjang.

_**Tes!**_

_**Tes!**_

_**Tes!**_

Aku menengadahkan telapak tanganku di depan wajah. Airmataku terus mengalir, mengekspresikan rasa pilu yang menyayat hatiku. Aku tahu saat ini pasti akan datang. Selama ini aku tahu Yoochun _'bermain' _di luar sana. Aku selalu berusaha menahan rasa sakitku setiap Yoochun mengkhianatiku. Aku berusaha tersenyum cerah saat ia kembali untuk melampiaskan amarahnya pada tubuhku. Setidaknya aku merasa bahagia ketika melihat dirinya tertidur pulas di sampingku. Saat-saat itulah Yoochun-ku kembali seperti dulu, terlihat sangat tampan dan mempesona.

"_Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..._", isakku tak tertahankan.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha meredam suara tangisku yang menyedihkan. Ah! Aku tersentak kaget saat menyadari waktu sudah beranjak malam. Aku menyeka airmataku dengan kasar, menepuk pipiku berkali-kali.

"_Yosh!_ Semangat!", ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri. Aku bergegas ke pintu depan. Sedikit melirik lubang pintu, aku memastikan apakah _yeoja_ murahan itu masih di depan rumah atau tidak. Syukurlah! Ia sudah pergi. Aku keluar rumah, berangkat untuk bekerja.

**.**

**[Jungsoo's POV END]**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(o.O)...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...(ToT)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!<p>

Sungmin segera membuka pintu _apartment_ sederhana itu, tak ingin membuat orang di luar sana menunggu lama. Mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat wajah _namja_ paruh baya itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sungmin ingin menutup pintu depan itu kembali namun ditahan oleh orang itu. Bulu kuduk Sungmin seketika berdiri.

"_Chakaman._", kata namja paruh baya itu. "Aku harus berbicara denganmu. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar.", jelas _namja_ itu dengan pancaran mata teduhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "_Appa_, Minnie pergi ke taman sebentar ya!", teriak Sungmin, memberitahu Youngwoon yang berada di ruang makan.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati, _aegya_. Jangan pulang terlalu malam!", balas Youngwoon, lalu melanjutkan kunyahannya.

Sungmin dan Yoochun—namja paruh baya itu—berbincang di taman dekat apartment Youngwoon. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman, memandangi anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Sungmin tersenyum senang, melihat kearah wajah-wajah imut yang sedang giat bermain. Yoochun terlihat begitu tegang dan cemas. Ia asyik memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"_Ehm..._", gumam Yoochun, membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku Park Yoochun.", ujar Yoochun memperkenalkan diri.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_.", balas _yeoja_ manis itu. Sungmin memilih untuk diam, mendengarkan kata-kata pria di sampingnya itu.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana canggung kembali mendominasi kedua insan itu. Sungmin terlihat mulai jengah. Ia akan segera beranjak dari sana, namun gerakannya tertahan saat bola mata kelinci itu menangkap gerakan aneh dari Yoochun. Suara isakan mulai terdengar kala punggung _namja_ paruh baya itu bergetar dengan hebat.

"_Gwenchana_?", tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Isakan tangis itu makin lantang. Sungmin bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin sekali memanggil seseorang untuk menghentikan _namja_ asing di hadapannya. Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat lengannya tercekal dengan keras.

"Hana.", rintih Yoochun pelan.

"_Mianhae, ahjussi_. Aku bukan Hana.", balas Sungmin bosan.

Yoochun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Ia tetap tak menghiraukan gadis itu, asyik menatap kosong ke bawah kakinya. "A-aku tahu. Kamu bukan Hana, _nae aegya_."

Sungmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping _namja_ paruh baya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengar semua keluh kesah Yoochun.

"Aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah dari Korea ke Jerman untuk memenuhi tugasku sebagai Manager di sebuah cabang perusahaan besar. Hidup kami sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa dengan budaya di sini, walau pada awalnya kami kesulitan untuk berteman dengan para tetangga. Enam bulan terlewati dengan usaha keras, namun tanpa kami sadari takdir berkata lain. Hana mengikuti acara _study tour_ ke Denmark bersama teman sekolahnya. Aku sudah melarang Jungsoo tapi ia tetap membiarkan anak kami satu-satunya itu pergi. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi kecelakaan di laut lepas. Jasad Hana tidak ditemukan bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Aku _shock_ berat. Aku tidak mampu berpikir rasional lagi. Rasanya hidupku hancur setelah kepergian Hana. _Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…_", jelas Yoochun terhenti oleh isak tangisnya yang membuncah dari hatinya itu.

Sungmin memeluk Yoochun, berharap kehangatan tubuhnya bisa mencairkan suasana dingin yang merasuk kalbu namja itu.

Yoochun menarik napas panjang. "Semua jadi berantakan. Aku kehilangan pekerjaanku. Tetangga mencibirku. Tak ada lagi yang percaya kepadaku. Aku hancur seketika. Terutama setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa aku mandul. Kehilangan satu anak sudah sangat memukul perasaanku. Sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki keturunan lain. Aku… Aku benci Jungsoo. Ia membuatku seperti ini. Ia membunuh Hana. Ia pembunuh. Aku membencinya!"

PLAAAK!

Sungmin menampar wajah Yoochun sekeras amarahnya yang meluap-luap. "Berhenti menjadi pengecut! Ini semua bukan kesalahan siapapun. Semua ini TAKDIR Tuhan! Kamu pikir istrimu tidak terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Ia mengandung Hana selama sembilan bulan, merawatnya dari masih merah hingga berumur tujuh tahun, lalu Anda menyalahkannya? _Hah!_ Anda memang pengecut! Bukan salah Jungsoo jika Anda menjadi lemah dan hancur seperti ini. Andalah penyebab semuanya. Sekarang Anda menyakiti istri Anda, apa manfaatnya? Hana pasti sedih melihat kelakuan ayahnya seperti ini. Kalau ia mampu, ia pasti akan membawa ibunya pergi dari Anda.", bentak Sungmin, tak lagi memikirkan bahwa bahasa yang ia pakai terlalu formal saat ini. Amarahnya sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Kalau saja ia mampu, ia pasti akan menghajar _namja _di depannya ini hingga babak belur dan membuatnya bersujud memohon ampun pada istrinya itu.

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia memandang wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Setiap kata-kata Sungmin menusuk hatinya. _'Apakah aku sejahat itu?'_, batin Yoochun bergejolak.

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras. Sungguh ia sudah tak sanggup melihat wajah namja menyebalkan di hadapannya saat ini. Ia sudah terlalu kesal.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Yoochun pelan sebelum Sungmin melangkah jauh dari tubuhnya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kepada Yoochun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. _Namja_ itu terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah murka seorang Lee Sungmin. "Lakukan sesuai hatimu berbicara. Berikan kebahagiaan kepada istrimu. Bertanggungjawablah atas semua kesalahanmu. Aku yakin istrimu pasti akan memaafkanmu. Mulailah kehidupan baru, karena aku yakin Ahjussi akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah ini.", nasihat Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian di bangku taman itu.

Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Yoochun mengambil batang rokoknya, menikmati satu batang rokok itu sambil menatap langit. "Hana, berbahagialah. _Appa_ akan bahagia di sini, _chagiya. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhamnida_.", lirih Yoochun saat airmatanya kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya pahit saat sepasang bola mata besar memandangnya dengan tajam. Bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri diiringi dengan keringat dingin di sudut pelipisnya. "Kemana saja? Lama sekali?". Kerongkongan Sungmin terasa terbakar. Ia sulit mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. "_Appa_ tanya, kamu kemana?".

"A-Aku… Aku…", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Kamu bertemu dengan _ahjussi_ mesum itu lagi.", celetuk Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin kaku seketika. "Aku melihatmu berbicara dengannya di taman.", lanjut Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arah namja itu. Seakan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun tetap asyik menyesap minuman soda di tangannya itu. Youngwoon membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk sofa di sebelahnya seraya meminta Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Coba jelaskan kepada _Appa, chagi_. Kenapa kamu mau bertemu dengan _ahjussi pervert_ itu?", tanya Youngwoon dengan suara yang sudah melembut.

Sungmin memainkan jari-jemarinya di samping Youngwoon. Ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lantang. Rasa bersalah berdesir di hatinya. "_Mi-mianhae, a-appa_. Minnie hanya merasa, merasa kasihan padanya. I-ia terlihat sangat, sangat depresi.", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

Youngwoon mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti posisi Sungmin saat itu. _Namja_ paruh baya itu mengelus rambut anak kesayangannya. Sungguh ini pertama kali baginya untuk merasakan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ayah kepada anaknya. "_Hm..._ Jadi apa yang membuatmu kasihan padanya?".

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke hadapan Youngwoon. "_Appa_ tidak marah?", tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Youngwoon mengangguk pasti. "_Ne_, jadi ceritakanlah."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, merasa senang atas balasan sikap dari Youngwoon. "_Appa_, ternyata _namja_ itu kehilangan anaknya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ia merasa aku mirip dengan anaknya itu. Selama bertahun-tahun ia depresi, sehingga hidupnya rusak.", jelas Sungmin antusias.

_'Seperti tahu tentang kisah ini.'_, terka Youngwoon dalam hati.

"_Namja_ ini terus menyalahkan istrinya karena dianggap telah membunuh anaknya. _Appa_, istri _namja_ ini sungguh kasihan. Ia disiksa lahir batin oleh _namja_ ini. _Brr..._ Menyeramkan!", lanjut Sungmin penuh penghayatan. _Yeoja_ imut ini tidak menyadari bahwa Youngwoon berpikir keras tentang kisah ini. Youngwoon merasa kisah ini tidak berbeda dengan kisah seseorang.

"Min, apa kamu tahu nama anak dan istri namja itu?", tanya Youngwoon takut-takut. Ia berharap dugaannya salah.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "_Ne._ Namanya Ha-"

"_MWOOOO? Okay. Okay. We will go there now!_", teriak Kyuhyun dari dapur. Namja tampan itu segera menghampiri ayah-anak itu, memotong pembicaraan keduanya.

Youngwoon dan Sungmin terlihat penasaran saat mendapati mimik wajah Kyuhyun yang panik dan cemas. Perasaan buruk menyentuh hati nurani keduanya. "Siwon membuat keributan di bar!", jelas Kyuhyun, membuat keduanya menjerit kaget.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(o.O)...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...(ToT)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BRAAAK! <strong>

**BUUUK! **

**DAAAK! **

**SREEET! **

**PRAAANG!**

Suara-suara berisik mendominasi suasana di dalam Danke Bar. Kondisi _bar_ ini sudah sangat berantakan. Meja dan kursi dimana-mana. Pecahan kaca—entah dari botol minuman, gelas, piring atau pajangan kaca lainnya—menghiasi lantai _bar_ ini. Beberapa _host_ wanita meringkukkan tubuh mereka di pojok ruangan, menjerit-jerit saat beberapa barang lagi-lagi hancur berantakan menghantam barang lainnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa _yeoja-yeoja_ itu ketakutan, berharap ada yang menolong mereka dan membawa mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

Seorang _namja_ tengah berada di dalam perkelahian ini. Ia berada di antara puluhan orang yang mengepungnya. _Namja_ gagah itu melakukan _Ap Chag_i (Tendangan depan ke arah perut menggunakan kaki depan) pada seorang lawannya, membuat lawannya tersungkur di atas lantai. Siwon—_namja_ yang tengah berkelahi—melakukan _Hengek_ (menunduk) dibarengi oleh _Dollyo Chagi_ (Tendangan dari arah samping) saat dua orang lawannya menyerang dari arah belakang dan sampingnya. Syukurlah refleks tubuh _namja_ ini sangatlah baik, sehingga ia tidak mendapatkan ancaman yang terlalu berbahaya.

BRAAAK!

Siwon mengeluarkan semua jurusnya; _Momtong Jireugi_ (Pukulan Mengarah ke Tengah Ulu Hati), _Are Jireugi_ (Pukulan ke bawah), _Oreon Jireugi_ (Pukulan Dengan Tangan Kanan Yang Dilakukan Sambil Menendang), _Eolgol Jireugi_ (Pukulan Mengarah ke Kepala), dan sebagainya. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Seluruh tenaganya terkuras karena terlalu banyak lawan yang harus ia lumpuhkan. Apalagi jika lawan-lawan itu mulai menyentuh _yeoja_ yang ia lindungi di belakang tubuhnya itu. Sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam, ini masih terlalu sulit untuk diselesaikan.

BUUUG! Sebuah jurus _Twieo Yeop Chagi_ (Tendangan samping yang dilakukan sambil melompat) mengenai punggung Siwon, membuat _namja_ tegap itu tersungkur ke atas lantai di depannya.

"_Aargh!_", jerit seorang _yeoja_. Seorang _namja_ kekar menarik rambut _yeoja_ manis itu.

Siwon mengerang kesal. Ia tidak tega melihat _yeoja_ itu harus disakiti dan dilecehkan seperti itu. BRAAAK! BUUUG! Tubuh Siwon ditendang berkali-kali oleh dua orang lawannya. Pukulan pun tak lepas dari wajah namja tampan itu. Memar dan darah menghias di setiap _inchi_ tubuh kekarnya. Siwon bergetar. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melawan lagi. Rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya menahan pergerakannya, terutama lawan-lawannya tanpa henti memberikan pukulan pada _namja_ itu. Mereka memanfaatkan kondisi terlemah milik Siwon.

Seorang _yeoja _cantik dengan pakaian mewahnya sedang tersenyum senang di pojok ruangan. Ia hanya menatap kekacauan itu dengan hati senang. Seringaian bak iblis itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti merinding setengah mati.

**TAK!**

**TAK!**

**TAK!**

_Yeoja_ itu melangkah ke dekat pemeran utama dari drama yang telah ia ciptakan. _Yeoja _cantik itu mengelus pipi sang _yeoja_ manis dengan tatapan menusuk seakan ingin membunuh _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu. "Bagaimana Jungsoo? Apa kamu masih akan mempertahankan suamimu itu? Sudahlah menyerah saja.".

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan orang yang paling aku cintai. Terlebih lagi kepada _yeoja_ jahat sepertimu, Junsu.", balas Jungsoo dengan nada sinis yang tak kalah menakutkan.

Junsu mencengkram kedua pipi Jungsoo dengan keras, tak membiarkan _yeoja_ manis itu berkutik dari ancamannya. "Apa kau bilang? Kamu masih berani melawanku?".

Jungsoo menyeringai. "_Cuih!_". Tanpa diduga oleh Junsu, _yeoja_ manis itu meludah ke wajah cantiknya. Junsu terlihat sangat geram. Ia tidak akan bersikap sabar lagi. CTAK! Sebuah pisau lipat teracung di depan wajah Jungsoo. "Sepertinya kematian adalah hal terbaik yang kamu inginkan, ya Park Jungsoo.", bentak Junsu lantang.

"_NO WAAAAY!_", teriak Siwon, memberontak. Kedua tangan Siwon dicengkram dengan sangat kuat, membuat namja itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Tolong, jangan lakukan itu!", pinta Siwon dengan nada memohon secara tulus.

"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu, bocah!", tolak Junsu dengan wajah iblis yang telah melekat pada dirinya. Ia sudah tidak ingin membuang waktu. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini, melenyapkan Jungsoo dari kehidupan Yoochun secepatnya. SREEEET! Junsu mengangkat pisau lipat itu tinggi-tinggi, bersiap-siap untuk menusuk perut Jungsoo hingga mati.

_**JLEEEEB!**_

"_**Arrgh!".**_

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**[Siwon's POV]**

**.**

**.**

Aku berdiri termangu, menatap kosong ke depanku. Aku masih memikirkan masalah Sungmin. Kasihan sekali _yeoja_ itu. Tangannya memar karena dicengkram oleh _namja_ mesum yang menyangkanya sebagai anak _namja_ itu. Aku penasaran. _Aish_! Apalagi Kyuhyun yang menjadi pahlawannya siang itu. Ah, kenapa bukan aku yang menolongnya? Aku tersenyum kecil. _Ehm..._ Sebelumnya mereka berciuman di rumah. _Hhe..._ Romantis sekali. Kapan-kapan aku juga ingin merasakan bibir plump merah itu. Sungmin pasti tak akan menolakku. Jelas-jelas ia menyukaiku. Kamu akan kalah oleh pesonaku, Kyu.

TRAAAK!

Aku terbangun dari lamunan mesumku. Astaga Tuhan! Aku tak tahu jika ada seorang _yeoja_ di _bar_-ku sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"_One glass of vodka_!", pinta _yeoja_ itu sambil membanting gelasnya di atas meja_ bar_.

Aku menyiapkan minuman yang dibutuhkan. _Yeoja_ itu meneguk seluruh isi gelas itu tanpa rasa canggung atau menyekat di tenggorokannya. Ia terlihat sudah sangat terbiasa dengan minuman itu. Eh? Tadi dia minta apa? _Vodka_? _Ommo_! Setahuku, _vodka_ memang terbuat dari bahan dasar kentang, walau akhir-akhir ini sering dibuat dari padi-padian atau gandum (bahan dasar _whisky_). Tapi _Vodka_ Russia klasik memiliki kandungan alkohol murni sebesar 80% dari isinya. _Oh my_! Yeoja ini... Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain HEBAT.

"_Hik... Ah... Hik... Hik..._". Suara cegukan terdengar dari bibir _yeoja_ itu. Ia terlihat sangat mabuk saat ini. "Aku kesaaaaaal!", jeritnya mulai tak terkontrol.

Oh, Tuhan! Jangan katakan aku akan bermasalah dengan _yeoja_ ini.

"Aku kesal, Siwonie!", ucapnya memanggil namaku. Ya, _yeoj_a ini adalah salah satu _host bar_ kami. Ia adalah satu-satunya _host_ yang hanya menemani pelanggan minum, tanpa harus mendesah di bawah selangkangan para_ namja_ stress itu. Wajar sekali jika ia mengenalku, karena kami sudah saling berkenalan sebelumnya.

"Siwonnie!", rajuknya seperti anak kecil. Ia terlihat seperti Sungmin kalau begini. Aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. "Dengarkan curhatanku ya?".

"Ne.", jawabku singkat, masih asyik membersihkan gelas-gelas minum.

"Suamiku berselingkuh!". BRAAAK! Yeoja itu memukul-mukul meja dengan gelas di genggamannya. Aku menarik gelas itu sebelum pecah berantakan. Bisa gawat kalau _yeoja_ ini memecahkan satu gelas berhargaku. Siapa pula yang akan membayar. Menyusahkan.

"Ia menghamili seorang _yeoj_a pelacur. Ia benar-benar bejat. Aku benci padanya.", curah yeoja itu tak peduli dengan keadaan bar yang memang selalu ramai ini.

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun.

Eh, apakah ia sudah selesai melakukan sesi curhatnya?

"_Hiks... _Dia menghamili _yeoja_ itu. Dia... Dia menghamili _yeoja_ itu. Aku... A-aku... _Hiks... _Merasa telah gagal memuaskannya. Hiks... Yoochun menyebalkan. _Huaaa..._ Setiap malam ia selalu pergi menikmati kehidupannya. Ia memaksaku menjajakan diri selama ia bersenang-senang. Ia... Ia akan datang kepadaku jika ia kesal dan kesepian.", lanjut _yeoja_ itu sambil menangis, namun terdengar amarah yang besar dari cara bicaranya. BRAAAK! Kali ini ia hanya mengantamkan lengannya di atas meja bar. "Yoochun menyebalkan. Ia selalu memakaiku dengan kasar. Ia melukai tubuh dan batinku. I-ini... Semua ini bukan salahku. Bukan aku yang membunuh Hana. Ke-kenapa_... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..._ Kenapa Yoochun menyiksaku seperti ini? _Hiks... Hiks..._", lanjut _yeoja_ itu penuh amarah, penyesalan, sakit hati dan kesedihan yang bercampur jadi satu. Aku sulit menggambarkan suasana hatinya secara tepat. "Aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini", lirihnya sangat pelan, namun masih bisa aku dengar dengan jelas.

Kasihan sekali _yeoja_ ini. Apakah seberat itu penderitaannya? Aku benar-benar merasa hidupnya sangat menyulitkan dirinya. Aku ingin membantu, tapi membantu apa?

"Lihat ini Siwon! Ini Hana. Anakku berusia tujuh tahun.", kata _yeoja_ itu sambil menunjukkan foto seorang anak perempuan yang memakai liontin berbentuk lotus dengan batu zamrud berwarna hijau di tengahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan ceritanya. _Yeoja_ itu memeluk foto anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia merindukan _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Siwon, _could you clean up table number three_?", pinta manajer sambil menunjuk sebuah meja yang tak berpenghuni itu. Ah, apakah _host_ itu sudah berhasil pindah ke kamar _'private'_ mereka? Hehe…

"_Okay, sir_!", jawabku sigap. Aku mengambil beberapa peralatan bersih-bersih, meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu dengan beberapa _namja-yeoja_ yang juga masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka di meja _bar_ itu.

"Aah... _Ouch_! Tholong, janghan tuanh... Mm... _Please, stop! Aah_!".

Aku mendengar desahan-desahan aneh di dekat meja _bar_-ku, saat aku hendak mengembalikan semua peralatan kebersihan. Aku bergegas menuju wilayah jajahanku itu, sebelum sebuah masalah menjadi besar. Mataku terbelalak kaget. _Yeoja_ itu tengah dijamah oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Seorang _namja_ meremas payudara _yeoja_ itu. Seorang namja lainnya asyik menjilati leher jenjang _yeoja_ itu. Terakhir, _namja_ lainnya sedang asyik melumat bibir bengkak _yeoja_ itu. Sedangkan korban mereka sudah menggeliat antara nikmat dan risih karena perlakuan ketiganya. Tanganku mengepal keras. Ini pelecehan seksual. _Argh_! Aku tak tahan membiarkan hal ini terjadi di hadapanku.

BUUUG! PLAAAK! BRAAAAK! Aku memukul ketiga _namja_ itu dengan seluruh tenaga yang aku milik. Ketiganya terdorong jauh, mengusap bagian tubuh mereka yang terkena bogem mentah milikku. "Kalian dengar kan kalau ia minta kalian berhenti. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap kalian, brengsek!", bentakku kesal.

_Yeoja_ itu terlihat mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus. Sepertinya tiga _namja_ itu sudah terlalu lama melakukan tindakan mesum mereka, sampai-sampai membuat paru-paru _yeoja_ itu kosong.

"MINUM!", perintahku pada _yeoja_ yang sedang _hangover_ itu. Aku memberikan satu gelas ramuan khas Polandia yang sering digunakan untuk mengatasi mabuk. Sebenarnya intinya sama, yaitu menggunakan cairan asam untuk menetralisirkan efek alkohol. Aku hanya memberikan jus acar yang dicampur dengan _vinegar_ atau cuka apel. Hm... Nampaknya sedikit berguna, karena yeoja itu tidak terlihat semabuk sebelumnya. Yah, siapa sih yang bisa menahan gejolak _vodka_ pada tubuhnya sebelum mempersiapkan diri mereka? Ckckck... _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar gila!

BRAAAAK! Tubuhku terhuyung menabrak sebuah meja di depanku. PRAAAANG! Gelas dan botol di atas meja itu berhamburan, tatkala tubuhku ditarik ke belakang. BUUUG! Sebuah pukulan mengenai perutku. Ah ini mulai serius. Ayolah!

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**[Siwon's POV END]**

**.**

**.**

"_Aargh_!", jerit seseorang saat pisau itu menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh, Kim Junsu!", cegah Youngwoon. Sayangnya Youngwoon datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Junsu sudah mengerahkan semua tenaganya pada pisau lipat itu. Youngwoon tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan Junsu sehingga pisau itu tetap menusuk tubuh seseorang. Untungnya bukan tubuh Jungsoo, tapi tubuh salah satu orang bayaran Junsu. Beruntungnya, _namja_ itu hanya tersusuk di pahanya, bukan di perutnya.

PLAAAAK! Youngwoon menampar wajah sepupu tersayangnya hingga pipinya berwarna merah. Youngwoon sangat menyesali sikap Junsu. Ia benar-benar kesal karena sepupunya itu telah menyakiti _yeoja_ yang ia cintai. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa _yeoja_ cantik itu bisa menjadi sejahat ini.

"_Oppa_?", ucap Junsu pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Rasa bersalah melesak masuk ke dalam hati kecilnya.

"Ck... Berantakan sekali.", keluh Kyuhyun saat ia menjejakkan kakinya di dalam Danke Bar. Kyuhyun sibuk memandang ke sekelilingnya, memperhatikan kondisi _bar_ yang sangat buruk itu.

"_Ommo_! Siwonnie!", jerit Sungmin, mendapati Siwon yang terduduk lemas—masih dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bayaran Junsu. Sungmin ingin sekali mendekap namja babak belur itu—jelas sekali namja itu sudah tidak setampan biasanya—tapi ia dihalangi oleh orang-orang besar itu. Sungmin terus berusaha mendekati Siwon, walau mereka juga kekeuh melarang _yeoja _itu.

BRAAAK! "_Akh_!".

Tubuh Sungmin terpelanting cukup jauh, hingga membentur sisi meja. Pelipisnya terluka. Kyuhyun yang sedang membantu para _host_ melarikan diri, bergegas ke sisi Sungmin. Youngwoon yang berdiri di dekat tempat Sungmin terjatuh, segera membantu _yeoja_ imut itu untuk berdiri. Ia memapah Sungmin agar _yeoja_ itu duduk bersama Jungsoo di sofa sudut ruangan. Youngwoon terperajat kaget saat mengetahui Sungmin terluka. Youngwoon menyeret kakinya ke arah para namja pelaku utama dari luka Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk memperhatikan luka Sungmin dan Jungsoo. Calon dokter muda itu mencari beberapa obat P3K yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan.

"Katakan! Siapa yang memukul anakku?", tanya Youngwoon posesif. Ia menarik kerah salah satu orang bayaran Junsu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Cepat katakan siapa yang melukai anakku?", tanya Youngwoon sudah di puncak amarahnya.

BUUUG! "Aku! Rasakan sakit seperti anakmu itu, _ahjussi _pincang!", hina seorang _namja _bayaran Junsu. Youngwoon terjatuh dengan keras.

PLAAAK! PLAAAK! PLAAAK! PLAAAK! PLAAAK!

Bunyi tamparan yang keras saling sahut menyahut ketika _yeoja_ cantik itu melayangkan jari tangannya ke atas pipi _namja-namja_ bayarannya itu. "Jangan pernah sakiti _oppa_-ku. Apalagi menghinanya seperti itu. Kalian akan mendapatkan ganjarannya. Camkan itu!", bentak Junsu tak terima melihat kakaknya dihina dan disakiti seperti itu. Ia berusaha membantu Youngwoon untuk berdiri, lalu membiarkan Siwon ikut bergabung dengan Sungmin, Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus bicara!", ajak Youngwoon, menarik Junsu menjauh dari keempat orang lainnya. Junsu hanya menurut perintah sang kakak dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia sudah tahu jelas bahwa Youngwoon akan sangat marah kali ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(^.^)/ …::YuyaLoveSungmin::… \(^.^)**

**.**

* * *

><p>CKIIIT! Suara mobil direm terdengar sangat nyaring, membuat penumpangnya hampir menabrak dasbor di depannya.<p>

"Bisakah kamu membawa mobil dengan benar?", marah Yoochun sambil menatap sang supir yang hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi '_kicauan'_nya.

"Nah, Yoochun. Kamu memang harus menentukan siapa yang harus kamu pilih, istrimu atau calon anakmu itu.", usul _namja_ itu sambil mengganti gigi mobil ke posisi netral.

"Aku saja tidak tahu itu anakku atau bukan. Jangan-jangan ia tidur dengan _namja_ lain.", tuduh Yoochun tak beralasan.

PLAAAK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna di atas jidat lebar Yoochun. "Jangan asal bicara. Kamu bilang dia pemilik hotel itu. Sudah pasti dia _yeoja_ baik-baik. Hanya saja ia tertipu dengan wajah mesummu itu.", sindir _namja_ itu lagi.

"_Ya!_ Yunho! Jangan menghinaku! Sialan kau!", bentak Yoochun tak terima.

BRAAK! Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Yoochun. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kamu pikirkan, mana yang lebih baik. Setidaknya kamu harus bertanggungjawab. Jangan siksa wanita terus-menerus. Kamu akan kena batunya nanti. _Hiii…_ Kalau nanti kamu jadi kakek mesum miskin yang sudah nggak bisa apa-apa dan ditinggal oleh semua orang, aku pasti ikut meninggalkanmu. Ih, anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal. Ogaaah!", ledek Yunho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Yoochun.

"_Ya!_ Jung Yunhoooo!", teriak Yoochun tak terima, sambil mengejar Yunho yang mulai menghilang ke dalam Danke Bar.

DUUG! Yoochun menabrak punggung Yunho dengan keras. "Ada apa ini?", tanya Yunho tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Salah satu bar miliknya telah berubah menjadi puing-puing tak berharga, dimana semua barang tidak pada tempatnya, apalagi beberapa orang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Kepala Yunho terasa panas. Ia tidak terima jika _bar_ miliknya menjadi seperti ini. Tanpa mempedulikan Yoochun yang juga bingung, Yunho bergegas menuju ruangan manajernya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju pusat masalah malam ini. Ia terlihat cemas, mengkhawatirkan seorang _yeoja _yang sampai detik ini masih sangat ia sayangi. Mata Yoochun terbelalak kaget saat ia melihat Jungsoo terduduk lemas di salah satu sofa.

"Jungsoo_-ah, gwenchana_?", tanya Yoochun cemas. Ia benar-benar khawatir kali ini. Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa menyentuh pipi tirus istrinya itu.

Jungsoo menepis tangan Yoochun sebelum _namja_ itu sempat menyentuhnya. "Jangan sentuh aku, biadab. Aku sudah lelah menjadi budakmu. Aku… Aku… Aku masih mencintaimu, Chunnie. Tapi kenapa kamu terus menyakitiku? Kenapa?", ujar Jungsoo penuh kepedihan hatinya. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi menampung semua rasa sakitnya selama ini. Ia harus mengeluarkannya sebelum rasa sakitnya ini membusuk bersamanya di dalam tanah.

Dada Yoochun terasa sesak. Baru sekarang ia mendengar kata penolakan dari istrinya yang manis. Jungsoo menangis keras, membuat hati Yoochun tercabik-cabik. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Peluklah. Utarakan apa yang _ahjussi_ rasakan. Semoga berhasil.", bisik Sungmin memberi kekuatan kepada Yoochun. Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk memapah Siwon agar mereka bisa memberika privasi kepada dua insan ini.

Yoochun mengikuti saran Sungmin. Ia mendekap Jungsoo dengan erat, berusaha tidak mempedulikan Jungsoo yang meronta-ronta. Yoochun mengelus punggung Jungsoo, membagi perasaannya kepada _yeoja_ manis itu. "_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, chagiya_.", ucap Yoochun dengan tulus.

Jungsoo tertegun mendengar kata-kata Yoochun. Ini pertama kalinya untuk sekian tahun ia mendengar panggilan sayang secara tulus dari Yoochun-nya. Tanpa Jungsoo sadari, ia membalas pelukan suaminya itu, menangis terharu.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku terlalu bodoh karena terus-menerus menyalahkanmu. Seharusnya aku ikut menguatkanmu, Jungsoo_-ah_. Tolong maafkan aku.", mohon Yoochun dengan merendahkan dirinya serendah mungkin. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali.

Jungsoo melepas pelukannya, melemparkan pandangannya ke dalam retina mata Yoochun. Jungsoo mendapati kejujuran di sana. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali, menjawab permohonan maaf suaminya itu.

Yoochun tersenyum senang. "_Jinjja_?", tanyanya tak percaya. Jungsoo mengangguk lagi. "Aku senang sekali. _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku… _Hmmph_!"

Ucapan Yoochun terpotong oleh kecupan dari Jungsoo. Keduanya memagut bibir pasangannya dengan penuh cinta, tanpa napsu, hanya ada perasaan kasih yang selama ini mereka pendam masing-masing. Yoochun melumat bibir atas Jungsoo yang disambut oleh lumatan pada bibir bawahnya. Keduanya berbagi _saliva_ saat lidah Yoochun berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Jungsoo. Desahan Jungsoo membuat Yoochun tersenyum senang. Sudah sangat lama bagi _namja _ini untuk mendengarkan kembali desahan seksi dari bibir indah istrinya itu.

"_Aaaah…_", desah Jungsoo setelah ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Yoochun. Jungsoo harus mengakhiri ciuman menggairahkan itu, sebelum mereka terbawa napsu dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. CUP! Jungsoo mengecup bibir Yoochun sekilas. "Berhentilah membuat janji. Lebih baik kita mulai dari awal lagi ya.", ujar Jungsoo bijak.

Greeep! Yoochun memeluk tubuh Jungsoo. Ia mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "_Ne. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo_!", ucapnya penuh rasa syukur.

"Jungsoo/Yoochun!".

Sepasang suami-istri itu segera melepas pelukan mereka saat nama mereka dipanggil. Keduanya terlihat sangat canggung saat orang lain memergoki kemesraan mereka. Jungsoo mengernyitkan dahi seketika, bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan kepada Junsu.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Junsu sebentar.", bisik Yoochun kepada Jungsoo. Ia mengecup pipi Jungsoo sebelum melangkah menghampiri Junsu. "Tolong jaga istriku sebentar.", ucap Yoochun kepada Youngwoon.

Youngwoon segera mengajak Jungsoo pergi, meninggalkan kedua orang itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. "Aku tidak mau. Biarkan aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.", tolak Jungsoo. Saat ini Jungsoo sangat membenci _yeoja_ itu. Ia tidak ingin _yeoja_ genit itu mengambil Yoochun dari sisinya. Ia tidak akan pernah rela.

"Ayolah. Biarkan mereka bicara. Beri mereka waktu, Jungsoo.", ucap Youngwoon bijak. Ia sedikit menarik tangan Jungsoo agar mau berdiri. Beberapa tarikan paksa dari Youngwoon dan tatapan memohon dari Yoochun, membuat Jungsoo menyerah. Ia pasrah mengikuti keinginan kedua namja itu.

"SUNGMIN!", panggil Youngwoon kaget saat matanya menemukan sosok gadis muda yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"_Appa_!", jawab Sungmin, sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, menghampiri Youngwoon. Sungmin membantu Youngwoon dan Jungsoo berjalan ke sofa mereka.

Youngwoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang tergeletak tak berdaya. "_Ommo_! Cepatlah pulang. Siwon terlihat tidak baik. Pulanglah lebih dulu. Nanti _appa_ pulang menyusul.", perintah Youngwoon tak tega.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggil taksi dulu.", usul Kyuhyun yang keluar bar terlebih dahulu. Tak selang beberapa lama Kyuhyun telah kembali dengan wajah sumringah. Sepertinya ia berhasil mendapatkan taksi dengan mudah di tengah malam seperti ini.

"Hati-hati ya! Tolong jaga Siwon dengan baik.", kata Youngwoon sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memapah namja kekar itu keluar bar.

"Tidakkah Sungmin terlihat seperti Hana, Jungsoo_-ah_?", tanya Youngwoon sedikit penasaran. Ia sadar bahwa namja mesum sebelumnya itu Yoochun.

"Eh?", kaget Jungsoo karena tiba-tiba ditanyai perihal anaknya lagi. Jungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Sedikit mirip, tapi aku tidak merasakan getar apapun dalam hatiku. Hana adalah gadis mungil dengan pipi tembamnya, kulit putih, dan mata sipit jernih. Aku rasa ia bukan Hana, anakku. Aku masih percaya bahwa Hana masih hidup. Bantulah aku untuk ikut percaya, Woonie.", ujar Jungsoo bijaksana. Sekarang ia tidak ingin menanggapi persoalan ini dengan hati kalut lagi, ia tidak ingin masalah ini kembali menjadi runyam. Ia hanya ingin kembali bersama suaminya tercinta.

Youngwoon menggenggam tangan Jungsoo, ingin menyalurkan rasa percayanya kepada _yeoja _manis itu. "_Ne_. Aku selalu percaya.", jawabnya tegas. "Jungsoo_-ah_.", panggil Youngwoon pelan. Terdengar keraguan dalam suaranya.

"_Hem…_", jawab Jungsoo tidak terlalu fokus.

"Apakah kamu akan kembali bersama dengan Yoochun dan melupakan semua perasaanku?", tanya Youngwoon memerlukan kepastian.

"_Hah_?". Jungsoo melemparkan pandangan terkejut dan bingung kepada Youngwoon.

"_Mianhae, appa_! Aku butuh kunci _apartment appa_.", potong Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu tidak tahu bahwa sepasang manusia ini sedang membicarakan masalah perasaan yang sangat serius. "Eh, maaf aku memotong pembicaraan kalian. Kyuhyun sudah marah besar. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi Siwon.", lanjut Sungmin saat mendapati kedua wajah paruh baya itu terlihat canggung dan tegang.

'_Aduh, Sungmin. Kamu menghancurkan moment-ku.',_ batin Youngwoon menyesal. "Ini", katanya singkat sambil memberikan kunci kepada Sungmin. _Mood namja_ paruh baya ini sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Makasih, _appa! Annyeong_! Oh, ya lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan serius kalian ya. _FIGHTING APPA_!", teriak Sungmin sambil berlari keluar bar itu. Sungmin tersenyum kecil. _'Semoga berhasil mendapatkan hati yeoja impianmu, appa.',_ doa Sungmin dalam hatinya.

BRAAAAK!

Sungmin menabrak seseorang, membuat orang itu terjatuh di atas lantai luar bar. "Ah, maaf. Maaf! Maaf!", ujar Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"_Ya!_ Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong.", marah orang itu. Ia berusaha bangun dari posisi tidak elitnya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Sungmin/_Boss_?", kaget keduanya saat baru menyadari siapa yang mereka tabrak sebelumnya.

Bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri seketika. Ia menelan ludah kecut. Napasnya memburu. Satu kata yang terpikir dalam otaknya, LARI. Sungmin segera berlari dari hadapan Yunho, membuka pintu depan taksi dengan tergesa-gesa. "_Just go now_!", perintahnya pada supir taksi itu. Ia tidak peduli bahasa inggrisnya berantakan ataupun Kyuhyun yang terus bertanya ada apa. Sungmin berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak tertangkap lagi.

"Ah, Sungmin!", sadar Yunho saat Sungmin mulai menghilang dari hadapannya. Yunho segera mengejar Sungmin namun taksi itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Ah sial! Mobilku ada di parkiran!", kesal Yunho sambil menatap sendu taksi yang sudah menjauh itu.

Yunho tak habis akal. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Lee Sungmin masih berada di Berlin. Cepat cari dia sekarang sampai dapat!", perintah Yunho pada orang di seberang telepon itu. "Aku harus mendapatkanmu, Lee Sungmin. Tunggu saja pembalasanku!".

BRAAAK! Kyuhyun membanting pintu _apartment_ itu tanpa peduli jika ia bisa saja mengganggu orang lain di kawasan _apartment_ itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera memapah Siwon ke sofa terdekat. Kyuhyun mengambil persediaan obat-obatan yang mereka miliki, sedangkan Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Siwon, kamu harus kuat! Aku yakin kamu bisa. Malam ini kita harus kabur dari sini. Sungmin ditemukan oleh _boss_ preman itu.", jelas Kyuhyun pelan-pelan agar Siwon dapat memahami setiap patah kata yang ia ucapkan.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti Kyu. Tolong jangan anggap aku seperti orang lemah. Perban saja semua lukaku dengan baik, lalu berikan aku _analgesik-antipireutik_ (Obat penghilang rasa nyeri). Aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik kok. Tenang saja, Kyu.", ucap Siwon tegar. Ia memang tidak banyak mengeluh. Benar-benar seorang namja yang tangguh.

"Aku sudah siap, Kyu!", teriak Sungmin setelah keluar dari dalam kamar dengan tiga tas ransel besar milik mereka. "Aku juga sudah membuat surat kepada Kangin-_appa_. Semoga ia mengerti keadaan kita.", lanjut Sungmin dengan nada sedih. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan seorang _appa_ baik hati seperti Youngwoon, tapi apa boleh buat. Keadaan memaksa mereka harus melarikan diri lagi.

"Aku yakin ia mengerti, Min. Cepat taruh surat itu, lalu rapikan sedikit _apartment_ ini. Aku akan mengganti pakaian Siwon dulu.", kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka beberapa kancing pada seragam bartender Siwon yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"_Huaaa…_ Iya! Tolong, jangan menelanjanginya di depanku!", jerit Sungmin dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Setelah semuanya siap dan rapi, ketiga remaja ini meninggalkan_ apartment_ sederhana itu dengan berat hati. _'Maafkan Minnie, appa!_', batin Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Ayo, Minnie! Bantu aku!", panggil Kyuhyun yang sedikit kesulitan memapah Siwon dengan dua tas ransel besar di punggungnya.

"Ah, Mianhae!", jawab Sungmin, segera membantu memapah Siwon di sisi lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**(x.x) …::TBC::… (O.o)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>#Thanks to:<br>**

**Karin, eunhae25, bunny's kyumin, yolyol, wonnie, aul, lil-larry, winda1004, I'm Mr.X, , Farchanie, Evilbungsu137, anonim, minnie-minnie-mine, farchanie01, chaoes seth, farkha, choihyekyung, Hikari Hoshigawa, risa-sparkyumin, cho soo ah, anakKyuMin, momimichi, Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki, Anchovy3424, Lee Shurri, Asahi, K my name, SparKyu and Pumkins, icha, hae rin, dan...  
><strong>

**SIDERS semuanya#  
><strong>

**~mohon diREVIEW ya FFku ini~  
><strong>

**Terima Kasih  
><strong>

**Annyeong~  
><strong>


	13. Sleeping Beauty

**19th**

Chapter 10

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Sleeping Beauty"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

Farkha Shin as Sleeping beauty

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat, Minnie. Kita harus sampai di stasiun sebelum kereta terakhir berangkat.", kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengangkat tubuh Siwon yang hampir terjatuh. Kyuhyun sedikit tertatih-tatih saat merangkul tubuh _namja_ di sebelahnya itu. Belum lagi dua buah ransel besar yang sedang ia bawa di punggungnya. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun—anak emas keluarga Cho sekaligus anak mami—harus bersusah payah membantu seseorang. Wow! Kemajuan pesat!

"Iya, Kyu! Sabar!", jawab Sungmin dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Di tengah malam seperti ini, suasana sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada angkutan umum yang bisa mereka gunakan. Terlebih lagi, jarak antara rumah Youngwoon ke stasiun kereta sangatlah jauh. Kaki mungil Sungmin sudah sangat lelah berjalan.

"Kyuuuh!", panggil seseorang dengan suara lirihnya. "_Ne_.", jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ber-henti… Seb-bhentar…", pinta Siwon dengan suara yang sedikit tersengal. _Namja_ gagah itu sudah sangat kelelahan, apalagi ia harus menahan semua rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon yang kelelahan. Air mukanya tergurat rasa sakit. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, merendam egonya. "Baiklah. Kita istirahat sebentar.".

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendudukkan Siwon di atas bangku jalan. Siwon mengatur napasnya, mengucapkan kata terima kasih dengan sangat pelan. Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tas ransel yang telah membuat punggungnya nyeri. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk memberikan botol minuman kepada kedua _namja_ itu.

'_Aish! Lihat saja dirinya. Begitu sibuk dengan namja manja itu. Apa sih istimewanya seorang Choi Siwon? Aku lebih capek, tahu!'_, kesal Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin membantu Siwon minum dari botolnya. Sungmin juga menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah tampan itu. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia sudah meremukkan botol air minum mineral itu.

TUUUK! Kyuhyun membuang botol bekas itu ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat. Ia mengambil kedua ranselnya, berusaha memakainya dengan baik. "Ayo pergi! Istirahat selesai.", perintahnya tajam. Kyuhyun melewati keduanya tanpa mempedulikan mereka sama sekali. Rasa cemburu sudah menguasai hatinya sekarang. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan _namj_a bermarga Choi itu.

"_Ya!_ Kyu! Bantu aku!", teriak Sungmin sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh kekar Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan panggilan Sungmin. Ia sudah melangkah cukup jauh dari keduanya. Merasa diacuhkan, Sungmin memutuskan untuk memapah Siwon seorang diri. Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya. _'Aku akan membalas semuanya, Kyu.'_.

Siwon menyunggingkan senyuman di kedua belah pipinya. "_Gomawo_, Min_-ah_!", ucapnya tulus. Siwon berusaha berdiri lebih tegap dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya rasa sakit ini masih bisa ia tahan dengan baik, jadi Siwon masih bisa melangkah tanpa bantuan siapapun walau sedikit tertatih. "Biar aku berjalan sendiri, Min.", pinta Siwon tak mau merepotkan _yeoja_ mungil itu. _'Ckckckck… Gotcha! You're jealous, Kyu. Kamu mudah sekali ditebak._', batin Siwon merasa menang.

**.**

**.**

**#at Train station, Berlin, Germany#**

**[Day 6, Midnight]**

**.**

**.**

"Ah SIAL!", jerit Kyuhyun saat langkahnya tak mampu menggapai kereta listrik yang telah melaju cepat itu. Mereka gagal. Kyuhyun duduk dengan rasa kesal di salah satu bangku pinggir rel. Ia melepas kedua tas ranselnya, menghempaskannya ke atas lantai dingin stasiun itu. Di tengah malam yang dingin, dikejar-kejar oleh orang jahat, membawa seorang teman yang terluka dan diacuhkan oleh seorang gadis yang ia sukai, telah membuat Kyuhyun sangat sebal untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

"Kita terlambat ya, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin meyakinkan penglihatannya ke atas rel yang kosong. Sungmin mendesah kecewa, sedangkan Siwon melangkah pelan ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada Sungmin. "Jangan tanyakan omong kosong! Semua ini kesalahan kalian!", bentak Kyuhyun, berdiri dari duduknya saat Siwon meletakkan bokongnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Pergi.", desis Kyuhyun datar. Ia menarik lengannya kasar sehingga Sungmin terpaksa melepas cengkraman tangannya. Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sepasang manusia itu.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah, duduk di samping Siwon. "Tenanglah. Kyuhyun hanya cemburu saja.", ucap Siwon menenangkan _yeoja_ mungil di sampingnya dengan belaian pada punggung gadis itu.

Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya. "Eh?", ujarnya terkejut. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi bodoh Sungmin. _'Apa yeoja ini terlalu polos ya? Konyol!'_, batinnya tak percaya. CTAAAK! Siwon menyentil dahi Sungmin. "Bodoh.", ledeknya sambil menahan tawanya. Namja tampan itu ingin sekali tertawa keras, karena melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang justru terlihat menggelikan, tapi Siwon harus menahan rasa sakit yang berlebih jika ia tertawa keras.

"_Ya!_ Jangan menghinaku seperti itu. Sakit, tahu!", kesal Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ah, maaf. Maaf.", balas Siwon dengan wajah meledeknya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibi _plump_ miliknya, kesal sekali dengan tingkah kedua temannya itu. Akhirnya kedua orang itu sibuk berbincang, memecahkan suasana genting yang sedaritadi mereka rasakan.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! Suara langkah kaki semakin lantang terdengar di sisi stasiun kereta yang sepi itu. Siwon dan Sungmin terbangun dari tidur mereka. Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Siwon. Siapa yang malam-malam seperti ini melangkah dengan langkah cepat dan keras seperti ini? Apakah hantu? Atau penjahat? Semua pikiran-pikiran buruk menggeluti otak keduanya. Siwon merangkul Sungmin, menenangkan _yeoja_ manis itu, walaupun ia juga merasa takut. Tidak mungkin bagi Siwon untuk melawan penjahat dengan kondisi lemah seperti itu bukan.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! Langkah itu mulai mendekat kepada mereka. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. "_Kyaaaa~! Hmmmph!_".

"Diamlah!", desis Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Ia membekap mulut Sungmin agar _yeoja_ itu tidak menjerit lebih keras lagi. Siwon dan Sungmin merasa lega saat mereka melihat wajah Kyuhyun di depan keduanya. _'Syukurlah!'_, batin keduanya.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kenapa kamu kelihatan panik?", tanya Sungmin heran.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?". Kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, sibuk mengambil kedua tas ransel miliknya dan Siwon, lalu memakainya dengan segera. Kyuhyun memberikan tas ransel dan tas selempang kepada Sungmin, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun menarik Siwon bangkit, memapah tubuh besar namja tampan itu. "Cepatlah! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Memang ada apa, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin masih penasaran.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Mereka sudah mencari kita sampai sini!".

Ketiga remaja itu bergegas keluar dari stasiun kereta. Mereka melihat sebuah taksi yang sepertinya sedang menunggu ketiganya. Ternyata sejak tadi Kyuhyun pergi untuk mencari kendaraan yang bisa mereka gunakan. "Warsaw, Polandia.", ucap Kyuhyun memberitahu supir taksi itu arah tujuan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat kepergian ketiganya. Orang itu menyunggingkan seringainya. "Warsaw, Polandia? Hmmm…", gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**#at Ho****s****tel, Warsaw, ****Polandia****#**

**[Day 6,**** Evening****]**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, melakukan sedikit peregangan yang membuatnya nyaman. Ia melirik ke ranjang di sampingnya. Kosong. Kyuhyun menguap, mengusap kedua matanya agar kesadaran kembali kepadanya. Wajar sekali jika namja genius ini sangat mengantuk, karena sepanjang perjalanan Berlin-Warsawa Kyuhyun tidak tidur sama sekali. Itu artinya Kyuhyun terjaga dari malam hingga siang hari. Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap dewasa, menjaga kedua temannya yang terlihat lemah saat ini.

"Minnie, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?", kaget Kyuhyun saat ia melihat Sungmin tengah duduk di balkon hotel.

"_Hmm..._", gumam Sungmin, masih asyik menikmati langit yang mulai kemerahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin, berusaha mencari perhatiannya. "Ada yang sedang mengusik hatimu, Minnie?".

Sungmin merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "_Hmm…_", jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Kangin-_appa_?", tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha sabar dengan sikap Sungmin. "Ceritakanlah semua gundahmu padaku, Min!", pinta Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia telah bersikap bak seorang pangeran kepada Sungmin. Hmm… Inikah sifat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?

Sungmin terdiam, menerawang jauh menembus langit sore itu. Kyuhyun bersabar menanti jawaban Sungmin. "Aku masih ingin bersama Kangin-_appa_.", ucap Sungmin memulai curahan hatinya. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah seperti Kangin-_appa._ Aku merindukannya.", jujur Sungmin. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha mengingat perhatian yang diberikan Youngwoon selama dua hari itu.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat cairan bening itu membasahi pipi _chubby_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah. _'Eh? Dia menangis? Aku harus bagaimana?'_, tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin membuka matanya, membiarkan airmatanya keluar dari mata kelinci bening itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam, kembali mendengarkan penuturan Sungmin.

"Hidup ini tidak adil, Kyu. Orang seperti Jungsoo-_ahjumma_ memiliki suami jahat, seperti _appa_-ku. Sedangkan Kangin-_appa_ yang sangat baik harus menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa Jungsoo-_ahjumma_ tidak mencintainya. Kenapa mereka tidak dipersatukan? Tuhan tidak adil, Kyu!". Tangis Sungmin semakin pecah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"_Ssst…_ Jangan bicara seperti itu, Minnie-_ah_!", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut halus Sungmin. "Tuhan punya hikmah di balik itu semua. Aku rasa kamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memetik nilai dari kehidupan mereka, Minnie. Aku mau dengar kamu menyebutkannya satu saja.", kata Kyuhyun bijak.

Sungmin melepas dekapan Kyuhyun pada bahunya. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun, berpikir keras atas kata-kata _namja_ itu. Sungmin memainkan bibir bawahnya dengan tangan, menunduk sambil berpikir. Ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan sulit yang harus Sungmin jawab.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, tahu bahwa Sungmin sedikit kesulitan. "Kau tahu, Min, Kangin-_appa _adalah orang hebat. Aku pernah mendengar kisahnya saat kami berbincang sebelum ke bar malam itu. Keteguhan hatinya dan keberaniannya membuatku kagum. Ia bisa bangkit dengan semua kekurangan yang ia punya. Ia berdiri tegak dengan kakinya sendiri, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya, hanya untuk meraih impiannya. Walaupun semua orang menghinanya, ia tidak pernah membenci keluarganya. Ia bertekad membuat semua keluarga Kim bangga kepadanya, walau jalannya berat dilalui. Dalam hidup yang terpenting adalah keyakinan dan kegigihanmu untuk mewujudkan impian atas kebahagiaanmu, Min_. __**Kekuatan yang dimiliki dari dalam hati jauh melebihi kekuatan fisik yang ada di luar kita. Keteguhan hati adalah segala-galanya.**_".

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "_Ne._ Aku mengerti, Kyu. Tapi… Seharusnya _Appa _memiliki pendamping yang ia cintai. Ke-kenapa Jungsoo-_ahjumma_ masih mencintai ahjussi mesum itu? Itu tidak adil.", bantah Sungmin. Ia masih tidak terima dengan semua yang terjadi kepada _appa_ kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, meminta perhatian Sungmin atas perkataannya kali ini. "Pernah membaca buku karya Erich Fromm, _'The Art Of Loving'_?", tanya Kyuhyun serius. Sungmin menggeleng sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. DEG! _'Ya Tuhan, imut sekali.'_, jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

CTAAAK! Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin dengan keras, membuat _yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pantas saja kau jadi bodoh. Bacalah buku, Min!", ledek Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Seriuslah sedikit, Kyu. Lanjutkan apa yang mau kamu katakan.", marah Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Ehem.", gumamnya, membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum mulai melanjutkan pembahasan serius keduanya. "_**Jangan menjadi objek, tapi jadilah subjek. Jangan selalu mengharapkan dicintai. **__**Ukuran cinta adalah seberapa banyak yang bisa diberikan. Jangan pernah berpikir apa dan berapa yang akan diterima. Keikhlasan memberi, keikhlasan mencinta adalah kata kunci untuk mengerti makna frasa ini. Mencintailah dengan tulus karena saat kamu mencintai seseorang otomatis kamu akan dicintai oleh orang itu. Masalah dicintai hanya masalah waktu. Seberapa kuat kamu menumbuhkan perasaanmu untuknya. Mencintai itu mudah kok. Hanya butuh empat unsur, yaitu pengertian, tanggungjawab**__**, **__**perhatian**____**dan pemahaman. Aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, kita semua pasti bisa memahami arti mencintai secara luas.**_",

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia terdiam, masih harus mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Kamu bilang, kita bisa memetik semua hikmah hidup mereka. Jadi hikmah lainnya dari Jungsoo-_ahjumma_ atau _ahjussi_ mesum itu apa?", tanya Sungmin dengan wajah seakan menantang Kyuhyun untuk menelaah permasalahan rumit keempat orang dewasa itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan kesal. "Kamu cari tahu sendiri. Toh kamu yang tahu kisah tentang mereka. Sudah ah! Aku mau mandi. _Annyeong!_", ucap Kyuhyun, berlari ke pintu kamar mandi.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sikap kekanakkan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali memandang langit sore yang indah. _'Aku mengerti kok, Kyu. Ahjussi mesum, aku harap kamu sadar. __**Bukalah hatimu dan lihatlah ke sekelilingmu bahwa banyak sekali orang yang mencintai dan menyayangimu. Jangan terpaku dengan kesedihan dan kesalahanmu di masa lalu. **__**J**__**an**__**g**__**a**__**n t**__**e**__**rlalu sesali apa yg t**__**e**__**lah berlalu, k**__**a**__**r**__**e**__**n**__**a**__** k**__**e**__**sempatan u**__**ntuk**__** membuat lebih indah masih ada k**__**e**__**tika Tuhan masih m**__**e**__**mberikan waktu.**__ Ah, hidup ini memang indah jika kita selalu bisa memetik hikmah dari Tuhan. Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau berikan satu lagi pelajaran penting untukku.'_, batin Sungmin penuh syukur. Ia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, berusaha menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

**.**

**v(^o^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(^.^)7**

**.**

Sore ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang pergi membeli beberapa obat untuk Siwon dan makanan untuk mereka bertiga. Siwon sempat mengamuk karena tidak diizinkan pergi oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi kekar itu merasa kesal karena ia diperlakukan layaknya orang berpenyakit. Bayangkan saja, ia harus tinggal di dalam kamar itu hampir satu hari penuh. Itu sangat membosankan. Tapi apa pedulinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiga sekawan itu tinggal di hostel Kanonia yang terletak di tengah-tengah Warsaw Old Town, distrik Srodmiescie. Letak hostel ini sangatlah strategis. Hostel ini agak sempit dan bangunannya terkesan kuno, karena memang terletak di kota tua. Distrik ini merupakan distrik paling penting untuk bisnis dan wisata di Warsawa. Mereka memilih kamar untuk tiga orang dengan kamar mandi di dalamnya. Harganya lumayan murah karena sekitar 150-270 PLN (39-71 Euro), lebih mahal saat _peak season_ pada bulan Mei-Oktober. Jika ada yang mau menginap di hostel ini hanya perlu reservasi online di .pl saja.

Sebelum memilih untuk menginap di hostel ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sempat beradu argumen. Kyuhyun yang biasa tinggal di hotel mewah, merasa sangat canggung jika harus berdesak-desakkan di sebuah hostel kecil. Lain halnya dengan Sungmin, ia memilih hostel karena biayanya masih bisa dijangkau oleh keuangan mereka. Sang supir sempat bingung harus mengantarkan mereka kemana, namun pada akhirnya supir itu mengantar mereka ke distrik pusat kota yang tempatnya juga masih sangat nyaman dan bagus untuk dihuni. Kyuhyun mengalah dengan keputusan Sungmin, karena ia sudah sangat lelah untuk berdebat dengan gadis manis itu.

"Kyu! Lihat! Cantik sekali!", puji Sungmin pasa sebuah patung yang terletak di Warsaw Old Town Square.

"_Ne_. Minnie cantik sekali.", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah Sungmin yang menyilaukan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, hari sudah beranjak malam dan Sungmin berdiri membelakangi sebuah lampu penerangan untuk patung itu. Kilauan pesona Sungmin jadi lebih terlihat nyata malam itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat Sungmin memandangnya dengan bingung. "Iya, Min. Patungnya cantik.", ralatnya sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan mereka.

"Patung ini mirip seperti patung putri duyung di Copenhagen, Denmark. Apa sama ya, Kyu?", ucap Sungmin sambil mengingat-ingat patung 'Little Mermaid' yang ia maksud.

Kyuhyun mendekati patung itu, melihat dengan sesakma sambil sesekali membaca penjelasan di bawah patung itu. "Nama patung ini Syrenka. Dari bahasa merupakan bentuk diminutif dari Syrena, yang berarti _mermaid_ atau duyung dalam bahasa Polandia. Sepertinya kisah Syrenka ini berbeda dengan Little Mermaid itu. Lihat saja bentuknya, Min!", kata Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

Sungmin menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang tidak gatal, berlagak bak seorang detektif. "Ah iya. Berbeda sekali!", balasnya riang. Sungmin tersenyum senang sekali. Setidaknya untuk hal _fairytale_ ia tidak sebodoh yang Kyuhyun bayangkan. Akhirnya kedua remaja itu asyik berfoto-foto di depan patung Syrenka itu.

Patung 'Little Mermaid' di Copenhagen, ibukota Denmark, berkisah tentang putri duyung yang jatuh cinta dengan manusia sehingga rela meninggalkan kerajaan duyung di bawah air dan berubah menjadi manusia demi mendapatkan cinta sang pangeran. Putri Duyung Copenhagen terduduk lesu seperti sedang merenungi nasibnya. Aslinya dongeng tersebut adalah karya Hans Christian Andersen, penulis cerita anak yang terkenal dari Denmark. Saking populernya _fairytale_ tersebut, patung _Little Mermaid_ (yang juga tidak dibuat terlalu besar, hanya 1.25 meter) yang terletak di pelabuhan Kopenhagen di Langelinie telah menjadi _icon_ kota Copenhagen dan obyek wisata terkenal.

Sedangkan _iconic statue_ Polandia ini—Syrenka—terlihat sangat perkasa tegap mengacungkan pedang. Sebenarnya legenda _Syrenka_ ini sudah ada sejak abad ke-15, namun semakin populer dengan diresmikannya _Syrenka_ sebagai lambang atau _coat of arms_ kota Warsawa pada tahun 1938. Jadi jangan heran kalau banyak melihat putri duyung di berbagai tempat di Warsawa, misalnya pada fasad bangunan, patri kaca jendela, gapura, lampu jalanan, jembatan, ataupun di bodi semua kendaraan umum dan taksi resmi kota Warsawa layaknya ksatria.

Setelah asyik berjalan-jalan malam itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergegas pulang ke hostel mereka. Sungmin sudah khawatir dengan Siwon yang pasti sangat kelaparan saat ini. Kedua orang itu asyik berjalan kaki menuju hostel. Sungmin sibuk menjilat es krim dengan salah satu tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang melihat keduanya pasti menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah bergandengan tangan sejak pergi dari patung Syrenka itu. Ia terlalu sibuk mendengar ocehan Sungmin tentang dongeng-dongeng putri duyung yang ia sukai itu.

"Eh?", kaget keduanya saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ tertidur tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Kyu, siapa dia?", tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Ah, lebih baik laporkan saja kepada penjaga hotel.", usul Kyuhyun.

TING TONG! Siwon membuka pintu kamar mereka. "_Mwo?_", jeritnya kaget saat tubuh seorang yeoja tepat berada di bawah kakinya. "Siapa dia?".

BRUUUK! Kyuhyun mendorong kedua kantung belanjaannya kepada Siwon. Kedua _namja _itu saling melemparkan pandangan tajam. Siwon mendesis pelan karena diperlakukan tidak sopan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ireona… Ireona_!", kata Sungmin berusaha membangunkan _yeoja_ muda itu. Sungmin menepuk pelan kedua pipi _yeoja_ itu. Tidak ada reaksi sedikit pun. "_Wake up_!", bentak Sungmin tak sabaran.

Udara malam begitu menusuk tulang Sungmin sehingga ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah dengan _yeoja_ itu secepatnya. Siwon baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar, setelah merapikan isi belanjaan itu ke tempatnya. "Dia tidak bangun juga?", tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir. Sungmin mengangguk. Siwon menggantikan Sungmin untuk membangunkan _sleeping beauty_ tersebut. Siwon menggelitik tubuh _yeoja_ itu, mencubit kedua pipinya, berteriak di telinganya dan berbagai cara agar bisa membangunkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Bagaimana? _Hosh… Hosh…_ Apa dia mau bangun?", tanya Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat tersengal-sengal.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, terlihat menyerah dengan _yeoja_ itu. "Mana penjaganya?", tanya Sungmin saat melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada orang yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. _Aish!_ Kenapa dia tidak bangun?", jelas Kyuhyun, mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan _yeoja_ yang masih berbaring tenang itu. Kyuhyun memeriksa denyut nadi pada pergelangan tangannya. Normal, walau sedikit lemah. _Yeoja_ ini hanya tertidur. Kyuhyun meraba leher _yeoja_ itu. Dingin. _Yeoja_ ini harus cepat dibangunkan sebelum ia kedinginan di luar.

"_Ireona… Jebal… Wake up, please_!", ucap Kyuhyun lembut, namun ia mencubit kedua _yeoja_ itu dengan sangat keras. "_YA! WAKE UP NOW_!", teriak Kyuhyun tepat di telinga_ yeoja_ itu. Ia sudah sangat lapar dan lelah, jadi ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang hangat.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mengerang pelan. Ia merasa tidur panjangnya terusik orang lain. "Ayo, bangun!", kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau ia tidak boleh bersikap kasar dengan seseorang. Bagaimana menjadi dokter yang baik, jika ia terus bersikap begitu?

_Yeoja_ itu membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Kyuhyun terperajat saat ia melihat mata bersih di hadapannya itu. Kyuhyun berdiri, mensejajarkan dirinya bersama Sungmin dan Siwon. _Yeoja_ itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya, lalu meloncat untuk berdiri. Ia terlihat sangat energik untuk orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. _Yeoja_ itu terpaku memandang wajah Kyuhyun. _'Tampan.'_, batinnya. "_Oppa_!", teriak _yeoja_ itu senang.

CUP!

Siwon dan Sungmin terdiam melihat tindakan cepat _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Kosong. Pikiran _namja_ jenius itu kosong seketika.

DEG! Rasa sakit menyerang dada Sungmin saat _yeoja_ cantik di hadapannya itu melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Matanya terasa panas. Ia mendadak sesak napas. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Terlebih lagi _yeoja_ cantik itu menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Rasanya cairan bening itu akan merambat keluar dari sudut mata _foxy_-nya.

"_Ya!_ Cho Kyuhyun!", teriak Sungmin sudah tak tahan melihat adegan di depannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia mendorong tubuh di hadapannya. Ciuman diantara keduanya terlepas begitu saja. "Minnie!", panggil Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. _Yeoja_ cantik itu merangkul lengan Kyuhyun, tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekat kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengacuhkan panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan Siwon agar masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Sungmin tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun saat ini. Ia merasa sakit hati dengan sikap Kyuhyun saat itu. _'Apa-apaan namja itu? Argh! Kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!',_ kesal Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin mengambil makan malamnya, memberikan satu kepada Siwon. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan, menjauhi Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.

"LEPASKAN!", bentak Kyuhyun saat _yeoja_ cantik itu memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Bukannya melepasnya, _yeoja_ itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah. Ia menarik _yeoja_ itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka sebelum ia dimarahi oleh penghuni hostel lainnya.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu memiliki rambut panjang. Penampilannya sangatlah manis. Tinggi, langsing, berkulit putih susu dan bermata sipit. Indah seperti porselin Jepang. Ia hanya menggunakan baju _baby doll_ putih selutut dengan sepatu _boots _kulit berwarna merah. Yeoja itu terkesan sangat _fashionable._ Tatapannya polos memandangi setiap sudut kamar ketiganya.

"_Ah_! Makanan!", ucap _yeoja_ itu sambil menarik satu mangkuk makanan Sungmin. Sungmin melotot ke arah _yeoja_ itu yang tentu saja tidak mendapat balasan apapun. _Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya peduli dengan makanan di hadapannya.

"Makanlah.", kata Siwon memberikan makanan miliknya. Sungmin mengambil makanan Siwon, lalu mengikuti Siwon yang membimbingnya ke salah satu tempat tidur mereka. Siwon tidak mau Sungmin mengamuk hanya karena masalah makanan.

"Minnie.", panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ jenius itu mundur beberapa langkah, merasakan penolakan dari Sungmin. Dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Baru kali ini Sungmin memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepadanya. _'Maafkan aku, Minnie.',_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

BRAAK! _Yeoja_ cantik itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Siwon. Matanya terpejam diiringi suara mendengkur pelan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu sudah masuk lagi ke dalam mimpinya. Ya ampun! Benar-benar _sleeping beauty_!

PLAAAK! Siwon memukul kepala belakang Kyuhyun dengan keras. "_Babbo!_ Lagi-lagi kamu membawa masalah kepada kita. Tanggung jawab sendiri! Aku tidak mau Sungmin jadi ngambek kepadaku!", kata Siwon memperingati.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. _'Oh Tuhan! Selamatkan aku kali ini!'_, teriak Kyuhyun frustasi dalam hatinya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Benar-benar memusingkan!

**.**

**.**

**? TBC ?**

**.**

**.**


	14. Around Warsawa

**19th**

Chapter 11

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Around Warsawa__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

Farkha Shin as Shin Ha Chan (Sleeping beauty)

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#at Airport****,**** Polandia#**

**[Someone's side]**

**.**

**.**

Prok! Prok! Prok! Suara tepuk tangan terdengar riuh dalam kabin pesawat itu. Sekali lagi seorang kapten berhasil mengantarkan para penumpangnya mendarat dengan selamat di tempat tujuan mereka, Polandia. Ini adalah kebudayaan unik yang dimiliki oleh masyarakat Polandia setiap pesawat _landing_ dengan selamat. Seorang _yeoja_ imut ikut bertepuktangan, menghargai sang kapten. Sepertinya kebudayaan ini telah menjadi sikap baru bagi _yeoja_ keturunan Korea itu. Ia menyungging senyuman pada bibirnya. "Ha Chan, _eomma_ pulang.", ucapnya senang sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Tubuh bongsor itu memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya dengan protektif seakan tidak ingin berpisah lagi. "Aku merindukanmu, _chagiya_.", ujarnya jujur. Ia mengecup kilat bibir _yeoja_ mungil di pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Ayo cepat pulang! Aku ingin bertemu Ha Chan.", balas _yeoja _itu sambil menggandeng lengan _namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu.

Sepasang suami-istri itu terus saja menyenandungkan bait demi bait cerita selama mereka berpisah. Tak terasa perjalanan mereka berakhir juga. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah _apartmen__t_ sederhana yang telah menjadi rumah mereka selama tiga tahun ini. Mereka tinggal di daerah Krakow, Polandia, bersama seorang anak perempuan. _Yeoja_ imut itu sudah sangat merindukan belahan hatinya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk anak manisnya yang masih berumur limabelas tahun itu. Nari, _yeoja_ imut itu, segera berlari ke depan pintu _apartment _mereka, meninggalkan suaminya—Shindong—yang sibuk mengangkat koper besarnya.

"HA CHAN!", teriak Nari saat pintu depan _apartment_-nya terbuka.

Sebuah ruangan sepi terhampar luas di hadapannya. Tidak ada sahutan atau pelukan dari seseorang, semua terasa hampa. _'Ah mungkin ia masih asyik tidur.'_, tebak Nari dalam hatinya. Nari melangkahkan kakinya pelan, masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya yang tidak terlalu besar. CTAAK! Shindong menyalakan saklar lampu, memberi penerangan di dalam rumah kecilnya itu. Sesosok wanita terduduk lesu di atas sofa. Nari dan Shindong agak terkejut dengan keberadaan wanita itu di sana. Wanita itu berdiri, menghampiri Nari dengan langkah pelan dan mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"_Mrs. Shin, I'm sorry. She disappeared while we shopped. I've looked, but I didn't find her_. (Mrs. Shin, maaf. Dia menghilang saat kami berbelanja. Saya sudah mencarinya, tapi saya tidak menemukannya)", kata wanita berkebangsaan Polandia itu kepada Nari. Kaki Nari terasa lemas saat mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

"_What do you say? I have entrusted her to you. Why did she disappear?_(Apa? Saya telah mempercayakannya padamu. Kenapa dia bisa menghilang?)", tanya Shindong tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk, mengakui kesalahannya.

BRUUUUK! Tubuh _yeoja_ mungil itu terjatuh di atas lantai. "NARIIII!".

**.**

**.**

**#Kanonia Hostel, Warsawa, Polandia#**

**[Day 7, WonKyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat suara gaduh terdengar di dalam kamar. Ia merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena semalam tidur di atas sofa yang sempit. Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar saat pemandangan paling mengerikan untuknya terpampang jelas di depannya. Sungmin mencium pipi Siwon. Kyuhyun terbangun kaget. Ia menghampiri keduanya dengan rasa cemburu yang membara.

"_Ya!_ Apa-apaan kamu?", bentak Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin. _Yeoja _manis itu menyipitkan matanya, membuang pandangannya dari diri Kyuhyun. Ia tak sudi matanya harus terkontaminasi dengan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu? Ada yang salah?", tanya Siwon dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Ke-kenapa Sungmin menciummu?", tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Kamu cemburu?", tanya Siwon memojokkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Ia menelan ludahnya kecut. Sedangkan Sungmin tidak melihat perubahan rona wajah Kyuhyun saat ini, ia masih sibuk dengan perban dan kapas untuk luka Siwon. "_A-aa.. Aniyo_! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu!", jawab Kyuhyun lantang.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah ikut campur. Sungmin itu menyukaiku, benar _chagi_?", tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Eh?", kaget Sungmin. Pipi Sungmin merona merah. Dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Ia tidak bisa membalas tatapan Siwon padanya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Pelan tapi pasti, Sungmin mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat reaksi Sungmin. Dadanya bagai diiris pedang katana. Tajam, menyakitkan. Tapi bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun jika ia tidak bisa memenangkan egonya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian jadian saja?", usul Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa?". Sungmin merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Kamu pikir aku mainan? Bisa dipermainkan dengan mudah begitu saja. Kalaupun aku menyukai Siwon, itu urusanku. Kapan kami jadian pun urusan kami. Kamu tidak berhak mengatur diriku seenaknya!", bentak Sungmin kasar, sambil merapikan peralatan P3K yang sudah selesai ia pakai.

"Eh?". Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Sungmin akan tersinggung seperti itu. Ia mengerang frustasi.

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "_Gotcha! I got her, Kyu. Thanks!_", ucapnya pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Siwon beranjak pergi menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang merapikan beberapa barang mereka. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membanting _namja_ besar itu, mumpung dia sedang tidak _fit_. Kalau saja membunuh itu bukan dosa, Kyuhyun pasti sudah membunuh _namja _menyebalkan itu.

"_Eng~_!", erang seorang _yeoja_ di atas ranjang Siwon, membuat tiga orang lainnya di dalam kamar itu memandang ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia terduduk di atas ranjang, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil memberikan tatapan kepada tiga orang di hadapannya itu. "_EOMMA_!", teriaknya sambil berlari dari atas ranjang, memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat. "_Bogoshippo_!".

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku bukan ibumu!", tolak Sungmin, melepaskan pelukan _yeoja_ itu dengan kasar.

_Yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sudut matanya mulai tergenang airmata. "_Eomma_ jahat! _Eomma_ lupa sama Ha Chan!", kesal _yeoja_ itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Siwon menghampiri _yeoja_ manis itu, memegang bahu _yeoja_ itu. "Kamu siapa?", tanya Siwon sambil menatap lekat _yeoja_ itu.

GREEEEP! _Yeoja_ itu memeluk tubuh Siwon. Airmatanya tak terbendung lagi. "_Appa, eomma_ jahat! _Eomma_ nggak kenal Ha Chan!", rajuknya mengadu.

"Eh, kamu tuh siapa? Jangan seenaknya memanggil mereka _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Kami tidak mengenalmu!", bentak Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tubuh _yeoja_ itu sehingga pelukannya terlepas dari tubuh Siwon.

"_Huaaa~ Ahjussi_ jahat!", teriak yeoja itu ketakutan. Ia berlari ke atas ranjang, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"_Ahjussi_?", kata WonKyuMin bersamaan sambil saling memberi tatapan bingung.

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Ia membuka selimut dari tubuh _yeoja_ manis itu. "Nama kamu siapa?", tanya Siwon lembut.

"_Appa_!", teriak _yeoja_ itu, langsung menghambur ke tubuh Siwon. "Namaku Shin Ha Chan. Umurku tujuh tahun. Aku anaknya Shindong-_appa _dan Nari-_eomma._", ucap _yeoja_ manis itu sambil menatap Siwon dan Sungmin bergantian.

'_Tujuh tahun? Eomma? Appa? Hmmm… Ada yang tidak beres dengan yeoja ini.'_, pikir Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

Siwon mengelus rambut _yeoja_ manis itu. "_Mianhae_, Ha Chan. Aku bukan _Appa_-mu. Namaku Siwon, bukan Shindong.", jelas Siwon memberi pengertian. Sepertinya_ yeoja_ ini sedang berhalusinasi, makanya menganggap dirinya masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"Kapan kamu lahir?", tanya Sungmin dengan suara datar dan menusuk. _Yeoja_ itu menjawab pelan, sambil bersembunyi di balik bahu lebar Siwon. "_Ya!_ Jangan menipu kami. Itu artinya usiamu sudah limabelas tahun!", marah Sungmin merasa ditipu oleh _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan _yeoja _itu. "Pergi dari sini! Jangan ganggu kami!", usir Sungmin sambil menarik _yeoja_ itu dengan paksa.

Sungmin sudah mendorong _yeoja_ itu sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka. Siwon menghalangi tindakan Sungmin yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Sungmin. "Jangan bertindak gegabah, Min_-ah_!".

"Jangan membelanya, Siwonnie. Aku benci sekali dengan _yeoja_ satu ini. Penipu ulung!", bentak Sungmin tak terima.

BRAAAAK! Pertengkaran itu berhenti seketika tubuh rapuh itu tergeletak di atas lantai. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh _yeoja _itu, membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Tak perlu menunggu perintah, Kyuhyun segera memeriksa keadaan _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin terlihat panik, merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya sebelumnya.

"_Gwenchana._ Ia hanya tertidur, bukan pingsan. Sudahlah. Kita biarkan saja dia di sini dulu, nanti kita pikirkan bagaimana mengembalikannya kepada orangtuanya.", jelas Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan Sungmin sedikit tenang. Kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**#At Seoul Hospital, South Korea#**

**[Uisanim's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kabar, Nyonya? Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Pasti luar biasa bukan?", tanya seorang _uisanim_ kepada wanita paruh baya yang berbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Saya merasa sangat sehat hari ini, _uisanim_. Kapan saya bisa pulang?", tanya wanita paruh baya itu antusias. Ia sudah merasa lelah dengan semua peralatan rumah sakit yang menempel pada tubuh rapuhnya.

"Secepatnya setelah Anda dinyatakan sembuh, nyonya. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan kepada Anda sekarang.", jawab _uisanim_ bijak. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan palsu kepada wanita itu, namun ia juga tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan wanita itu.

Dokter dan perawat melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya pasrah menerima semua pemeriksaan yang selalu dilakukan terhadapnya setiap hari itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela kamarnya. Sebuah wajah terbersit di dalam pikirannya. Wanita paruh baya itu sangat merindukan wajah manis di dalam otaknya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah mendengarkan suara dan mendapatkan sentuhan dari anak tunggalnya itu. _'Sungmin-ah, eomma kangen.', _batinnya merindu.

"Bagaimana suster? Apakah ada kabar dari nona Lee?", tanya seorang _uisanim_ yang sibuk berkutat dengan _file_ laporannya kepada seorang perawat yang sedang berada di ruangannya.

"Lee? Siapa, _uisanim_?", tanya perawat itu bingung.

"Pasien kamar 137. Kita sudah terlalu lama tidak mendengar berita dari anaknya. Apakah kita perlu melanjutkan perawatan terhadapnya?", tanya _uisanim_ sedikit ragu.

Perawat itu mengambil satu _file_ laporan, membacanya dengan teliti. "Anda benar, _uisanim_. Mereka bermasalah di administrasi. Aku akan bertanya kepada pihak administrasi.".

_Uisanim_ melepas kacamatanya, memijit pelipisnya frustasi. "Maafkan saya, Lee. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti keputusan rumah sakit.", ujarnya pelan penuh penyesalan.

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku yang menjaga _yeoja_ menyebalkan ini? _Aish_!", keluh Kyuhyun sambil menekuk wajahnya di atas meja. Kyuhyun meletakkan wajahnya di atas kedua telapak tangannya, berpangku tangan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang sosok _yeoja_ yang masih asyik larut dalam mimpinya. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _yeoja_ ini? Jangan-jangan?".

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ada satu tempat yang menjadi tampat tujuannya. Sebuah kemungkinan yang harus diuji kebenarannya.

**.**

**(o.O)a…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…L(QoQ)**

**.**

"Apa kamu yakin untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan _yeoja_ itu? Kamu tidak takut jika Kyuhyun memperdayanya?", tanya Sungmin dengan rasa khawatir, membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri bingung kenapa ia tidak suka jika Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin takut mereka akan melakukan hal-hal di luar nalarnya.

Siwon menatap wajah Sungmin jengah. "_Gwenchana_, Sungmin-_ah_! Kyuhyun itu calon dokter yang baik. Kalau pun ia menyentuh _yeoja_ itu, pasti beralasan medis.", ujar Siwon menenangkan. Siwon mengembangkan senyum penuh misterinya. _'Setidaknya ia akan mengerti akan semua perasaannya.'_, batin Siwon. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang.", lanjut Siwon berseru senang.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda ia tak mengerti. Sebelum bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata, Siwon telah menarik lengannya, melanjutkan penjelajahan keduanya. Siwon dan Sungmin dengan teganya meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama _yeoja_ asing itu, sedangkan kedua remaja itu asyik menelusuri kota Warsawa, Ibukota Polandia itu. Walau pun keadaan Siwon belum sembuh total, ia bersikeras untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota itu.

Warsawa merupakan kota bisnis dan pemerintahan. Tidak banyak objek wisata di kota ini dibandingkan dengan Krakow, salah satu kota besar di negara ini. Walaupun begitu kedua remaja itu tidak mau kehilangan satu sudut berharga pun dari petualangan mereka. Siwon dan Sungmin memilih untuk menjelajahi ibukota itu, menciptakan kenangan yang tak akan pernah mati sampai mereka tua nanti.

Sungmin dan Siwon memutuskan untuk menaiki _**bus nomor 180**_. Bus ini sangat cocok untuk _backpacker_ seperti mereka yang memiliki _motto_ _'berani nyasar asal bisa hemat'_. Mereka berdua hanya perlu mengeluarkan sekitar 4000 won atau Rp 30.000 untuk bisa puas menggunakan bus ini seharian dengan tiket bus 24 jam (_bilet ZTM dobowy_). Rute bus ini melewati tempat-tempat menarik di Warsawa bahkan sampai ke istana Wilanow di ujung kota.

"Kenapa kita datang ke istana dulu, Min? Ini terletak sangat ujung dari kota!", keluh Siwon karena mereka baru saja melewatkan berbagai tempat-tempat eksotik menurut _namja_ gagah itu.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah bertanya kepada penduduk kota ini. Mereka menyarankanku untuk memulai perjalanan dari istana selanjutnya ke beberapa wisata lainnya. Jangan khawatir. Aku ini pintar, Siwonnie!", ucap Sungmin menyombongkan diri. Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar gurauan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu kurang yakin dengan pernyataan Sungmin barusan.

Matahari bersinar cerah di pagi hari ini. Jam tangan Siwon masih setia menunjukkan waktu sembilan pagi saat kedua remaja itu mulai mengunjungi **Istana Wilanow**. Istana ini adalah istana musim panas untuk keluarga raja-raja Polandia yang dibangun di abad ke-17. Kedatangan kedua remaja ini tepat sekali karena di musim panas seperti saat ini kebun istananya akan terlihat sangat bagus dan cantik. Harga tiket masuk istana sekitar 6000 won atau Rp 50.000 untuk bisa menikmati dua lantai istana itu.

"Haah!". Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Mahal sekali untuk masuk ke dalam istana, apalagi tidak bisa mengambil foto. _Ugh_! Aku kan jadi tidak punya kenang-kenangan di sini.", keluh Sungmin penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan mengeluh, Sungmin-_ah_! Walau mahal dan tidak bisa berfoto, setidaknya kita tahu seberapa besar keindahan istana ini. Ayo ambil foto di bagian luar istana!", ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Sungmin agar bisa ber_pose_ di bagian depan istana. Siwon tidak ingin melepaskan satu kesempatan pun untuk bersenang-senang.

Selanjutnya kedua remaja itu turun di halte Lazienki Krolewskie, mengunjungi taman terluas di Warsawa, **Lazienki Park**. Sungmin menarik tangan Siwon dengan penuh semangat, membuat Siwon agak kesulitan menyamakan langkah mereka. "_Kajja_, Siwonnie! Jangan sampai terlambat!", teriak Sungmin terburu-buru.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, mengeluarkan sinarnya dengan sepenuh hati, terlebih di musim panas seperti ini. Sungmin tidak mempedulikan peluhnya yang telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin sampai secepatnya di depan patung Chopin yang menjadi salah satu _point of interest_ di taman ini. "Ah, syukurlah kita belum terlambat.".

Patung Federic Chopin adalah bentuk penghargaan warga Polandia terhadap musisi klasik yang terkenal itu. Setiap musim panas, terutama di hari Minggu pukul 12.00 dan pukul 16.00 selalu diselenggarakan konser musik Chopin di dekat patung itu. Konser musik ini gratis dinikmati semua pengunjung di sana. Kata _Gratis_ adalah hal terpenting bagi _yeoja_ seimut Sungmin. Wajar ia tidak mau melewatkan pertunjukan itu. Sedangkan Siwon hanya terpaku antusias mendengarkan musik luar biasa keren, menurutnya itu. Musik adalah satu hal paling penting dalam kehidupan _namja_ tampan itu.

Suasana asri di negara Polandia, yang memiliki tingkat polusi udara cukup rendah di Warsawa, membuat kata lelah itu menghilang dari diri Siwon dan Sungmin. Mereka tidak peduli jika harus menguras seluruh tenaga untuk menelusuri setiap sisi kota itu. Setelah asyik mendengarkan konser musik Chopin, mereka melanjutkan petualangan untuk mendapatkan harta karun selanjutnya, yaitu Istana Lazienki atau Istana di Atas Air.

**Istana Lazienki** ini dibangun di atas pulau kecil buatan di atas danau. Istananya tidak terlalu besar, dibangun pada abad 17 sebagai _bathhouse_ untuk keluarga raja dan saat ini dipertahankan sebagai museum yang bisa dimasuki.

Sungmin menarik tangan Siwon, mencegah _namja_ itu memasuki istana. "Jangan masuk ah, Siwonnie. Lebih baik kita menikmati suasana asri di sini.", cegah Sungmin yang terlihat nasih trauma dengan pengalamannya sebelumnya.

"_Okay_!", jawab Siwon singkat, mempersiapkan kamera digitalnya untuk merekam _moment_ keduanya.

**.**

**(o.O)a…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…L(QoQ)**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha turun dari atas ranjangnya dengan mata masih terpejam. _Yeoja_ itu melangkah dengan gontai, mencari satu benda berbentuk kotak yang menyimpan bermacam-macam hal itu. Setelah mendapatkan menu yang ia inginkan, _yeoja_ itu segera menghabiskan susu kotak yang ia temukan di dalam kulkas. Tak selang beberapa lama, _yeoja_ itu berbaring kembali di atas ranjang, melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar jika ia berada di sebuah kamar asing sendirian.

"Ah sepertinya cukup. Aku sudah bisa memastikan bahwa _yeoja _itu sakit. Ckckck~ Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa menemukan penyakit ini. _How lucky I am_!", gumam Kyuhyun pelan, menutup buku yang baru saja ia baca.

_Namja_ putih itu sedang berada di Zlote Tarasy, sebuah _mall_ megah di daerah pusat kota Warsawa. Sudah hampir satu jam ini _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu asyik menelaah buku kedokteran di hadapannya tadi. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membeli buku itu sebagai sebuah referensi baginya, tapi mengingat perjalanannya masih panjang dan telalu repot untuk membawa buku sebesar itu, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia meletakkan kembali buku besar itu ke atas raknya semula. Kyuhyun sudah puas membaca gratis di toko buku itu selama hampir dua jam. Ia membeli sebuah buku bacaan anak-anak sebagai alibi, setidaknya membayar kepuasan batinnya setelah seenaknya membaca sepuasnya.

**Zlote Tarasy** merupakan _shopping mall_ di tengah kota dengan arsitektur _glass dome_-nya. _Mall _ini terletak persis di sebelah stasiun kereta api di Warszawa Centralna, di seberangnya Palace of Culture. Atapnya didesain kubah berliuk-liuk dari kaca, sangat menarik perhatian. Kyuhyun asyik memperhatikan barang-barang _souvenir_ khas Polandia yang dijual di kios Warsaw Point Gallery di lantai dasar _mall_.

"Ini akan lucu sekali jika dipakai bersama.", gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap tiga buah gantungan kunci bertuliskan Polandia.

**.**

**.**

**#Palac Kultury i Nauki, Warsawa#**

**[SiMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ manis dan seorang _namja_ kekar sedang memandang takjub ke arah gedung di hadapan mereka. Inilah _landmark_ kota Warsawa, _Palace Culture_ atau sering disingkat PKiN. Gedung tertinggi (231m) di Warsawa yang bisa dilihat dari semua penjuru kota, terutama bila cuaca cerah. Ternyata gedung ini adalah hadiah dari Joseph Stalin ketika Polandia masih di bawah pimpinan Uni Soviet. Tujuan awal gedung ini, yaitu untuk mengawasi tingkah laku orang-orang Polandia agar tidak macam-macam. Namun sekarang, gedung ini dijadikan perkantoran, gedung teater, museum dan bioskop. Berdiri di depan _landmark_ sebuah kota, membuat Siwon dan Sungmin tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyimpan kenangan mereka dalam sebuah foto. Berbagai gaya telah mereka kerahkan untuk menjadikannya indah di atas pigura nanti.

BRAAAAK!

Tubuh mungil Sungmin tersungkur ke atas aspal. _Yeoja_ manis itu meringis kesakitan. Siwon membantu Sungmin berdiri, sedangkan _yeoja_ itu telah mempersiapkan makian yang tepat untuk sang pelaku. "_Do you have any eyes to see_?", bentak Sungmin tak terima.

"_I am so sorry, Miss_!", balas suara bass di depannya. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa akrab dengan suara orang itu.

"KYUHYUN!", jerit Siwon dan Sungmin bersamaan. Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman jahilnya. "_Hehe_! Maaf ya, Minnie. Aku tidak sengaja.", ujarnya meminta maaf, entah tulus atau hanya untuk mengejek.

PLAAK! Siwon memukul kepala Kyuhyun keras, menyebabkan tengkorak _namja_ tampan itu nyeri. "Jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun! Kasihan Sungmin kesakitan.", bela Siwon.

"_Ya_! Siapa bilang aku bercanda. Aku memang tidak sengaja menabraknya!", bentak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Kedua _namja_ itu mulai saling melemparkan pandangan membunuh. Sungmin merinding, merasakan hawa di sekitarnya yang berubah muram.

GREEEP! Sungmin merangkul lengan keduanya, melemparkan senyum manisnya secara bergantian kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. "Daripada berkelahi, lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan. Aku tahu satu tempat yang pastinya kalian sukai.", ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

Sungmin menarik kedua _namja_ itu ke seberang Palace Of Culture, tepatnya ke ul. Jerozolimski 51. Ketiganya masuk ke dalam pekarangan gedung _apartment_ di depan gedung nomor 51. Gedung _apartment_ itu sudah tua dan sedikit menyeramkan. Kyuhyun menarik lengan baju Sungmin. "Kamu yakin di sini, Minnie?", tanya Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Sungmin menelan ludah kecut. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. "A-aku ya-yakin kok, Kyu. Te-tenang saja!", ujarnya tak yakin. Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Siwon.

"Sudahlah. Tenang saja. Kalau penduduk itu mengatakan kebenaran, pasti ada suatu tempat menarik yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.", kata Siwon menenangkan.

Akhirnya ketiganya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan itu. Setelah masuk, mereka melihat papan petunjuk **Fotoplastikon**. Sungmin tersenyum senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon memandang heran ke bangunan di hadapan mereka. Bangunan itu jauh dari kesan megah, terkesan kecil, _simple_ dan jadul, namun memiliki karakternya sendiri.

Siwon terpaku saat mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Foto dimana-mana. Satu kata bagi Siwon, surga. Siwon berjalan riang ke setiap sudut ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang memandang takjub ke arahnya. "Aku baru melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Siwon saat ini.", ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Hahaha! Aku juga baru tahu, Kyu. Ayo!", ajak Sungmin, menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Fotoplastikon adalah teknologi sinema foto abad 19 yang menampilkan foto-foto stereoscopic 3 dimensi. Di seluruh dunia, tidak banyak Fotoplastikon yang masih berfungsi sempurna. Jadi tak heran bila Fotoplastikon di Warsawa (Fotoplastikon Warszawski) termasuk unik karena merupakan satu-satunya fotoplastikon di Polandia yang masih bisa dinikmati oleh publik. Tiap hari foto yang ditampilkan punya tema yang berbeda, karena koleksi fotonya lebih dari 3.000 foto dari seluruh dunia.

Teknologi buatan bangsa Jerman ini bentuknya sangat unik, yaitu sebuah _drum set_ besar dengan 24 teropong di seputar badannya. Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon melihat 48 buah foto 3D yang diputar bergantian oleh _rotating drum_. Dua puluh menit rasanya sangat sebentar saat mereka asyik memasuki kehidupan Warsawa pada masa sebelum perang itu. Terlebih lagu jazz merdu yang dijadikan musik soundtrack, menambah suasana khidmat di dalamnya. Mereka benar-benar merasakan sensasi hidup dalam masa itu.

"Haaaah! Menyenangkan sekali! Besok kita kesini lagi ya?", ajak Siwon antusias. Sebenarnya ia masih belum rela untuk meninggalkan tempat berharga baginya itu.

"Iya seru! Apalagi GRATIIIIIS!", teriak Sungmin senang. Yah, mereka memang sangat beruntung karena berkeliling di hari Minggu. Banyak tempat wisata gratis yang dapat mereka kunjungi. Sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa masuk istana Wilanow secara gratis karena terlambat datang. _So better come early_!

"_Hahahaha_! Ini baru namanya menjelajah. _Low budget but high experience_!", ujar Kyuhyun menyimpulkan. Ia juga merasa senang karena bisa membaca dengan tenang dan nyaman tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang banyak. "Nih!", lanjut Kyuhyun saat sadar ia masih menggenggam plastik dari toko buku.

"Apa ini?", tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia membuka plastik itu, melihat isi di dalamnya. "_Huaaa_! Putri tidur! Aku suka sekali cerita ini. _Gomawo_, Kyuhyun-_ah_!", jerit Sungmin senang. _Yes, How lucky she is_! Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan bagi _yeoja_ imut itu.

**.**

**(o.O)a…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…L(QoQ)**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar yang baru saja menerima masuk tiga orang penghuninya. _Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Ponselnya bergetar panjang, menunjukkan bahwa ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Tak ingin membuat peneleponnya menunggu lama, _namja_ itu segera mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

"_Yoboseyo, Appa_!", jawabnya kepada orang di seberang sambungan telepon.

"…"

"Tapi _Appa_, Sungmin sudah ditemukan. Aku akan membawanya pergi sekarang."

"…"

"_Jinjja? Arraseo… Arraseo…_ Aku akan segera ke sana. _Appa_ tenang saja!", jawab namja itu dengan senyum sumringah di sudut bibirnya. "Lee Sungmin, tunggu saja! Aku pasti akan menjemputmu.", kata _namja_ itu sebelum ia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan ketiga orang remaja yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka di dalam kamar itu.

"Kamu meninggalkan_ yeoja_ ini seharian?", tanya Siwon panik. Mereka baru sadar jika masih ada satu orang lagi dalam kawanan mereka saat ini.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Aku lupa kalau dia masih ada di sini.", keluh Sungmin sebal. Ia memilih untuk merapikan beberapa belanjaan yang mereka beli di daerah Stare Miasto (Kota Tua). Kesenangan yang ia rasakan hari ini telah hancur menjadi debu, yang tersisa hanya rasa kesal dan amarah.

"TIDAAAAK! NGGAK MAU! TOLONG! AAARGH!", jerit _yeoja_ cantik itu di atas ranjang sambil meronta-ronta ke segala arah. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

PRAAANG! Sesuatu membentur kaca dengan keras. Yeoja itu melemparkan sebuah barang saat ia meronta-ronta sebelumnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Siwon bergegas ke samping _yeoja_ itu, berusaha membangunkannya. Ia tak ingin suara yeoja cantik itu membangunkan semua penghuni hostel ini. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin menambah masalah baru lagi. "_Ya! Ireona! What's matter? Wake up_!", kata Siwon sambil mengerahkan berbagai jurus untuk membangunkan _yeoja_ itu. Hasilnya nihil. Ia menemui kendala seperti malam sebelumnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu repot, karena ia tidak akan bangun dengan mudah. Kamu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah lain.", ujar Kyuhyun memberitahu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?", tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"_Yeoja_ itu menderita Kleine-Levin Syndrome.", jelas Kyuhyun singkat, sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke atas tubuh _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Ia tinggal di Krakow!", jerit Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan bingung. Yeoja imut itu mengangkat sebuah liontin dan secarik kertas kecil di tangannya. Ia menyeringai. "Aku bisa membuangnya.", desis Sungmin pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. _'Aku akan membuangnya jauh dari Cho Kyuhyun. Pergilah gadis mesum!', _batin Sungmin senang.

**.**

**.**

**?TBC?**

**.**

**.**


	15. She Goes Home

**19th**

Chapter 12

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_She Goes Home__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

Farkha Shin as Shin Ha Chan (Sleeping beauty)

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#****at ****Seoul Hospital, South Korea#**

**[Someone's side]**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dimana dia?", tanya seorang _namja_ paruh baya tak sabar. Ia menatap sosok wanita yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang dengan gelisah. _Namja_ itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang perawatan, sebelum suara marahnya membangunkan istri tersayangnya itu.

"…."

"Kerjamu cepat sekali ya. Aku baru saja memblokir semua kartu kreditnya. Sekarang kamu sudah bisa menemukannya. _Good job_.", puji —nama _namja_ paruh baya itu—kepada seseorang di seberang sambungan teleponnya.

"…."

"Hahaha… Iya juga sih. Kadang Kyuhyun memang bodoh, tapi otak jeniusnya tetap bekerja. Setidaknya ia telah menguras habis seluruh tabungannya. Cho muda itu benar-benar niat melarikan diri, membuat seluruh keluarganya susah, bahkan membuat ibunya jatuh sakit. Dasar Cho bodoh!", kata Mr. Cho sarkastik. Ia mengepal tangannya kesal, menyadari kenakalan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"….."

"Cepat jemput dia pulang atau jangan harap kamu bisa datang ke rumah kami lagi.", ancam Mr. Cho sungguh-sungguh.

"…."

"Aku tahu kamu bisa membawanya pulang. Kamu satu-satunya orang yang sangat ia hargai selain aku dan ibunya.", ucap Mr. Cho percaya diri. Senakal apapun seorang anak, pasti ia masih menghormati kedua orang tuanya, bukan?

"….."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kabar darimu selanjutnya. Hati-hati!", kata Mr. Cho mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat itu. Ia memandang ke arah lorong rumah sakit yang sepi namun masih menyisakan pemadangan sibuk dari para perawatnya. Mr. Cho menghela napas panjang. "Maaf, Kyu. Kamu harus menghentikan semua petualanganmu sekarang. _Eomma_ membutuhkanmu, nak.", ucap Mr. Cho pada udara kosong di hadapannya. Ia membalikkan badannya, berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan istrinya selama beberapa hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**#Kanonia Hostel, Warsawa#**

**[Day 8, WonKyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kamar penghuninya sedang sibuk membuat kegaduhan di sana-sini. Matahari masih enggan menyapa bumi, namun ketiga orang remaja itu sudah sibuk dengan semua urusan mereka. Seorang _yeoja_ sibuk memasukan masakan buatannya ke tempat makan kecil miliknya. Dua orang _namja_ sibuk merapikan pakaian dan peralatan pribadi mereka. Seorang _yeoja_ lainnya masih sibuk menata impian dalam tidurnya. Suara gaduh terdengar nyaring di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Semoga saja penghuni kamar lain tidak terganggu dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Aku sudah siap.", kata Sungmin memecahkan keheningan di antara ke empatnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menutup ketiga tas ransel mereka. Sepertinya keduanya juga sudah siap. "Sekarang bangunkan _yeoja_ itu!", perintah Sungmin kepada kedua _namja_ di hadapannya.

Siwon hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada _'sleeping beauty'_ itu. Kyuhyun memandang _yeoja_ cantik itu jengah. "Biarkan saja ia tertidur. Kita akan kesulitan jika ia mengamuk saat bangun. Aaah~ Biarkan saja!", kata Kyuhyun malas, sambil mengangkat ketiga tas ransel besar mereka ke dekat pintu kamar.

"Ya sudahlah. Biarkan Kyuhyun yang menggendong _yeoja_ itu sampai rumahnya.", kata Siwon pelan sambil melemparkan pandangan remeh kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, _shock_ mendengar pernyataan Siwon. "_Mwo? Shireo_!".

"Lalu kamu pikir siapa yang mau menggendongnya sampai kita naik kereta? Aku? Oh, terima kasih, tuan Cho yang terhormat.", sindir Siwon dengan nada sinisnya. Sungmin menggeleng lemah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi _'olahraga'_ pagi yang merepotkan lagi. Daripada menonton perdebatan tanpa akhir dari Kyuhyun-Siwon, Sungmin memilih untuk melakukan hal lain.

"Lihat di cermin! Badanmu besar berotot seperti kuli panggul di pasar. Menggendong _yeoja_ itu bukan hal sulit bagimu kan?", ucap Kyuhyun mencari alasan. Sebenarnya dia juga tak ingin menggendong _yeoja_ itu. Memangnya _yeoja_ itu siapa? Seenaknya saja.

"Apa urusannya? _Yeoja_ itu urusanmu. Kamu membawanya masuk ke kamar kita. Seharusnya kamu tinggalkan saja dia di depan kamar.", bela Siwon tidak terima.

"Dia akan mati kalau aku tinggal di udara luar seperti itu. Bersikap lebih berprikemanusiaan sedikit saja, bisa kan?"

Siwon mendelikkan matanya. Ia merasa terhina kali ini. "_Ya_! Maksudmu apa? Dengar ya pendeta agung Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak semua hal itu seperti dongeng di buku. Berakhir indah tanpa masalah. Ini kehidupan. Siapa yang kuat, dialah yang menang.", kata Siwon sambil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang miring. "Jika semua orang berpikir sepertimu, maka tidak akan pernah ada perdamaian di dunia ini.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan padat, namun menghantam sisi baik Siwon.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat? Kami sudah siap!", tanya Sungmin, menghentikan tangan Siwon yang hampir saja melayang di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kedua _namja_ itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, merasa tak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka saat ini. Di hadapan mereka saat ini, Sungmin dan Shin Ha Chan sedang berdiri menunggu keduanya. Ha Chan menunduk takut di samping Sungmin, memainkan ujung roknya. Sungmin tersenyum ke arah dua _namja_ yang sedang terbengong itu. "Ayo berangkat! Ha Chan sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang.".

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"_Yeobo_, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ha Chan?.", tanya Nari cemas, sambil memandang ke arah anak perempuannya yang tertidur pulas. "Sebelumnya ia selalu diam dan terus-terusan mengeluh kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia juga merasa tak enak badan. Ia hanya menderita flu biasa kan?".

Shindong merengkuh tubuh mungil Nari, mengelus pelan bahu istrinya itu. "Aku tidak tahu, _chagiya_. Ha Chan terlihat sangat aneh. Ia selalu merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Kepala Sekolahnya mengeluhkan kebiasaan barunya itu. Ia sering sekali tertidur di sekolah dan mengigau saat ia tidur. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.", kata Shindong bingung.

Airmata mengalir di atas pipi putih Nari. "Aku takut Ha Chan menderita penyakit yang parah. Apa harus kita bawa saja ke rumah sakit?".

Shindong dan Nari membawa anak semata wayang mereka ke rumah sakit di daerah Gwangju, berharap mendapat kepastian tentang penyakit anak mereka. Di rumah sakit itu, dokter mengatakan tidak tahu pasti apa yang menimpa Ha Chan, tapi mungkin dapat dipicu faktor hormonal. Mereka kembali menemukan jalan buntu. Keduanya pasrah merawat Ha Chan, walau masih tetap mencari informasi yang mungkin dapat membantu penyembuhan Ha Chan.

Sejak itu Ha Chan sering tertidur sampai sepuluh hari. Dia bisa tertidur selama 22 jam, kemudian orangtuanya harus berjuang keras memberinya makan dan mengantarnya ke toilet. Setelah itu, Ha Chan akan kembali tertidur. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tidur. Sulit sekali membangunkannya. Orangtuanya akan memaksanya makan, minum atau pun ke kamar mandi saat ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Itu pun jarang sekali terjadi. Ha Chan sering mengigau dan melakukan hal tak masuk akal. Pernah suatu hari Ha Chan berjalan dan berbicara saat orangtuanya berusaha membangunkannya. Setelah sepuluh hari tertidur, ia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu.

Shindong dan Nari sudah sangat frustasi menghadapi pola tidur anaknya itu, hingga akhirnya keduanya membawa Ha Chan ke rumah sakit Seoul. Di rumah sakit itu, seorang konsultan memastikan kalau gadis cantik ini mengidap Kleine-Levin Syndrome. Konsultan itu menyarankan kepada Shindong dan Nari untuk membawa Ha Chan ke salah satu rumah sakit di Eropa yang sedang menyelidiki penyakit ini lebih dalam.

Akhirnya kedua orang dewasa itu mengambil keputusan penting dalam hidup mereka. Keduanya memberanikan diri meninggalkan tanah air, hanya untuk membuat anaknya kembali sehat seperti dulu. Mereka tidak peduli jika harus kembali beradaptasi di suatu negara yang mungkin jauh berbeda dari Korea Selatan. "Cepatlah sembuh, _nae aegya_!", ujar Nari pelan sambil mengelus rambut Ha Chan sayang.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**(^o^)9…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…L(*,*)**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik terduduk diam di jok belakang taksi yang ia tumpangi. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali matanya tertutup karena merasa lelah. Ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya, namun _yeoja_ imut di sampingnya selalu memaksanya untuk terjaga. Terkadang _yeoja_ itu menjerit frustasi, karena keinginannya terbantahkan. _Yeoja_ imut—Lee Sungmin—tidak hilang akal, ia selalu berhasil membuat _yeoja_ cantik—Shin Ha Chan—terdiam. Sungmin memberikan permen, boneka atau pun mengajak _yeoja_ cantik itu berbincang. Mereka terlihat seperti ibu-anak yang saling menyayangi.

"Kamu belum menjelaskan pada kami. Apa penyakit yang diderita oleh _yeoja_ itu?", kata Siwon sambil melihat ke arah Sungmin dan Ha Chan yang sedang berbincang.

Sungmin menatap wajah Siwon, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ha Chan. Sungmin sepertinya ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun tanpa harus membuat Ha Chan tersinggung atau teralihkan perhatiannya dari boneka digenggamannya. Saat ini Ha Chan seperti anak kecil berumur empat tahun yang sangat manja dengan boneka teddy-nya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya sehingga ia bisa melihat Siwon yang duduk tepat di belakang joknya. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela napas pelan.

"Sindrom Kleine-Levin adalah penyakit syaraf yang langka dimana penderitanya tidak bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Penderita bisa bangun hanya untuk makan atau pergi ke toilet. Penderita akan selalu merasa capek dan lelah. Ketika penderita bangun, ia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena sebagian memori ingatannya terhapus pada saat penderita tertidur. Ia hanya akan bangun beberapa jam sehari dan merasa ketakutan tiap kali bangun. Wajahnya bagaikan kaca, tanpa ekspresi, kaku dan mudah marah. Dia banyak bicara, ekspresif dan emosional. Tingkahnya seperti anak berusia empat tahun, memeluk teddy-nya, menghisap jari, dan menangis, mengira ia akan mati. Saat ia tertidur panjang, penderita terjebak dalam horor, kadang disertai mimpi menakutkan. Ketika tidur, mimpinya terasa nyata. Sebaliknya ketika terjaga, ia merasa berhalusinasi dan tidak terasa nyata.", jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, merasa takjub dengan pengetahuan _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran dengan penyakit yang belum pernah didengarnya itu. Ha Chan terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan sang supir taksi sibuk dengan kendaraannya. Kemungkinan _namja_ paruh baya itu tidak mengerti dengan ucapan para panumpangnya.

"Apa penyebab penyakit aneh itu, Kyu?", tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, memposisikan dirinya menghadap kaca depan taksi. Ia rasa penjelasannya tidak akan berhenti sampai disitu. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari posisi paling nyaman untuknya.

"Penyebab pasti KLS masih belum diketahui. Sebagian penelitian di Amerika Serikat mempercayai penyebab KLS adalah mutasi gen atau DNA yang dibawa oleh orangtuanya. Dari penelitian pada 108 penderita didapatkan lebih sering pada jenis kelamin laki-laki. Faktor ras ternyata berpengaruh. Frekuensi KLS enam kali lebih sering pada ras Yahudi daripada ras Kaukasia.", jawab Kyuhyun mendetail.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti dengan ucapan _namja_ jenius itu. "Pengobatan apa yang bisa dilakukan?", tanya Siwon masih penasaran.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia menghela napas, berusaha sabar untuk menjelaskan penyakit itu kepada Siwon. "Belum ada pengobatan definitif untuk penyakit ini. Beberapa dokter memberikan obat stimulan pada pasien agar tetap terjaga, namun pengobatan ini tidak berhasil pada semua penderita. Menurut para dokter, penyakit ini sering menyerang remaja berusia antara 8 hingga 12 tahun. Dengar-dengar, sindrom itu bisa hilang dengan sendirinya.".

"Kamu yakin penyakit ini bisa hilang sendirinya?", tanya Siwon sambil mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun kuat. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu tentang semua itu.

"_Ya_! Aku tidak tahu! Berhenti bertanya yang tidak-tidak, Choi Siwon!", bentak Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan cengkraman Siwon yang kuat itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, taksi yang mereka tumpangi telah berhenti di depan sebuah _apartment_. Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pembicaraan kedua _namja_ itu ke pemandangan yang terpampang di luar jendela taksi. "Kita sudah sampai!", ucap Sungmin memecahkan suasana tegang di dalam taksi itu.

Kyuhyun mememastikan keberadaan mereka saat ini. Ia menanyakan kepada beberapa penduduk yang sedang lewat di sekitar mereka. Siwon membantu merapikan tas-tas mereka, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk menyeret Ha Chan keluar dari dalam taksi.

"_Shirreo,_ _eomma_! Ha Chan takut.", jerit Ha Chan berkali-kali. Mimik wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang besar. "Ha Chan takut sama ular. Banyak ular, _eomma_.".

Sungmin menghela napas kesal. Ia berdiri diam di samping taksi, mengabaikan jeritan-jeritan dari _yeoja_ cantik itu. Bibir mungilnya sudah mengerucut sedaritadi. Sungmin telah bosan dengan semua halusinasi _yeoja_ cantik itu. "Siwonnie, tolong keluarkan dia dari sini. Aku kesal!", pinta Sungmin tak tertahankan. Ia melangkah pergi, memilih untuk duduk di salah satu anak tangga _apartment_ itu.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mendekati Ha Chan, mengecup pipi _yeoja_ itu lembut. "_Chagiya_, kamu harus turun. Kita sudah sampai di rumah. Ha Chan sayang _appa_, kan?", rayu Siwon dengan jiwa kebapakan yang kental.

Ha Chan menangis dalam diam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Siwon membisikkan pelan sesuatu kepada Ha Chan. Tanpa disangka, Ha Chan menuruti permintaan Siwon. Ia turun dari dalam taksi, walau dengan bahu yang terus bergetar hebat. Ha Chan memejamkan matanya, berharap ular-ular itu tak menyerang tubuh mungilnya.

"Sabar, Minnie. Ia sedang berhalusinasi lagi.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. "Hmm…", gumam Sungmin, tak berniat menanggapi apapun.

'_Dia itu kenapa sih? Aku belum pernah melihat Sungmin membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini.'_, batin Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"_Yes. Hello. Who are you? And whom do you want to meet?_", tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya dari layar _intercall_ apartment itu. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi nomor _apartment_ yang ditulis di dalam kertas alamat itu.

"_Is it Mr. Shin's apartment? Can we meet Mr. Shin? There is Shin Ha Chan here._", jawab Kyuhyun _to the point_.

"Shin Ha Chan?", jerit _yeoja_ itu dari dalam sambungan intercall. CTEEEK! Sebuah pintu kaca terbuka. "_Go up at floor 12__th_.", lanjut yeoja itu memberitahu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membawa ransel mereka dengan tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Tersenyumlah, Minnie. Kamu akan terlihat manis jika tersenyum.", bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berpintu kaca itu.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, membuang semua rasa kesalnya yang tak beralasan. "_Ne, kamsahamnida,_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_!", balas Sungmin dengan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki.

"HA CHAAAAN!", teriak _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tadi menjawab _intercall_.

Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kaget mendengar jeritan itu, karena mereka baru saja menekan _bell apartement_ nomor 126 itu. _Yeoja_ itu langsung menghambur ke tubuh mungil milik Ha Chan. Tangisannya pecah seketika. Rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam relung hati Sungmin. Ia sangat senang melihat keakraban ibu-anak itu. Sebersit rasa bersalah mengusik pikirannya. _'Kenapa aku bisa berpikir jahat kepada anak ini sebelumnya?'_, tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga remaja itu duduk di atas sofa dalam ruang tamu kecil milik keluarga itu, sementara ibu tadi membawa Ha Chan ke dalam kamarnya. Siwon telah menjanjikan kasur yang empuk kepada _yeoja_ cantik itu sebagai imbalan jika ia ingin turun dari taksi. Tanpa disadari ketiganya, ada sepasang tangan yang masih bertaut sejak tadi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih berpegangan tangan, menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing.

BRAAAAK! Pintu masuk _apartment_ itu terbelalak lebar, menampilkan dua sosok manusia yang langsung masuk ke dalam _apartment_ tergesa-gesa. Keduanya tidak menghiraukan tiga orang lainnya di dalam ruang tamu yang sedang melongo bingung melihat pemilik rumah. Tak selang beberapa lama _yeoja_, yang menjawab _intercall_ mereka sebelumnya, keluar dari dalam kamar Ha Chan. Ia menawarkan minuman kepada ketiganya yang disambut dengan gembira oleh mereka.

"Jadi kalian yang menemukan Ha Chan?", tanya seorang _namja_ bertubuh bongsor, memecahkan keseriusan ketiga remaja itu saat meneguk minuman mereka.

Siwon hampir saja tersedak minumannya. "_Jeosonghamnida_. Maaf, aku mengejutkan kalian. Namaku Shin Donghee, _appa_ Ha Chan. Aku lihat wajah oriental kalian kental sekali nuansa Korea, jadi aku menggunakan bahasa Korea. Sekali lagi maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang.", jelas _namja_ bertubuh tambun itu.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku, menanggapi semua ucapan Shindong yang cepat bagaikan kereta itu. "Kalian sedang berlibur di sini atau akan menonton pertandingan EURO bulan Juni nanti?", tanya Shindong lagi, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan takjub dari ketiga orang di depannya.

"Kami sedang jalan-jalan, _ahjussi_. Terlalu lama untuk menunggu pertandingan EURO nanti, mungkin kami sudah ada di Korea.", jawab Siwon pada akhirnya. Ia merasa tidak enak jika mengacuhkan tuan rumah.

"Eh, jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_. Aku masih muda, tahu. Panggil aku _Hyung_!", pinta Shindong sedikit membuat ketiganya mengernyitkan dahi, tanda kurang setuju. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berada di sini?", tanya Shindong, sambil mengesap kopi yang baru saja diberikan oleh _yeoja _di_ intercall_ tadi.

"Baru saja, _oppa_. Sebelumnya kami tinggal di Warsawa.", jawab Sungmin kali ini.

"APA? JADI KALIAN MENEMUKAN HA CHAN DI WARSAWA?", jerit Nari mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Nari bergegas duduk di samping suaminya, ingin mengetahui kepastian informasi yang baru ia dapat. "Maaf.", lanjut Nari merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya, setelah diberi _death glare_ oleh Shindong. "Dimana kalian menemukan Ha Chan?".

"Ha Chan tertidur di depan kamar kami. Karena tidak tega, kami membiarkannya menginap di dalam kamar kami.", jelas Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat cubitan pelan di pinggangnya. Saat ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dalam satu sofa, sedangkan Siwon duduk di _single_ sofa. Sudah dapat dipastikan cubitan _'pedas_' dan _death glare_ itu berasal dari _yeoja_ kelinci di sampingnya. "Sakit tahu!", bisik Kyuhyun pelan di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Rasa kesal itu menggerogoti hatinya. Ia tidak tahan mengingat kejadian malam disaat Kyuhyun merasakan bibir merah merekah milik Ha Chan. "_I don't care_", ucap Sungmin tak peduli.

"Kami tahu alamat rumah ini dari kertas yang berada di dalam liontin Ha Chan.", jelas Siwon ikut membuka suara. "Tanpa sengaja kami menemukan kertas itu saat Ha Chan mengigau dan melempar liontinnya semalam. Kami segera datang ke sini agar Ha Chan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya.".

Nari menangis tersedu-sedu. "_Kamsahamnida. Jeongmal kamsahamnida_. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa untuk membalas jasa kalian. Saat Ha Chan menghilang, rasanya aku seperti mati. Dia oksigenku. Sebagai ibu, aku telah gagal mengurus _nae aegya_.". Shindong memeluk tubuh Nari, membiarkan istrinya menenggelamkan isak tangisnya di dalam dada besar Shindong.

"Anak kita pasti selalu dilindungi Tuhan. Setidaknya anak kita sudah kembali, _chagiya_. Bagaimana pun kamu adalah ibunya. Ha Chan menyayangimu, jadi ia pasti akan selalu kembali padamu.", ucap Shindong menenangkan.

'_Uljima, chagiya. Eomma di sini. Jangan menangis. Dengarkan eomma. Selama Minnie sayang eomma, maka Tuhan pasti akan mengembalikan Minnie kepada eomma, karena aku adalah ibumu.'_.

Sebuah memori terbersit di dalam otak Sungmin. Suara itu begitu nyata terdengar pada indera pendengarannya. Sentuhan itu masih dapat ia rasakan. Senyuman lembut itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Memori ini begitu nyata, membuat Sungmin menyadari kehampaannya selama ini. "_Eomma_.", lirih Sungmin pelan, hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak kapan Ha Chan menderita _Kleine-Levin Syndrome_?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Ia ingin tahu banyak tentang _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Shindong bergumam pelan, menjernihkan tenggorokannya yang sedikit tercekat karena mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Darimana kamu tahu soal penyakit ini?".

"Dia itu calon dokter hebat di masa depan. Jadi sejak kapan, _hyung_?", tanya Siwon, segera mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tiga tahun lalu. Seorang konsultan menyarankan kami untuk ke Eropa. Jadi selama tiga tahun ini kami jauh dari keluarga, berusaha menyembuhkan Ha Chan sebisa kami.", jawab Shindong singkat. "Kami bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, jadi hidup di negara orang perlu perjuangan hebat. Aku bekerja sebagai penjual es krim keliling dan Nari bekerja sebagai guru TK di sekitar sini. _Yeoja_ tadi itu adalah tetangga yang biasa menjaga Ha Chan selama kami bekerja.".

Perbincangan itu berlanjut. Mereka seperti sebuah keluarga yang sudah lama berpisah. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang _yeoja_ sedang menunduk sedih, mengurung kerinduan yang besar kepada ibunya. _Yeoja_ itu—Lee Sungmin—hanya bisa diam seperti boneka, menanggapi semua perbincangan tanpa arti baginya itu. Ketika Nari membawa ketiganya ke dalam kamar Ha Chan untuk melanjutkan kisah tentang masalah Ha Chan, Sungmin menatap rindu pada belaian Nari itu. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini ia meninggalkan ibunya tanpa berita. _'Eomma baik-baik saja kan?'_, batinnya cemas.

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya, Shindong-_hyung_. Kami sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda. Sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Perjalanan kami masih panjang. Terima kasih atas segalanya.", ujar Kyuhyun penuh sopan santun.

Saat ini ketiganya sudah berada di depan pintu apartment No. 126 itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kisah perjalanan mereka tanpa harus menginap atau menyusahkan orang lain lagi. Shindong bersikeras mengajak mereka untuk menginap, namun ditolak halus oleh kedua namja itu. Sungmin sendiri masih dalam aksi diamnya, walau ia merespon hampir semua sikap ke empat orang itu.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Nari mengelus pipinya lembut. "Jangan khawatir. Ia pasti baik-baik saja, karena ia adalah ibumu.", kata Nari singkat.

Setetes air bening meluncur pelan dari pelupuk mata _foxy_ itu. "_Wae_?".

Nari tersenyum sangat manis. "Walau kecil-kecil begini, aku adalah seorang ibu. Instingku mengatakan kamu merindukan ibumu. Benarkan?".

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Nari kembali menyungging senyumnya. "Jangan menangis. Ia akan bersedih kalau kamu sedih. Tersenyumlah, chagiya!".

'_Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku akan sedih kalau kamu menangis. Tersenyumlah, chagiya'_. Suara itu terngiang di telinga Sungmin. Suara ibunya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum lebar kepada Nari. "Eum! Aku akan terus tersenyum, _eonni_!", angguk Sungmin setuju.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sungmin yang telah kembali. Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut _yeoja_ terkasihnya. "Menggemaskan.", ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih bisa didengar namja tinggi di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong, _eonni-hyung_. Sampai berjumpa lain kali. Terima kasih.", ucap Siwon mengakhiri sesi perpisahan yang tak pernah berakhir itu.

"_Ne_. Hati-hati ya.", balas Shindong sambil melambai ke arah tiga remaja itu. "Mereka remaja hebat, ya _yeobo_!", lanjut Shindong pelan, merengkuh bahu istri tercintanya.

Nari tersenyum. "_Ne, yeobo_. Aku senang Ha Chan ditemukan oleh remaja sehebat mereka.", ujar Nari, menarik suaminya itu masuk kembali ke dalam _apartment_ kecil milik mereka.

**.**

**($o$)7…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…\(^.^)**

**.**

Ketiga remaja itu asyik menjelajahi kota Krakow di Polandia. Secara umum, ada tiga objek wisata dan budaya yang sangat menarik di Krakow, yaitu **Pusat kota Krakow, Tambang garam Wieliczka **dan** Kamp Konsentrasi Autschwitz**. Sayangnya kota ini tidak bisa dinikmati hanya dalam satu hari. Wisatawan atau penduduk butuh waktu tiga hari untuk menyesap aura Eropa Timur yang indah, namun menyimpan sejarah mencengangkan itu.

Krakow disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu kota terindah di Eropa Timur. Old Town dan Kazimierz adalah suatu distrik dengan banyak bangunan yang indah dan bersejarah, sedangkan Wawel Castle adalah istana raja-raja Polandia zaman dahulu yang luasnya minta ampun. Semua ini terletak di pusat kota Krakow. Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon asyik berjalan menikmati sore hari di sekeliling pemandang indah itu. Mereka tak pernah lupa untuk menyimpan kenangan itu ke dalam bentuk foto.

"Kyu! Wonnie!", rajuk Sungmin, menarik tangan kedua namja itu agar berhenti berjalan. "Ayo kita menginap di sini lebih lama. Aku dengar banyak tempat wisata disini.", pinta Sungmin dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Ia tetap berusaha menahan langkah panjang kedua_ namja_ itu, walau ia tahu sekali kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan mereka.

SREEEET! Sungmin ikut tertarik oleh gerakan kedua_ namja _itu. Langkah keduanya semakin pasti untuk menuju stasiun kereta. Mereka tetap butuh bergerak agar tidak ditemukan oleh siapa pun. Garis bawahi kata siapapun. Ketiganya memang layak dikatakan buronan. Tiga orang buronan yang melarikan diri untuk menemukan kebebasan dan jati diri mereka. Terdengar lucu, namun itu lah kenyataan yang ada.

"Ayolah, Min. Bersikap dewasa sedikit. Kita berada di sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang.", ketus Siwon, masih setia menarik kakinya yang sama sekali tak dapat ditahan oleh tubuh mungil itu.

Sungmin melepas genggamannya, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aksi ngambek. "Kalau begitu aku mau pulang ke Seoul".

Kyuhyun dan Siwon_ sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan mendadak itu.

**.**

**.**

**[Other's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja sedang asyik memakan beberapa makanan jalanan khas Polandia dengan rakus. Tubuh tingginya sebanding dengan orang-orang Polandia, walau_ namja_ ini masih bisa dikatakan memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Ia sudah lupa dengan tujuannya di negara itu. Saat ini tujuannya adalah menghabiskan semua jenis makanan yang ada di tempat itu. _Namja_ itu sudah tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang akan dihabiskan. Yang terpenting baginya adalah kebahagiaan perutnya.

"Tapi… Aku mau pulang. Ya! CHO KYUHYUN! Biarkan aku pulang bertemu ibuku!", teriak seorang _yeoja_ di dekat _namja_ tinggi itu. Sebenarnya jarak antara mereka cukup jauh yaitu lima ratus meter namun pendengaran tajam _namja_ itu sedikit membantunya.

GLEEEK! "Uhuk… Uhuk…!", batuk namja itu tersedak. Ia segera menyeruput habis segelas air putih di atas mejanya. "Eh? Cho Kyuhyun? Dimana?", tanya _namja_ itu pada dirinya sendiri.

_Namja_ itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara merengek itu masih bisa ditangkap olehnya. Ia melihat tiga orang sedang berdebat keras di pinggir peron. Dua orang_ namja _menarik tubuh _yeoja_ itu agar mau masuk ke dalam gerbang kereta. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, setelah matanya melihat kulit putih pucat itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki kulit seputih hantu, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN! KYU!", teriak namja itu berulang kali. Sebentar lagi ia sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun, hingga…

DAAAAK! Pintu gerbang menutup secara otomatis. Kereta mulai melaju dengan sangat cepat. _Namja _itu berusaha menggedor pintu kereta agar dapat masuk ke dalam. Usahanya sia-sia. Walau begitu ia tetap berlari, mencari perhatian Kyuhyun. "KYUHYUUUUUUUUN!", lengking _namja_ itu terakhir kali, sebelum kecepatan kereta melebihi kekuatan kakinya.

_Namja _yang dipanggil itu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Matanya terbelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Shim Changmin?".

**.**

**.**

…**::TBC::…**

**.**

**.**


	16. New Member

**19th**

Chapter 13

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_New member__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#****at Choi's Home****, South Korea#**

**[Someone's side]**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa _appa_ membiarkan _uri aegya_ di negara asing seperti itu?", tanya Mrs. Choi cemas. Jika ia bisa, saat ini pasti _yeoja_ paruh baya itu pergi ke Jerman untuk membawa anaknya pulang. Tapi ia tidak bisa, suaminya pasti akan melarangnya habis-habisan.

Mr. Choi melepas dasinya kasar, merasa kesal dengan penuturan istrinya. "Kamu masih menganggap dia sebagai anakmu? _Bullshit_. Bahkan dia telah mempermalukan aku di depan klienku, Mr. Kim. Dia kabur. Biarkan saja dia mengemis di luar sana.", ucap Mr. Choi penuh emosi. Ia mengambil beberapa baju ganti untuk dirinya.

"Tapi dia tetap anak kita. Kamu terlalu bersikap tegas kepadanya. Siwonnie bukan anak yang bodoh. Ia hanya menyukai musik dan ia sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu dari kecil. Kenapa kamu selalu mengacuhkannya?", tanya Mrs. Choi kesal. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah dan kesedihan yang ia bendung selama ini. Kesabarannya sudah pada titik akhir. Mrs. Choi hanya ingin Siwon mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

PLAAAK! Mr. Choi menampar pipi Mrs. Choi keras sehingga rona biru menghias sisi pipinya. "Diam kau! Jangan banyak bicara! Aku tahu harus berbuat apa! Dia anakku jadi dia HARUS jadi seperti yang kumau.", bentak Mr. Choi sebagai keputusan akhirnya. _Namja_ paruh baya itu melangkah ke pergi ke dalam kamar mandi, mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan pikirannya yang lelah setelah sampai dari Jerman.

Suara isak tangis membahana di dalam ruangan sepi itu. Mrs. Choi menangisi nasibnya dan anaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Siwon. Mrs. Choi hanya bisa berdoa agar Siwon menemukan kebahagiaannya dan selalu sehat di negera asing itu.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa seseorang telah mendengar pertengkaran itu? Seorang _namja_ segera pergi dari depan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, segera menekan tombol nomor telepon seseorang di ponselnya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu memiliki sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Yoboseyo, hyung_!", ucap _namja_ itu saat sambungannya tersambung dengan orang di seberang sana.

"_Hem… Ah… Ne… Waeyo, saeng_?", jawab orang itu dengan suara desahan tertahan.

"Aku harus bicara hal penting kepadamu. Ini soal Siwon-_hyung_."

"_Hmm… Yes… Ouch! Katakan sahja sehkarang… Aaah!_", balas namja itu membuat sang adik mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Ya_! Seung Hyun-_hyung_! Hentikan dulu kegiatanmu!", pinta sang adik—Choi Minho—yang merasa kesal dengan desahan dan jeritan di seberang telepon itu.

"_Aaaah… Yes… There, chagiya_!", teriak seseorang dari dalam sambungan telepon. "_Faster… Hmmm… Enak… Ouh! You're good… Oooh…_".

"_Hmmm… _Tanggung, _saeng_! Katakan saja… _Yeah! Aaaah… Hooo! _Nikmat sekali Jiyong-_chagiya_!", sahut Seung Hyun disambut dengan bunyi kecipak dan derit benda dengan lantai. Sepertinya Minho menelepon di waktu yang kurang tepat.

"_Aish_! Aku telepon lagi nanti. Selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu.", kata Minho kesal, lalu menutup ponselnya dengan kasar. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Siwon-_hyung_, tunggu saja. Aku akan datang untuk mengganggu semua kesenanganmu. Kamu tidak boleh bersenang-senang sendirian.", desis Minho sebelum menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**#Budapest, Hungaria#**

**[Day 9, WonKyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang termangu menatap ke luar jendela kamar hotel mereka. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke langit pagi yang masih gelap berawan, lalu kembali ke Kyuhyun, begitu seterusnya. _Namja_ besar ini bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, walau Kyuhyun memang sering sekali berdiam diri.

'_Kenapa Changmin bisa di Polandia? Tidak mungkin ia berlibur tanpa mengajakku. Ah! Pasti appa yang menyuruhnya mencariku. Aish! Changmin, kenapa kamu berbalik menyerangku? Tiang listrik itu pasti akan memaksaku pulang. Shirreo! Aku tidak mau sampai kapan pun, sebelum petualanganku selesai.'_, batin Kyuhyun bergejolak.

Sedangkan di atas ranjang, Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan _yeoja_ manis itu terlihat sangat _shock_ dan sedih. Hatinya berperang dengan pikirannya. Ia merasa bersalah dan merutuki semua sikapnya selama ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menganggap perjalanan ini sebagai liburan dan terus-menerus bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan ibunya? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa awalnya ia berada di tempat ini karena penculikan? Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sebodoh ini? Bagaimana bisa… Ah, terlalu banyak rasa sesal yang ia miliki sekarang!

Siwon mendesah pelan, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Siwon tidak tahan menghadapi dua orang yang membatu seperti patung, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. _Namja_ gagah itu meneguk segelas air dengan cepat, berdiri dari duduknya dengan kasar. "_YA_! APA-APAAN KALIAN BERDUA!", teriak Siwon, tak peduli jika mengganggu penghuni kamar yang lain. Ia sudah terlalu bersabar dengan sikap keduanya selama perjalanan ke Hungaria kemarin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menutup telinga mereka, tersentak kaget dengan suara _bass_ itu. "Bersikaplah dewasa, Siwon-_ssi_. Ini masih terlalu dini untuk membuat keributan.", tegur Kyuhyun dengan sarkastik.

"Maafkan aku, Siwonnie.", polos Sungmin, merasa bersalah.

Siwon menggaruk rambutnya, frustasi. "_Argh_! Diam kau, Mr. Cho! Kamu sudah seperti patung busuk di tepi jendela itu, membuat aku iritasi. Dan kau, Lee Sungmin, BERHENTI MENANGIS. Jika kamu memang ingin pulang, cepatlah pulang sekarang. Sikap manjamu membuatku ingin muntah. AKU LELAH DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI SAMPAH TAK BERGUNA DI SINI!".

BLAAAAM! Siwon membanting pintu kamar, meninggalkan kedua orang di dalam kamar yang terbengong-bengong atas sikap Siwon. Selama ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengenal Siwon sebagai _namja_ dewasa yang sangat pengertian dan bijak. Mereka tak pernah melihat sisi _'lain'_ Siwon yang kasar dan penuh kekerasan seperti itu. Ternyata mereka belum mengenal Siwon yang sebenarnya.

_Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tak tentu arah. Sebuah negara baru yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, jelas ini akan menjadi pengalaman baru baginya. Rasa kesal di hatinya membuat _namja_ itu pergi ke mana pun agar ia bisa merasa tenang. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku taman, memandang warna langit yang mulai kemerahan.

SREEEEK! TRAAAAK! Sebuah kertas terbang melewati pandangan Siwon, membuat _namja_ tampan itu refleks mengambil kertas itu. Kertas itu penuh dengan angka-angka. Laporan Keuangan? Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, mencari pemilik kertas ini. Di sudut taman seseorang sedang sibuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas tanah.

"_May I help you_?", tanya Siwon menawarkan bantuan.

"_It's okay. I can handle it by myself_.", tolak orang itu yang ternyata seorang _yeoja._ Ia masih sibuk mengambil kertas-kertas miliknya tanpa tahu kalau Siwon ikut membantunya.

_Yeoja_ muda itu membelalakkan matanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tubuh kekar Siwon yang baru saja selesai membantunya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mengagumi sosok di hadapannya. "_Ommo_! Tampan.", lirih _yeoja_ itu pelan.

"Eh? Apa?", tanya Siwon kaget karena sepertinya ia mendengar _yeoja_ itu mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa Korea.

BLUSH! _Yeoja_ muda itu bersemu merah, malu, seakan ketahuan mencuri. Ia nampak salah tingkah dengan menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"_Are you Korean? Here it is. I tried to help you._", ucap Siwon berusaha memecahkan ketegangan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

_Yeoja_ itu mengambil kumpulan kertasnya dari tangan Siwon. Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon. "_Kamsahamnida_.", ujarnya sopan.

Siwon mengulas senyum menawannya. "Boleh aku tahu, apakah ini laporan keuangan?", tanya Siwon sok tahu. _Yeoja_ muda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap ke arah kertas di genggamannya. Ia mengangguk. "Banyak kesalahan di dalam perhitungannya. Coba kamu ulangi lagi.", lanjut Siwon sebelum meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu yang terbengong-bengong.

"Terlalu banyak orang Korea di dunia ini, seakan aku tidak pernah pergi dari negara itu. _Aish! I need fresh air_!", gumam Siwon kesal. Ia melangkah pergi, entah kemana, tanpa tujuan.

**.**

**.**

**#Heroes Square, Hungary#**

**[Someone's P.O.V]**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan itu? Dia pikir dia orang hebat apa? Walau ia benar, tapi aku tidak terima ditinggal seperti ini. Menyesal beranggapan dia_ namja_ tampan.".

Seseorang tengah duduk di tengah alun-alun berbentuk semi sirkular yang sangat terkenal dengan nama **Heroes Square** di Budapest. Ia menggoreskan pensilnya dengan kesal. "_Argh_!", teriak orang itu sebal sambil mengoyak kertas di buku sketsa miliknya. Ia melempar gulungan kertas itu asal.

"_Ouch_!", teriak orang lain, membuat orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara. "Siapa sih yang membuang kertas sembarangan. Tidak tahu tata krama.", omel sang korban.

_Glep_! _Aigoo_! Aku melangkah pelan ke arah _namja_ yang baru saja menjadi korban atas lemparan kertasku tadi. Ya Tuhan, semoga saja ia tidak marah. Eh? Dia melihat ke arahku sambil menimang-nimang kertas itu. Ia tersenyum. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai. Bulu kudukku berdiri kaku. Mati kau, Kim Kibum!

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you._", kataku meminta maaf sambil membungkuk dalam.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!". Sebuah suara tawa lepas terdengar dari bibir namja di depanku. Aku memicingkan mataku, merasa kesal karena ditertawakan seperti itu. "_Wae_?", tanyaku dengan bahasa Korea. Ini sudah kebiasaanku jika kesal akan menggunakan bahasa ibu pertiwi.

"Ah, maaf! Maaf! Aku hanya lucu saja melihatmu yang sangat panik. Hei, aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan kertas kecil ini.", kata _namja_ itu meminta maaf dengan suara tertahan karena belum bisa menghentikan tawanya dengan benar.

Aku melirik buku sketsa yang ada di atas pangkuannya. Ia menggambar alun-alun ini dengan goresan halus yang terlihat sangat nyata dan rapi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada penghapus. Wow! Hebat sekali. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius saat mencoret bukunya dengan goresan seni miliknya. Aku merasa teracuhkan, bahkan seperti tidak pernah terjadi perbincangan singkat sebelumnya. Aura dinginnya terkuar dari tubuhnya. Aku pikir dia sama sepertiku, dingin luar dalam, namun membutuhkan kehangatan seseorang. _Aish_! Aku berpikir macam-macam.

"_Ehem…_", gumamku berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. _Gotcha_! Ia memandangku. "Kamu suka menggambar?", tanyaku basa-basi, mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sejak kapan?", tanyaku masih penasaran dengan _namja_ di sampingku ini. Ia memiliki bakat melukis yang luar biasa dan aku akui aku merasa iri terhadapnya.

Ia memandangku, tersenyum kecil. "Perlukah aku memberitahu segalanya kepadamu? Kalau kamu memang ingin tahu, cari tahulah. Ini alamatku. Kamu bisa tanya orang-orang di sana.", ucap _namja_ itu sinis, memberikan kartu namanya kepadaku.

Aku membaca kartu nama milik _namja_ itu. Cho Kyuhyun? Oh jadi dia orang korea juga ya? Di kartu nama itu tertulis nama, alamat, dan nomor telepon miliknya. "Eh, kamu tidak takut memberikan kartu ini kepada orang asing?", tanyaku pada _namja_ itu. "EEEH?". Aku terbelalak kaget. _Namja_ itu sudah menghilang, entah pergi kemana. Aish! Aku ditinggal lagi. Menyebalkan!

**.**

**.**

**[Someone's P.O.V END]**

**.**

**.**

Mata Sungmin mengerjap berkali-kali, memandang takjub Monumen di hadapannya. **Monumen Millennium**, yang dibangun oleh arsitek Albert Schichedanz dan pematung Gyorgy Zala tahun 1896, berbentuk sebuah tugu setinggi 36 meter dengan patung Malaikat Jibril berdiri dipuncaknya, dan arkade-arkade indah yang dihiasi patung-patung dari para raja dan pangeran Hungaria di sisi kiri-kanannya. Monumen Millennium ini berhasil memenangkan sebuah Grand Prix di Paris Expo 1900.

Sebelumnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya di kamar cukup lama. Matahari pun sudah mulai beranjak dari singgasananya, menampakan dirinya kepada dunia. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya termenung, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya memandang kagum pada benda di hadapannya itu. Hati dan pikirannya terbelah dua, antara ibunya dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Ya. Sungmin sudah menganggap Siwon dan Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Perjalanan beberapa hari ini membuatnya merasakan pentingnya sosok keduanya di dekatnya.

"_Hiks… Hiks…_". Tangis Sungmin pecah. Ia berjongkok, meredam sakit di dalam dadanya. _Yeoja_ itu tidak peduli lagi pada tatapan orang di sekitarnya. Biarkanlah semua orang menganggapnya cengeng, karena semua ini terlalu sulit untuk ia pilih. Ia merasa bersalah karena bersikap egois dengan meninggalkan ibunya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa ketakutan saat kedua _namja_ itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Mendapatkan perhatian dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun selama ini, telah membuat Sungmin bergantung kepada mereka. "Wonnie… Kyu… _Eoddiga_?", lirihnya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu bergetar milik Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah, nan gwenchana_?", tanya orang itu.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, menengok ke arah orang yang menyapanya dengan takut-takut. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Sontak gadis itu langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya kepada dada bidang _namja_ di hadapannya. "Wonnie…", rengeknya manja.

Siwon tersenyum mendapati sikap manja Sungmin lagi. Setidaknya kali ini ia sudah dapat meredam amarahnya dan berpikir logis lagi. "_Ne. Uljima_.".

"Wonnie sudah nggak marah sama Minnie kan?", tanya Sungmin dengan mata kelincinya yang penuh airmata dan bibir M yang mengerucut, membuat siapapun ingin mengecup bibir itu.

Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. "_Ne_. Aku minta maaf karena bersikap kasar tadi ya! Sudah jangan menangis lagi.", ucap Siwon, mengelap jejak airmata di kedua pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Ia memeluk Siwon semakin erat, benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan sosok _namja_ di dekapnya itu. "Eh? Dimana Kyuhyun?", tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya.

Siwon mengendikkan bahunya. _"I don't know"._

**.**

**(^o^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(^.^)**

**.**

Di sebelah kiri alun-alun Heroes Square berdiri **Museum Seni Rupa** dan di kanannya **Gedung Pameran Seni Kontemporer**. Museum Seni Rupa ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik di Eropa. Koleksi lukisan-lukisan paling berharga dari museum ini, antara lain adalah karya pelukis-pelukis top seperti: Leonardo da Vinci, Rembrandt, Durer, Monet, Renoir dan Picasso. Seorang namja bermarga Cho sedang menikmati berbagai lukisan yang terpajang rapi di dalam museum itu. Ia menjinjing buku sketsanya, meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa menciptakan lukisan seindah di hadapannya. Bagi Kyuhyun, inilah surganya. Memandangi lukisan karya sang maestro selalu membuat tubuhnya merasakan sensasi tertentu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, tuan muda Cho!". Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Ia sangat mengenal suara ini. Tanpa mencari tahu siapa orang yang menyebut namanya, Kyuhyun berlari menghindari orang itu. Sayangnya langkah Kyuhyun kalah panjang dari sang pelaku utama, Shim Changmin. "Jangan kabur! Aku butuh bicara Kyu!".

Kyuhyun mengalah, merasa lelah harus selalu kabur dari pengejaran orang lain. Keduanya langsung menuju **restoran Nimrod**, sebuah restoran _'Chinese-Hungarian'_ di wilayah Pest untuk makan siang. Nimrod adalah salah satu restoran terbaik di Pest. Changmin tidak akan pernah mau melewatkan satu hal pun tentang wisata kuliner dimana pun ia berada. Tak dipungkiri restoran ini menyajikan masakan Cina yang telah mengalami reformasi cita rasa, membuat lidah Changmin tak dapat berhenti mencicipi setiap makanan yang ada.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukanku?", tanya Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan sikap Changmin, sahabatnya dari kecil, yang mengacuhkannya. Changmin terlihat lebih tertarik dengan segala jenis makanan di hadapannya itu.

"Nyam… Nyam… Em… Begyini Kyu… Nyam…", gumam Changmin tak jelas.

"_Ya_! Selesaikan dulu acara makanmu, baru kita bicarakan dengan baik!", kata Kyuhyun menyarankan. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Changmin ini. Bagaimana pun Changmin tak akan bisa diajak bicara serius saat ia sedang berkencan dengan _'kekasih'_nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**#still in Nimrod Restaurant#**

**[The Other Table]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ bermarga Kim sedang melakukan presentasi di depan para kliennya. Ia sedang berusaha memenangkan tender besar untuk perusahaan ayahnya sekaligus untuk menyelesaikan salah satu tugas kuliahnya. Kalau bukan karena kedua hal itu, mana mungkin _yeoja_ bernama Kim Kibum itu mau merusak liburan kuliahnya untuk hal seperti ini. Ia pasti lebih memilih tenggelam dalam lautan imajinasi buku-buku di perpustakaan _apartment_-nya. Tanpa _yeoja_ itu sadari, seorang _namja_ memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, menitipkan kekaguman pada sosok _yeoja_ itu sendiri. Siapa yang tidak terpesona jika melihat seorang yeoja muda melakukan presentasi sulit di depan orang-orang yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dan lebih profesional darinya? Pasti semua orang akan terkagum-kagum padanya.

"_Thanks, Ms. Kim. Your dad will be so proud of you. We will call you later. We must learn it again. Thanks for your excellent presentation_.", puji seorang klien Kibum, merasa sangat puas dengan penjelasan _yeoja_ itu atas rencana perusahaan keduanya.

"_You're welcome. It's my pleasure. Thanks. See you later_!", balas Kibum, mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada beberapa kliennya yang beranjak pergi dengan salinan laporan di tangan ketiganya.

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kursi. Ia merasa lega bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, setelah ini Kibum ingin menjalani sisa-sisa liburannya dengan tenang. _Yeoja_ itu memesan beberapa makanan, tanpa peduli dengan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"Ah, Siwon!", panggil Sungmin membuat Siwon kaget. Perihalnya kedua orang itu baru saja memasuki sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. "Itu Kyuhyun. Ayo ke sana!", lanjut Sungmin antusias menarik lengan Siwon.

"Aaah~ Kenyang!", kata Changmin penuh syukur setelah melahap habis semua makanan yang tadi memenuhi meja mereka. Changmin membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu Changmin menyelesaikan ritualnya.

"Aboji memintaku untuk mencarimu. Mudah bagiku untuk menemukanmu, apalagi kamu telah menggunakan kartu kreditmu dengan membabi buta di Hamburg. _Babbo_! Kemarin aku sempat kehilanganmu, tapi kemudian aku menemukan informasi menarik tentang Hungaria. Sebuah museum seni rupa yang tak mungkin kamu lewatkan. _Hehehe… Gotcha! I got you_!".

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar penjelasan Changmin. "Jadi kamu mau membawaku pulang?".

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Nih. Hubungi aboji supaya ia bisa menjelaskan kenapa kamu harus pulang.", kata Changmin menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya_! Aku nggak mau menghubunginya. _No way_!", tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah, Kyu! _Eomma_-mu sakit. Kamu harus pulang.", rayu Changmin.

_Eomma_ sakit?

Deg!

"_Eomma-_mu sakit, Kyu!", jerit Sungmin membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka, merasa terganggu dengan jeritan Sungmin. Terbersit rasa bersalah di relung hati Sungmin. _Eomma_ mereka berdua sakit dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Duduklah, Min. Kau membuat kita malu.", pinta Siwon.

Changmin tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin yang kemudian mendapat pukulan kasar di bahunya. "Hentikan senyum mesummu kepadanya!", bisik Kyuhyun posesif.

"Cih! Posesif sekali kau! Jelas-jelas kamu bukan siapa-siapanya.", balas Changmin masih dengan bisikan.

"Ehem!". Siwon bergumam membuat kedua _evil_ itu menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Bisa kamu kenalkan pada kami siapa dia?".

"Annyeong haseyo. Shim Changmin imnida. Bangapta. Aku sahabat kecil Kyuhyun.", kata Changmin langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku menyesal telah mengenalnya dari kecil.", lanjut Kyuhyun sarkastik. Changmin melemparkan _death glare_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Ibumu sakit, Kyu. Apakah kamu akan kembali ke Korea?", tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Mollayo. Kamu tahu bagaimana keadaanku kan?".

"Tapi Kyu, ibumu sakit. Seharusnya kita sebagai anak berbakti kepada mereka. Jangan membuat mereka cemas seperti itu.", lanjut Sungmin yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Ah, aku bingung, Minnie. Aku takut terkekang lagi di rumah itu.", balas Kyuhyun, mengacak rambut ikal almond miliknya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kamu akan lari? Masalah itu tidak bisa diselesaikan jika kamu selalu berlari. Justru masalah baru yang akan datang.", kata Changmin bijak.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi sebijak ini?", tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Sejak berteman dengan _namja_ setan sepertimu.", balas Changmin, memberikan jitakan kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Siwon menundukkan kepala mereka. Kata-kata Changmin barusan telah menusuk hati mereka. Selama ini mereka selalu kabur dari masalah mereka. Apakah mereka harus berhenti sekarang? Atau…?

"_Execuse me_. Boleh aku bergabung?", tanya seorang _yeoja_ membuat keempat orang di meja itu memandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong, Chingudeul!<br>**

Masih ingat dg FF Abal ini? Hari ini koneksi internet sedang sangat bagus. Entah kenapa bisa buka FFn lagi. SO, karena Yuya lagi baik, maka Yuya langsung UPDATE 4 Chapter sekaligus.

Yuya tahu FF ini makin hancur dan melenceng, jadi Yuya minta REVIEWS sebanyak2nya ya!

FYI, berhubung Yuya sudah pindah dan koneksi INET disini kacau, maka Yuya tidak bisa UPDATE di FFN seperti sebelumnya.**  
><strong>

**Yuya akan UPDATE di FB [Lee Yeomin Ha]. FF ini di-PRIVATE. Jadi dimohon PM aku biar bisa aku TAGin langsung. hhe...  
><strong>

SEKIAN

GOMAWO

SEMOGA BERKENAN**  
><strong>

**^.^  
><strong>

**Annyeong!  
><strong>


	17. Decision

**19th**

Chapter 14

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Decision__"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**[Changmin's POV]**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang asyik ber_'kencan'_ dengan kekasihku tercinta saat suara ponselku mengganggu kesenanganku. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan _'kekasih'_ku itu, mengangkat telepon. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Nama Tuan Cho terpampang di layar ponselku.

"_Yoboseyo!_", jawabku.

"_Yoboseyo_. Changmin-_ah_! Kamu harus membantuku.", ujar Mr. Cho di seberang telepon dengan nada gusar.

"_Ne, Aboji_. Ada apa?".

Mr. Cho adalah ayah dari sahabat kecilku, Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, namun memiliki sifat rendah hati. Kenapa aku bilang seperti itu? Karena keluarga ini masih mau menerimaku yang hanya seorang anak supir mereka. Mereka menyekolahkanku dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kandung mereka. Aku benar-benar menghormati keduanya.

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit sekarang!", pinta Mr. Cho dengan nada memerintahnya yang khas. Aku tahu sekali jika saat ini dia sangat cemas. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jarang sekali Mr. Cho terdengar seperti ini, terlebih meminta bantuanku.

"_Mianhae._ Aku harus pergi, _chagiya_. Aku pasti akan menjamahmu saat aku kembali nanti. Sabar ya!", kataku kepada _'kekasih'_ku yang kini masuk ke dalam singgsananya di dalam kulkas. Aku harus rela meninggalkan makanan tercintaku. Kalau bukan Mr. Cho, aku pasti akan memakan habis semua kekasihku itu. Ya sudahlah!

"_Mwo_? _Jinja, Aboji_?", tanyaku tak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

Mr. Cho menunduk lesu. "Benar. Kyuhyun kabur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _namja_ itu. Bisa-bisanya ia kabur begitu. Ibunya jatuh pingsan setelah mendengar berita ini. _Aish!_ Aku bingung. Hanya kamu yang bisa aku mintai bantuan saat ini. Tolong cari Kyuhyun! Beri pengertian kepadanya. Aku mohon, Changmin-_ah_!", jelas Mr. Cho memelas.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Selama ini Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai _namja_ manja dan sangat penurut kepada kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun itu pemalu, lebih sering berdiam diri dibandingkan harus bergumul dengan orang-orang baru. Kedua orangtuanya membentuk Kyuhyun menjadi seorang _namja_ penuh tata krama dan serba bisa, sehingga ia tumbuh menjadi _namja_ jenius. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang tidak mampu ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun memiliki satu sisi dalam dirinya yang belum banyak diketahui oleh orang lain. Ia memiliki pemikiran yang terkadang tak bisa dicerna oleh siapapun. Sisi Evil yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadaku. Kami berdua senang sekali menjahili teman, guru atau pun orang yang tidak kami kenal. Ia sering bersikap egois dan mengesalkan. Hanya di hadapanku, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang dia pergi seorang diri, melakukan sesuatu yang telah membebani dirinya selama ini. Apa ia ingin memberontak? Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadaku. Apa dia bisa membangkang kepada kedua orangtuanya? _Aish!_ Tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan ini telah merubah Kyuhyun begitu banyak.

"_Ya_! Shim Changmin! Apa yang kamu pikirkan?".

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, terkaget atas bentakan Mr. Cho. "_Aniyo, Aboji._".

Mr. Cho menggenggam tanganku. "Aku mohon segera temukan Kyu. Aku tidak ingin istri dan anakku terjadi sesuatu.".

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Ternyata Mr. Cho benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini. Kyuuuu~ Cepat kembalilah!

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**[Changmin's POV END]**

**.**

**.**

"_Execuse me_. Boleh aku bergabung?".

Siwon dan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, tak percaya pada penglihatan mereka. Bagaimana bisa dunia begitu sempit dan membuat mereka kembali bertemu? Sedangkan Sungmin dan Changmin memandang Kibum—_yeoja_ itu—dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Can I_?", tanya Kibum sekali lagi. Ia menjinjing tas laptop beserta berkas perusahaan _appa_-nya. Kibum menyunggingkan _killer smile_-nya, membuat seorang _namja_ di meja itu sesak napas. Tanpa satu orang pun sadari, _namja_ itu meremas dadanya yang nyeri, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang seakan ingin keluar dari dalam rusuk.

"Boleh kok. Boleh.", balas Changmin memecahkan keheningan di sekitar mereka.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? Kamu mengikuti kami ya?", tanya Kyuhyun datar. Pikiran dan hatinya sedang bergejolak, ia hanya tak ingin ada masalah baru yang menambah runyam pikirannya.

"_Mwo_? Kamu?", kaget Kibum terkesan dibuat-buat. Ia menyunggingkan seringaian, membuat Changmin sedikit curiga dengan _yeoja_ di hadapan mereka ini. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kalian. Tadi aku baru saja menyelesaikan presentasi dengan klien _Appa_. Lalu aku melihat kalian sedang berbincang serius. Aku lihat aku mengenal beberapa dari kalian, seperti Mr. Cho dan Tuan Sok Tahu.", jelas Kibum, menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian.

"_Mwo_? Tuan Sok Tahu? Apa maksudmu Nona muda?", ujar Siwon tak terima. Dahinya berkerut dan tangannya terkepal. '_Apa-apaan yeoja ini. Baru saja kenal sudah berucap lancang.', _kesal Siwon dalam hatinya.

Kibum tersenyum manis. Bahunya bergetar pelan, dilanjutkan oleh suara tawa khas _yeoja_ muda itu. "Hahahahaha… Tidak usah bermuka seperti itu, Tuan. Ini balasan atas sikap acuhmu yang asal mengoreksi laporanku lalu pergi begitu saja. Itu tidak sopan.", ucap Kibum dengan wajah serius pada akhirnya.

Changmin melemparkan pandangannya dari Siwon kepada Kibum, begitu seterusnya. "_Chakkaman_! Dimana kalian saling kenal?", tanya Changmin tak sabar. Ia sangat bingung dengan semua keadaaan di sekitarnya ini.

Kyuhyun tak begitu memperhatikan perkelahian Siwon dan Kibum ataupun kebingungan Changmin. Ia masih asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya. _'Kalau aku pulang ke Korea, bagaimana dengan Minnie? Apa aku ajak saja ia pulang lalu memperkenalkannya sebagai calon istriku? Ah, Babbo! Mana mungkin Minnie mau!'_, batin Kyuhyun penuh dilema. Kyuhyun melirikkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Siwon. Sungmin terlihat memandang kosong ke depannya, memperhatikan Kibum di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti juga sama sepertinya.

"_Annyeong haseyo. Choneun _Kim Kibum_ imnida. Bangapseumnida_.", kata Kibum memperkenalkan diri, sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Shim Changmin. _Bangapseumnida_.", balas Changmin yang duduk di samping kiri Kibum. _Namja_ itu menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya yang terkesan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Namaku Choi Siwon, bukan Tuan Sok Tahu.", kata Siwon sengit. Ia masih belum terima dengan _nickname_ dari Kibum sebelumnya.

Kibum menutup mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. "_Mianhae._ Jangan tersinggung ya, Siwon-_ssi. Friends_?", tanya Kibum mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon yang duduk di hadapannya.

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya, bersikap sok acuh. "_Okay. Friends_.", jawabnya, menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Oh iya. Namamu siapa?", tanya Kibum, membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin.", jawab Sungmin singkat, sedikit malu karena ketahuan bengong.

"Okay. Semua sudah mengenalku, termasuk Kyuhyun. Jadi aku sudah menjadi teman kalian kan?", tanya Kibum yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh keempat orang lainnya di meja bundar itu.

**.**

**(^o^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(^.^)**

**.**

Hungaria, yang sempat dikuasai Turki antara tahun 1526-1686 ini, memiliki tatanan kota yang benar-benar memperlihatkan keseriusan pemerintahannya. Hungaria memiliki ibukota yang bernama Budapest, yang merupakan perpaduan antara wilayah Buda dan Pest yang dipisahkan oleh Sungai Danube (Duna). Sungai ini terkenal sebagai sungai terpanjang dalam Kesatuan Eropa dan terpanjang kedua setelah Sungai Volga.

Di negeri ini tidak terlihat gedung-gedung yang tinggi di atas 10 lantai, khususnya di area Budapest. Salah satu alasannya adalah untuk mempertahankan citra bangunan bersejarah dan beraristektur tinggi khas Eropa. Di kota Buda dan Pest juga tidak memiliki selokan karena saluran air tertata rapi di bawah jalan. Setiap orang dapat minum air yang disalurkan ke _apartment _dan juga dengan mudah menikmati aliran gas untuk memasak yang langsung ke dapur _apartment. _Benar-benar tertata rapi.

Malam ini Kibum mengajak teman barunya ke acara _Indonesian Day and Charity Bazaar_ di KBRI, Budapest. Sebagai anak salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar di seluruh Eropa, Kibum mendapat undangan khusus untuk mengunjungi acara ini. Kegiatan ini merupakan bagian dari Program Sales Mission to Center Europe, yang mencakup Siberia, Hungaria dan Republic Cheska (Ceko). Sebuah misi memperkenalkan budaya dan pasriwisata Indonesia.

"Kamu orang penting di sini ya?", tanya Changmin heran saat beberapa orang menyapa Kibum dengan sopan. Keempat orang itu memakai pakaian _casual_, cukup membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku sama kok seperti kalian.", jawab Kibum merendah.

"Minnie, kenapa diam saja?", tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang terlihat pucat.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Aku hanya memikirkan eomma, Kyu.".

"Kamu ingin pulang? Pulanglah bersamaku!", ajak Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menatap namja di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku…". Sungmin bingung harus berkata apa. Ia masih belum bisa memutuskan apapun.

SREEEET! Tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin ditarik paksa oleh Siwon, membuat Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. _'Aish!'_, umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Wonnie?", tanya Sungmin, berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki Siwon.

"Coba! Coba! Enak loh!", kata Siwon sambil menyodorkan klepon ke mulut Sungmin. "Nih lagi! Beda rasanya sama yang sebelumnya. Padahal namanya sama, hanya berbeda wilayah asalnya saja. Kok bisa beda rasanya ya?", jelas Siwon antusias.

Sungmin hanya bisa menerima suapan Siwon dengan sabar. Ia akui memang makanan di mulutnya ini punya sensasi nikmat yang menggoyang lidahnya. Sungmin memandang berkeliling. _'AAAAH~ SURGA DUNIA!'_, jeritnya dalam hati saat pandangannya bertemu kue-kue manis di sekitarnya. Satu hal yang sama juga dipikirkan oleh seorang Shim Changmin.

"Kamu tidak menyerbu _'kekasih-kekasih'_mu itu, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun kepada Changmin yang hanya diam menikmati permainan gamelan di atas panggung.

"Jaga wibawa, Kyu. Berpakaian seperti ini saja sudah memalukan, apalagi kalau aku menjamah _'kekasih'_ku itu. Bisa-bisa aku dilempar ke luar. Tenang saja, nanti aku akan membawa pulang semua makanan itu.", kata Changmin sambil menahan air liur di sudut bibirnya, memilih fokus dengan pentas di depannya.

"Hahahahahaha… Jaim sekali sih!", tawa Kyuhyun lepas.

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa juga, Kyu. Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu? Apakah kamu akan pulang?", tanya Changmin serius.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menggaruk tengkuknya, gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung sekali. Di lain sisi _eomma _sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan petualangan kami.".

Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti alasanmu, Kyu.", katanya sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin dan Siwon yang asyik menjamah _'kekasih'_nya itu. "Aku akan membiarkan kamu berpikir dulu. Soal dia, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya.", lanjut Changmin menyeringai, sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kibum yang asyik berbincang dengan Maruli Tua Sagala, Duta Besar Indonesia. Entahlah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Tentukan pilihanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!", ujar Changmin, sebelum melangkah ke arah _'kekasih_'nya yang hampir menghilang dari dunia ini ke dalam perut Siwon dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ia memilih duduk, menikmati tari Pendet yang disajikan di atas panggung di hadapannya.

**.**

**(^o^)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(^.^)**

**.**

Seorang yeoja muda memasuki Varosliget Hotel dengan senyuman termanis miliknya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 1012 itu, berharap seorang _namja_ membukakan pintu baginya. Senyumannya memudar saat orang yang tidak diharapkannya membukakan pintu untuknya. "_Annyeong_. Sungmin-_ah_ ada?", tanya Kibum kepada _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Ada. Silakan masuk. Maaf berantakan.", jawab namja tinggi itu mempersilakan Kibum masuk. _Namja _itu memanggil Sungmin yang asyik memandang sebuah benda segipanjang berwarna hitam. "Sungmin, Kibum mencarimu!".

"Hai, Sungmin.", sapa Kibum ramah.

"Hai. Ada apa?", tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia meletakkan benda itu di atas meja, menghampiri Kibum yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya, membuat seseorang gemas melihat ekspresi yeoja ini. "Aku hanya ingin kamu temani ke Spa. Selama ini aku jarang memiliki teman perempuan yang bisa aku ajak pergi. Mau kan, Min?".

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Mumpung ia sedang bergundah hati, ia tidak akan melewati kesempatan emas ini. "Ayo!", balas Sungmin senang. Kibum sumringah. Akhirnya keduanya pergi ke salah satu Spa terkenal di kota itu.

Salah satu aset pariwisata terkenal di Hungaria adalah Spa atau Thermal Baths. Di Budapest terdapat sekitar 123 tempat Spa. Tidak heran jika Budapest dikenal sebagai 'The Spa Capital' atau ibukota Spa. Kalau berkunjung ke negara ini, jangan pernah melewatkan layanan Spa di kota ini. Nyaman dan _fresh_!

"Bagaimana? Nyaman?", tanya Kibum kepada Sungmin saat mereka di dalam kolam pemandian air panas.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan rasa nyaman seperti ini. _Gomawo, _Kibum_-ssi_!".

"_Ani… Ani… Ani…_", kata Kibum sambil mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali. "Jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Aku ini temanmu, bukan? Jadi panggil aku Bummie saja.", pinta Kibum, mencubit pipi tembam Sungmin.

"_Ouch!_ Sakiiit…", jerit Sungmin tertahan, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kibum dari pipinya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia ngambek.

Kibum melepas cubitannya, tertawa sangat lepas. "Hahahaha… Mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda, Minnie-_ah_. Kau tahu, selama ini aku belum pernah bisa merasakan tawa selepas ini. Aku sulit bersosialisasi. Teman setiaku hanya buku-buku. Aku terlalu jenuh dengan orang-orang yang mendekatiku karena embel-embel atas nama _appa_. _It's sucks, you know_!", curhat Kibum dengan wajah menunduk sedih.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kibum. "Jangan bercanda. Jelas-jelas kamu supel dan _easy going_. Kamu mudah sekali akrab dengan kami. Saat di acara malam lalu, kamu juga terlihat sangat santai dan rileks. Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu tadi".

"Sudah. Sudah. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu.", tolak Kibum secara halus. "_By the way_, kemana Kyuhyun? Aku tidak melihatnya di kamar tadi.", tanya Kibum penuh selidik, pasalnya ia merasa kehilangan jika tidak bisa melihat _namja_ itu lagi.

Sungmin menunduk lesu. "Dia pulang ke Korea siang ini.", jawab _yeoja_ manis itu lirih.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Changmin mendekati Sungmin yang asyik mencicipi makanan tradisional khas Indonesia. Siwon sibuk melihat instrumen musik dari daerah Papua di sudut ruangan itu. Seakan sedang berkompetisi dengan Sungmin, Changmin mengambil berbagai jenis makanan dengan jumlah berlebihan. Terlihat sekali ia tidak ingin tertandingi oleh siapa pun.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun?".

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar hampir menumpahkan makanan di dalamnya. "_Mwo?_ Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sungmin setelah sadar dari _loading_ otaknya yang lambat.

"Kamu menganggap Kyu apa?", tanya Changmin serius, tapi masih asyik mengambil makanan ke atas piringnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan ini. "Dia orang baik, sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Aku bangga mengenal orang sepertinya.", ucap Sungmin, sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.

Changmin _sweatdrop. 'Kasihan sekali kau, Kyu!'_, batin Changmin penuh sesal. "Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal. Orangtuanya sangat menyayangi namja itu. Sekarang ibu Kyu sakit keras. Ia terlalu _shock_ karena kepergian Kyu. Menurutmu, Kyu harus pulang atau tetap di sini bersama kalian?", tanya Changmin melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menelan ludah kecut, menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin menerima tatapan Changmin. "Soal itu...".

"Kamu tahu kan apa rasanya ditinggal orang yang kita sayang? Ibu Kyu bisa saja meninggal, jika Kyu tetap di sini. Kyuhyun yang termasuk anak mami, pasti akan merasa terpukul. Mungkin dia bisa jadi gila.", tutur Changmin panjang lebar.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggenggam ujung bajunya. Matanya terasa panas. Dadanya sesak. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang merasa kehilangan. Sungmin membayangkan jika harus menjalani hidup kelam kembali. Ia belum sanggup.

"Tolong pikirkan kembali. Aku tahu kamu bukan _yeoja _egois.", ujar Changmin, menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, lalu pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ kelinci itu.

Malam semakin larut. Ketiga remaja itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel mereka, sedangkan Changmin dan Kibum pulang bersama. Jarak antara _apartment_ dan hotel mereka lumayan dekat. Kyuhyun dan Siwon asyik berbincang tentang banyak hal. Sungmin hanya termenung di samping Siwon. Ia terus memikirkan ucapan Changmin. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Changmin berbicara seperti itu seakan Sungminlah yang menahan kepergian Kyuhyun.

_Yeoja_ manis itu menarik napas panjang, memilih untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan terbaik. Sungmin memeluk lengan Siwon secara posesif, membuat Siwon tersentak kaget. "Kyu, pulanglah ke Korea. Eomma-mu membutuhkanmu.".

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghentikan langkah mereka, terkaget dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu, Minnie?", tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sungmin menguatkan hatinya. "Pulanglah. Aku tahu kamu mengkhawatirkan eomma-mu. Jangan pikirkan kami di sini. Aku yakin kamu bisa kembali ke sini, melanjutkan petualangan kita. Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Siwon. Iya kan, Wonnie?".

Siwon menatap Sungmin bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa jalan pikiran _yeoja _satu ini. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua insan di sebelahnya ini? Sungguh membingungkan. _'Ouch!'_, keluh Siwon dalam hati saat jari mungil Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya. "Iya, Kyu. Kami pasti menunggumu. Kamu tidak akan melewati satu petualangan pun di sini.", jawab Siwon seadanya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin pelan, menahan gejolak perasaan yang mengukung hatinya. Selama ini ia sudah lelah melihat _yeoja_ yang dicintainya mendekat dengan namja di sampingnya itu. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin di sini bersama Siwon. Hatinya akan hancur jika keduanya memang menjalin cinta. "Pulanglah bersamaku, Minnie. Eomma-mu juga pasti merindukanmu.", ajak Kyuhyun, usaha terakhirnya.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun pelan, memeluk kembali lengan Siwon. "Tidak, Kyu. Aku yakin eomma baik-baik saja di sana. Kamu lupa alasanku terus berlari? Aku pasti tidak akan sanggup kabur dari incaran para rentenir di Seoul. Menghindar dari satu rentenir di Eropa saja sudah membuatku kewalahan, apalagi appa punya banyak hutang di berbagai rentenir.".

Hati Kyuhyun terkoyak mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Sekali lagi ia merasakan sebuah penolakan dari gadisnya. Matanya iritasi melihat _yeoja_ manis itu memeluk lengan Siwon posesif seakan tidak ingin pergi jauh dari _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa perih di dadanya yang telah menjalar sampai ke saraf-saraf matanya. "Baik. Aku akan pulang ke Korea.", jawabnya pelan sebelum melangkah cepat, meninggalkan kedua orang itu. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin melihatnya menitikkan airmata karena sikap _yeoja_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Ferihegy Airport, Hungaria#**

**[Day 10, WonKyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu tidak ingin memasukkan tas ranselmu ke dalam bagasi, Kyu?", tanya Changmin memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat sikap temannya yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membawanya ke kabin pesawat.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun mencari PSPnya di dalam tas ranselnya, namun hasilnya nihil. PSP tercintanya tertinggal di kamar mereka. Haruskah ia kembali hanya dengan alasan mengambil PSP? Jarak bandara Ferihegy ke Budapest itu sekitar 22 Km. _'Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, Kyu!'_, batin Kyuhyun pasrah.

Changmin baru saja menyelesaikan urusan check in. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik berkutat dengan pulpen dan kertas. "Kamu sedang menulis apa, Kyu?", tanya Changmin, duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya_.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat, menaruh amplop kertas itu di dalam saku jaketnya. "Kapan kita akan berangkat?".

Changmin menatap jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi. Sekitar setengah jam. _Waeyo_? Kamu ingin kembali mengejar _yeoja_-mu itu?", kata Changmin dengan nada meremehkan.

Kyuhyun melemparkan _death glare _kepada_ namja_ jangkung itu. "Berhenti bicara hal konyol seperti itu. Dia bukan _yeoja_-ku.".

"Tapi kamu mencintainya, kan?", tanya Changmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun menunduk lesu atas kenyataan ini. "Pergilah kalau kamu ingin menggapainya. Aku tidak melarangmu sekarang. Kamu sudah dewasa. Bisa memilih prioritas utama dalam hidupmu. Sungmin atau _eomma_? Mana yang lebih berharga untukmu.", lanjut Changmin bijak.

Kyuhyun terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus ia putuskan saat ini. "Aku akan tetap pulang. Sepertinya _eomma _lebih membutuhkanku sekarang.", ujar Kyuhyun singkat penuh keyakinan. _'Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik.'_, batin Kyuhyun.

Suasana kabin pesawat menjadi ramai oleh para penumpang yang sedang mencari kursinya atau pun sedang merapikan barang bawaannya. Changmin sedang berusaha mencari bagasi kabin yang masih kosong di saat semua bagasi di sekitar kursinya penuh. Pramugari memberitahu sisi bagasi kabin yang masih kosong, yaitu di bagian paling depan. Changmin merutuki dirinya yang masuk melalui pintu paling belakang. Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, memilih untuk meletakkan tas ranselnya di bawah kursi penumpang.

"_Yoboseyo. Ne._ Aku ada urusan mendadak, jadi aku akan kembali ke Seoul untuk beberapa waktu. Kamu harus tetap mencari _yeoja_ itu".

Suara seseorang membuat perhatian Kyuhyun sedikit teralihkan. Suara namja itu terdengar jelas. Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha mencari asal suara mengganggu itu.

"_Ya_! Kamu harus segera menemukannya. Aku dengar ia menginap di Varosliget Hotel. Kalau bukan karena urusan mendadak dan penting ini, aku akan mencarinya. Dengar! Cari Lee Sungmin sekarang! Lalu seret dia ke hadapanku. Aku sudah muak mengejarnya selama ini.".

"Lee Sungmin?", lirih Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, mencari sosok pelaku yang baru saja menyebutkan nama Sungmin. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok namja muda dengan setelan jas hitam berkulit cokelat dengan mata sipit dan bibir berbentuk hati.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat _namja _itu. Jangan-jangan! _Ommo_! Sungmin!", kata Kyuhyun panik. Ia memakai tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas, pulpen dan sebuah amplop. Kyuhyun menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja Changmin.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun mau kemana?", teriak Changmin melengking, saat matanya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tergesa-gesa menerobos orang di lorong kabin pesawat itu. Beberapa penumpang menutup teliinganya, merasa terganggu dengan suara Changmin.

"Aku harus pergi, Min! Titip salam untuk _eomma_!", teriak Kyuhyun, bergegas keluar dari dalam pesawat sebelum _take off_.

Changmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Namja tinggi itu menghela napas panjang. "_Aish_! Ada-ada saja. Siapkan dirimu dengan amarah Mr. Cho, Shim Changmin.", kata Changmin pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah amplop di atas mejanya. Ia membaca tulisan singkat itu. _'Mianhae. Aku harus pergi. Sungmin dalam bahaya. Titipkan salamku pada eomma. Nanti aku akan meneleponnya. Jangan cemas. Annyeong. —CK—'_ . Changmin menaruh amplop itu ke dalam saku kemejanya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya, memilih untuk tidur. _'Good luck, baby Kyu!'_.

**.**

**.**

**r(o.O)…::TBC::…(O.o)a**

**.**

**.**


	18. Mystery

**19th**

Chapter 15

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_Mystery"_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Duuuk! Duuuk! Duuuk! _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu menggedor pintu dengan membabi buta. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya tadi, _namja_ ini terus saja nampak gusar. Berkali-kali ia memohon kepada supir taksi untuk mempercepat jalannya. Rasa panik dan cemas bersatu baur dalam pikirannya, bahkan ia rela menaiki tangga dari lantai dasar ke lantai lima hotel ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu _lift_. Wajar sekali jika napasnya tersengal-sengal di depan kamar 1012 itu.

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang _namja _kekar menyambut _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun—_namja _berkulit pucat—menggeser tubuh Siwon—_namja_ kekar—dari jalannya. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar, mencari ke sekelilingnya. "Minnie? Minnie? Kamu dimana?", teriak Kyuhyun berkeliling sudut kamar itu.

Siwon memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyu, _what's happen_?".

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia mencengkram bahu Siwon, melemparkan pandangan menuntut. "Dimana Lee Sungmin?", tanya Kyuhyun seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang mencari korbannya.

Siwon megernyitkan dahinya. "Dia pergi bersama Kibum. Sebentar lagi pasti pulang.", jawab Siwon pelan, merasa sedikit terancam dengan pandangan_ evil_ dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya. Ia mengambil beberapa barang milik mereka, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam tas Sungmin dan Siwon. "Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari hotel ini. Orang itu sudah menemukan Sungmin di sini.", jelas Kyuhyun, menjawab pertanyaan yang membayangi otak Siwon.

Cklek! Pintu depan kamar terbuka, membuat kedua _namja_ itu mematung di tempatnya. "Kyuhyuuuun!", jerit Kibum riang. _Yeoja_ itu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik merapikan barang-barang mereka. Sungmin terpaku, meyakini dirinya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. "Kyu?", lirihnya.

Kyuhyun menghiraukan panggilan Kibum. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdiam. "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Mereka menemukanmu, Minnie.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin. Belum satu hari _namja_ itu sudah sangat merindukan gadisnya. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap belaian sayang dari Kyuhyun.

Ting! Tong! Bel kamar berbunyi, menghentikan nuansa romantis yang terkuar di dalam ruangan itu. Empat orang_ namja_ berpakaian _casual_ menyambangi kamar itu, menuntut penghuni kamar untuk segera membukakan pintu. Ting! Tong! Bel kembali dibunyikan, lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Cklek! Pintu pun dibuka, menampilkan sosok Kibum di depannya.

Bruuuk! Salah satu _namja _itu menyingkirkan Kibum dari depan pintu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa izin sang penghuni kamar. "Hei! Apa mau kalian?", teriak Kibum tak terima dengan penggeledahan ini.

"Diam kau! Kami mencari Lee Sungmin. Dimana dia? Cepat katakan!", tanya salah seorang _namja_ sambil meraup wajah Kibum dengan satu tangannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu, tuan!", jawab Kibum terbata-bata karena merasa sakit pada lehernya.

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamar kami?", tanya Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia mengusap rambutnya beberapa kali dengan handuk. Tubuh atasnya terekspos, menunjukkan otot perutnya yang sempurna. "Lepaskan istriku atau kalian akan kulaporkan pada pihak berwenang.", ancam Siwon, menarik lengan _namja_ yang mencekik Kibum.

Tiga _namja_ lainnya sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kamar itu. Balkon kamar, kosong. Kolong tempat tidur, kosong. Lemari pakaian, kosong. Kamar mandi, kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan di kamar ini. Lee Sungmin tidak ditemukan.

"Tidak ada dimana pun.", bisik seorang _namja _kepada _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu mengangguk. "Maaf sepertinya kami salah kamar. Sekali lagi maaf mengganggu. Silakan lanjutkan urusan kalian.", kata _namja_ itu berpamitan. Keempat orang itu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang bernapas lega.

"_Are you okay_?", tanya Siwon cemas. Ia menghampiri Kibum yang sedang memegang lehernya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"_Ya, I'm fine. Thanks._", jawab Kibum singkat, lalu ia membuka cermin besar yang ada di sisi dinding kamar itu.

SREEEET! Dua sosok saling berpelukan di dalam gelapnya ruangan itu, terpampang jelas di hadapan Kibum. Ia tersenyum miris. Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Kibum, lalu mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu masih memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar, menunjukkan rasa takutnya.

"Minnie, mereka sudah pergi.", kata Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin medongakkan kepalanya pelan, memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengannya. Sungmin terdiam, menyelami obisidian cokelat itu. Greeeep! Sungmin memeluk lagi tubuh tinggi di hadapannya itu. Tangisannya pecah. "_Hiks..._ Aku takut, Kyu! Aku... _Hiks..._ Aku takut.".

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan _yeoja_ manis itu, menyesap aroma tubuhnya. "_Uljima_, Minnie-_ah_. Tenang. Ada aku di sini.", kata Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kamu bohong. Kamu pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku kan, Kyu? Aku pasti akan sendiri lagi. _Shirreo_. Aku takut.", gumamnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh ketiga orang di dalam kamar itu.

Kyuhyun mengerti sekali dengan perasaan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ ini telah hidup dalam trauma berkepanjangan, minim kasih sayang orang di sekitarnya. Apalagi sekarang ia menjadi buronan para rentenir. Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa _yeoja_ ini sangat bergantung kepadanya dan Siwon. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya berat meninggalkan _yeoja_ manis ini.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar tubuhnya dan Sungmin dari dalam lemari pakaian itu. Beruntung kamar mereka memiliki lemari pakaian tersembunyi. Jika tidak teliti, maka lemari ini hanya terlihat seperti sebuah kaca besar di dinding. Kibum masih sempat menyamarkan gagang pintu lemari dengan menggantung sweater di sana sehingga orang-orang itu tidak curiga.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas ranjang, masih dipeluk oleh Sungmin. Siwon sudah memakai pakaiannya. Sandiwaranya begitu natural, seakan mereka suami-istri yang baru saja memesan kamar di sana. Kibum menepuk bahu Sungmin, mencoba ikut menenangkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Min, ada kami semua bersamamu. Jangan cemas. Hentikan tangisanmu. Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum mereka menyadari sandiwara kita.", kata Kibum rasional.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, menelan tangisannya. Ia menghapus jejak airmatanya, berusaha bersikap tegar. "_Ne._ Ayo kita cepat pergi.", balas Sungmin, mengambil tas ransel miliknya.

**.**

**(#.#)...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...(O.o)**

**.**

Keempat remaja itu telah sampai di _apartment_ Kibum. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di sana, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Kibum sempat mencemaskan luka Siwon yang belum sembuh benar. Sepertinya _yeoja _itu cukup memperhatikan kondisi Siwon, karena ia sadar Siwon menahan perih beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Kenapa sepertinya hidup kalian sesulit ini?", tanya Kibum bingung. Ia meletakkan teh hijau untuk ketiganya.

"Hahaha… Kami hanya remaja biasa kok. Hanya sedang asyik menjelajahi Eropa.", jawab Siwon jujur. Ia tidak merasa ada yang istimewa atau aneh diantara mereka bertiga.

"Lalu, kenapa Sungmin dikejar-kejar seperti itu? Apa kesalahannya?", tanya Kibum penasaran.

Cklek! Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang tamu itu. Ia meletakkan telunjuk pada bibirnya. "Minnie baru saja tidur. Soal pertanyaanmu biar aku saja yang menjawabnya.", kata Kyuhyun, sambil mencari posisi enak di sofa itu.

"_Appa _Sungmin meninggalkan banyak hutang kepadanya dan ibunya. _Appa_-nya kabur, meninggalkan traumatis pada ibu Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu harus membiayai hidupnya, rumah sakit dan melunasi hutang _appa_-nya. Salah satu rentenir itu pernah menculik Sungmin ke Eropa. Sekarang ia menjadi buronan mereka.", cerita Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

Kibum mengangguk-angguk, menyesap teh hijau miliknya. "Kenapa _appa_ Sungmin bisa sejahat itu kepadanya? Seharusnya seorang _appa_ itu menjaga anaknya, bukan seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Karena dia bukan _appa_ kandung Sungmin. Itu pun menurut analisaku.".

"_MWOOOO_?", teriak Kibum dan Siwon bersamaan, hampir membuat Kyuhyun tersedak.

"_YA_! Jangan berteriak! Sungmin sedang tidur.", kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Ia tidak ingin _yeoja_ itu terbangun lagi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang bisa ia berikan untuk membuat _yeoja_ itu tidur nanti.

**.**

**.**

**#Seoul, South Korea#**

**[Yunho's POV]**

**.**

**.**

'_Lee Sungmin, kau membuatku pusing. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan perasaanku ini. Dekat denganmu beberapa hari lalu, membuatku sedikit mengenal kepribadianmu. Haruskah aku menyakitimu?'._

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kursi kerjaku yang empuk. Sejam yang lalu pesawatku baru saja mendarat di Korea. Lelah sekali rasanya. Aku memijat pangkal hidungku, merelaksasikan mataku yang lelah. Kenapa terasa sulit sekali bagiku untuk menangkap _yeoja_ itu? Seandainya bukan rapat mendadak, aku pasti sudah bisa mendapatkannya.

Aku melirik pigura foto yang ada di atas meja kantorku itu. Aku mengelus wajah _yeoja_ manis yang terpampang di sana. Ah, Minnie! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Pandanganku teralihkan kepada sosok _namja_ yang berdiri di sampingku. _Hmmm…_ Apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini ya?

Aku mengambil ponselku, mengetikkan sebuah nomor yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala ini. Butuh waktu lama, menunggu orang di seberang sana menjawab teleponku.

KLIK! "_Yoboseyo_.", jawab seorang _namja_ yang suaranya sudah sangat lama tak pernah aku dengar itu. Suara berisik menjadi _backsound_ perbincangan ini. Ia meminta orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan bahasa asing.

"_Yoboseyo_, tuan muda.", sindirku kepada _namdongsaeng_-ku itu.

"_YA_! Tumben sekali kamu meneleponku, _hyung_. Sudah ingat punya adik ya?", sindirnya balik dengan suara datarnya. Ah, dia memang selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku.

Aku sedikit tercekat mendengar kata-katanya. Ia benar. Aku memang tidak pernah mempedulikannya selama ini. "_Ne, bogoshippo, saeng_.", jawabku singkat.

"Kau sakit ya, _hyung_? Atau sudah gila?".

Aku tertawa miris. Sejak kepergian mereka, hubunganku dan Little Jung ini tidak sehangat dahulu. Aku terkesan melupakannya, begitu pun dia. Keluarga kami menjadi sedingin kutub selatan. Sedih juga menyadari kenyataan ini.

"Sedang apa? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sehat kan? Sibuk apa?", tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa serindu ini kepadanya.

"Sejak kapan kamu cerewet seperti _eomma_?".

"_Eomma_.", ucapku lirih. Kelopak mataku memanas. Dadaku terasa nyeri mendengar sebutan itu. Sebuah kata yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah terucap dari bibir kami.

"Eh, _mianhae, hyung_!", katanya gusar. "Aku tidak sengaja, _hyung. Mianhae_. Tolong, jangan terlarut dengan kesedihanmu lagi. Minnie tidak akan suka melihat _hyung_ seperti ini. Ah, sudah ya. Aku ada urusan. _Annyeong_!", kata _namja_ di seberang telepon terburu-buru.

KLIK! Aku menutup sambungan telepon dari _namdongsaeng_-ku. Mataku menatap sebuah bingkai foto. Aku, dia, Minnie, _Eomma_ dan _Appa _sedang tersenyum riang di dalam foto itu. Foto masa kecil kami. Aku sungguh merindukan momen-momen yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan kebersamaan kami.

Tanganku mengepal. "Sungmin, aku akan segera menemukanmu. Aku sudah lelah mencarimu untuk menghapus rasa kehilanganku terhadap Minnie. Setidaknya 'ia' harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sampai kini masih bernanah di hatiku.", kataku sebelum melangkah ke ruang rapat.

**.**

**.**

**[Yunho's POV END]**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sungmin dan Kibum berkutat di dalam dapur _apartment_ Kibum, membuat makan siang untuk ke empatnya. Seharian ini mereka sibuk bermain di dalam _apartment_ yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas itu. Kibum melarang ketiganya untuk melarikan diri lagi, karena kemungkinan besar penjahat itu menunggu mereka di stasiun kereta ataupun tempat umum lainnya. Dimana para _namja_? Mereka sedang asyik bermain PS3 di sudut ruang santai.

"_Ya_! Kibummie gantikan aku bermain dengan Siwon sebentar!", pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintahnya yang khas.

"_Mwo?_ Aku sedang memasak, Kyu!", jawab Kibum masih asyik membersihkan potongan daging sapi di tangannya.

Sungmin menyentuh bahu Kibum, memberikan senyuman termanisnya. "Sudahlah, Bummie. Ikuti saja perkataan Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk sekarang.", rayu Sungmin, tak ingin ada perdebatan siang ini. _Yeoja_ manis ini terlalu lelah menanggapi semua perdebatan yang ada beberapa waktu lalu.

Kibum menghela napas. "Baiklah. Mohon bantuanmu, ya Minnie.", kata Kibum sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mempersiapkan makan siang mereka yang baru terealisasikan sekitar 30 % itu.

Kibum menghampiri Siwon yang sedang menguap, menunggu rival selanjutnya. Sebenarnya _namja_ itu sudah lelah dikalahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Saat tahu Kibum yang menggantikan Kyuhyun, hatinya bersemi senang. Selain karena Kibum selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya tak karuan, ia juga memiliki harapan untuk mengalahkan rivalnya kali ini.

Keadaan _apartment_ itu begitu tenang, layaknya _apartment_ pada umumnya. Siwon dan Kibum asyik berteriak-teriak, menyoraki permainan mereka. Sungmin bersenandung riang sambil menyulap semua bahan makanan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berbincang seru dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan ponselnya.

Berbincang? Di ponsel? Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk mematikan sambungan teleponnya?

"_Ne, eomma_. Anggap saja ini liburan Kyu, ya. _Eomma_ jangan cemas. Kyuhyun pasti jadi anak baik kok. _SARANGHAE EOMMA_!", jerit namja bermarga Cho itu sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"_Eomma_?", lirih Sungmin pelan, mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar yang menelusuk pendengarannya. SREEET! "_OUCH_!".

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang menjerit keras, membuat tiga orang yang baru saja berkumpul di ruang santai itu bergegas menghampirinya. Mata ketiganya terbelalak sempurna saat melihat darah menetes ke atas lantai. Sungmin meringis, menekan jari tengahnya yang teriris cukup dalam.

"Sungmin, _gwenchana_?", tanya Kibum dan Siwon berbarengan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menahan perih pada ujung jarinya.

"_Ommo_! Lukamu parah sekali.", ujar Kibum saat melihat ujung jari Sungmin teriris hampir putus, membuat darah mengalir sangat deras.

SREEEET! Tangan Sungmin ditarik sampai _yeoja_ manis itu tertatih mengikuti orang yang menariknya. Mereka berada di dalam kamar sekarang. Sungmin terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Kyuhyun sibuk merapikan peralatan P3K miliknya di samping Sungmin.

Suasana hening tak ada yang bicara. Sungmin sedikit risih dengan suasana seperti ini. "_Mianhae, Kyu_.", ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah karena ia tahu jika Kyuhyun terdiam seperti ini tanda bahwa _namja_ ini marah.

"_Hmm…_", gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Sungmin. Ia menyiramkan luka Sungmin dengan cairan _Herbal Aloe Concentrate_.

"_KYAAAAA~_ PERIIIIIH, KYU!", jerit Sungmin saat cairan itu mengenai lukanya.

Bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun semakin banyak menyiram luka Sungmin dengan cairan itu. "Memang sangat perih, tapi ini akan cepat menutup lukamu. _Betadhine_ tidak akan menutup lukamu secepat cairan ini. Sabarlah.", ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata Kyuhyun yang seakan ingin membunuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa perih yang membakar ujung jarinya. Kyuhyun membasahi _kassa_ steril dengan cairan _aloe_, lalu menutup luka Sungmin. Ia merapikan peralatannya kembali.

"Ada masalah apa, Min? Kenapa kamu melamun? Itu sangat berbahaya, tahu!", kata Kyuhyun dengan nada suara dingin. _Namja_ ini berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya kepada Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia tahu Sungmin pasti memikirkan _eomma_-nya. Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku hanya merindukan _eomma_.", jawab Sungmin pelan, tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya. _Yeoja_ ini bersugesti dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya, rasa sakit itu akan berkurang.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Kamu mau bicara dengan _eomma_-mu? Bukannya kamu bisa menelepon ke Rumah Sakit untuk menanyakan kabarnya?", usul Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin berbinar-binar.

"_Jinjja? Eum…_ Aku mau!", jawab Sungmin antusias.

"Biarkan mereka berdua, Bummie.", ajak Siwon sambil menarik tubuh Kibum dari depan kamarnya. _Namja_ itu hanya ingin memberikan _privacy time_ pada keduanya. Lagipula ia juga ingin berduaan dengan _yeoja_ cantik itu kan. Sebuah ide yang bagus, Siwon-_ssi_!

"Ta-tapi aku mau menemani Sungmin juga.", tolak Kibum halus. Ia mencengkram pinggiran pintu dengan keras, tak ingin pergi dari posisinya.

Siwon menarik Kibum semakin kuat. "Sudahlah, biarkan mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menenangkan Sungmin. Ayo kita selesaikan masakan di dapur.".

Kyuhyun memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin setelah sambungan internasional ke Seoul Hospital berhasil. "_Yoboseyo._ Bisa saya bicara dengan penghuni kamar 104B?", tanya Sungmin pada seseorang di seberang telepon itu. Biasanya ia akan menghubungi telepon rumah sakit ditambah nomor kamar ibunya sehingga ia bisa menelepon ibunya langsung.

"_Jeosonghamnida, agassi_. Anda ingin bicara dengan pasien siapa?".

"Lee Hyori.", jawab Sungmin singkat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan buruk menggelitik nuraninya. Sungmin berharap _feeling_nya meleset kali ini.

Lama jeda tak terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon itu. "_Hmm… Agassi? Mianhae._ Nyonya Lee sudah dipulangkan sejak kemarin malam. Keluarga sudah menjemputnya dan mengatakan akan melakukan perawatan di rumah.".

DEG!

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Keluarga siapa? Aku saja belum bertemu _eomma_. Tolong jangan bohong, _ahjumma_!", jerit Sungmin frustasi.

"Maaf, _agassi_. Memang itu kenyataannya. Jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, kami akan menutup teleponnya.".

KLIK! TUUUUT! TUUUUT!

Sambungan telepon tertutup. Sungmin terdiam. Ia memberikan ponsel itu dengan tangan gemetar. Airmatanya mengalir. Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin, sehingga _yeoja_ itu mendekap ke dalam dadanya. Isak tangis Sungmin tak terbendung lagi. Kyuhyun tak peduli bajunya basah oleh tangisan Sungmin. Ia merasa rapuh, karena tidak bisa mengurangi perasaan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya itu.

Namja tampan itu membelai surai Sungmin lembut. "_Uljima,_ Minnie. Aku mohon. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini.", pinta Kyuhyun, menahan rasa nyeri yang menusuk hatinya.

"_Eomma_, Kyu_. Eomma… Eomma_ menghilang. A-aku anak yang bodoh, ya, Kyu? Aku membiarkan mereka mengambil _eomma_. Aku takut, Kyu. Mereka pasti menyiksa _eomma._ Aku… Aku takut.", jelas Sungmin cepat dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Rasa nyeri di hatinya lebih besar daripada rasa sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan di ujung jarinya. Sungmin tak habis pikir kenapa takdir begitu menyiksa dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin. "Jangan cemas, Minnie. Kita akan cari tahu dimana ibumu. Kalau bisa, kita akan pulang ke Seoul secepatnya.", kata Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi itu akan menyulitkanmu, Kyu. Aku tak ingin kamu terperangkap dalam masalahku. Aku…".

"Ssst… Diamlah. Jangan banyak memikirkan hal tak penting. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Jika perlu aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untukmu. Kita pasti bisa menemukan _eomma-_mu, Min!", kata Kyuhyun pelan, namun dapat didengar jelas oleh Sungmin. _Namja_ itu merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan kalimat gombal di saat seperti ini. _'Bodoh kau, Kyu! Belajar darimana kata-kata seperti itu?'_, rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sebenarnya _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa menelaah kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Otaknya kosong saat ini. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ibunya. Satu hal yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia merasa nyaman di dekat Kyuhyun. Sungmin menarik tangannya untuk dapat memeluk tubuh kurus _namja_ di depannya itu.

"Ke-kenapa, Kyu? Ke-kenapa ka-kamu perhatian sekali padaku?", kata Sungmin terbata-bata, sambil mengatur isakannya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan seluruh perasaannya. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Ah, _aniya_! Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.", aku Kyuhyun dengan seluruh keberanian yang entah ia dapatkan dimana.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali seakan tak percaya dengan inderanya. Sungmin menatap obsidian jernih Kyuhyun—yang terhalangi lensa kacamatanya, mencari kebenaran atas pernyataan yang baru ia dengar.

"_Ne, saranghae_, Minnie-_ah_!", ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan tatapan mata teduh dan suara lembut. Siapapun pasti luluh jika mendapatkan pernyataan cinta setulus itu.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, agar setara dengan Sungmin yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Keduanya terlarut dalam pandangan mata masing-masing. Jarak keduanya semakin menipis hingga…

**.**

**.**

**#Dublin, Irlandia#**

**[Someone's side]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya tertidur di atas ranjang dengan nyaman. Selang-selang menghiasi tubuhnya yang rapuh. Napasnya dibantu oleh masker oksigen. Kamar mewah itu sudah disulap menjadi kamar perawatan. Wajahnya menggoreskan rasa lelah atas kehidupan yang selama ini telah ia lewati. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kondisinya melemah, membuat dirinya harus mendapatkan perawatan ekstra.

Hatiku terenyuh perih saat melihat goresan kesakitan yang terukir di setiap kerutan kulitnya. Aku menggenggam telapak tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infus. Apakah terlalu lama menerima penderitaan ini, _eomma_? _Ah_! Pantaskah aku memanggilmu _eomma_, sedangkan kamu belum mengenal diriku? Aku begitu merindukan sosok _eomma_ dan aku berharap engkau sosok yang selama ini aku impikan. Aku tersenyum, mengingat pertama kali saat aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang _eomma_ dan _noona_.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Aku tersenyum riang, menjinjing sekotak _strawberry cake_ yang akan aku makan bersama _appa_. Sejak kecil aku memang dekat dengan _appa_. Dia adalah hartaku satu-satunya setelah _eomma_ meninggal karena melahirkanku. _Appa_ tidak pernah menyalahkanku karena merenggut nyawa _eomma_. Ia benar-benar menyayangiku dan tak pernah melarangku untuk mengejar impianku sebagai _dancer _dan _entertainer_. _Oh I love Appa so much_!

Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan sikap _halmoni_ kepadaku. Ia adalah perempuan kolot yang selalu mengekang dan mengatur kehidupanku. Sejak kecil _halmoni_ selalu memintaku menjadi penerus perusahaan dan memintaku mengikuti les ini-itu. _Huft_! Kalau bukan karena _appa_, aku pasti sudah kabur dari rumah. Walau _appa_ sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor, ia pasti bisa menenangkanku dan mengalihkanku dari rasa kesalku kepada _halmoni_—Kim Yeong Ok. Coba perhatikan nama belakang Nyonya besar Lee. Apanya yang Ok? Semua hal salah di mata _halmoni_. Hanya ia yang benar. _Huh_!

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Lee!", sapa karyawan di perusahaan Appa. "_Good morning, Mr. Lee_!", sapa karyawan lainnya yang didominasi warga Eropa.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap ramah mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk mengunjungi _appa_ di kantornya, hanya sekedar untuk berbincang atau mengganggunya bekerja. _Hehe…_ Aku ini satu-satunya anak laki-laki _appa_ yang paling disayang.

Aku segera membuka pintu ruangan kerja _appa_ tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Aku tertegun saat bola mataku bertemu pandang pada sosok _appa_ yang sedang menangis di atas sofa. "_APPA_!", teriakku panik, menghampirinya yang kini menghapus jejak airmatanya dengan canggung. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. "_What's wrong_?", tanyaku khawatir, mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya.

"_Nothing, son! I'm okay_.", jawab _appa_, menegakkan duduknya.

"_Don't lie, daddy. Just tell me the truth! I'm your son and I must know everything_.", paksaku. Aku tahu sekali _appa_ sedang berbohong. Ia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lewat bola mata jernihnya itu. Benar kata orang, mata adalah jendela hati.

_Appa_ menarik napas panjang, merebahkan punggungnya yang kaku ke atas sandaran sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangannya cukup lama. "Kau tahu kan appa sedang pusing memikirkan rival kita dari Jung Corp.?", tanya appa memulai curahan hatinya.

Aku mengangguk pasti. Beberapa waktu ini memang perusahaan Jung itu sangat mengganggu perekonomian perusahaan Lee. Mereka telah menjadi saingan terberat kami beberapa tahun ini. Aku tahu pasti _appa_ sangat berjuang mempertahankan perusahaan ini dari keterpurukan, walau sudah dipastikan perusahaan Lee akan tetap berdiri tegak tanpa harus tersaingi perusahaan mana pun. Sebenarnya appa tidak perlu khawatir dengan persaingan ini. Hal ini wajar di kalangan pebisnis. Sayangnya _halmoni_ terlalu sibuk memikirkan nama besar Lee dan berbagai hal yang tidak penting, sehingga mendesak _appa_ untuk tak tertandingi.

_Appa_ menepuk bahuku, membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. "Jae, kamu mendengarkanku tidak?", tanya _appa_ dengan suara sinisnya. Jae? Kalau _appa_ sudah memanggilku seperti itu berarti ia merasa tersinggung.

"_Mianhae, appa. Ne._ Aku mendengarkan kok.", jawabku merasa bersalah.

_Appa _mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Sepertinya masalah ini memang sangat berdampak pada konsentrasinya. "Saat aku sibuk mengurus perusahaan ini agar tak pernah tertandingi oleh siapa pun, _eomma_ mengatakan hal tak terduga. Ia bilang aku memiliki istri dan seorang anak perempuan.".

"_MWO? APPA_ SELINGKUH?", jeritku tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa _appa_ yang sebaik ini berselingkuh di belakang _eomma_? _Aigoo! Appa_, kau jahat sekali pada mendiang _eomma_.

PLAAAK! _Appa_ menjitak kepalaku. "_Aish_! Aku tidak tahu, _Jae_! Semua ini begitu mendadak. Aku hanya ingat memiliki seorang istri dan anak, yaitu _eomma_-mu dan kamu. Ini terlalu aneh.", ujar _appa_ tampak kebingungan.

Aku mengelus tempurung otakku yang berdenyut nyeri. "Lalu mereka siapa, _appa_? Apa yang _halmoni_ bilang?", tanyaku ingin tahu.

"_Eomma_ bilang itu istri pertamaku dan _noona_-mu. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku saja tidak mengerti.". _Appa_ menenggelamkan wajahnya ke atas kedua telapak tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat frustasi.

Aku saja _shock_ mendengar kenyataan ini, tapi apakah semua ini benar? Semua ini terdengar seperti kisah-kisah dalam drama fiksi. Aku tidak bisa mencerna cerita ini dari segi nalar logikaku. _Eomma_? _Noona_? Hmm… Kedengarannya tidak buruk. Selama ini aku hidup sendiri, tanpa kasih sayang ibu dan saudara. Aku hanya dikelilingi pengasuh, fasilitas mewah dan kesunyian di dalam rumah megah kami. Aku harus tahu siapa anggota keluargaku itu.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

Aku masih setia mengelus jari-jemari _yeoja_ paruh baya di hadapanku ini. "_Eomma_, cepatlah sembuh! Aku ingin memelukmu dan memintamu untuk menjadi _eomma_-ku.", mohonku kepadanya, yang hanya dijawab oleh suara mesin monitor di sampingnya.

Kemarin aku membawamu paksa dari rumah sakit. Untung saja mereka percaya dan tidak mempersulit kepindahanmu. Maafkan aku, _eomma_. Aku telah membawamu pergi jauh dari Korea ke Irlandia. _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu. Aku percaya sebentar lagi _noona_ akan bergabung bersama kita. Sabar, ya, _eomma_! Aku akan membahagiakan kalian.

KRIEEET! Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok _namja_ paruh baya yang masih nampak tampan pada usianya. _Namja_ itu—_Appa_—berjalan pelan, menghampiri ranjang di depannya. Appa melangkah pelan, seakan tidak percaya dengan indera penglihatannya. Kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan bahwa memori masa lalunya sekelebat mengganggu pikirannya. Ah, _appa_! Apakah sesulit ini kehidupan asmaramu?

Aku berdiri, membungkukkan badanku seraya memberi hormat kepada _appa_. Aku memberikan kursiku kepada _appa_, lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

_Appa_ menggenggam tangan kiri _eomma_, mengelusnya lembut. "Hyori, _bogoshippo_.", ucap _appa_ pelan, meletakkan telapak tangan lemah itu di sisi pipinya.

Monitor berbunyi semakin nyaring, seiring dengan grafik denyut jantung _eomma_ yang menguat. Aku sedikit panik melihat perubahan kondisi _eomma_, takut keadaannya kembali melemah. Aku segera menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga.

_Eomma_ mengerang pelan. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri, seakan menahan mimpi buruk dan sakit yang menyerangnya. Pelan tapi pasti, aku melihat _eomma_ sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya. "Lee… Donggun?", lirih _eomma_, memandang _appa_ tak percaya.

"_Ne,_ Hyori_. Bogoshippo_.", jawab appa tak kalah pelannya. Mata_ appa_ berkaca-kaca. Sepasang kekasih ini sudah terlalu lama berpisah. Aku rasa tatapan mata mereka cukup menggambarkan jutaan kata rindu yang ingin mereka sampaikan.

Aku tersenyum, melangkah keluar dari kamar ini. "Sungmin-_ah_, sebentar lagi kita sekeluarga akan bersatu. Tunggu aku!", ucapku pelan, menutup pintu kamar pelan.

**.**

**.**

**L( )…::TBC::…(#^.^)a**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Masih ada yg ingat FF ini?<strong><br>**_

_*Iseng2 publish FF, lagi  
><em>

_FF ini sdh smpe chap 20 di FB, liat Profile ya!  
><em>

_Buang atau LANJUT?_


	19. Beauty Of Wina 1

**~(^o^)…Previous on 19****th**** Chapter 15…(^.^)~**

"_Ne, saranghae_, Minnie-_ah_!", ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan tatapan mata teduh dan suara lembut. Siapapun pasti luluh jika mendapatkan pernyataan cinta setulus itu.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, agar setara dengan Sungmin yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Keduanya terlarut dalam pandangan mata masing-masing. Jarak keduanya semakin menipis hingga…

* * *

><p><strong>19th<strong>

Chapter 16

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_**Beauty of Wina 1"**_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

Rani Syahcehan as Elisabeth Helena

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>DUAAAAK! Sungmin mengadu keningnya dengan kening Kyuhyun cukup keras. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, mengelus keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Tatapan tajam nan menusuk terlempar ke arah <em>namja<em> yang kesakitan itu.

"Hentikan permainanmu ini, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Aku tidak suka dipermainkan. Cukup!", sinis Sungmin sebelum ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di dalam kamar itu.

Kyuhyun terduduk, memegang dadanya yang berdetak nyeri. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Jika ia mampu, ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di Samudera Hindia, agar tak mampu lagi merasakan perih di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**#In Kibum's Car#**

**On the way to Austria**

**[Day 12, WonKyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Kibum dan Sungmin sedang duduk di bangku depan, dalam mobil kesayangan Kibum. Mereka berencana untuk berjalan-jalan ke rumah kerabat Kibum di Austria. Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku belakang. Kyuhyun sibuk memandang suasana di luar kaca pemisah itu. Pandangannya kosong dan berkali-kali mendesah lesu. Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon beberapa kali melemparkan pandangan bingung kepada _namja_ tampan itu.

Siwon memegang bahu Kyuhyun, berharap mendapatkan perhatian dari _namja_ itu. Berhasil. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapannya kepada Siwon. "Hei, _neo gwenchana_?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada objek yang sedaritadi menarik perhatiannya di luar sana. Siwon menarik bahu Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Ia harus menanyakan perihal yang mengganjal hatinya sejak siang kemarin. "Kalian ada apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat sangat depresi dan Sungmin terlihat menjauh darimu?", tanya Siwon pada inti permasalahan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang berada tepat di depan Siwon duduk. Sungmin terlihat asyik berbincang dengan Kibum dan sepertinya ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. "Sungmin menolakku.", lirih Kyuhyun pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Siwon mendekatkan telinganya kepada Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyuhyun membekap mulut Siwon. "Aku ditolak Sungmin.", ulangnya tepat di depan telinga Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. Ia cukup bisa memahami situasi, jadi ia tidak mungkin berteriak di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Jaga Sungmin untukku, Won. Sepertinya dugaanku benar, ia memang mencintaimu.", lanjut Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan dari sebelumnya. Hatinya berdenyut perih saat mengatakan kata-kata yang membohongi perasaannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Sungmin bersanding dengan Siwon. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin bersamanya, namun apa mau dikata, Sungmin akan jauh lebih bahagia bersama _namja_ kekar itu.

PLETAAAAK! Siwon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun tanpa ampun, sehingga _namja_ tampan itu harus meringis pelan.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mencintai Sungmin. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Hei, _Babbo_! Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya. Tenang saja! Percayalah padaku.", kata Siwon percaya diri, memukul-mukul pelan dadanya yang menonjol itu.

"Haaah! Baiklah.", balas Kyuhyun tak bersemangat. Ia kembali asyik dengan objek pandangannya yang tadi terlupakan, sedangkan Siwon berkutat dengan ide-ide cemerlang yang ada di otaknya.

Vienna, atau kita kenal dengan Wina, terletak di Timur Austria, berbatasan dengan negara Ceko, Slovakia dan Hungaria. Penduduk lokal kadang menamainya Wien. Penduduknya hanya 1,7 juta, jadi jarang sekali ditemukan macet di sini. Di kota ini juga ada beberapa kantor pusat internasional, misalnya PBB dan OPEC.

Kibum mengendarai mobilnya dari Hungaria menuju Wina, tempat salah satu saudaranya tinggal. Kalau masuk _high way_ tidak ada gardu tol, jadi ada sistem sensor yang akan memotong pulsa dari suatu alat yang dipasang di depan mobil. Pulsanya sistem pra-bayar jadi kalau mau pergi harus isi pulsa dulu. Aturan berkendara pun sangat ketat. Supir hanya diperbolehkan menyetir selama 8 jam. Tiap 4 jam harus berhenti istirahat 15 menit. Bus hanya beroperasi 12 jam, jadi kalau kita berangkat dari hotel jam8 pagi, jam 8 malam sudah harus tiba. Aish, ini agak repot saat kita keluar kota!

Semua orang sangat taat dengan aturan ini, karena kalau ketangkap bisa-bisa SIM-nya dicabut. Sedangkan di Austria, pembuatan _driver license_ butuh sekitar beberapa bulan gaji untuk mendapatkan satu _driver license_. Hebatnya lagi, para supir tidak bisa sembunyi-sembunyi dari peraturan itu. Ternyata kalau sekali di_stop_ polisi, mereka bisa mengambil data dari bus (serupa _flash disc_) yang memuat data berapa jam beroperasi, berapa jam sekali beristirahat dan berapa lama istirahatnya, berapa kecepatan selama seminggu terakhir. Canggih kan? Untuk pemilik bus juga tidak takut bus diselewengkan supir nakal karena tercatat pemakaian bensin dengan jumlah kilometer. _WOW! Fantastic baby!_

"Kalau begitu susah juga, ya! Harus benar-benar taat peraturan. Hmm…", kata Sungmin, menanggapi penjelasan Kibum saat mereka sedang beristirahat di salah satu _rest area_.

Sungmin menyeruput _strawberry milkshake_ miliknya, sesekali melempar pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baiknya. _'Apakah ini karenaku?'_, batin Sungmin cukup khawatir.

Tanpa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya dengan sesakma. Duuuk! Siwon menendang pelan kaki Kibum, yang duduk tepat di depannya. "_See! They are falling in love with each other_!", bisik Siwon pelan, hampir hanya sebuah gerakan mulut saja.

Kibum menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa urusannya denganku?", ucapnya lantang, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memperhatikan wajah _yeoja_ manis itu. Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, saat mereka memandangnya bersamaan. "_Aish_! Siwon bodoh!", gumamnya kesal.

Sampailah ke empat remaja itu di Wina, ibukota Austria. Mereka melewati sebuah gereja tua yang menjadi icon kota Wina, Stephans Dome atau St. Stephen Catedral. Ini merupakan gereja gaya gothic yang berada di pusat kota Wina. Paling dikenal akan arsitektur menara selatan sebagai titik tertinggi katedral yang dikonstruksikan selama 65 tahun, dari 1368 sampai 1433.

"Kalau tidak sedang diperbaiki, para pengunjung bisa naik ke tower utara dengan beberapa dolar saja. Kalau beruntung, bisa mampir ke situs pemakaman bawah tanah alias Katakombe yang terletak di bawah gereja itu.", jelas Kibum saat mereka baru saja melewati gereja indah itu.

Siwon menatap kagum katedral yang memiliki menara tertinggi itu. "Ayo! Ayo, kita ke sana, Bummie!", rayu Siwon sambil menarik-narik tangan Kibum, membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit kesulitan mengatasi pergerakan mobilnya yang oleng.

"DIAM, CHOI! Aku sedang menyetir. Lain kali aku akan meminta saudaraku mengantarkan kita semua.", ujar Kibum cepat sebelum terjadi kecelakaan yang tak terduga karena sikap kekanak-kanakan seorang Choi Siwon.

Kibum mengendarai mobilnya dalam diam. Sepertinya ia memilih untuk tidak menjadi _tour guide_ dadakan lagi, berhubung ia tidak tahu sikap kekanak-kanakan siapa yang akan muncul nanti. Suasana hening tak berlangsung lama, karena Kibum memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah kompleks hunian yang cukup padat namun tetap terkesan rapi ala Eropa. Kibum berjalan terlebih dahulu ke dalam sebuah flat atau lebih kita kenal sebagai _apartment_. Ia mengetuk pintunya dengan semangat. Ketiga orang lainnya hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"HUAAAAA~ KIBUMMIEEEE~!", jerit seorang _yeoja_ cantik saat ia membuka pintu flatnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memeluk Kibum dengan erat, terlihat sekali kerinduan dari setiap gerakan tubuhnya.

"_I'm back, eonni_!", ujar Kibum kepada yeoja itu. "Oh iya, perkenalkan ini teman-temanku.", lanjutnya setelah yeoja itu melepas pelukannya.

_Yeoja_ cantik dengan wajah khas Korea, rambut cokelat bergelombang sepunggung, tubuh ramping bak model, dan kulit mulus tak ternoda. Kata yang bisa menggambarkannya hanya cantik natural. Siwon memandang _yeoja_ itu tanpa berkedip, bahkan saat mereka berjabat tangan Siwon nampak ragu melepas kemolekan di hadapannya saat ini.

SREEET! Kibum menepis tangan Siwon dengan kasar, sehingga _namja_ itu melepas jabatannya dari _yeoja_ cantik di depannya. "_Ya_! Berhenti memandangi Heechul-eonni dengan tatapan mesummu itu. Menjijikkan.", sinis Kibum sambil menarik lengan Heechul—nama yeoja cantik itu—ke dalam flat.

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, diikuti oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon di belakangnya. "_Eonni_, aku lapaaaaar! Ada makanan apa nih?", tanya Kibum, beranjak dari duduknya, mendatangi Heechul yang sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk para tamunya.

"Eh? Tidak ada, Bummie. Aku tidak memasak apapun. Kau tahulah aku seperti apa. Hehe…", jawab Heechul cengengesan. Ia membawa senampan berisi gelas minuman untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon di ruang tamu. Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal? Ia sudah menyetir hampir enam jam, tanpa digantikan oleh siapapun dan ia telah menahan lapar sejak tadi pagi. _Poor_, Bummie!

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencari makanan di Wiener Wald saja!", ujar Kibum, lalu melenggang santai keluar flat itu. "Bye, yeorobun!", ucapnya seakan meledek ke empat orang di sana.

"_Mwo_? Wiener Wald?", tanya Heechul saat menyadari perkataan _yeodongsaeng_nya barusan. "IKUUUUUT!", teriak Heechul, berlari mengejar Kibum yang sudah ada di luar.

Sungmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandang, bingung dengan tingkah kedua _yeoja_ itu. Mereka ini tamu, tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa ditinggal di tempat asing begini? Ckckck… Tuan rumah yang aneh. Ketiganya terpaksa ikut mengejar para _yeoja_ itu sebelum mereka disangka perampok oleh penghuni lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**#Wiener Wald Restaurant#**

**[Wina, Austria]**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa!", teriak Kibum manja saat masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Ia menerjang seorang _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Kibummie?", tanya namja itu sedikit tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. _Namja_ itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"_Ne, choneun_ Kibum _imnida_. Han-_gege, miss you_!", ucap Kibum, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang _namja _bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng itu.

Hangeng melepas pelukan Kibum dari tubuhnya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Saat ini Hangeng sedang melayani seorang tamu yang akan membayar _bill_-nya. "Kibum-ah, aku sedang bekerja. Sebaiknya kamu duduk, lalu pesan sesuai keinginanmu. Nanti oppa akan menghampirimu.".

Kibum tersenyum kepada Hangeng, mengikuti titah namja itu. Empat orang lainnya sudah duduk tenang di salah satu meja. Mereka nampak memesan menu. Heechul hanya melempar tatapan garang kepada adiknya itu. "Segitu cemburunya sih? Posesif.", ledek Kibum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Letak restoran ini dekat sekali dari St. Stephen's Catedral. Kibum senang sekali ke restoran ini. Menu ikan _crispy, hot coffee latte_ dan _raspberry pudding_ adalah menu andalan Kibum. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan memakan menu itu setiap ia datang ke restoran ini. Terlebih lagi Kibum memang senang menggoda kekasih kakaknya itu.

Setelah asyik makan dan berbincang-bincang, Hangeng mengajak ketiga teman barunya dan dua orang yang paling dia sayangi untuk berkeliling ke alun-alun kota Wina, Stephanplatz. Wina, banyak dikenal sebagai kota musik. Terbukti adanya beberapa sekolah tinggi musik dan beberapa gedung pertunjukan konser dari komponis Mozart digelar di Wina. Area kota ini sangat ramai tapi tidak terlalu luas. Ada beberapa gedung tua yang memang dibuka untuk pengunjung dan banyak street performer (pengamen jalanan) dari yang melukis, bermain musik hingga sekedar menjadi patung.

Boneka berkepala anjing itu duduk di kursi kecil sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah seolah-olah memencet tuts piano. Dan memang di depannya ada piano mini. Tangan dan kaki serta kepala boneka itu diikat benang yang dihubungkan ke tangan orang yang memainkan. Boneka itu terus bergerak dinamis sesuai irama musik kaset di sebelahnya. Sungguh sebuah atraksi sederhana yang hidup. Utamanya anak-anak kecil mengerubuti dan tak mau beranjak pergi. Tentu saja ibu-ibu mereka harus mengalah kehendak sang anak.

Jika kaleng sumbangan lama tidak dilempari koin, maka tukang pemain boneka itu segera memencet kaset dengan lagu dari ABBA _"Money, money, money...!" _Pada waktu yang sama sang boneka digerakkan menengok ke kaleng. Tentu saja suruhan tidak langsung itu mengundang tawa, sekaligus mendorong orang-orang untuk melempar koin. Biasanya kalau seorang ibu membawa anaknya, anaknyalah yang disuruh maju menaruh koin di kaleng. Dengan begitu sebuah pelajaran dasar bagi anak untuk berbagi pada sesama telah dimulai. Atau setidaknya berderma pada seniman jalanan. Kaleng kosong di depan boneka itu cepat terisi koin Euro.

Mengingat sendi-sendi tubuh boneka itu lemas dan bisa bergerak lincah, tak urung kedua bola matapun bisa menjulur keluar. Begitu kreatifnya tukang pemain boneka itu, sehingga bola mata yang di dalamnya dihubungkan dengan per bisa melotot sampai jauh. Nah, ini kejadian yang paling menggelikan. Kalau ada gadis berpakaian seksi lewat atau sekadar mendekat, maka boneka itu mengejar dan matanya melotot keluar, sambil diiringi lagunya Tom Jones berjudul_ "Sex Bomb, Sex Bomb." _Mendadak adegan itu menguras cekikikan para penonton. Yang harus diacungi jempol, tak hanya kecerdikan tukang pemain boneka menggerakkan bonekanya, tapi juga pilihan lagu-lagu yang dengan cekatan bisa diganti-ganti sesuai keadaan.

Yang mengharukan, ketika atraksi boneka usai, anak-anak kecil di situ juga akan segera pergi. Mereka maju ke depan menyodorkan tangan ingin berpamitan dengan boneka tadi. Pemain boneka itu cepat tanggap dan menggerakkan tangan boneka dengan posisi menyodorkan tangan. Tangan boneka itu segera diremas ringan oleh anak-anak yang berpamitan. Lagi-lagi penonton tertawa dengan kejadian itu. Maklum dunia anak-anak melihat boneka bergerak dengan musik pengiring, fantasinya melambung seperti boneka hidup sungguhan.

"Ayo, Sungmin. Kita lihat atraksi lainnya.", ajak Siwon saat Sungmin masih setia memegangi boneka anjing itu.

"Ta-tapi ini lucu sekali, Wonnie!". Sungmin terlihat tak mau meninggalkan atraksi pengamen jalanan itu. Ia benar-benar sangat tertarik pada salah satu aksinya. Walau begitu, ia tetap harus rela meninggalkan boneka itu untuk ikut bersama teman-teman lainnya.

Suara clarinet dan beberapa musik lainnya terdengar begitu merdu. Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat ia melihat namja yang ia kenali sedang bersenandung bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Siwon bergegas menuju kerumunan orang itu. Ia meminta salah satu pengamen untuk meminjamkan alat musiknya. Tak selang beberapa waktu duet antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun terjadi. Kyuhyun memainkan clarinet diselingi suara merdu dari bibirnya. Tak ayal lagu sederhana—twinkle twinkle little star—menjadi sangat menarik untuk didengarkan. Kerumunan semakin ramai dan kedua namja itu menjadi bintang besar saat itu.

PROK! PROK! PROK! Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut akhir pertunjukan kecil itu. Sungmin menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, tersenyum sangat tulus. Ia lupa akan rasa kesalnya kepada namja Cho. Semua ini mengalir begitu saja, tanpa ada paksaan atau kepura-puraan.

"Suaramu indah sekali, Kyu! _I like it_. Kapan-kapan kamu harus bernyanyi untukku ya.", ucap Sungmin penuh keterusterangan. Ia memang mengagumi suara emas itu, merasa iri sekaligus kagum. Kyuhyun menunduk, tersipu malu mendengar pujian Sungmin. _Namja_ itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal.

"_Your idea's brilliant_.", puji Siwon di samping Kibum. Keduanya memperhatikan KyuMin _moment_ dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Kibum bergumam, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang sedikit gatal setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. "Aku hanya mengikuti usulanmu.", jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kau sudah merestui mereka ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu merasa putus asa untuk mendapatkan _namja_ Cho itu?", goda Siwon, mencolek pipi Kibum beberapa kali.

Kibum melemparkan pandangan sinis kepada Siwon. "Dasar bodoh!", ucapnya, bergegas pergi setelah memukul pelan kening Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Lucu.", ujarnya pelan, mengejar _yeoja_ manis itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin asyik berbincang di belakang mereka.

Hangeng dan Heechul asyik bergandengan tangan, memanfaatkan momen jalan-jalan sore sebagai kencan kecil-kecilan bagi mereka. Keduanya melihat-lihat beberapa dagangan yang disuguhkan di pinggir jalan itu dan juga pajangan-pajangan di dalam etalase. Tiba-tiba Hangeng berhenti saat matanya menemukan Siwon sedang berada di salah satu stand. Entahlah sejak kapan Siwon berada di depan sepasang kekasih itu.

Siwon melihat sebuah souvenir yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Bentuknya biasa saja, namun kata-kata yang tertulis di souvenir itu menggelitik rasa ingin tahu Siwon. "No Kangaroos in Austria? Maksudnya?", tanya Siwon kepada Hankyung, yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

Hankyung tersenyum simpul, mengambil souvenir yang ada di genggaman Siwon. "Banyak orang sering keliru antara Austria dan Australia dikarenakan sebutannya yang hampir sama. Oleh karena itu, beberapa orang memproduksi souvenir seperti ini sebagai sindiran kepada orang yang menganggap Austria sama dengan Australia.", jelas Hankyung, mengembalikan lagi souvenir itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Ooooh…", respon Siwon, tanda ia baru mengetahui tentang fakta ini. Mereka kembali berjalan mengelilingi pasar. Sebuah pengetahuan baru lagi tentang negara lain di benua Eropa ini.

Ada yang janggal dengan kota Wina ini. Semua toko, restoran, _mall_ dan stasiun kereta api akan tutup setiap pukul enam sampai tujuh malam, bahkan pada hari minggu semua tutup. Kota Wina berubah menjadi kota mati. Katanya sih karena upah atau gaji karyawan sangat mahal, sehingga kalau toko itu ingin tutup jam 8-9 malam, bisa-bisa dia bangkrut membayar upah lembur. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dengan derasnya _imigran_ dari Asia terutama Cina yang notabene rajin, pekerja keras, ada beberapa toko milik mereka yang buka sampai larut malam. Hanya saja hal ini kurang disukai oleh warga setempat karena merasa tersaingi. Kalau restoran dan supermarket tertentu (jarang sekali) ada juga yang buka hari Minggu. Warga Austria senang sekali nonton bola di akhir pekan dan benar-benar menghabiskan hari Minggu di rumah sambil beristirahat setelah penat kerja seminggu. _What a life_! Sudah tidak ada kemacetan, gaji tinggi, jam kerja _fix_ , stabilitas negara dan ekonomi kuat, semua serba teratur dan aman, mana pemandangan indah pula. Tak heran kualitas hidup warga kota ini paling tinggi di Uni Eropa dan ketiga tertinggi di dunia setelah Zurich dan Vancouver.

Hari sudah menjelang senja. Keenam orang itu bergegas menuju _flat_ Heechul. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di sana. Hangeng akan memasak untuk mereka semuanya. Bagaimana dengan Heechul? Ah, _yeoja_ ini sudah pasti hanya akan menunggu hasil pekerjaan kekasihnya itu dengan santai. Dia tidak mungkin berkutat dengan dapur. Kibum dan Sungmin membantu Hangeng di dapur. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyiapkan meja makan. Heechul berkutat dengan laporan keuangannya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Hmm… Perhitunganmu salah, _noona_. Seharusnya bagian ini menjadi Kredit, bukan dimasukan ke dalam Debet. Belum lagi bagian yang ini. _Aish_! Laporanmu benar-benar kacau.", celetuk Siwon di tengah-tengah rasa depresi yang melanda otak Heechul.

Heechul memalingkan wajah awut-awutannya dari screen laptopnya ke arah kertas laporan yang berada di tangan Siwon. Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang Siwon dari atas sampai bawah. _'Bagaimana bisa namja berpenampilan urakan seperti ini untuk menyelesaikan laporan keuangan perusahaan Appa? Daritadi saja aku tidak menemukan kesalahanku, tapi kenapa ia bisa melihat kesalahan itu hanya sekali baca? Sulit dipercaya.'_, batin Heecul kagum bercampur shock karena namja lebih muda di depannya ini ternyata lebih teliti daripada dirinya.

"Eh, _jeosonghamnida, noona_. Aku nggak bermaksud mengganggu pekerjaanmu.", ucap Siwon tak enak hati saat dirinya menyadari tatapan tajam dari Heechul. _Namja_ tinggi itu hendak beranjak dari meja kerja sebelum tangan Heechul mencekalnya.

"Duduk di sini. Bantu aku!", pinta Heechul penuh perintah.

Akhirnya Siwon melewati malam ini dengan ribuan angka berputar dalam laporan keuangan Heechul. Ia melewatkan makan malamnya, terpaksa membantu Heechul. _Yeoja_ cantik itu melarang Siwon ikut bersama Hangeng ke _apartment_-nya. Hangeng sepertinya kurang percaya dengan _namja-namja_ kenalan barunya, terutama Siwon yang terlihat paling dekat dengan Heechul. Tapi pada akhirnya Hangeng berhasil menarik paksa kedua _namja_ itu untuk menginap di _apartment-_nya, membuat Heechul sejauh-jauhnya dari _namja_ kekar bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Besok aku dan Siwon akan membantumu menyelesaikan laporan itu, bahkan Kibum juga akan membantu. Jadi sekarang tidur dan beristirahatlah. Wo ai ni.", ucap Hangeng sebagai salam perpisahannya kepada Heechul, lalu mengecup kening Heechul penuh rasa sayang.

Heechul tersenyum malu, mengangguk pelan. "Nado saranghae, chagiya.", balasnya tak kalah mesra. Heechul menutup pintu flatnya, menuju kamarnya dimana dua orang _yeoja_ lain sudah masuk ke dalam mimpi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**#Heechul's Flat, Wina, Austria#**

**[Day 13, KyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Seperti apa kata Hangeng semalam, ia membawa kabur Siwon, Heechul dan Kibum, meninggalkan sepasang _yeoja-namja_ di flat itu. Kenapa mereka tidak juga diikutsertakan? Alasannya Hangeng ingin pekerjaan Heechul cepat selesai. Semakin sedikit orang, semakin baik kerjanya, terlebih mereka semua memang bergerak di bidang bisnis. Sudah pasti mengenal bisnis sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Ia memandang langit pagi Wina dari dalam jendela flat. Langit begitu biru dan awan bernari-nari bebas. Sayang sekali jika cuaca seindah ini dilewati dengan mengurung diri di dalam ruangan.

"Minnie, ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar.", ajak Kyuhyun, memecahkan keheningan di dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya kamu tahu wilayah sini?", tanya Sungmin kesal. Sebenarnya ia malas harus berduaan dengan namja di sebelahnya itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Selama ini bukannya kita menjelajahi negara tanpa tahu dan mengenal siapapun? Kenapa sekarang kamu cemas? Tenang saja. Ayolah! Aku tidak suka berada di dalam sini terus. Kamu mau ikut atau aku tinggal sendiri?", kata Kyuhyun sedikit mengancam.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, lalu mengambil tas kecilnya di dalam kamar Heechul. "Ayo. Lebih baik kita berpetualang saja!", ucapnya pasrah.

Keduanya berjalan keluar _flat_, menapaki jalan setapak tanpa arah tujuan. Kyuhyun beberapa kali mengambil gambar dengan _camera pocket_ miliknya. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, meminta perhatian dari _namja_ satu itu. "Kita mau kemana?", tanya Sungmin, setelah ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri yang bingung arah tujuan mereka.

"Aku dengar Schloss Schönbrunn Palace cukup menarik untuk dikunjungi.", jawab Kyuhyun mengusulkan.

"Kamu tahu tempatnya?", tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

"Aku membawa peta, Min. Tenang saja!", jawab Kyuhyun percaya diri. "Kata _recepsionist flat _lokasinya tidak jauh. Ayo berjalan. Sekalian kita cari warung kebab untuk makan siang.", lanjut Kyuhyun, mengulurkan tangannya agar ia dan Sungmin dapat bergandengtangan. Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu ingin melonjak kegirangan.

KyuMin berjalan kaki melalui Mariahifer Strase menuju ke Schloss Schönbrunn Palace disebelah barat. Kawasan ini adalah tempat utama yang harus dikunjungi jika ke Wina. Istana ini terletak di atas bukit dan berdasarkan peta yang diberikan oleh penjaga _flat_, lokasinya tidak jauh. Jadi KyuMin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sambil mencari restoran kebab untuk makan siang. Tidak seperti Budapest dan Bratislava atau Praha, warung kebab milik keturunan Turki banyak terdapat di Wina. Ini karena, kedatangan pekerja migran dari Turki terjadi pada tahun 1960. Kini Austria memiliki warga Muslim sekitar 6 persen dari total warganya. Selain Turki, warga Muslim terdiri dari bangsa Bosnia-Herzegovina, Pakistan dan Arab. Makanan halal lebih mudah ditemukan di kota Wina.

Sesungguhnya kompleks istana Schönbrunn ini sangat luas dan indah dengan taman-taman yang luas. Memasuki pintu gerbang istana ini jelas terlihat istana besar dengan gaya baroque yang dibangun pada abad ke 18. Arsitekturnya persis Versailles di kota Paris. Pengunjung membutuhkan waktu seharian jika mau melihat keseluruhan tempat ini. Schönbrunn berarti _'beautiful spring'_ karena dikatakan tempat ini sangat cantik dengan bunga-bunga berkembangan ketika di musim semi. Jadi tidak heran, ia menjadi tempat yang paling banyak dikunjungi oleh wisatawan dari dalam dan juga manca negara. Bahkan karena sejarah istana ini yang lama, ia juga telah diakui sebagai Situs Warisan Dunia Unesco.

Taman di istana ini begitu indah. Berbagai bunga tersedia di sini. Beraneka ragam warna menambah suasana meriah. Ditambah lagi tatanan taman yang begitu rapi dan indah. Sungmin menghampiri beberapa bunga mawar yang berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan di sisi mereka. Sungmin menghirup aroma mawar yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Kedua tangan Sungmin membentang, menikmati kesejukan dan ketenangan yang ditawarkan suasana taman ini. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat pujaan hatinya merasa senang. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun telah mengambil potret dirinya beberapa kali.

Untuk pasangan yang sedang bercinta, suasananya sungguh romantis bahkan lebih romantis dari kota Paris. Berjalan ke bagian dalam ke Schlosspark, Sungmin terlihat kagum dengan taman yang sungguh luas dan ia merasa bisa tersesat didalamnya. Meskipun sudah berjalan lebih 3 km ke istana dan taman itu, kaki mereka masih bersemangat melangkah karena perasaaan takjubnya kepada keindahan taman Schlosspark.

Dipuncak bukit yang sejalan dengan istana pada ketinggian 60 meter, jelas terlihat sebuah gerbang bernama Gloriette yang berarti _'little glory'_. Sungmin meronta-ronta senang untuk mendekati gerbang itu meskipun itu tampak sayup dipuncak bukit.

"Ayo, Kyu! CEPATLAAAAH!", teriak Sungmin di anak tangga atas.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai. Rasa lelah mulai menghinggapi dirinya. Sesak. Kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai meraung-raung di dalam paru-parunya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, menanggapi teriakan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis-periang itu menuruni tangga, menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, Kyu! Jangan manja! Kamu ini _namja_. Sebentar lagi kita sampai!", kata Sungmin menyemangati. Akhirnya keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sepanjang anak tangga itu. Bukankah ini nampak romantis? Seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan?

Keduanya terus melangkah menaiki tangga berbentuk zigzag yang dimulai di tugu Neptunebrunnen. Sampai dipuncak bukit mereka duduk di atas rumput yang hijau sambil melihat kebawah dengan taman-taman dan sebagian kota Wina. Memang mangasyikkan dan tanpa tidak disadari matahari semakin hilang diufuk dan langit semakin gelap yang menandakan hari hampir senja. Baru terasa kaki mereka kejang dan semakin lemah melangkah. Akhirnya KyuMin memutuskan balik ke _flat_ dengan naik U-Bahn saja dari stasiun yang terdekat dan melanjutkan petualangan di kota Wina keesokkan hari saja.

**.**

**.**

**L( ^.^ L)…::TBC::…(#O.o )a**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>First PUBLISHED at Lee Yeomin Ha (FB acc)<em>

_Monday, September 17, 2012 at 11:45pm_

_~You can visit this fanfiction on my wordpress: .com~_

_Thanks for all your reviews!_

_^.^/_


	20. Beauty Of Wina 2

**19th**

Chapter 17

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_**Beauty of Wina 2"**_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Kibum, Siwon, Heechul dan Hankyung masih terjebak di dalam ruangan pribadi Heechul di kantor perusahaan Kim cabang Austria. Berkali-kali suara derit _keyboard_ laptop berbunyi nyaring. Berlembar-lembar kertas telah berserakan di atas meja dan di lantai. Cangkir, gelas kertas, bungkus _snack_ dan _sterofom_ tempat makan bergelimpangan di sekitar ke empat orang itu. Satu kata untuk ruangan itu, _mess up_.

Hankyung berkali-kali berdecak kesal karena hitungan demi hitungan keuangan perusahaan itu mengalami kekeliruan di sana-sini. Siwon pun terlihat hampir sefrustasi Heechul. Bisa dikatakan _namja_ kekar—yang lebih senang berkelahi dan bermusik itu—mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa dalam urusan laporan keuangan, walau ia sangat membenci bidang yang telah dipaksakan _appa_-nya selama ini. Rasa lelah menyerang keempat orang itu, terlebih Heechul dan Siwon yang bekerja paling keras.

Kibum sudah menyerah menghadapi berkas-berkas itu sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Hankyung masih berusaha menemani kekasihnya yang terus-menerus melakukan kesalahan. Heechul telah menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya dan membuat kusut pakaiannya. _See! She's too frustated now_. Siwon sendiri asyik mengutak-atik detail laporan di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya ia sangat mencintai bidang bisnis itu sendiri.

Kibum memandang wajah di sampingnya, menelaah setiap lekuk wajah yang terukir sempurna itu. "Kamu memiliki dua kepribadian ya? Egois dan menyeramkan, namun sekaligus beriman dan cerdik. Kau mengerikan!", celetuk Kibum kepada Siwon, membuat _namja_ kekar itu memalingkan perhatiannya ke _yeoja_ manis di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?", tanya Siwon yang sedikit tersinggung dengan pernyataan Kibum sebelumnya.

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Ia menghela napas panjang, memandang langit-langit kantor. "_See_! Orang urakan dan pandai berkelahi sepertimu, setidaknya akan menjadi _namja_ bodoh yang hanya mengerti tentang keegoisan dan keonaran. Kamu ini penipu ulung, kan? Menyembunyikan semua talentamu dengan sikap cuekmu, padahal kamu sangat perhatian dan memperhatikan setiap detail masalah dengan teliti. Aku heran, apa yang membuatmu harus bersusah payah menjadi diri lain?", ucap Kibum panjang lebar.

Siwon ikut merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, memandangi wajah Kibum dari samping. _Namja_ kekar itu tersenyum, menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya yang menambah kesan sempurna pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu begitu perhatian kepadaku. Kamu mulai jatuh cinta padaku ya? Sudah melupakan rasamu pada Mr. Cho?".

TUUUK! Kibum menyentil kening Siwon. _Yeoja_ itu mengeluarkan _killer smile_-nya. "Banyak hal yang tidak kamu ketahui tentangku, termasuk tentang _namja_ yang sedang aku sukai saat ini. Urusan Cho adalah urusanku_. So leave it to me_!", balas Kibum sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. "_Eonni_, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku bosan di sini!", pamit Kibum.

Mata Siwon tak lepas dari bayang Kibum yang mulai kabur di balik pintu ruangan itu. _Namja_ kekar itu tersenyum kecil, menahan rasa senang yang membuncah di dalam hatinya. Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, melupakan persoalan laporan keuangan itu untuk sementara. _'Apa aku terlalu membuka diriku saat bersama mereka? Tanpa sadar aku bersikap aneh, namun aku merasa nyaman dengan semua ini. Apakah ini diriku yang sebenarnya? Entahlah.'_, batin Siwon dilema. "Aku senang kamu perhatian padaku, Bum.", gumam Siwon senang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu pada punggung sofa.

**.**

**.**

**#Heechul's Flat, Wina, Austria#**

**[Sunday, Day 14, KyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"_Shirreo, appa! ANDWAAAAE!_", jerit Heechul, membangun semua penghuni flat pagi itu. Kibum dan Sungmin terbangun kaget saat Heechul berteriak kepada seseorang di seberang sambungan teleponnya. Wajah Heechul terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Pelipisnya berkeringat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"_Waeyo, eonni_?", tanya Kibum khawatir. GREEEEP! Heechul memeluk tubuh saudaranya seakan ia tak ingin melepas tubuh adiknya itu. "Tenanglah, _eon_. Ada aku di sampingmu.", lanjut Kibum menenangkan. Ia mengelus punggung Heechul pelan.

"Minumlah dulu agar kau lebih tenang.", ucap Sungmin, memberikan segelas air putih kepada Heechul.

Heechul menyambut pemberian Sungmin, lalu meminumnya sampai tak bersisa setetes pun. Heechul menarik napas, berusaha untuk tenang. "_Appa… Appa_ bilang akan bertindak sesuatu kepada Hangeng. Bagaimana ini, Bummie?", panik Heechul, menggoyangkan bahu Kibum beberapa kali.

Kibum terdiam, tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. "Kibummie, _say something_!", teriak Heechul semakin panik.

TING TONG! TING TONG! Bel _flat_ berbunyi beberapa kali dan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai bunyi yang biasa saja. TING TONG! TING TONG! Bel flat kembali berbunyi saat tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda orang di dalam _flat_ akan membukakan pintu. Sungmin berlari ke arah pintu depan, meninggalkan dua saudara itu dalam kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa lama sekali membukanya?", tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemas dan nada tinggi membentak.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, merasakan sakit dengan nada kasar dari Siwon tadi. "_Mi-mianhae…_ A-aku tadi…", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Ah, sudahlah! Mana Heechul-_noona_?", potong Siwon, mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar ia bisa segera masuk ke dalam flat itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. "Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Siwon hanya sedang panik. _Okay_?", kata Kyuhyun, memberikan senyum manis miliknya—yang diyakini bisa membuat luluh hampir seluruh _yeoja_ di dunia. Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun kecut, masih merasa sakit hati dengan sikap Siwon pagi ini.

"_Noona_!", panggil Siwon saat ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam flat—tidak mungkin baginya untuk menggeledah kamar _yeoja_ itu. Tak selang beberapa lama, Kibum dan Heechul keluar dari dalam kamar. "Gawat! _Hyung… Hyung_ dibawa pergi oleh seseorang!".

Heechul terduduk lemas di atas sofa ruang tamu. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya saat Siwon memberitakan tentang Hangeng barusan. _Appa_-nya tidak main-main kali ini. Apa yang _appa_-nya katakan di telepon menjadi kenyataan. _Ottoke_?

Heechul dan Hangeng telah menjalin kasih sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertemu saat Heechul sedang menjalani tahun terakhirnya di Universitas Seoul, jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Hangeng hanyalah seorang mahasiswa sederhana berasal dari Cina yang mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di Korea Selatan saat itu. _Appa_ Heechul tidak menyetujui hubungan kedua insan itu, hingga akhirnya Heechul dipisahkan dari Hangeng. _Appa _Heechul mengusir Hangeng hingga _namja_ itu kembali ke negara asalnya, Cina. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri dibawa _appa_-nya ke Austria untuk menjalankan salah satu perusahaan mereka di sana.

Jangan dipikir pemisahan itu berdampak kandasnya cinta HanChul—begitulah sebutan mereka kepada hubungan mereka. Selama satu tahun, HanChul diam-diam saling berkomunikasi melalui segala macam jejaring sosial ataupun surat elektronik. Heechul berhasil meyakinkan _appa_-nya untuk mempercayakan perusahaan itu kepadanya, sehingga _appa_ Heechul kembali ke Korea tanpa curiga. Dua tahun terlewati dengan tenang. HanChul dapat menjalin kisah asmaranya tanpa gangguan siapa pun. Hangeng membangun bisnis kecil-kecilan di negara itu, sekaligus menemani kekasihnya.

Siapa sangka satu tahun ini hubungan keduanya terkuak kembali, apalagi sejak Kibum tinggal di Hungaria untuk kuliah. Beberapa kali _appa_ Heechul mengecam anak gadisnya itu, namun tak dihiraukannya sekali pun. Heechul tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mencintai _namja_ Cina itu. Sampai tadi pagi, sang _appa_ mengancam akan membunuh Hangeng, jika Heechul tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka.

KLING! Suara ponsel berbunyi dari genggaman tangan Heechul. _Yeoja_ cantik itu segera membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

From: _Appa_

_Ikuti permainan appa, jika kamu mau namja Cina ini selamat. Jangan berusaha mencarinya, karena Appa telah menyembunyikannya. ^^ Have Fun!_

BRAAAAAAK! Heechul membanting ponselnya ke arah dinding terdekat, membuat ponsel berteknologi canggih itu hancur berantakan. Keempat orang lainnya di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa tercengang melihat reaksi Heechul itu.

KLING! Sebuah suara membuyarkan suasana kelam di ruangan itu. Kibum segera membuka ponselnya yang berdering. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Sebuah pesan dari sang _appa_ terpampang jelas di depan layar ponsel itu.

From: _Appa_

_Good! Your sister is too stupid. Just broke other phone cell then she won't know where he is. Kkkk~_

Kibum menarik napas panjang, menahan gejolak amarah yang mengkukung batinnya. Ia harus berpikir jernih saat ini, tak boleh terpancing amarah seperti kakaknya. "_Eonni_ harus tenang. Mari ikuti permainan _appa_. Kita pasti bisa menemukan Han-_gege_. Tenang saja, _eon_!", ujar Kibum memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang bergetar dengan hebat.

Heechul menatap mata Kibum, mencari ketenangan di dalam bola mata itu. "Kalau itu yang diinginkan _appa_, aku akan menurutinya.", balas Heechul tegas. Ia bergegas ke dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, begitu pula dengan dua _yeoja_ lainnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Won?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Siwon menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan _hyung_.". Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai tanda ia menyetujui ucapan Siwon barusan.

Setengah jam kemudian, kelima orang itu bergegas untuk segera mencari Hankyung—entah kemana. Heechul merapikan _flat_nya, lalu beranjak keluar menyusul keempat remaja itu. Langkah kaki Heechul berhenti saat _yeoja_ itu melihat Kibum mematung di lapang parkir itu. Ia merasa ada seseuatu yang tidak beres. "_Waeyo_?", tanya Heechul _to the point_.

"Mobil Hankyung-_hyung_ menghilang.", jawab Siwon terdengar frustasi. Tadi pagi ia menyetir mobil itu tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Ia merasa bersalah jika mobil itu tak jua ditemukan. Statusnya mungkin akan naik pangkat dari seorang berandalan menjadi seorang pencuri mobil, terlebih mobil keluaran Eropa. _Aigoo_!

"Mobilku dan mobil _eonni_ pun tidak ada di sini. _Aish_! _Appa_ benar-benar niat mengerjai kita.", tutur Kibum kesal.

"Lebih baik kita naik U Bahn atau MRT saja.", usul Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia mulai jengah dengan situasi tak jelas begini.

"Tapi cari kemana, Minnie? Lebih baik kita berkeliling saja, menunggu informasi dari _Appa_ Kibum.", kata Kyuhyun berlogika.

Ketiga orang lainnya menyetujui pernyataan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan kaki, menelusuri tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian _appa_ Heechul itu. Mereka berkeliling dari **Konzerthaus** (rumah konser berwarna merah, dulunya dipakai Mozart untuk konser-konsernya), **Stephanplatz (**alun-alun kota Wina), **Stadtpark** (salah satu taman terkenal di Wina yang memiliki patung dan monument Johann Strauss), **Bangunan Rathaus** (Town Hall) kota Wina, **Universitate of Wien**, **Votivkirche** (gereja Katolik Roma yang siap dibangunkan pada tahun 1879), hingga **Hofburg Palace** (istana musim dingin untuk kaisar Austria dan ia digunakan hingga tahun 1918).

Rasa lelah telah menggerogoti sendi-sendi tubuh mereka. Kaki mereka kram, tak mampu mengantarkan mereka untuk melangkah. Senja pun telah menyongsong, segera berganti malam. Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, Heechul dan Kibum sepertinya sudah sampai pada batas kekuatan mereka. Menyerah adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengakhiri satu hari ini.

Suara ponsel Kibum berbunyi. Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Sungmin yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kibum. SREEEET! Heechul menarik paksa ponsel itu, mengangkat sambungan telepon yang berasal dari _Appa_nya.

"_YA_! APA MAUMU _APPA_? CEPAT KEMBALIKAN HANKYUNG KEPADAKU!", jerit Heechul frustasi. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan tentang tata krama antara _appa-aegya_ lagi. Kalau saja membunuh itu diizinkan, mungkin saat ini Heechul sudah mencekik leher _appa_-nya sampai sang _appa_ tak bernapas lagi.

PROOOK! PROOOK! PROOOK! Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di dalam sambungan telepon, membuat Heechul menggeram kesal. "Sabarlah. _Appa_ sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kalian berlima. Pergilah menggunakan mobil itu. Ikuti perkataan sang supir. Jangan banyak bertanya atau _Appa_ akan mematahkan leher _namja_ terkasihmu ini. Benar kan, Tan Hangeng?", jelas _Appa_ Heechul yang dibalas dengan teriakan seseorang yang kini dalam pencarian _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Jangan ikuti permintaannya, Chullie. He is maniac!", jerit Hankyung terdengar seperti menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

"Hannie! Hannie! Bertahanlah! Hannie!", panggil Heechul, berharap kekasihnya dapat merespon teriakan _yeoja_ itu.

TUUUUUT! TUUUUT! TUUUUUT! Sambungan telepon terputus. Heechul hampir saja menghancurkan ponsel Kibum sebelum si pemilik menahan gerakan tangan kakaknya itu. "Kita harus segera menemukan mobil yang akan mengantarkan kita ke si tua bangka itu. Cepat!", perintah Heechul mutlak. Rasa lelah yang tadi menyerang tubuhnya entah sudah menguap kemana.

Kelimanya naik ke dalam sebuah mobil mini bus yang telah disediakan oleh _Appa_ Heechul. Sang supir memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada mereka masing-masing. Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia menemukan sebuah gaun indah dari dalam bungkusan. Gaun ini terlihat mewah dan cantik, seperti sebuah gaun pernikahan. "Apa-apaan ini?", tanyanya curiga.

Kibum dan Sungmin pun terlihat kaget dengan gaun yang diberikan kepada mereka berdua. Gaun ini telihat lebih sederhana namun memiliki mode dan warna yang sama. Keduanya saling melempar pandang bingung.

CTAAAK! Layar LCD _portable_ di dalam mobil itu menyala, menampilkan sosok _namja_ paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai _Appa_ Heechul. _Namja_ itu tersenyum licik, melambaikan tangannya kepada siapapun yang sedang menontonnya.

"Hai, Kim Heechul! Masih ingat dia?", tanya _Appa_ Heechul memperlihatkan sebuah cuplikan video dimana sesosok _namja_ berlumuran darah dengan wajah yang membengkak dan napas tersengal-sengal terpampang jelas sedang menahan sakit. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Itu Hankyung, kekasihnya, terlihat sekarat. _Appa_-nya benar-benar iblis.

"Apa? Kamu menangis untuk _namja_ seperti dia? Menyedihkan! Kamu masih ingin melihat dia hidup, bukan?", tanya _appa_ Heechul sekali lagi.

Di dalam video itu ada sebuah tangan yang mengacungkan sebilah pisau tajam ke arah leher Hankyung. _Namja_ Cina itu hanya terlihat pasrah. Semua orang pasti tahu seberapa menyakitkannya tubuh _namja_ itu, dilihat dari memar di tubuhnya dan tatapan matanya yang sendu.

"_APPA_! ANDWAAAAE!", teriak Heechul saat tangan itu mulai menggoreskan pisau ke leher Hankyung, melukiskan guratan merah di kulit putih _namja_ itu.

"Bagus! Jadi lakukan perintah _appa_. Pakai gaun pengantin itu, lalu ikutlah bersama supir _appa_. Jangan melawan! Atau dia akan mati dengan tragis. Hahahahahahaha~!", lanjut _appa_ Heechul dengan suara tawa nista yang membahana. Layar LCD itu pun kembali gelap setelah lengkingan suara tawa _appa_ Heechul.

Heechul menangis tersedu-sedu, merutuki hidupnya yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Kibum ikut menangis, menepuk bahu Heechul beberapa kali. _Yeoja_ manis itu bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan kakaknya. Hatinya turut merasa sesak, mengutuk sikap _appa_-nya yang selalu seenaknya saja. Sungmin hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang video itu karena mereka duduk di bagian tengah mobil, tanpa satupun layar LCD _portable_ yang menyala. Belum lagi mini bus itu diberi sekat yang cukup tebal, sehingga suara tangis Heechul dan Kibum tak terdengar sama sekali.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, Kibum dan Heechul sudah berganti pakaian dengan jas dan gaun yang telah diberikan kepada mereka. Kelimanya telah sampai di Graz, Austria. Kibum dan Sungmin membantu Heechul untuk turun dari mobil. Gaun pengantinnya sedikit membuatnya kesulitan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah menghilang entah kemana. Supir menunjukkan arah kepada tiga _yeoja_ cantik itu, membuat ketiganya terpaksa menelusuri jalan setapak.

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam karena mentari telah berganti menjadi rembulan. Suara gemericik air menyambut kedatangan ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Lampu-lampu lampion menambah suasana romantis yang menyerbu ketiganya. Heechul menahan isak tangisnya. Ia harus kuat, setidaknya Hankyung akan selamat setelah pernikahan ini berlangsung.

Heechul dan kedua pendamping wanita berjalan menelusuri sebuah jembatan yang terbentang luas di sungai Mur. Sebuah bangunan berbentuk seperti cangkang laut raksasa terpampang jelas di hadapan ketiganya. Lampu berwarna biru temaram menghias bangunan berarsitektur menawan itu. Setiap sisi jembatan bertaburan balon-balon kecil berwarna putih, _pink_ pucat, biru langit dan warna cerah lainnya. Jelas sudah, ini memang sebuah pesta pernikahan yang megah. Heechul melangkah pelan, mengenang semua memori indahnya bersama kekasih, Hankyung. Ini akan menjadi hari terakhir dimana kebebasannya akan terkukung selamanya.

Murinsel (dikenal juga dengan Mur Island), terletak di Graz, Austria. Sebenarnya bangunan arsitektur ini bukan sebuah pulau sama sekali tapi bangunan ini mengambang di tengah-tengah sungai Mur. Memang nampak seperti pulau. Ini adalah landmark kota Graz yang di_design _oleh Vito Acconci pada tahun 2003. Bangunan ini terdiri dari _amphitheatre_ yang mampu menampung 350 orang, sebuah taman bermain dan juga sebuah café.

Langkah Heechul semakin melambat saat jalan setapak itu mulai menurun. Matanya tercengang ketika melihat begitu banyak orang yang duduk di bangku amphitheatre itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk di sisi bawah, melambai-lambai kepada ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Senyum kedua _namja_ itu membuat Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Ada apa sebenarnya?'_, batinnya bingung.

_Appa_ Heechul tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya sangat cantik malam ini. Ia meminta anaknya kepada Sungmin dan Kibum, lalu menuntun anak gadisnya itu ke latar yang berada di panggung _amphitheatre_ itu. Kibum terlihat sedikit tidak rela melepaskan kakaknya kepada _appa_-nya yang sadis itu. "Tenang, Bummie. Kali ini _appa_ akan membuat kakakmu bahagia.", ujar _appa_ Heechul, tersenyum tulus kepada anak bungsunya.

Heechul masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. _'Hankyung-ah, mianhae.'_, batinnya penuh penyesalan. _Yeoja_ cantik itu hanya pasrah saat _appa_-nya menggiringnya ke depan latar dimana seorang _namja_ telah menunggunya. _Namja_ itu berdiri membelakangi Heechul dengan jas berwarna putih yang sepadan dengan gaunnya yang berwarna pink pucat.

_Appa_ Heechul melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Heechul, mengulurkan tangan _yeoja_ itu kepada calon suaminya. "Aku mempercayakan anak bandel ini kepadamu, Tan Hangeng. Aku harap kamu bisa membahagiakannya.", ucap _appa_ Heechul penuh harap.

'_Tan Hangeng?'_, tanya Heechul saat mendengar nama kekasihnya terucap dari bibir sang _appa_.

Calon suami Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya, menyambut uluran tangan dari sang calon mertua. _Namja_ Cina itu tersenyum usil, seakan mengatakan _'Kena Kau!'_. Heechul melongo, menunjukkan tampang terbodohnya. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa diam, mengikuti apa yang Hankyung lakukan padanya.

Sang pendeta mulai mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan yang dihadiri oleh 350 orang tamu itu. Sungmin dan Kibum menuntut penjelasan kepada dua _namja_ di samping mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya berpaling, seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kaum _yeoja_. Malam itu berakhir dengan sangat romantis dan membuat Heechul menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat tahu dia dikerjai oleh keluarganya sendiri. _Poor_ Heenim!

**.**

**.**

**#Heechul's Flat, Wina, Austria#**

**[Day 15, SiBumKyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara pernikahan yang menghabiskan waktu semalaman itu, SiBumKyuMin kembali ke _flat_ Heechul. Mustahil bagi keempatnya untuk kembali ke appartment Hangeng, bisa-bisa mereka direbus oleh titisan ratu iblis itu karena mengganggu malam pertamanya. Hahahaha… Keempatnya masih sayang nyawa rupanya.

"Ternyata _appa_-ku itu niat sekali ya mengerjai kami semua. Benar-benar bersih dan aku tidak curiga sama sekali. _Huft_! Kalian juga menyebalkan tahu!", kesal Kibum sambil mengambil teh yang baru dibuatnya. "Aku pikir _gege_ benar-benar babak belur, eh, ternyata _make-up_ doank. Sialaaaaan!", lanjut Kibum masih merasa kesal.

"Hehehehehehe…". Kedua _namja_ itu hanya tertawa cekikikan, merasa puas telah membohongi semua orang.

Sungmin memandang langit yang terlihat cerah siang ini. "Hei, daripada membahas masalah kemarin, lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan. Ayo, Bummie! Jadi _tour guide_ kami!", usul Sungmin penuh semangat.

Kibum membelalakkan matanya. "Oke deh.", jawabnya pasrah.

"Kamu akan mengajak kami kemana?", tanya Siwon yang duduk di samping Kibum.

"Sesuatu yang unik. Bukannya itu yang kalian inginkan? Aku hanya mengajak ke tempat yang akan memberikan pengalaman seru kepada kalian bertiga.", jelas Kibum penuh misteri. Kibum menunjukkan _killer smile_-nya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di kursi belakang pada kaca spionnya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan kacamatanya, merasakan sensasi hawa dingin yang terkuar dari tubuh Kibum. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk.", lirih Kyuhyun, mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin yang sedikit mendengar gumaman dari bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua dipaksa Siwon untuk duduk bersama di belakang, walaupun Sungmin menolaknya berkali-kali. Ya, Sungmin masih menjaga jarak dengan _namja_ pintar di sebelahnya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, tetap asyik dengan buku yang ada di genggamannya itu.

Setelah berkendara hampir dua jam, Kibum dan kawan-kawan sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu Seegrotte. Tempat ini terletak di dekat Hinterbrühl, Austria. Seegrotte merupakan bekas pertambangan kapur atau gypsum milik swasta. Pada tahun 1912 banjir besar membuat tambang ini terendam air bah dan terbentuklah danau bawah yang merupakan danau terbesar di dunia. Saat Hitler berkuasa, tempat ini dijadikan tempat pembuatan industri senjata oleh 2000 tahanan perang.

Bulu kudukku Sungmin berdiri saat mereka berempat mulai memasuki lorong panjang Seegrotte. Atap lorong sangat pendek dan terkesan sempit dengan lebar yang tak seberapa. WUUUUZZ! Angin bertiup dengan kencang, menambah dingin udara di dalam lorong itu. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha menetralisir rasa ngilu yang menusuk tulang. Jaket tebal sepertinya kurang cukup untuk membentengi tubuh mungilnya dari udara dingin Seegrotte.

Kyuhyun berjalan di samping Sungmin. Ia sadar bahwa _yeoja_ itu kedinginan, sama persis seperti dirinya. Bahkan rasanya ia hampir mati kedinginan. Lihat saja kulitnya yang semakin memucat seperti mayat itu. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin, tapi ia tahu _yeoja_ kelinci itu pasti akan tambah membencinya.

Sedangkan kedua orang itu kedinginan, dua orang lainnya asyik memandang takjub di sepanjang lorong Seegrotte. Kibum menceritakan sejarah-sejarah tempat wisata ini kepada Siwon. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Kibum untuk menjelajah lorong panjang Seegrotte. Baginya hawa dingin ini memang sewajarnya terjadi. Siwon sendiri terlalu antusias melihat berbagai macam benda-benda peninggalan yang ada di lorong-lorong itu, sehingga rasa dinginnya teralihkan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat nyaman.

Perjalanan menuju danau ditempuh dalam waktu yang cukup panjang sekitar tiga puluh menit. Panang lorong ini memang diperkirakan sepanjang satu kilometer lebih, belum lagi saat hampir sampai, pengunjung harus menuruni anak tangga yang cukup curam. Di dalam gua ini juga terdapat altar yang biasa dipakai untuk beribadat. Siwon tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini hanya untuk memanjatkan beberapa patah doa dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menatap takjub bagian gua yang cukup besar—biasanya digunakan untuk pesta, menurut informasi Kibum.

Setelah sampai di danau, mereka berempat naik ke atas _boat_ dari _fiber_ untuk mengelilingi gua-gua di sekitarnya. Mereka dan beberapa pengunjung lainnya ditemani oleh seorang _tour guide_ yang bercerita tentang sejarah gua ini. Lampu di dalam gua terkesan temaram, terdengar juga suara musik dan air gua yang sangat jernih dengan dasar putih. Tidak ada makhluk hidup di dalam gua ini, karena kandungan kapurnya yang terlalu tinggi. Suasananya terkesan romantis ya? Walau begitu bulu kuduk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tetap saja berdiri tegak. Suasana di dalam gua ini terlalu mencekam dan pekat menurut keduanya—tentu di dalam hati masing-masing.

Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya diantara Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang keduanya duduk di pinggir _boat_. Kyuhyun asyik membaca bukunya, sebenarnya pengalihan dari rasa takut yang didera hatinya saat ini. Siwon dan Kibum mendengarkan penjelasan sang _tour guide_ dengan seksama, sesekali mereka mengabdikan sisi gua yang sedang dijelaskan.

"Kyu, apa kamu membawa minum?", tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan. Ia memberikan tas ranselnya kepada Sungmin agar _yeoja_ itu mengambil sendiri botol air mineral di dalam tas itu. Sungmin mencari botol minum yang dia harapkan, lalu meneguk air dari dalam botol itu dengan lahap. Mata Sungmin tergugah untuk mencari tahu sebuah buku yang selama ini sering sekali Kyuhyun bawa kemana pun. Setelah menaruh kembali botol mineral itu, Sungmin mengambil sebuah buku yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya selama ini.

"Hmm… Kyu, ini buku apa? Kenapa kamu selalu membawa buku ini kemana pun?", tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, sambil melambai-lambaikan buku itu di depan wajah Kyu.

Kyuhyun sedikit terusik dengan tingkah Sungmin, sehingga melepaskan pandangannya dari arah buku yang ia baca. "Ah! Jangan dibuka! Kembalikan! Itu milikku!", ucap Kyuhyun panik saat menyadari buku kesayangannya ada di dalam genggaman Sungmin. Kyuhyun melempar buku yang tadi dia baca ke segala arah, tak mempedulikan buku itu sama sekali. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya, Sungmin tidak boleh mengetahui isi buku itu sama sekali.

Sungmin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu masih pada pendiriannya. Ia ingin tahu apa isi buku itu. Terjadilah perdebatan di antara keduanya. Aksi tarik-menarik pun terjadi, membuat _boat_ bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua orang yang ada di atas kapal terlihat panik dan takut. Suasana menjadi ricuh. Siwon dan Kibum berusaha menahan kedua temannya agar segera menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Siwon menahan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Kibum menahan tubuh Sungmin.

"Ayolah, Kyu! Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar!", paksa Sungmin, masih menarik salah satu sisi buku itu.

"Tidak! Ini milikku dan aku berHAK untuk melarang siapapun membukanya.", bela Kyuhyun pada pendiriannya. Kyuhyun menarik buku itu sangat kuat hingga buku itu terpelanting ke udara.

BYUUUR! Buku itu terjatuh ke dalam danau. Kyuhyun memandang bukunya yang berharga dengan pandangan penuh sesal. BYUUUUUR!

"KYUHYUUUUUUN!", teriak Siwon, Kibum dan Sungmin serempak saat _namja_ tampan itu meloncat ke dalam danau tanpa pikir panjang.

Suara panik dan jerit bersahut-sahut di dalam gua. Siwon hampir saja meloncat turun untuk menarik Kyuhyun ke atas _boat_, namun beberapa orang menahan tubuh kekarnya. Sungmin terlihat panik dan menggigit kukunya. Dadanya sesak. Rasa takut memeluknya erat. _Aigoo! Ottokhe? _Tubuh Kyuhyun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kibum berteriak kepada _tour guide_ untuk memanggil penjaga dan mencari pertolongan secepatnya—tentunya dalam bahasa Jerman (karena orang Austria lebih banyak menggunakan bahasa Jerman).

Sepuluh menit kemudian—yang terasa seperti satu jam—sesosok manusia mengambang di atas air danau, tak jauh dari _boat_ mereka. Sang _tour guide_ langsung mengarahkan _boat_nya ke arah tubuh itu. Siwon dan beberapa _namja_ menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas _boat_. Wajahnya pucat membiru. Kyuhyun memeluk erat buku di dalam dekapannya. Tanpa menunggu lama sang _tour guide_ membawa _boat_nya ke pinggiran danau secepatnya, agar bantuan segera menolong Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di pinggir danau, pihak medis sudah bersiap. Mereka memberikan bantuan pertama kepada Kyuhyun, mengecek tanda-tanda vitalnya. Sungmin menahan napas, berdoa hal terbaik untuk _namja_ berkulit pucat itu. Kibum merengkuh Sungmin, menyalurkan ketenangan pada diri _yeoja_ mungil itu. Ketiga remaja itu dan semua pengunjung yang berada di dalam gua itu menanti-nanti jawaban dari petugas medis yang menangani Kyuhyun. Salah seorang petugas medis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_ANDWAAAAAAE_! KYUUUUU!", teriak Sungmin sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**L(^.^ L)…::TBC::…(#T.T)a**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yg udh kasih review atau sekedar membaca FFku<em>

_Nggak nyangka review udah +100, Bagiku itu prestasi luar biasa._

_Maaf nggak bisa balas review! tapi review kalian selalu aku baca kok!_

_Kunjungi WPku ya! yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com_

_See u later!_


	21. Chapter 175: Our Wedding

**19th**

Chapter 17.5

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_**Behind **__**Our Wedding"**_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG! TING TONG! Hankyung menegakkan tubuhnya saat bunyi bel _apartment_ mengusik tidurnya. Ia melangkah gontai ke arah pintu depan. Matanya masih terpejam, hanya insting yang mampu menunjukkan jalan yang benar untuknya. Ceklek! Hankyung membuka pintu itu tanpa melihat siapa tamunya dari lubang di pintu terlebih dahulu. "Ya, ada apa?", tanyanya spontan dalam bahasa Cina.

"Tan Hangeng, saya _appa_ Kim Heechul. Boleh saya masuk?", tanya _namja_ paruh baya itu dengan suara berat dan dingin.

Hankyung tersentak kaget. Matanya membuka lebar. Kesadarannya tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhnya secara penuh, artinya Hankyung sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kecut. _Namja_ di depannya ini adalah orang yang paling ditakutinya setelah kedua orangtuanya, tentu saja. "Si-silakan masuk, _Ahjussi_!".

_Namja_ paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam _apartment_ Hankyung yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Walau ia tinggal sendiri—bertiga sekarang karena ada yang menumpang—di _apartment_ itu, _interior_ dan luas _apartment_ itu sangat cukup untuk ditinggali oleh empat orang. _Appa_ Kim mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru _apartment_ dari sofa yang ia duduki, sedangkan Hankyung menyiapkan minuman untuk calon _appa_ mertuanya.

TREEEEK! "Silakan diminum. Hmmm… Sebenarnya ada apa tuan Kim datang sedini ini ke gubuk saya ini?", tanya Hankyung merendahkan dirinya. Ia nampak tegang. Keringat dingin menguncur di pelipisnya, padahal _apartment_-nya ber-AC.

_Appa_ Kim meminum secangkir kopi, yang ternyata sesuai dengan seleranya itu. "Aku akan mengajakmu pergi. Kamu pasti akan menyukai rencanaku ini.".

Jantung Hankyung berdetak dengan cepat. Rencana apa? Mungkinkah _appa_ Kim akan membunuhnya? Ck! Terlalu banyak menonton _thriller_, Hankyung jadi berpikiran buruk. "Re-rencana apa?".

_Appa_ Kim menaruh cangkir kosong itu ke atas meja. Wah, dia sangat haus rupanya. "Begini rencananya, kamu ak—".

"_Hyung_, siapa yang datang sepagi ini?", potong Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar Hankyung. _Appa_ Kim mendelikkan matanya, merasa curiga saat melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang _topless_ itu. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya sedang mengobrol serius dengan _Hyung_ barunya itu. Ia kabur lagi ke dalam kamar, memakai bajunya.

"Siapa dia?", tanya _appa_ Kim dingin.

"Te-temannya Kibum.", jawab Hankyung tergagap.

_Appa_ Kim memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam mata Hankyung. "Benarkah? Kamu tidak _'melenceng'_ kan?", tanyanya lagi, masing tidak percaya.

Tak berapa lama keluarlah Kyuhyun dan Siwon dari dalam kamar. Mereka berdua menyalami _appa_ Kim dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. _Appa_ Kim masih meragukan ucapan ketiganya tentang teman Kim Kibum dan cerita mereka berada di negara itu. Bisa saja bukan, _namja_ Cina itu _'melenceng'_, bahkan baru saja melakukan adegan panas dengan dua orang asing di depannya itu? Haaah~ _Appa_ Kim, Anda terlalu parno!

_Appa_ Kim menggeleng kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran jelek tentang Hankyung. Selama beberapa tahun ini ia mencari berita tentang Hankyung, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan berita aneh, sudah seharusnya sekarang ia percaya kepadanya. "Baiklah. Aku punya rencana. Aku sudah menyetujui proposal pernikahanmu dengan Heechul.".

"Apa? Menikah?", kaget Hankyung, memotong perkataan _Appa_ Kim. Ya, benar. Sebelumnya Hankyung memberikan proposal kepada _Appa_ Kim dengan resmi, sebagai bukti bahwa ia siap menikahi anak sulung _namja_ itu lahir-batin. Hankyung hanya _shock_ mendengar berita menggembirakan ini.

_Appa_ Kim menghela napas. "Iya. Aku akan menikahkan kalian. Sekarang dengarkan rencanaku sampai selesai. Berhubung kedua _namja_ ini ada di sini, kalian bisa membantu aku. Kalian pintar bersandiwara bukan?", tanya _Appa_ Kim meyakinkan para calon '_bintang'_nya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangguk ragu. "Bagus. Setelah ini, kalian berdua datang ke rumah Heechul dengan mobil Hankyung, tentunya. Kalian bilang bahwa Hankyung diculik oleh seseorang. Jangan sebut siapa, tapi bersikaplah kalau aku menculiknya paksa. Setelah itu, kalian hanya perlu mengikuti permainanku. Apa kalian mengerti?".

"Mengerti!", jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun serempak.

"Pergilah sekarang. Begitu kalian sampai di gedung _flat_, hubungi aku.", perintah _appa_ Kim. Kedua _namja_ itu hanya mengangguk, lalu bergegas keluar _apartment_ Hankyung. "Kau! Tetap disini. Masih banyak rencana yang harus kita bicarakan.", ucap _appa_ Kim lagi.

**.**

**.**

**(O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

"Kami sudah sampai di _flat_ Heechul _noona_.", kata Kyuhyun di balik sambungan telepon.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aba-abaku untuk masuk ke dalam _flat_nya.". KLIK! _Appa_ Kim memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"_Yoboseyo_!", jawab seseorang lain di sambungan telepon _appa_ Kim.

"_Morning, my lovely daughter. I have a good news. Your beloved boyfriend is with me_.", kata _appa_ Kim sambil melirik Hankyung yang sedang dirias babak belur oleh dua orang perias. Ada beberapa orang lainnya yang telah memenuhi _apartment_ Hankyung untuk membantu _appa_ Kim melaksanakan rencananya. Sepertinya _namja_ paruh baya ini telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna.

Raut wajah Heechul menegang. Ia tidak mampu berpikir. "A-apa maksud _appa_?", tanyanya terbata-bata.

"_I will kill him as fast as I can. Hahahahaha_!", tawa _appa_ Kim membahana. Hankyung yang mendengar pernyataan itu menelan ludah kecut, berdoa agar ia diberi keselamatan. _Appa_ Kim mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Hankyung setelah memutuskan teleponnya dengan Heechul. "Aku berbohong.". Haaaah~ Hankyung bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Kalian boleh masuk sekarang.", titah _appa_ Kim kepada dua _namja_ yang sedaritadi menunggu di depan _flat_, kedinginan.

TING TONG! TING TONG! Siwon menekan bel _flat_ dengan kesal. Ia tidak betah menunggu terlalu lama, terlebih di udara dingin begini. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, bahkan bibir Kyuhyun mulai membiru. Oh, God! Dia takut _namja_ di sebelahnya pingsan jika menunggu lebih lama lagi. TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Kenapa lama sekali membukanya?", tanya Siwon dengan wajah cemas dan nada tinggi membentak.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan nada tinggi yang Siwon gunakan. _'Wah, aktingnya luar biasa!'_

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, merasakan sakit dengan nada kasar dari Siwon tadi. "_Mi-mianhae…_ A-aku tadi…", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Ah, sudahlah! Mana Heechul-_noona_?", potong Siwon, mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar ia bisa segera masuk ke dalam _flat_ itu.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. "Jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Siwon hanya sedang panik. _Okay_?", kata Kyuhyun, memberikan senyum manis miliknya—yang diyakini bisa membuat luluh hampir seluruh _yeoja_ di dunia. Sungmin membalas senyum Kyuhyun kecut, masih merasa sakit hati dengan sikap Siwon pagi ini.

"_Noona_!", panggil Siwon saat ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam _flat_—tidak mungkin baginya untuk menggeledah kamar _yeoja_ itu. Tak selang beberapa lama, Kibum dan Heechul keluar dari dalam kamar. "Gawat! _Hyung… Hyung_ dibawa pergi oleh seseorang!".

Heechul terduduk lemas di atas sofa ruang tamu. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya saat Siwon memberitakan tentang Hankyung barusan. _Appa_-nya tidak main-main kali ini. Apa yang _appa_-nya katakan di telepon menjadi kenyataan. _Ottoke_?

KLING! Suara ponsel berbunyi dari genggaman tangan Heechul. _Yeoja_ cantik itu segera membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

From: _Appa_

_Ikuti permainan appa, jika kamu mau namja Cina ini selamat. Jangan berusaha mencarinya, karena Appa telah menyembunyikannya. ^^ Have Fun!_

BRAAAAAAK! Heechul membanting ponselnya ke arah dinding terdekat, membuat ponsel berteknologi canggih itu hancur berantakan. Keempat orang lainnya di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa tercengang melihat reaksi Heechul itu.

Di _apartment_ Hankyung, _appa_ Kim tertawa puas. "_Hahaha…_ Dia pasti membanting ponselnya. Kebiasaan!", tebak _appa_ Kim—ternyata tepat—masih sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada anak bungsunya.

KLING! Sebuah suara membuyarkan suasana kelam di ruangan itu. Kibum segera membuka ponselnya yang berdering. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Sebuah pesan dari sang _appa_ terpampang jelas di depan layar ponsel itu.

From: _Appa_

_Good! Your sister is too stupid. Just broke other phone cell then she won't know where he is. Kkkk~_

Kibum menarik napas panjang, menahan gejolak amarah yang mengkukung batinnya. Ia harus berpikir jernih saat ini, tak boleh terpancing amarah seperti kakaknya. "_Eonni_ harus tenang. Mari ikuti permainan _appa_. Kita pasti bisa menemukan Han-_gege_. Tenang saja, _eon_!", ujar Kibum memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang bergetar dengan hebat.

Heechul menatap mata Kibum, mencari ketenangan di dalam bola mata itu. "Kalau itu yang diinginkan _appa_, aku akan menurutinya.", balas Heechul tegas. Ia bergegas ke dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, begitu pula dengan dua _yeoja_ lainnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Won?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Siwon menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan _hyung_.". Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai tanda ia menyetujui ucapan Siwon barusan.

**.**

**(^.^ )…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…( ^.^)**

**.**

Kamera dan _'bintang'_nya sudah siap. _Appa_ Kim meminta Hankyung duduk di sebuah kursi, lalu mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali. "Beraktinglah tersiksa!", bisik _Appa_ Kim kepada Hankyung, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Oke, tuan Kim. Apa Anda sudah siap?", tanya _kameraman_ itu, yang sudah mencari _angle_ terbaik agar terlihat nyata. _Appa_ Kim mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda ia sangat siap berperan antagonis saat ini.

_Appa _Kim tersenyum licik, melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera. "Hai, Kim Heechul! Masih ingat dia?", tanya _Appa_ Heechul menunjuk ke arah sesosok _namja_ berlumuran darah dengan wajah yang membengkak dan napas tersengal-sengal terpampang jelas sedang menahan sakit.

"Apa? Kamu menangis untuk _namja_ seperti dia? Menyedihkan! Kamu masih ingin melihat dia hidup, bukan?", tanya _appa_ Heechul sekali lagi, seakan tahu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi pada anaknya saat melihat sosok Hankyung saat ini.

_Appa_ Kim mengambil sebilah pisau yang terlihat sangat tajam. Ia mengacungkan pisau itu ke arah leher Hankyung. _Namja_ Cina itu hanya terlihat pasrah. Ia menahan rasa takut di dalam dirinya. Matanya menatap sendu ke arah kamera, seakan meminta pertolongan. _Appa_ Kim mulai menggoreskan pisau ke leher Hankyung, melukiskan guratan merah di kulit putih _namja_ itu. Ia yakin anaknya akan menjerit sebuah penolakan. Ia sangat mengenal anak sulungnya itu.

"Bagus! Jadi lakukan perintah _appa_. Pakai gaun pengantin itu, lalu ikutlah bersama supir _appa_. Jangan melawan! Atau dia akan mati dengan tragis. Hahahahahahaha~!", lanjut _appa_ Heechul dengan suara tawa nista yang membahana.

KLIK! Kamera pun mati. Sandiwara telah usai. _Appa_ Kim tersenyum puas. Dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia menjadi seorang aktor, bukan pengusaha seperti ini. Haha! Pemikiran aneh, pak Kim!

"Kamu persiapkan video itu sesuai dengan permintaanku sebelumnya ya!", kata _appa_ Kim kepada _kameraman_ itu. "Ayo! Sekarang kita pergi dari sini. Biarkan para karyawanku untuk mengurus _apartment_-mu. Jangan takut. Mereka tidak akan mencuri kok.".

**.**

**.**

**(O.o)a**

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tercekat saat keempat mata mereka tidak menemukan mobil Hankyung, Heechul dan Kibum di area parkir. Keduanya saling pandang, tak percaya dengan semua ini. Keduanya tak habis pikir kalau _namja_ tua itu bisa bertindak seperti ini. Lalu bagaimana mereka mencari Hankyung?

"Mobil Hankyung-_hyung_ menghilang.", jawab Siwon terdengar frustasi.

"Mobilku dan mobil _eonni_ pun tidak ada di sini. _Aish_! _Appa_ benar-benar niat mengerjai kita.", tutur Kibum kesal.

"Lebih baik kita naik U Bahn atau MRT saja.", usul Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia mulai jengah dengan situasi tak jelas begini.

"Tapi cari kemana, Minnie? Lebih baik kita berkeliling saja, menunggu informasi dari _Appa_ Kibum.", kata Kyuhyun berlogika. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu harus mencari kemana, tapi ya sudahlah. Mereka kan diminta mengikuti permainan _namja_ tua itu.

**.**

**(T.T )…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…( =.=)**

**.**

Setelah _appa_ Kim mengajak Hankyung ke butik langganan Heechul untuk mengambil pesanan gaun pengantin dan membelikan jas pengantin yang pas untuk Hankyung, ia dan Hankyung pergi ke Murinsel, dimana akad nikah itu akan dilaksanakan. Hankyung memandang takjub ke arah Murinsel yang sudah tertata dengan manis. Ratusan orang sudah memadati tempat itu. Ternyata _appa_ Kim benar-benar telah mempersiapkannya dengan apik. Luar biasa!

"Semoga kejutanku ini tidak mengecewakan.", ucap _Appa_ Kim sambil menepuk bahu Hankyung. Ia cukup puas dengan permainan yang ia lakukan hari ini. _Namja_ paruh baya itu hanya tinggal menunggu Heechul datang ke tempat ini sesuai dengan rencananya.

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam karena mentari telah berganti menjadi rembulan. Suara gemericik air menyambut kedatangan ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Lampu-lampu lampion menambah suasana romantis yang menyerbu ketiganya. Heechul menahan isak tangisnya. Ia harus kuat, setidaknya Hankyung akan selamat setelah pernikahan ini berlangsung.

Heechul dan kedua pendamping wanita berjalan menelusuri sebuah jembatan yang terbentang luas di sungai Mur. Sebuah bangunan berbentuk seperti cangkang laut raksasa terpampang jelas di hadapan ketiganya. Lampu berwarna biru temaram menghias bangunan berarsitektur menawan itu. Setiap sisi jembatan bertaburan balon-balon kecil berwarna putih, _pink_ pucat, biru langit dan warna cerah lainnya. Jelas sudah, ini memang sebuah pesta pernikahan yang megah.

Langkah Heechul semakin melambat saat jalan setapak itu mulai menurun. Matanya tercengang ketika melihat begitu banyak orang yang duduk di bangku _amphitheatre_ itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk di sisi bawah, melambai-lambai kepada ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Senyum kedua _namja_ itu membuat Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Ada apa sebenarnya?'_, batinnya bingung.

_Appa_ Heechul tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya sangat cantik malam ini. Ia meminta anaknya kepada Sungmin dan Kibum, lalu menuntun anak gadisnya itu ke latar yang berada di panggung _amphitheatre_ itu. Kibum terlihat sedikit tidak rela melepaskan kakaknya kepada _appa_-nya yang sadis itu. "Tenang, Bummie. Kali ini _appa_ akan membuat kakakmu bahagia.", ujar _appa_ Heechul, tersenyum tulus kepada anak bungsunya.

_Appa_ Heechul melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Heechul, mengulurkan tangan _yeoja_ itu kepada calon suaminya. "Aku mempercayakan anak bandel ini kepadamu, Tan Hangeng. Aku harap kamu bisa membahagiakannya.", ucap _appa_ Heechul penuh harap.

'_Tan Hangeng?'_, tanya Heechul saat mendengar nama kekasihnya terucap dari bibir sang _appa_.

Hankyung membalikkan tubuhnya, menyambut uluran tangan dari sang calon mertua. _Namja_ Cina itu tersenyum usil, seakan mengatakan _'Kena Kau!'_. Heechul melongo, menunjukkan tampang terbodohnya. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa diam, mengikuti apa yang Hankyung lakukan padanya.

Sang pendeta mulai mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan yang dihadiri oleh 350 orang tamu itu. Sungmin dan Kibum menuntut penjelasan kepada dua _namja_ di samping mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya berpaling, seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kaum _yeoja_. Malam itu berakhir dengan sangat romantis dan membuat Heechul menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat tahu dia dikerjai oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Semoga bahagia ya, _eonni_!", ucap Kibum dan Sungmin sambil memeluk sang pengantin wanita. Heechul tersipu malu.

"Nanti ceritakan adegan _'ehem'_ pertamamu ya, _hyung_!", goda Kyuhyun dengan kerlingan mata.

"Jangan menghabisi _noona_ dalam satu malam.", sindir Siwon sambil menyenggol perut Hankyung dengan lengannya.

Hankyung tertawa lepas. "Itu rahasia perusahaan.".

"Ya sudah, _oppa_. Segeralah pulang. Kasihan _eonni_. Kami akan urus semuanya di sini.", kata Kibum, mendorong Hankyung ke arah mobil pengantin.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _Appa. Jeongmal kamsahamnida_.", ujar Heechul, memeluk _appa_ Kim. Airmatanya terurai deras. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kisah cintanya akan berakhir manis seperti ini.

"_Ne, chagi. I love you. Take care_.", bisik _appa_ Kim dalam pelukan Heechul. Pelupuk matanya tergenang, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan anaknya. "Hankyung, jaga anak bandel ini. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, aku pastikan kau tamat.", ancam _appa_ Kim tegas.

"_APPA_!", bentak Heechul sebal, karena suaminya diancam oleh _Appa_-nya sendiri.

_Appa_ Kim tersenyum. "I'm just kidding. Semoga kalian bahagia.", kata _appa_ Kim, memeluk Hankyung sesaat. "Pergilah.", lanjutnya lagi, mendorong Heechul dan Hankyung ke dalam mobil.

Kedua pengantin baru itu menghilang dari pandangan para tamu dan keluarga. Mereka pergi menuju _apartment_ Hankyung untuk beristirahat. Kibum memeluk _appa_-nya sayang. Ia tak pernah membayangkan _appa_-nya melakukan ini semua untuk kakaknya. Bahkan _namja_ paruh baya itu meneteskan airmata kebahagiaannya.

"Terima kasih, _appa_. Kau adalah _appa_ terbaik di dunia.", sanjung Kibum. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, memandangi bayangan mobil HanChul yang tak terlihat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**(^o^)**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa~ Hannie, _put me down_!", teriak Heechul dalam gendongan Hankyung.

Saat ini HanChul baru saja sampai di _apartment_ Hankyung. _Namja_ tampan itu menggendong istrinya dari area parkir sampai ke dalam kamar mereka. Heechul sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, apalagi saat beberapa penghuni _apartment_ yang lain berpapasan dengan mereka.

Hankyung menyentil hidung Heechul pelan, saat ia sudah membaringkan _yeoja_ cantik itu di atas ranjang. Hankyung tersenyum mesum memandang wajah istrinya itu. Heechul menyadari sinyal-sinyal aneh dari Hankyung, justru memukul pelan perut _namja_ Cina itu. "Ya! Jadi kamu hanya bersandiwara dengan _appa_? Bahkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bekerja sama!", omel Heechul, mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia masih mau memarahi suami barunya itu.

Hankyung ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Heechul. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah."_Mianhae_. Aku benar-benar kaget. _Appa_-mu tiba-tiba datang ke _apartment_ pagi ini lalu memintaku untuk mengikuti semua kemauannya. Aku bingung harus bertindak apa.", jujur Hankyung menjelaskan.

Heechul cemberut. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kamu mau mandi duluan atau aku?", tanya Heechul, sudah gerah dengan gaun pengantinnya itu.

"Aku nggak mandi deh. Udah malam.", jawab Hankyung singkat. "Aku ganti baju saja.".

Heechul berjalan ke arah kamar mandi Hankyung dengan gaunnya. Ia berusaha membuka resleting gaun itu tapi tersangkut. Tanpa malu-malu, Heechul membuka pintu, lalu memanggil Hankyung. "Hannie! Tolong aku!".

Hankyung yang sudah memakai piyama bergegas menghampiri Heechul. "Ada apa?".

Heechul tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk resleting di punggungnya. Hankyung mengerti maksud _yeoja_ itu. Ia menarik resleting itu secara perlahan. Mata Hankyung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan indah, punggung putih Heechul yang semakin lama terlihat semakin menawan. Punggung kemudian lekukan pinggang. Semua itu membuat dada Hankyung berdesir hebat. Tangan Hankyung meraba punggung halus itu. _Namja_ Cina itu mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Heechul yang mulai merasakan sensasi nikmat dari sentuhan Hankyung pada bagian sensitifnya. Hankyung menarik pelan rambut Heechul di sisi kiri agar ia bisa mengesap wangi tubuh Heechul. Ia mengecup leher Heechul pelan, penuh dengan kelembutan seakan Heechul adalah _porseline_ yang mudah pecah.

"Ssssh… Hmm… Hannie-ah!", desah Heechul saat tangan Hankyung mulai membuka gaun itu. Tangan Hankyung menjalar dari punggung, lalu ke arah bahu Heechul untuk melepaskan gaun itu.

CUP! CUP! CUP! Bibir Hankyung tidak berhenti mengecup leher dan bahu Heechul beberapa kali. Gaun Heechul melorot di sisi kanan. Tangan Hankyung menyusup ke tulang leher Heechul, terus turun ke arah dada Heechul. Tangan kiri Hankyung menggeser gaun Heechul dari bahunya agar daerah jamahnya semakin lebar. SREEEET! Gaun itu melorot hingga pinggang Heechul. "Aaaaah~ Hannieh… Ooowh~", desah Heechul saat tangan kanan Hankyung mulai meremas payudara Heechul yang menggantung tanpa halangan itu.

Tangan kiri Hankyung kini meraba bagian perut Heechul yang rata, sedangkan tangan kanannya terus meremas dua gundukan kesayangannya itu. Bibir Hankyung bergerilya ke rahang bawah Heechul, naik terus ke pipi Heechul. _Namja_ Cina itu membalik tubuh Heechul agar menghadap padanya.

CUP! Hankyung segera meraup bibir _kissable_ itu. Cppk! Cppk! Bunyi pagutan mereka mendominasi. Hankyung menyesap bibir itu seperti lolipop—manis dan adiktif. Lidah Hankyung menekan bibir Heechul, mengetoknya untuk dibiarkan masuk. Heechul yang sudah merasa keenakkan, memasrahkan dirinya atas semua perlakuan lembut dari Hankyung.

Lidah Hankyung mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Heechul. Saliva Heechul menetes keluar, menuruni dagunya. "Hmmphh… Hmmmp… Auuh… Aaah…", desah Heechul saat pertarungan lidah itu terjadi. Tangan Heechul meremas rambut Hankyung, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tubuh keduanya sudah menempel, tanpa jarak. Hankyung masih menikmati ciumannya itu. Ia belum pernah merasakan ciuman semanis ini dengan siapapun—_well_, dia memang hanya pernah berciuman dengan Heechul, itu pun hanya beberapa kali.

PUUUK! Hankyung melepas ciumannya. SLUUURP! Hankyung menghisap saliva yang menggantung bebas di antara bibir mereka—entah itu saliva siapa. Ia dan Heechul butuh bernapas. Wajah Heechul bersemu merah, matanya sendu, dan napasnya memburu. Tak ingin melepas mangsa buruannya, Hankyung menjilat pangkal leher Heechul. Ia menarik tubuh Heechul ke sisinya. Hankyung melepas piyamanya cepat, lalu kembali menyesap leher Heechul.

Bibir Hankyung terus menjilat dan menghisap tubuh putih Heechul, sampai ke depan dua gundukan indah itu. Hankyung meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Indah.", pujinya pelan.

HAP! Hankyung memasukkan payudara kiri Heechul ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Tangan kirinya meremas payudara kanan Heechul yang menganggur. Lidah Hankyung menekan putting Heechul ke dalam, lalu menghisapnya, menariknya hingga putting itu mengeras. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya, saat daerah sensitifnya yang lain diperlakukan seperti itu. PLOP! Hankyung melepas mainan barunya itu. Lidahnya menelusuri perut Heechul. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menjambak rambut Hankyung, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hankyung menurunkan gaun Heechul, hingga terlepas semuanya, menyisakan celana dalam Heechul berwarna merah berenda.

CUP! Hankyung mencium pipi Heechul, lalu mendesah di telinga _yeoja_ cantik itu. "_Show time_.", ucapnya sebelum mengangkat tubuh Heechul. Keduanya saling berciuman. Heechul mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Hankyung, sedangkan kakinya ia kaitkan di antara pinggang Hankyung.

BRUUUK! Hankyung membanting tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang mereka. Keduanya masih berciuman. Hankyung mencoba membuka celana panjangnya, dibantu oleh Heechul yang tangannya ikut menjulur ke arah pinggang Hankyung. Mereka bermain dengan insting masing-masing.

_Junior_ Hankyung terlepas dari sangkarnya. Hankyung melepas ciumannya. Ia menyeringai ke arah Heechul, lalu melepas celana dalam _yeoja_ cantik itu. Hankyung tak ingin langsung ke permainan inti. Ia masih senang menjamah tubuh Heechul, lebih tepatnya gundukan besar itu. Ia menindih tubuh Heechul, membiarkan kedua bagian private mereka bersentuhan.

Heechul dapat merasakan tubuhnya kian memanas, seiring gesekan tubuh diantara keduanya. Ada yang ingin keluar dari bagian sensitifnya, saat bagian tubuh Hankyung yang menegang bertemu dengan kulit terbawahnya. Desahan demi desahan mulai terkuar keluar dari bibir seksi _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Bagian bawah Hankyung mulai menusuk-nusuk tubuh ter-_private_ milik Heechul yang sudah basah. Ia bisa tetap menyesap ranumnya bibir merah itu, tapi ia juga bisa membuka sedikit demi sedikit celah baginya untuk memasuki surga dunia itu.

Heechul sudah menggila dengan sentuhan-sentuhan manis seorang Hankyung. Ia hanya bisa berkonsentrasi dengan peperangan lidah mereka di dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tangan Hankyung mulai membuka bagian sensitifnya secara perlahan dengan tangan kanannya. Tusukan pelan milik Hankyung mengenai _hot spot_ klitoris Heechul, membuat Heechul menggeliat keenakan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, bukan karena takut, tapi karena setiap sentuhan itu menyalurkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sepanjang usianya.

"Aaah, Hanniiiiiieeh~~", desis Heechul menikmati setiap sentuhan Hankyung.

Merasa diberikan lampu hijau, Hankyung mulai memasukkan bagian tubuh menegangnya ke dalam tubuh Heechul. Pelan dan halus, seakan tak ingin melukai orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Lumatan demi lumatan masih Hankyung berikan sebagai pengalih rasa sakit yang akan segera Heechul terima. Jemari Hankyung sibuk melancarkan aksinya. Heechul merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan tubuh bawah Hankyung. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang sensitifnya itu. Hankyung yang menyadari gerak-gerik Heechul, menahan tangan Heechul yang mulai menyentuh _junior_nya. Tangan kiri Hankyung meremas payudara Heechul yang kenyal, menyebarkan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang memasuki saraf-saraf otak _yeoja_ itu. Tubuh Heechul menggeliat tak tahan. Ia benar-benar menginginkan semua sentuhan Hankyung. Ia ingin sentuhan itu tak pernah berhenti hingga...

"_AAAARGH! APPO_, HANNIE!", teriak Heechul saat _junior_ Hankyung menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang Heechul, menembus _hymen_ _yeoja_ itu hingga robek.

Jelas saja sakit, walau Hankyung melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, ini pengalaman pertama Heechul. Ia belum pernah melakukan hal selain ciuman atau berpelukan. Pengalaman ini benar-benar membuat airmatanya tak tahan untuk berdiam di dalam pelupuknya.

Hankyung menghapus airmata di pipi Heechul. CUP! Ia mengecup pipi Heechul, sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. "_I'm sorry, honey_!".

Heechul memeluk erat Hankyung. Ia ingin menangis keras karena rasa perih di bagian bawahnya. Hanya saja Heechul tidak ingin membuat suaminya kecewa, ia menahan isakannya. Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara bahu Hankyung.

Setelah beberapa lama, Heechul merasa telah terbiasa dengan _junior_ Hankyung, ia meminta Hankyung untuk bergerak. Bagian bawah Heechul masih terasa seakan terbelah saat Hankyung menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Rasa panas, perih dan nyeri bercampur jadi satu. Ia mengutuk siapa pun yang mengatakan bercinta itu kepuasan duniawi. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tak lain halnya dengan Heechul, Hankyung merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa sesak. _Junior_nya nyeri karena dijepit ketat oleh _vagina_ Heechul. _Namja_ itu perlu menekan keras _vagina _Heechul agar ia bisa masuk sepenuhnya. Hankyung mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya saat ia rasa lubang Heechul mulai melonggar.

"_Ssssh… Aaaammmphh… Ouuuuh… Eerrr… I-ini… Hmmm… Enaaaakh~ Uuuuh~_", desah Hankyung mulai merasa keenakan. Ia semakin mempercepat pergerakan in-out miliknya. Hankyung menghantam keras _vagina_ Heechul.

"Ooooooh!", jerit Heechul.

SREEEET! Hankyung menarik _junior_nya lagi sampai tinggal kepalanya saja, lalu… JLEEEB! Ia membenamkan _junior_nya dalam-dalam.

"AAAAAAH! HANNIIIIE!", teriak Heechul. "_Ssssh… Ter—terusssss… Hmmm… Lag… iiiih… Mooore… Owwwh_!", desah Heechul berkali-kali saat Hankyung berhasil mencapai _G-spot yeoja_ cantik itu.

"Oooowh… Heechullie… Aaaah… Mmmph… Ssssempiiiit… Ouuuh~ Chullieeeee~"

"_Hannie… Yessss! There… Ammmph! Ouuuuh~ More… Fast… AAAAAHH! HANNIE…_", jerit Heechul saat ia mencapai puncak. Heechul menggigit bahu Hankyung, menyalurkan sensasi aneh dari dalam tubuhnya.

Hankyung terus menghujam lubang Heechul tanpa henti. Rasa perih pada bahunya ia hiraukan. "Ssebenthar lagiiiih… Aaaaah~~ Mmm… Ooooh!", racau Hankyung semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. _Junior_ Hankyung berdenyut-denyut, membesar. Hankyung menarik _junior_nya cepat, lalu…. JLEEEB! CROOOOOT!

Cairan Hankyung memenuhi Heechul hingga tak tertampung sepenuhnya di dalam rahim _yeoja_ itu. Hankyung menarik pelan _junior_nya dari _vagina_ Heechul. Cairannya merembes keluar bersama noda merah pekat—darah perawan Heechul.

Heechul meringis pelan saat rasa perih itu kembali ia rasakan. Hankyung mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. "Tidurlah.", ucap Hankyung sambil memeluk Heechul. _Yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum, lalu menutup matanya dengan damai.

**.**

**.**

**(^o^)...::YuyaLoveSungmin::...(^-^)**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIING! KRIIIING! Telepon di _apartment_ itu berbunyi nyaring. KRIIING! KRIIING! Nampaknya tidak ada satu pun penghuni _apartment_ itu berniat untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Dimanakah mereka?

Hankyung memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Ia mengecup leher jenjang Heechul yang terekspos, karena Heechul sedang mengikat rambutnya. Heechul bergerak risih. Kegiatan memasaknya terganggu. "_Ya_! Hannie! Itu ada telepon. Angkat dulu!", bentak Heechul sambil mencubit pinggang suaminya, tanpa belas kasih.

"AAAW!", jerit Hankyung kesakitan. "Jahat sekali! Iya! Iya! Aku angkat!", pasrah Hankyung—lebih ke arah ngambek, sebenarnya.

"Halo!".

"…"

"_MWOOOO_?", teriak Hankyung shock.

Heechul segera berlari ke arah suaminya yang menjerit keras, walau ia kesulitan untuk berjalan. "Ada apa?", tanya Heechul saat melihat Hankyung masih _shock_ setelah menutup teleponnya.

"Kita harus segera ke International Hospital, Hinterbrühl, Austria. Kibum dan yang lainnya kecelakaan.", jelas Hankyung singkat.

PRAAAANG! Spatula yang sedang dipegang Heechul terjatuh. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menangis seketika. "Oh Tuhan selamatkan mereka!".

**.**

**.**

**\(^_^")…::END::…(# )a**

**.**

**.**

**Finished on 06 January 2013, 02:00 pm, Jakarta Indonesia**

"**FF NC ke dua buatanku. Mianhae kalau masih ASEM. Tolong diberi Komentar untuk masukan ya! Terima kasih banyak!"**


	22. Chapter 18

**19th**

Chapter 18

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_**Their True Feeling"**_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# ****Seoul, South Korea**** #**

**[Head Officer Office]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ tampan berwibawa sedang melakukan pemeriksaan atas kasus yang sedang ia tangani saat ini. Tangannya terus mengetikkan sesuatu di atas keyboard, mencatat hasil investigasinya. Berulang kali _namja_ itu mencocokkan antara file yang ada di hadapannya dan file yang sedang ia ketik di komputer kerjanya. Ia begitu tekun, sampai-sampai tak mendengar salah satu bawahannya telah masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Komandan, apa Anda tidak makan siang?", tanya seorang bawahannya yang baru saja masuk.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan ini. Kamu makan siang duluan saja. Tolong jangan ganggu aku.", ucap si komandan bernama Choi Seunghyun itu.

"Baiklah, pak!", jawab bawahan Seunghyun, berlalu pergi keluar ruangan _namja_ itu.

Seunghyun atau yang biasa dipanggil TOP, meregangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku dan letih. Ia melirikkan bola matanya ke arah jam dinding di ruangannya. "Ah, jam empat sore? Ya ampun! Sudah waktunya pulang.", gumam TOP membereskan semua barangnya, lalu bergegas pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, langit sudah berubah hitam dan malam telah menyambut kepulangannya. Tadi TOP dan Jiyoung sempat makan malam bersama yang lebih didominasi dengan omelan Jiyoung karena kekasihnya—lagi-lagi—melewatkan jam makan siangnya. TOP berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar Siwon yang telah lama ditinggalkan. "Hah~ Dimana kamu, saeng?", tanya TOP pada dirinya sendiri. Entah ada ide usil darimana, TOP bukannya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia justru berjalan ke arah kamar Minho.

Minho—anak bungsu keluarga Choi—sedang asyik mengutak-atik komputernya, bermain _game online_ dan _browsing internet_. Sebuah berita membuat _namja_ berkarismatik itu penasaran. Berita ini sudah menjadi _Hot News_ di beberapa _website_ berita Korea. Tak menunggu lama Minho segera mencari tahu tentang berita itu. _"One Korean Tourist Dies In Seegrotte, Austria"_, sebait _headline_ yang terdapat di _website_ itu. "Austria itu bagian dari Eropa, kan? Jangan-jangan itu Siwon! Ah, siapa tahu saja?", gumam Minho dengan nada riang.

"MWOOO? SIWON-_HYUNG_?", teriak Minho kaget saat melihat salah satu berita.

TOP yang baru saja akan mengagetkan sosok adiknya justru kaget terlebih dahulu. "Waeyo?", tanya TOP penasaran.

"Ini bukannya Siwon-_hyung_?", kata Minho, menunjuk sebuah gambar di dalam komputernya. Gambar itu menunjukkan kerumunan orang yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat seseorang berparas pucat, sedangkan di sebelah para medis ada seorang _namja_ kekar yang sangat dikenal oleh TOP dan Minho. "_Ne_, itu Siwon.".

"Ada apa, Minho-_ah_?", tanya Nyonya Choi karena mendengar lengkingan suara Minho dari dapur. "Jangan berteriak malam-malam!". Kali ini sang _Appa_ memprotes perilaku anaknya.

TOP dan Minho menelan ludah kecut. Mereka menutupi layar komputer dengan tubuh mereka, berharap orangtuanya tidak menemukan berita apapun tentang Siwon saat ini. "Aniya. Aku hanya sedang bercanda dengan _hyung_, _appa_.", jawab Minho sedikit tercekat.

"Oh begitu. Cepat kalian tidur. Ini sudah malam.", nasihat nyonya Choi kepada kedua anaknya, sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Minho.

"Ada yang tidak beres. Aku akan ke Austria secepatnya.", kata TOP, masih memperhatikan gambar itu dengan sesakma. "Aku ikut, _hyung_!".

**.**

**.**

**# ****Berlin, Germany**** #**

**[Jung's Coorporation]**

**.**

**.**

"_YA_! APA KATAMU?", teriak seorang _namja_ kepada orang lain di seberang sambungan teleponnya. Matanya mendelik marah. Tangannya terkepal. Ia terlihat gusar. "Apa dia selamat? Lalu dimana dia? Cepat temukan dia!", lanjut _namja_ itu, lalu membanting ponsel i-Phone 5 miliknya ke atas meja kaca.

_Namja_ itu mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat sangat frustasi. _Namja_ bernama Jung Yunho itu menopang kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa sulit sekali menangkapmu? Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamku. Apa kamu tidak merestui tindakanku ini, Minnie-_ah_! Ya! Lee Sungmin, kali ini kamu akan aku tangkap dengan tanganku sendiri.", kata Yunho sambil memakai jasnya, lalu bergegas pergi keluar ruangan pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**# ****Seoul, South Korea**** #**

**[Cho Coorporation, Director's Room]**

**.**

**.**

"_Sajangnim_, ada berita buruk!", ujar sekretaris _namja_ paruh baya itu saat ia baru saja memasuki ruangan Direktur. _Yeoja_ cantik itu memberikan sebuah file kepada _namja_ paruh baya yang lebih dikenal dengan Direktur Cho.

"Eh, ada masalah apa?", kata Mr. Cho sambil mengenakan kembali kacamata bacanya. _Namja_ paruh baya itu mengambil beberapa lembar file yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya. Kalau dilihat file-file itu seperti sebuah berita dari internet.

Mr. Cho membalik beberapa lembar file. Tercetak tulisan besar-besar di hampir setiap halaman itu. **'TRAGEDY IN AUSTRIA'. 'SEEGROTE MENELAN KORBAN, SEORANG WARGA NEGARA KOREA SELATAN'. 'SEEGROTE IS A HORROR TOURISM. ONE IS DEAD.' **Berbagai _headline_ terpampang jelas di kertas itu sebagai penunjuk suatu peristiwa besar yang terjadi. Mr. Cho sedikit heran kenapa sekretarisnya memberikan berita-berita ini. Apa hubungan peristiwa ini dengan dirinya?

Dada Mr. Cho berdesir hebat. Rasa khawatir menyeruak masuk ke dalam aliran darahnya. Urat-urat di pelipisnya menegang. Sebuah foto tercetak besar di halaman terakhir. Wajah yang sangat familiar terlihat di dalam foto itu. Kulit pucat dengan bibir membiru, mata terpejam menahan sakit dan beberapa alat medis di sekitar tubuhnya. Mata _namja_ paruh baya itu hanya tertuju pada sang korban yang ia yakini sebagai belahan jiwanya, orang yang paling ia cintai setelah istrinya. Korban itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, anak kandungnya, anak semata wayangnya.

BRAAAAAK! Mr. Cho menjatuhkan lembaran kertas itu ke atas lantai. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia hampir saja jatuh, jika tubuhnya tidak membentur sisi meja sebagai penompang tubuhnya saat itu. _Yeoja_ cantik—yang usianya hampir sama dengan sang direktur—segera membantu atasannya duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya.

"Apa mau saya ambilkan minum, _sajangnim_?", tanya _yeoja_ itu menawarkan minuman untuk menenangkan pikiran atasannya yang kalut.

"Tidak perlu. Tolong hubungi Shim Changmin sekarang! Dan jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai berita ini.", titah Mr. Cho kalut. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tercekat. Mr. Cho mengendurkan ikatan dasinya, berharap oksigen yang masuk dapat menetralisir otaknya yang kalut.

Tak berapa lama, Mr. Cho mengaktifkan komputer yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bekerja. Ia perlu mencari informasi lebih banyak mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Mr. Cho harus bertindak secara tenang agar istrinya tidak _shock_ mendengar kabar yang belum pasti.

BRAAAAK! Mr. Cho membanting _keyboard_ komputernya dengan keras. Ia merasa kesal saat melihat informasi-informasi yang simpang siur, terutama mengenai kematian turis berkebangsaan Korea di negara Austria itu. "_Andwae_! Kau pasti masih hidup kan, Kyu! _Appa_ yakin itu!", ucap Mr. Cho sebelum ia kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam komputer kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**# ****International Hospital, ****Hinterbrühl, Austria #**

**[SiMin's side]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ menunduk di atas sofa. Ia hanya tahu satu hal, penyesalan. Airmatanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, menyebabkan matanya bengkak dan sembab. Pipi _chubby_-nya terlihat sedikit tirus dengan lelehan jejak airmata yang membekas di kedua sisinya. Tak ada lagi warna merah merona yang tercetak di pipi berisi itu. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kekurangan beberapa kilogram _massa_ tubuhnya dalam tiga hari ini. _Yeoja_ manis yang sering dipanggil Minnie itu menolak semua asupan nutrisi yang ditawarkan oleh beberapa orang kepadanya. Ia hanya terdiam dalam tangis di atas sofa, tepatnya di depan ranjang rumah sakit.

Di atas ranjang itu ada seorang _namja_ tampan terbaring lemah dibantu berbagai alat medis di tubuhnya. TIIIT! TIIIIT! TIIIT! Suara monitor pendeteksi jantung terus berbunyi seirama dengan degupan kerja jantung _namja_ itu. SSSSHHH! Udara dari tabung oksigen senantiasa membantu pernapasannya yang sedikit tertahan itu. _Aromatherapy_ pun menyeruak memenuhi udara di dalam kamar agar suasana menjadi tenang dan nyaman bagi _namja_ tampan itu. Selang infus dan berbagai alat lainnya melilit di sekujur tubuhnya, menampakkan dirinya bagaikan seorang penjahat yang tak akan bisa lepas dari hukuman badan ini. Siapa pun, yang melihatnya, pasti miris dan ingin segera melepaskan semua alat yang menyiksa itu.

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu—saat tragedi itu terjadi—_namja_ bermarga Cho itu terbaring koma di atas ranjang. Kulitnya semakin pucat seperti sesosok mayat. Matanya tertutup rapat, tak ada lagi kerlingan jahil dari kelopak mata itu. Bibirnya membiru, tak ada seringai dan perkataan pedas keluar dari bibir ranum itu. Tubuh itu terbujur kaku, mengistirahatkan dirinya dari sikap usil yang biasa ia lakukan kepada Sungmin dan Siwon, kedua sahabat barunya.

_Miracle_! Satu kata itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh semua orang yang tahu tentang tragedi ini. Saat dokter mulai pasrah menangani tubuh membeku itu, tarikan napas teratur dan degup jantung membuat semua orang menatap sosok Cho Kyuhyun dengan takjub. Dokter baru saja akan memvonisnya meninggal, namun entah bagaimana caranya _namja_ itu seakan kembali dari kematian untuk tetap menjalani kehidupan. Sayangnya, _yeoja_ manis yang terus menyalahkan dirinya itu pingsan sebelum berita membahagiakan itu datang dari bibir sang dokter. Tak menunggu lama, dokter dan para medis lainnya segera mengevakuasi Kyuhyun, lalu mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit terdekat. _Namja_ itu harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan yang intensif.

TUUUK! Sebuah buku jatuh di atas pangkuan _yeoja_ manis itu. Lee Sungmin—nama lengkap Minnie—menatap kelu ke atas buku yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah buku yang menjadi awal malapetaka ini. BRAAAK! Sungmin melempar buku itu jauh dari hadapannya, membuat buku itu menghantam lantai kamar rumah sakit. Tangisannya kembali pecah. Sungmin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di atas pahanya yang meringkuk di atas sofa.

"Kenapa kamu melemparnya?", tanya Siwon setelah mengambil buku itu kembali. Siwon duduk di samping _yeoja_ manis itu, mengulurkan kembali buku itu ke depan wajah Sungmin. "Bukalah, lalu lihat apa isi dari buku ini!", pinta Siwon yang lebih mirip perintah.

Sungmin mendorong buku itu dari sisinya. Ia benar-benar jengah dan berharap buku terkutuk itu tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Bagi Sungmin, buku itu membawa malapetaka, membuat salah satu orang terpenting di hidupnya menjadi seperti ini. Siwon menghela napas panjang saat untuk ke sekian kalinya Sungmin menolak kehadiran buku itu. Kali ini Siwon tak ingin menyerah. Ia membuka buku itu untuk membacakan isinya.

Siwon membuka buku yang terbungkus plastik bening itu dengan pelan—takut merusak penataannya yang sempurna. Kyuhyun memang orang yang apik dalam menjaga barang berharganya. Walau buku ini terjatuh ke dalam danau, buku ini masih terjaga aman karena Kyuhyun telah membungkusnya di dalam plastik. Siwon membuka buku yang sampulnya bertuliskan 'Creations Of Kyu' dengan huruf CK besar di bawahnya. Halaman pertama menunjukkan beberapa sketsa pemandangan gedung di Eropa. Terlihat jelas ini adalah Heidelberg Castle. Halaman-halaman berikutnya berisi sketsa kontemporer, sketsa manusia dan beberapa sketsa pemandangan lainnya. Siwon membalik halaman buku itu hingga sebuah sketsa dengan untaian kata terukir di atas kertas itu.

"Panas adalah kesan pertama pertemuan kami. Perih adalah kesan kedua aku memulai petualangan ini. Kedua kesan itu terpatri kuat di dalam dadaku. Airmatamu meruntuhkan keegoisanku, membuatku ingin selalu memelukmu. Diam-diam bayanganmu selalu menggelitik memoriku, hingga aku selalu bisa memahat ekspresimu ke dalam buku berhargaku.", ucap Siwon membacakan untaian kata itu. Kata-kata itu didasari sebuah sketsa _yeoja_ yang sedang menangis. _Yeoja_ manis berambut panjang dengan bibir berbentuk M, membuat setiap orang ingin memeluk model yang ada di atas kertas itu.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke halaman di sebelah gambar sebelumnya. Kali ini wajah _yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis. Siwon menyunggingkan senyumannya—tanpa sadar, ketika terpampang jelas sketsa sempurna itu di depan matanya.

"Lee Sungmin… Sungminnie… Minnie… Ah, nama itu terdengar manis seperti dirimu. Kau bagaikan gula-gula yang membuatku adiktif akan rasa manismu. Senyuman renyahmu membuatku berdebar tak menentu. Andaikan kamu tahu kalau aku sangat-sangat menyukai lengkungan di kedua pipimu itu. Begitu chubby dan menggemaskan, membuatku ingin mengecupnya suatu waktu.", kata Siwon membacakan bait demi bait kalimat tulus dari diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, memalingkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang sedang Siwon genggam. Siwon membalas tatapan Sungmin, menyodorkan buku itu kepada orang yang berhak. "Kau terlihat begitu indah di dalam sketsa ini. Hanya orang yang memiliki perasaan tulus dan murni dapat menggoreskan setiap lekuk wajahmu ke dalam lukisan. Kau itu berarti banyak untuknya, Min. Jadi bacalah buku ini. Di setiap halaman hanya namamu dan wajahmu yang tercetak di dalamnya. Kamu pasti akan mengerti.", ujar Siwon, sebelum ia meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku pada halaman yang baru saja dibaca Siwon.

Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk membuaka lembaran baru pada buku itu. Lembaran-lembaran itu berisi sketsa wajahnya dalam berbagai ekspresi. Kalimat-kalimat manis yang Kyuhyun torehkan mampu membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Jemari lentik Sungmin meraba halus kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Logika dan perasaannya berperang hebat. Ia belum yakin jika semua ini Kyuhyun tuliskan untuk dirinya. Ini terlalu mustahil.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia melihat Sungmin hanya membelalakkan matanya, tanda ketidakpercayaannya. Siwon memutuskan untuk menghampiri _yeoja_ manis itu lagi, beruntung ia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ kekar itu—sekali lagi—duduk di samping Sungmin. Ia mengelus surai rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Kamu masih belum yakin dengan perasaan Kyuhyun kepadamu? Bukankah dia sudah menyatakannya?", tanya Siwon tepat sasaran. Sungmin menunduk tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Kamu butuh bukti apa lagi untuk menghapus keraguanmu itu?".

Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Saat ini pikirannya kacau, otaknya tak dapat berkerja dengan baik. Siwon menghidupkan sebuah camera digital yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Kau tahu, kita bertiga dibekali sebuah camera digital oleh Kyuhyun. Aku, kamu dan dia memiliki masing-masing satu camera digital untuk menyimpan semua hal yang kita sukai. The blue one is Kyuhyun's. You must see what he likes the best.", ucap Siwon sambil mengarahkan _menu camera digital_ itu ke penyimpanan gambar.

Sebuah potret Sungmin yang tengah berjongkok di sebuah taman bunga, terpampang jelas pada layar camera. Siwon mengganti gambar selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi hanya potret Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu sedang terlelap di atas kursi taman. Siwon tersenyum menatap dalam potret di hadapannya. "_It's you. Then it's you. Oh my! It's you again. Again and again._", kata Siwon saat ia terus mengganti berbagai potret yang tersimpan di dalam _memory camera_ itu.

Sungmin—yang semula hanya diam—mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar _camera_ itu. Ia menarik camera yang ada di tangan Siwon, memastikan apa yang dikatakan Siwon bukanlah hal yang mengada-ada. Sungmin menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, saat semua potret ekspresinya terrekam jelas ke dalam _camera_ itu. Jadi selama ini isi camera ini didominasi oleh sosoknya, walau ada beberapa foto pemandangan atau foto suasana kota Eropa lainnya.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Min. Lihatlah camera digital-ku. Disini tertangkap bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mencuri pandang padamu. Asal kamu tahu, aku ini penggemar setia hubungan kalian berdua. Bahkan aku punya foto saat kalian berciuman di rumah Kangin-_ahjussi_.", jelas Siwon sambil mengutak-atik camera digital miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Ia menunjukkan kepada Sungmin potret-potret yang berhasil didapatkannya.

Potret Kyuhyun saat memandang Sungmin dari kejauhan, potret Kyuhyun cemberut saat Sungmin sedang bersama Franz, potret Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin memeluk Kangin dan potret lainnya, termasuk potret saat kedua bibir KyuMin beradu begitu lama di dalam _apartment _Kangin. Tidak ada yang menyangka _namja_ kekar itu merekam tingkah laku keduanya secara diam-diam. _Siwon is KyuMin Shipper, eoh?_

Tangis Sungmin kembali pecah. "A-aku… Aku tidak mencintainya, Wonnie. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya.", jawab Sungmin terbata-bata pada awalnya, namun cepat di akhir kalimatnya. "Sejak awal aku menyukaimu, a-aku merasa nyaman denganmu dan aku merasa ingin selalu di dekatmu.", jujur Sungmin, menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Hahahahahahaha!". Tawa Siwon pecah, melupakan dirinya yang berada di dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit. Siwon menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. "Dasar bodoh! Dari awal aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang dongsaeng. Rasa nyaman yang kamu rasakan adalah rasa nyaman antara oppa dan dongsaengnya. Selama ini kamu hidup sendiri, jadi saat ada orang yang melimpahkan begitu banyak perhatian kepadamu, kamu salah mengartikannya.", jeda Siwon.

"Ingatlah! Siapa yang membuat dadamu bergetar hebat saat bersamanya? Siapa yang membuatmu uring-uringan saat dia bersama _yeoja_ lain? Siapa yang bisa membuatmu terlelap saat kamu merasakan gundah? Siapa yang membuatmu merasa gelisah saat dia tidak bersamamu? Siapa yang membuatmu merasa hampir mati saat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? Siapa? Hanya kamu yang bisa menjawabnya, Min. Sadarlah sekarang! Buang egomu karena kebahagiaanmu hanya kamu yang bisa menentukannya.", lanjut Siwon sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin. Siwon keluar dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun, berharap Sungmin mampu mencurahkan semua perasaannya.

Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang basah airmata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Beberapa memori terulang jelas di dalam ingatannya. Ia menemukan satu sosok yang mampu membuat dirinya tak bisa mengontrol diri, merasa gelisah, merasa nyaman dan merasa sangat dicintai. Ia menemukan satu sosok yang baru ia sadari bahwa sosok itu selama ini telah menjadi oksigennya, membuatnya sangat bergantung kepada orang itu. Ya, sosok itu adalah _namja_ yang terbaring di depannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdiri, lalu menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap selama tiga hari ini. _Yeoja_ manis itu duduk di kursi, tepat di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang berbalut perban dan infus. Ia membawa tangan Kyuhyun agar dapat mengelus pipinya lembut. Baru ia sadari, ia merindukan momen-momen seperti ini.

"_Hiks… Mianhae_, Kyu. _Hiks… Hiks… Mi-mianhae…_ Selama ini aku terlalu egois. Aku hanya takut, _hiks_, takut kamu menipuku dengan sikap jahilmu. A-aku… _hiks…_ Aku juga menyukaimu, Kyu. Ah, _ani…_ Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, Kyu. _Ireona_! _Hiks… hiks… hiks…_ Kyu, _Ireona_!_ Jebal…_", tangis Sungmin frustasi. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, berharap _namja_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berharap Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil padanya, mengatakan bahwa ini hanya permainannya.

"_YA_, SUNGMIN! HENTIKAN!". Sebuah teriakan menginterupsi tindakan Sungmin yang masih menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa henti. Kim Kibum baru saja kembali dari membeli makanan untuk Sungmin saat ia melihat Sungmin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membahayakan kondisi Kyuhyun. "_Stop it now. You hurt him_!", kata Kibum, menarik tubuh Sungmin dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kibum. "Aku hanya ingin ia cepat bangun. Aku muak melihat permainannya seperti ini. A-aku…".

Kibum menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin pelan. "_Sssst… Uljima… Everything's gonna be okay. Just believe it._".

**.**

**.**

**#Kyuhyun's room, ****Hinterbrühl**** Hospital****, Austria****#**

**[Day 20, SiBumKyuMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

Hari beranjak malam, ini sudah hari kedua setelah Sungmin menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah tidak menyalahkan dirinya lagi, justru ia semakin intensif menjaga sosok _namja_ paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Dokter mengatakan bahwa orang koma masih dapat mendengar dan berinteraksi dengan orang di sekelilingnya, walau tidak dapat merespon apapun dalam bentuk gerakan. Dokter juga menyarankan agar Sungmin dan lainnya lebih sering mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara. Sejak saat itu Sungmin sering bercerita tentang banyak hal kepada Kyuhyun, begitu pula Siwon, Kibum, Hangeng dan Heechul lakukan. Pasangan HanChul menunda acara _honeymoon_ mereka setelah mendengar berita duka itu, jadi keduanya sering mampir untuk menjenguk.

"Minnie, kamu ikut pulang saja malam ini. Biarkan Siwon yang menjaga Kyuhyun. Kamu juga perlu istirahat.", ajak Heechul kepada _yeoja_ kelinci itu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Biarkan aku menjaga Kyuhyun sendiri malam ini. Kalian tidak usah menemaniku. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat dia bangun. Tidak usah khawatir. _I'll be fine_.", ucap Sungmin meyakinkan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu.", putus Siwon.

"Hahaha! Lihat saja wajahmu, _oppa_! Sudah seperti mayat hidup. Pulanglah!", tolak Sungmin, mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Baik-baik di sini ya, Min. _Annyeong_!", pamit Hangeng dan Kibum bersamaan, sebelum mereka semua menghilang di koridor rumah sakit.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di pintu. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tenang dan tak ingin diusik oleh siapa pun. Sungmin melangkah pelan ke ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang selama dua hari ini setia menemaninya menjaga Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa, Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah tampannya—walau tertutup sebagian besar oleh masker oksigen. Tak berapa lama _yeoja_ manis itu tertidur.

SREEET! "Hfa-haf… hus…". SREEET! Sebuah suara lirih terdengar di dalam kamar itu. Sungmin sedikit terganggu saat sesuatu menyentuh pipinya yang diletakkannya di atas ranjang. Sungmin membuka matanya, mengintip sosok Kyuhyun dari sela matanya yang sedikit terpejam itu. SREEET! Sebuah jari bergerak di dalam genggaman tangan Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersentak bangun, menyadari jari siapa itu.

"Hfa-haf… hus… haaah~ Hfa-haf… hus…", gumam Kyuhyun kesulitan karena mulutnya masih tertutup masker oksigen. Tangan Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat, seakan memberikan tanda kepada Sungmin. "Hfa-haf… hus… haaah~ Hfa-haf… hus…", gumam _namja_ itu berulang-ulang.

"Apa, Kyu? Kamu minta apa?", tanya Sungmin, mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Hauuuuuus.", ucapnya dalam satu hembusan napas yang kemudian diikuti dengan dadanya naik-turun, kesulitan mengambil napas kembali. Kyuhyun masih terlihat lemah dan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Sungmin segera mengambilkan segelas air dengan sedotan, lalu membantu Kyuhyun untuk minum. _Namja_ tampan itu beberapa kali mencoba menghisap air dari dalam sedotan, tapi usahanya selalu gagal, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia sudah kesal dengan usahanya itu. Kyuhyun menarik masker oksigennya lagi, meletakkannya di atas hidungnya. Sungmin tidak menyerah. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok, berusaha memberikan air kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu _namja_ itu sedang sangat kehausan.

"Ayo, Kyu! Kita coba lagi.", tawar Sungmin saat Kyuhyun masih memegang maskernya dengan posesif. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Tak berapa lama _namja_ itu melepas maskernya. Sungmin langsung memberikan beberapa sendok air kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak semua air itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun karena _namja_ itu masih sangat kesulitan mengatur tubuhnya. Beberapa tetes air jatuh ke atas leher Kyuhyun yang sudah ditataki _tissue_ oleh Sungmin.

Saat dirasa kerongkongannya tidak sekering sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin pelan sebagai tanda ia sudah selesai minum. Kyuhyun kembali tersengal-sengal, memakai masker oksigennya agar ia dapat bernapas secara teratur kembali.

Airmata Sungmin mengalir di kedua sisi pipinya, saat ia melihat begitu lemah dan susahnya Kyuhyun hanya untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan saja. "Akhirnya kamu sadar, Kyu. Aku… Aku sangat merindukanmu.".

"Uhuk… Uhuk…". Kyuhyun terbatuk beberapa kali, saat tubuh berat Sungmin menimpa badannya. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai lupa dengan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

CUP!

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat bibir _pouty_ itu menyentuh bibirnya. Tak ada lumatan, hanya sentuhan ringan dan sesaat, mengingat Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan oksigennya. Sungmin tersenyum manis dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"_Saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kalau kamu tidur lagi dan bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk memarahimu.", ancam Sungmin, masih dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang, namun ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan moment ini. Ia tidak ingin melepas Cho Kyuhyun-nya lagi. _Posessive, eh?_

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun. Ia masih saja membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna. _Namja_ tampan itu merasa ia berada dalam alam mimpi. Sungguh di luar nalar imajinasinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, heh? Kau sudah tertangkap basah tuan Cho. Aku tahu semua tindakan kriminalmu. Kamu diam-diam menjadi pengagum rahasiaku, menuliskan kata-kata memuakkan di dalam buku malapetaka itu, lalu memotretku seenaknya. Kamu harus dihukum!", kata Sungmin panjang-lebar dengan mimik wajah kesal.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, terlihat panik dengan ancaman. "Haah… Miih… Miiaaah… haah… Mianhae.", ucap Kyuhyun lirih, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kamu dihukum untuk selalu berada di sampingku, mencintaiku dan menjagaku seumur hidup. Selamanya. Tidak ada bantahan. Apakah kamu mau menjadi kekasihku, Mr. Cho?", tanya Sungmin pelan tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, ingin melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun setelah ia menjabarkan semua perasaannya.

Hening. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Masih tetap hening. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"_YA!_ JAWAB AKU!", teriak Sungmin frustasi sambil mencubit pipi tirus Kyuhyun gemas.

SREEEET! Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Sungmin. _Namja_ itu melepas masker oksigennya, lalu sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di bibirnya. "_Yes as you wish_!", jawab Kyuhyun lancar, tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

CUP! Kali ini Kyuhyun merebut bibir ranum Sungmin untuk beradu dengan bibirnya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin, seakan ia ingin menghabiskan bibir itu seorang diri. Rasa cinta dan kasih yang selama ini terkukuh di dalam hatinya, lepas begitu saja tersalurkan melalui pagutan-pagutan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, kebutuhan oksigen menyerang keduanya. Kyuhyun melepas ikatan mereka, menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sungmin—yang terlihat shock atas respon Kyuhyun di luar bayangannya itu. Kyuhyun kembali memakai masker oksigennya.

PLETAAAK! "_Ya_! Jadi kamu berpura-pura lemah? _Aish_! Kau menyebalkan!", ambek Sungmin saat ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki kekuatan untuk menciumnya lama seperti itu.

"Hehe… Aku tidak tahu. Setelah kamu bilang _saranghae_, aku mendapatkan energi luar biasa. Minnie, _you are my life. Unbelievable_!", balas Kyuhyun sedikit tidak jelas karena bibirnya tertutup masker oksigen.

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal karena dijahili oleh _namjachingu_ barunya. "Haha… Jangan ngambek dong, _chagiya_! Aku kan masih sakit.", rajuk Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**# ****Hinterbrühl**** Hospital****, Austria****#**

**[Day 21, Other's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu masuk saja dulu. Aku akan memparkirkan mobil.", kata Siwon kepada Kibum yang sudah turun terlebih dahulu di _lobby_ rumah sakit.

"Ne. Hati-hati.", jawab Kibum, melambaikan tangannya kepada Siwon, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Saat ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi, waktu biasa bagi Kibum dan Siwon untuk kembali menjaga Kyuhyun. Kibum membawa satu tas pakaian ganti untuk Sungmin dan satu tas berisi sarapan dan cemilan untuk Sungmin. Kibum terlalu senang saat _yeoja_ manis itu kembali memiliki selera makannya. Tak sulit bagi Kibum untuk melalui berbagai pintu rumah sakit yang harus dilalui dengan _card_ khusus itu. Denah rumah sakit ini sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"_Chogiyo_!", panggil seorang _namja_ saat Kibum baru akan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ne.", jawab Kibum—sedikit heran ketika ada seseorang yang menggunakan bahasa Korea kepadanya. "Ada perlu apa?", tanya Kibum dengan bahasa Korea.

"Hmm… Aku dengar ada seorang _namja_ berkebangsaan Korea yang dirawat di sini. Dia adalah korban tragedi Seegrotte.", jabar _namja_ itu kepada Kibum.

'_Siapa namja ini? Kenapa ia menanyakan Kyuhyun?'_, tanya Kibum dalam hatinya. _Yeoja_ itu memasang wajah datarnya, tidak berniat menjawab apapun.

"Apa kamu mengenalnya? Aku temannya, lebih tepatnya teman Lee Sungmin".

DEG!

'_Sungmin-ssi? Wah ada yang tidak beres!'_, batin Kibum bergejolak.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Soal itu kamu bisa tanyakan kepada perawat atau _recepsionist_ di sebelah sana.", tunjuk Kibum ke sebuah arah kepada _namja_ itu. Tak menunggu lama Kibum segera menutup lift yang baru saja terbuka untuknya. "Gomawoyo!".

'_Sial! Jangan bilang itu namja yang mencari Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Sungmin di sini? Aish!'_, pikir Kibum kalut. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobil Kibum pada tempat biasa—khusus untuk keluarga pasien. Siwon baru saja menutup pintu mobil Kibum saat sebuah tangan menjegal tangan Siwon. _Namja_ kekar itu melihat ke arah sang pelaku. Matanya membuka lebar. "_Hyung_?".

"_Ne_, Siwon! Syukurlah aku langsung menemukanmu. Ayo pulang! Kamu terlalu banyak membuat masalah.", paksa TOP, menarik Siwon ke arah mobilnya.

Seorang _namja_ turun dari mobil TOP. "Hai, Siwon-_hyung_!", sapa adik bungsunya dengan senyuman menggoda dan tatapan yang mengejek.

"_How can_? Kenapa kamu juga ada di sini, Minho?", tanya Siwon kaget. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan ditemukan oleh kakaknya terlebih lagi adiknya ikut bersama. TAAK! Siwon melepas cengkraman tangan TOP. "Dengarkan aku, _hyung_. Aku belum bisa pulang. Sahabatku dalam keadaan kritis di dalam sana. Aku pasti akan segera pulang, tapi bukan sekarang. Tolong mengertilah.".

"Apa kamu bilang? Mengerti? Selama ini kami sudah mentoleransi sikapmu itu beberapa kali, tapi apa? Kamu semakin liar, Choi Siwon. Jika kamu berlama-lama disini, bisa-bisa kamu dianggap melakukan tindakan kriminal bersama temanmu itu.", marah TOP.

CKIIIIIT! Beberapa mobil hitam berhenti di dekat _lobby_ rumah sakit, membuat Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Beberapa _namja_ berpakaian jas hitam keluar dari dalam mobil-mobil itu. Seorang _namja_ dengan kulit kecoklatan keluar dari dalam rumah sakit. Ia telihat sangat marah. "Kalian harus menjaga ketat rumah sakit ini. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam gara-gara sistem keamanan rumah sakit yang berlebihan ini. Aish! Awas jangan sampai mereka mencurigai kita.", titah _namja_ itu, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang baru saja keluar dari dalam parkiran.

SREEET! "_Ya_! Tatap aku saat aku bicara denganmu.", ujar TOP semakin kesal karena merasa diacuhkan adiknya.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan kata-kata kakaknya, justru ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit melalui sebuah pintu di dekat parkiran. TREEEK! Pintu kaca itu terbuka lebar setelah Siwon menunjukkan kartu khusus di mesin scan. Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kartu itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit secara leluasa.

DUUUG! DUUUG! DUUUG! TOP menggedor pintu kaca yang telah tertutup dari luar. "_Ya_! Siwon, berhenti!", teriak TOP semakin murka.

Siwon bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, ingin memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sungmin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti hati mereka. Siwon tersenyum senang. Ia menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun. "Ah, Kyu! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah.", ujar Siwon, melupakan masalah yang membuatnya terengah-engah karena berlari.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu berlari?", tanya Kyuhyun lebih jelas karena masker oksigennya telah berganti dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Ah iya!". Siwon memukul keningnya. "Aku melihat Yunho dan kawanannya di bawah sana. Kita harus cepat pergi. Mereka telah mengepung rumah sakit ini.", cemas Siwon.

"_Ne._ Kami tahu. Aku sudah menghubungi _eonni_ agar menjemput kalian di sini. Kita masih punya sedikit waktu sebelum jam berkunjung. Mereka tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa kartu pengenal.", kata Kibum tenang.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak ingin pergi. Kyuhyun baru saja sadar dan aku harus tetap berada di sampingnya.", tolak Sungmin, menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan. Sebaiknya kamu bersembunyi sebelum semuanya ini menjadi masalah.", ucap Siwon bijak.

KRIIING! Suara ponsel berdering. "_Yoboseyo. Ne, Eonni_! Sebentar lagi kami ke sana.", putus Kibum kepada orang di seberang telepon. "Heechul-_eonni_ sudah sampai. Kita harus cepat.", kata Kibum sambil merapikan beberapa baju untuk Sungmin. "Kamu harus menggunakan ini untuk penyamaran.".

SREEET! Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Ia hendak melepas _infus set_ di tangannya saat tangan besar Siwon menahan tindakan Kyuhyun. "Hei, bodoh! Apa yang kamu lakukan?".

"Aku akan ikut pergi bersama kalian.", jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Diam di sini. Kamu hanya akan menyusahkan kami jika memaksakan diri untuk ikut. Aku tidak ingin membawa orang sekarat sepertimu.", tolak Siwon ketus.

"Ta-tapi…".

CUP! "Diamlah, _chagi._ Kesehatanmu itu yang terpenting. Kita pasti akan kembali. Saranghae. Jaga diri ya!", kata Sungmin setelah mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat. Ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang dicari oleh kawanan Yunho, bukan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu akan tetap aman jika berada di dalam rumah sakit ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pasrah. "Kamu tetap cantik dengan kerudung seperti itu. _I love you_. Hati-hati.", kata Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Sungmin. Kedua orang—yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa jam lalu itu—berpelukan beberapa saat.

Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin dengan sebuah tas di tangan satunya. "Ayo, pergi!".

"Sungmin!", panggil Kibum sebelum _yeoja_ manis itu keluar kamar. HAP! "Pakailah ponselku itu agar kita masih bisa saling berkomunikasi. Ikuti saja semua perintah kakakku. Mereka buronan yang handal.", jelas Kibum setelah memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

BRAAAAK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, setelah Sungmin dan Siwon keluar dari kamar itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut, melihat sosok _namja_ berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN!".

"Eh, _appa_?".

**.**

**.**

**\(^_^")…::TBC::…(# )a**

**.**

Wednesday, September 26, 2012 at 10:14pm


	23. Chapter 19

**~(^o^)…Previous on 19****th**** Chapter 18…(^.^)~**

"Sungmin!", panggil Kibum sebelum _yeoja_ manis itu keluar kamar. HAP! "Pakailah ponselku itu agar kita masih bisa saling berkomunikasi. Ikuti saja semua perintah kakakku. Mereka buronan yang handal.", jelas Kibum setelah memberikan ponselnya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

BRAAAAK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, setelah Sungmin dan Siwon keluar dari kamar itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut, melihat sosok _namja_ berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN!".

"Eh, _appa_?".

**19th**

Chapter 19

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_**Kamuflase"**_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan Sungmin berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun, menuruni tangga darurat, menuju tempat parkir dimana Heechul dan Hangeng telah menunggu keduanya. Heechul segera menuntun Sungmin dan Siwon ke dalam mobilnya. Saat yang bersamaan TOP melihat Siwon masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia mencegah mobil itu pergi dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan mobil.

CKIIIIT! Hampir saja mobil berwarna hitam itu menabrak tubuh tinggi TOP. Siwon keluar dari dalam mobil, menyeret kakaknya menjauh dari mobil itu.

"_YA! HYUNG!_ Berhentilah bersikap sok heroik di depanku. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan segera kembali, _hyung_. Tapi aku harus menyelamatkan temanku dulu. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera menghubungi lewat _email_. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, kamu boleh membakar seluruh barang berhargaku di dalam kamar, termasuk drum kesayanganku di studio Jiyong-_hyung_.", jelas Siwon sambil kembali berlari ke dalam mobil.

TOP menghela napas panjang, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk percaya kepada adiknya yang paling nakal itu. Minho menghampiri TOP, menatap bingung ke arah mobil yang baru saja dinaiki oleh Siwon. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Siwon-_hyung_ kabur lagi? Seharusnya kita bisa menyeretnya kepada _appa_.", tanya Minho sedikit tidak terima dengan keputusan kakak tertuanya itu.

"Aku—". Perkataan TOP terputus oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering beberapa kali. "_Yoboseyo_!", jawab TOP, tak ingin membuat sang penelepon menunggu lama.

"….."

TOP menelan ludah kecut, sambil menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "_Ne. Ne, chagi! Mianhae!_ Aku sedang terburu-buru.", jawab TOP seadanya.

"…."

"Bukan. Bukan begitu, _chagi_. Kamu yang terpenting. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. _Mianhae_. Aku terpaksa pergi tanpa mengabarkanmu.".

"…"

"_Ne_. Aku di Eropa, tepatnya di Austria.".

"…"

"_Mwo? Andwae!_ Baiklah aku dan Minho akan segera ke sana. Tunggu kami. _Saranghae_!", ujar TOP mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kekasihnya, Kwon Jiyong.

Minho memukul bahu TOP beberapa kali. "Apa yang Jiyong-_hyung_ katakan?", tanya Minho penasaran, karena sepertinya tadi Jiyong sempat memarahi TOP.

TOP menghela napas panjang. "Jiyong memintaku untuk ke Spanyol, menemaninya bertemu dengan produser musik. _Aish_! Benar-benar merepotkan!", jelas TOP, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eh? Spanyol, _hyung_?", tanya Minho meyakinkan. TOP hanya menggangguk pelan. "Asyiiiik! Aku akan berjalan-jalan ke Spanyol. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_", teriak Minho ber-e_uforia_.

**.**

**.**

**#Kamar Kyuhyun, International Hospital, Austria#**

**[KyuBum's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"_Appa_? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?", tanya Kyuhyun _shock_ melihat kedatangan _appa_-nya.

_Namja_ paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun, diikuti oleh _namja_ jangkung yang setia menjadi kaki tangan tuan Cho—Shim Changmin. "Berhenti membuat semua orang khawatir, Cho! Dasar kau anak nakal!", marah Mr. Cho menghampiri sisi ranjang anaknya.

"Hai, _bro_! Ternyata raja iblis bisa terbujur sakit juga, ya?", sindir Changmin, memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau, anak setan!", ledek Kyuhyun susah payah, karena napasnya sedikit tercekat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, Kyu! Kamu harus banyak istirahat.", kata Mr. Cho khawatir. Ia mengelus rambut anaknya dengan sayang. Jika bukan karena egonya sebagai lelaki, _namja_ paruh baya itu pasti sudah menitikkan airmatanya melihat kondisi anaknya yang lemah.

"_Hehehe… Mi—mianhae, appa_!", jawab Kyuhyun masih kesulitan. Sebenarnya kondisi Kyuhyun masih kurang baik. Ia sulit bernapas dengan lancar terutama saat berbicara dengan orang lain. Entah bagaimana, kekuatan cintanya kepada Sungmin mampu membuatnya seakan kuat dan berkondisi sangat baik. Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin Sungmin khawatir.

"Eh? Kibum?", tanya Changmin setelah menyadari keberadaan Kibum yang sedaritadi hanya seperti patung hidup di dalam ruangan itu. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Dimana Siwon dan Sungmin?".

"Mereka… Mereka kabur, Changmin. _Mmm…_ Sepertinya kita bisa membahas ini lain kali saat kita hanya berdua saja.", jawab Kibum singkat seraya melirik ke arah Mr. Cho, memberi tanda kepada Changmin atas kehadiran _namja_ paruh baya itu.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Mr. Cho yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. "Oh, aku mengerti!", balasnya singkat.

Sejak hari itu, Mr. Cho dan Changmin membantu Kibum merawat Kyuhyun. Seluruh perawatan terbaik diberikan kepada Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu segera pulih dan melakukan rawat jalannya di Korea. _Appa_ Kyuhyun selalu berada di samping _namja_ tampan itu, tak membiarkan satu detik pun untuknya menanyakan kabar Sungmin kepada Kibum. Mr. Cho pun beberapa kali menanyakan perihal kecelakaan yang terjadi pada anak jeniusnya itu. Ia merasa janggal dengan kecelakaan yang memperlihatkan sisi bodoh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Changmin, Kibum, Mr. Cho dan Kyuhyun berada di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu sudah tidak menggunakan selang oksigennya. Ia telah mampu bernapas dengan baik. Kibum membuka ponselnya, membaca sebuah pesan dengan suara lantang.

"Kamu tahu lanjutan cerita drama semalam tidak, Min?", tanya Kibum sambil menyikut lengan Changmin, mengajak _namja_ jangkung itu ke dalam sandiwaranya.

"Eh? Tidak. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?", tanya Changmin seakan ingin tahu.

Mr. Cho sedang menyuapi potongan buah kepada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu melirik ke arah duo ChangBum itu, merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara lantang keduanya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau gadis itu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sakit? Hari kelima perpisahan mereka, sang gadis mengirim kabar untuk kekasihnya itu. Sayangnya itu hanya berupa surat singkat, namun menggambarkan seluruh perasaannya.", jelas Kibum agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Oh ya? Apa itu? Aku penasaran.", tanya Changmin, sesekali melirik ke arah Mr. Cho, berharap _namja_ paruh baya itu tidak curiga dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Shim Changmin. Ehem…", ucap Kibum lebih lantang lagi. "Hai, Hyunnie. Apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu. Aku harap kamu semakin membaik. Tenang saja! Aku di sini baik-baik saja. _Saranghae,_ Hyunnie. _I miss u so much_!", lanjut Kibum dengan intonasi lambat dan tegas agar Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!". Kyuhyun tersedak. Ia terlalu senang, sekaligus kaget mendengar pesan Sungmin yang sedikit blak-blakan itu. Mr. Cho panik melihat anaknya yang kewalahan. Ia mengambil segelas air, lalu memberikan anaknya minum. "Pelan-pelan saja, Kyu!", nasihat _namja_ paruh baya itu sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"_OOOOOH~ SO SWEET!_", jerit Changmin menyindir. "Hahaha… Dia salah tingkah, Bum!", bisik Changmin, saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Pasangan baru itu benar-benar membuatku iri.", balas Kibum sambil tersenyum manis.

"Minnie-_ah, bogoshippo_!", lirih Kyuhyun hampir tak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

**.**

**.**

**#Rome, Italy#**

**[Day 29, Monday, SiMin's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin, _Palliwa_!", teriak Kim Jongwoon atau sering dipanggil Yesung dari arah pintu depan rumah.

"_Ne. Chakkaman, oppa_!", balas Sungmin sambil memakai sepatunya serabutan. Ia mengencangkan tali tasnya, lalu bergegas menyusul Yesung.

"Hati-hati, Min-_ah_! Aku akan berangkat bersama tuan Kim nanti siang.", kata Siwon memberi salam perpisahan pagi itu.

Sudah seminggu kedua remaja itu menginap di rumah tuan Kim, _ahjussi_ dari Kim Heechul dan Kim Kibum. Heechul meminta tuan Kim untuk membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam sekolah yang dipimpin olehnya itu. Penampilan Sungmin dirubah. Rambutnya dipotong pendek, dicat hitam dan memakai kacamata besar, seperti orang _nerd_ pada umumnya. Pakaian Sungmin pun berubah total, selain seragam sekolah, Sungmin pun biasa memakai baju panjang tertutup dan kelonggaran. Jauh berbeda dari penampilannya dulu yang terkesan manis dan imut.

"_Argh_! Lama sekali. Kau kan tahu aku harus menjemput Stella dulu. _Aish_! Cepat naik ke mobilku!", perintah Yesung yang sebenarnya berusia lebih muda dua tahun dari Sungmin itu.

"_Mianhae, oppa_! Aku tidak bermaksud.", kata Sungmin penuh penyesalan. _Yeoja_ itu menunduk di kursi belakang, merasa kesal dengan sikapnya yang merepotkan.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, melirik sosok rapuh Sungmin dari kaca spion. "Sudahlah. Besok jangan diulangi lagi ya!", kata Yesung mengalah.

"_Annyeong, oppa! Why you are so late_?", sapa Stella Jung saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung. _Yeoja_ berparas cantik dan bernampilan modis itu melirik Sungmin yang duduk tenang di jok belakang. "Hai, Sungmin. _Morning_!", sapanya ramah pada Sungmin yang hanya dibalas senyum manis dari Sungmin.

"_Sorry._ Sungmin telat bangun. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah.", jawab Yesung singkat sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka bertiga sampai di tempat tujuan. Keadaan sekolah di pagi hari memang selalu ramai, terlebih lagi setelah mobil Yesung masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah. _Namja_ keturunan Korea berkebangsaan Italia itu memang memiliki banyak penggemar. Ia dikenal memiliki suara emas yang tiada bandingannya. Siapapun ingin sekali menjadi kekasih Kim Jongwoon, namun sayang hatinya sudah terpaut dengan _yeoja_ bernama Stella Jung—gadis keturunan Italia-Korea yang cukup terkenal di sekolah itu.

Beberapa siswa bergerumul di dekat mobil Yesung, memperhatikan idola mereka dari dekat. Para _yeoja_ cantik berwajah khas Eropa melirik Yesung dan Stella yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil. Tatapan kagum terlontar untuk pasangan itu, namun pandangan itu berubah menjadi iri dan kesal saat melihat Lee Sungmin keluar dari mobil Yesung. Siapa pun tidak menyangka _yeoja_ cupu itu bisa dekat dengan _namja_ terpopuler di sekolah itu, terlebih lagi Sungmin tidak bisa bicara bahasa Italia, membuat mereka sulit menanyakan perihal Yesung di rumahnya.

"Eh, Ryeo-_ssi_! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Memandang ke arah pasangan populer itu?", selidik Sungmin saat melihat temannya berdiri diam di dekat mobil Yesung. Pasangan populer itu sudah meninggalkan parkiran mobil sedaritadi, tanpa peduli dengan Sungmin sama sekali.

Kim Ryeowook atau sering dipanggil Ryeo oleh Sungmin adalah teman terdekat Sungmin di sekolah itu. Sungmin sangat bersyukur karena ia sekelas dengan Ryeowook, terlebih Ryeowook adalah murni orang Korea. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak ada Ryeowook, pasti Sungmin akan dikucilkan dan tidak memiliki teman ngobrol dikarenakan kendala bahasa. Ryeowook adalah _translator_ terbaik yang ia miliki saat ini.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "_Aniya_. Aku hanya menunggumu, Min!", jawab Ryeowook yang sudah dapat dipastikan sebagai kebohongan besar.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, memberikan tatapan penuh selidik pada _yeoja_ berponi panjang itu. "Ayo kita masuk!", kata Sungmin, merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**(o^_^o)**

**.**

**.**

"_Good afternoon, g__uys__! I would announce that our school will hold a study tour around Europe. It will also be used to prepare the theater that will __h__old next month. __Prepare yourself well. __Theater auditions will be implemented starting this afternoon._", kata Siwon memberikan pengumuman di depan kelas sebelum ia memulai pelajarannya hari ini.

Tuan Kim menjadikan Siwon sebagai asisten guru musik di sekolahnya. Ia lihat kemampuan Siwon dalam mengajar pun sangat baik, sehingga ia mempercayakan pekerjaan ini untuk _namja_ kekar itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Siwon mendapatkan popularitas di antara para siswa. Caranya mengajar dengan metode pendekatan, membuat semua murid menyukainya, padahal ia baru mengajar tiga hari di sana.

"Ryeo, kamu mau ikut audisi itu?", tanya Sungmin saat mencatat not balok yang Siwon gambar di papan tulis.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras sambil mengetukkan pensilnya di atas meja beberapa kali. "Sepertinya tidak, Min. _Theater_ seperti itu tidak cocok bagiku. Hehe…", jawab Ryeowook dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ooooh…", balas Sungmin, masih serius dengan buku catatannya. Beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan dalam mencatat not balok di papan tulis itu. _Yeoja_ manis itu memang tidak berbakat dalam seni terutama seni musik. "Eh, Ryeo-_ssi_! Kamu pandai sekali. Ajarkan aku ya!", kata Sungmin iri ketika melihat buku Ryeowook telah terisi penuh.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mencatatkan beberapa not balok untuk Sungmin. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali saat ia melihat Sungmin sedikit berisik di tempat duduknya. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Siwon. '_Ck! Kenapa bisa ia terlihat sangat imut begitu? Tidak ada yang sadar kalau umurnya sudah sembilan belas tahun.'_, pikir Siwon.

Pelajaran hari ini berlalu dengan cepat. Sejak kedatangan Sungmin di sekolah ini, Ryeowook tidak pernah sendirian lagi. Ia memang senang sekali menyendiri, terutama karena wajah oriental dan penampilan _nerd_-nya, membuat siswa yang lain malas bergaul dengannya. Sore ini Sungmin dan Ryeowook akan belajar bersama di rumah Ryeowook. Sebenarnya Sungmin memaksa untuk mengerjakan PR Seni Musik bersama _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin segera berlari ke arah _hall_ sekolah itu, mencari Siwon yang bertugas sebagai salah satu juri audisi.

"Wonnie, aku pergi ke rumah Ryeowook, ya!", izin Sungmin kepada Siwon, tanpa menunggu napasnya berhembus teratur.

Siwon tersentak kaget, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _yeoja_ manis yang tersengal di sampingnya. "_Mwo_? Nanti kamu pulang dengan siapa? Memangnya kamu tahu jalan pulang?", tanya Siwon khawatir.

Sungmin tertawa cengengesan. "_Aniya_. Mmm… Kamu tuliskan saja alamat rumah tuan Kim. Nanti aku akan bertanya kepada Ryeowook.", ujar Sungmin polos.

"_Andwae_! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, Min.", tolak Siwon mutlak.

Sungmin menarik-narik baju Siwon, merajuk. "Ayolah, Wonnie. Aku janji bisa pulang dengan selamat. Yakin deh. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu. _Jebal_!", rayu Sungmin dengan _puppy eyes _miliknya.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, lalu menuliskan alamat dan nomor telepon di secarik kertas. "Hati-hati. Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Min!", kata Siwon memperingati.

"_Gomawo_, Siwonnie. Sukses ya!", pamit Sungmin, berlari keluar _hall_ tanpa mempedulikan pandangan beberapa siswa yang memergokinya bersama guru favorit itu.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali sih, Min?", tanya Ryeowook di depan kamar mandi _yeoja_.

"_Hehe… Mianhae_. Tadi ada urusan mendadak.", jawab Sungmin apa adanya.

Akhirnya kedua _yeoja_ itu keluar dari sekolah yang mulai sepi karena sebagian siswanya sudah ada yang pulang dan sebagian yang lain berkumpul di _hall_ untuk mengikuti audisi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua berbincang dan tertawa riang. Betapa _shock_ dan kagetnya Sungmin saat ia melihat rumah besar di hadapannya saat ini. Ryeowook terlihat sangat sederhana terlebih lagi ia hanya menggunakan angkutan umum sebagai transportasinya ke sekolah. _But, see now! She has a big house!_

"Kenapa diam saja, Min? Ayo masuk!", ajak Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin agar _yeoja_ itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya.

Sungmin terperangah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah rumah bernuansa Korea, kental dengan barang-barang etnik unik-_elegant_ di setiap sisinya. Dekorasinya minimalis, _modist_, tapi tidak meninggalkan unsur tradisional Korea di dalamya. Satu kata; _Amazing_!

"Duduklah disini. Aku akan mengganti bajuku sebentar, lalu kita mengerjakan tugas di sini ya.", kata Ryeowook sebelum pergi ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sibuk menelaah semua inchi ruang tamu itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada grand piano berwarna putih yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku piano, membuka penutup tuts, lalu iseng menekan beberapa tuts secara asal. Lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star mengalun dari jemarinya—hanya lagu itu yang bisa ia mainkan.

PROK! PROK! PROK! Sebuah tepuk tangan mengakhiri konser tunggal Sungmin—yeah konser tunggalnya dengan satu lagu yang dimainkan berulang kali hampir setengah jam. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa malu karena tingkahnya yang sedikit kurang sopan. Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin, memberikan senyuman terbaik miliknya.

"Kamu suka piano? Mari bermain bersamaku!", ajak Ryeowook, duduk di samping Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ berambut panjang itu memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano dengan sangat indah. Sungmin menatap kagum gerakan tangannya yang terlihat seperti menari di udara. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dengan perlahan. Ia mengambil ponsel milik Kibum yang sedang dibawanya, lalu merekam permainan indah milik Ryeowook. Sebuah seringai terpatri di kedua sisi pipi _chubby_-nya. Baru beberapa hari menyandang status kekasih Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi _yeoja evil_.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Aksi _candid camera_ Sungmin terganggu oleh sambungan telepon di ponsel itu. Sungmin segera mengangkatnya. "_Yoboseyo_!".

"_Miss me,_ _chagi_?", balas suara bass di ujung telepon.

Sungmin mematung. Ia kenal benar siapa pemilik suara bass itu. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit, berjingkrak-jikrak senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan kesayangannya.

"_Chagiya_? _Are you there_?", tanya Kyuhyun saat kehampaan membalas sapaannya.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, seakan lupa bahwa orang di seberang sana tak mampu melihat ekspresinya. "_Hiks_!". Bukannya kata-kata rindu yang mengalir dari bibir Sungmin, justru sebuah isak tangis yang menggambarkan besarnya rasa rindu _yeoja_ itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Minnie-_ah! Waeyo? Uljima_, _chagi_. Siapa yang menyakitimu? Kamu kenapa?", cerocos Kyuhyun merasa khawatir dengan _yeoja_-nya itu.

"_Hiks… Aniya! Hiks…_ Aku hanya terlalu senang mendengar suaramu, Kyu. Apa kabar?", tanya Sungmin basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha mengatur denyut jantungnya yang berdebar dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Jika dia ada di samping Sungmin, mungkin saat ini dia sudah mengelus rambut _yeoja_ kelinci itu dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku sehat, sayang. _Mianhae_ selama ini tidak bisa menghubungimu. _Appa_ selalu berada di sampingku.".

DEG! "_Appa_? Jadi _appa_ tahu keadaanmu, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin cemas. Ia tidak ingin firasatnya menjadi nyata. Ia takut Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Italia seindah apa?", tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku belum jalan-jalan, Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja. Di sini orangnya ramah-ramah kok.", jawab Sungmin singkat. "Kyu, bagaimana kondisimu? Kapan kamu akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan menyusulku ke sini? Aku kangeeeeen~", lanjut Sungmin merajuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Aku juga kangen, sayang. Aku hanya perlu perawatan sedikit lagi. Secepatnya aku akan menjemputmu. Sabar ya.", kata Kyuhyun bijak, berusaha meredam rasa khawatir yang terselip dalam hati Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kamu tidak akan kembali ke Korea kan, Kyu? Kamu pasti di sini kan?", tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Minnie-_chagi_, aku harus tutup teleponnya dulu. _Appa_ datang. _Annyeong! Saranghae… Mmuuuach_!", pamit Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa.

"_Nado saranghae_, Kyuhyunnie!", balas Sungmin kepada suara sambungan telepon yang terputus. _Yeoja_ itu merebahkan punggungnya di atas sofa. Ia masih sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Wajar sekali bukan. Di awal pacaran seharusnya mereka lebih banyak berkencan, bukannya terpisahkan seperti ini. Haaaah~ Entah apa rencana Tuhan untuk dua sejoli itu.

"_Cieeee~_! Siapa itu, Min?", tanya Ryeowook yang ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sejak dia selesai memainkan pianonya.

"Kekasihku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun—", jelas Sungmin yang diakhiri dengan curahan hatinya tentang _namja_ itu. Kedua _yeoja_ manis itu bukannya mengerjakan tugas, mereka lebih memilih untuk bercerita tanpa arah, layaknya setiap _yeoja_ lakukan jika sedang berkumpul dengan temannya.

**.**

**.**

**(o^/^o)a**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berkacak pinggang di depan kediaman Kim. Seharusnya Sungmin sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, tapi sampai saat ini—pukul delapan malam—ia tidak terlihat sama sekali. Sungmin turun dari mobil Ryeowook dengan rasa cemas. Ia menelan ludah kecut saat sosok Siwon masih setia menunggunya. Ryeowook ikut turun dari mobil, ingin membantu _yeoja_ manis itu menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya malam ini.

"Eh? Siwon _seonsaengnim_? Kenapa ada di sini?", gumam Ryeowook bingung.

"Wonnie! _Mianhae._ Tadi Minnie keasyikan cerita, makanya tugasnya keteteran!", jujur Sungmin di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon masih mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hem!", jawabnya singkat. "Masuk ke dalam. Kita bicarakan nanti.", titah Siwon tegas, seperti seorang ayah yang mempergoki anak gadisnya sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya.

"_Jeosonghamnida, seonsaengnim_. Ini kesalahanku. Kami keasyikan mengobrol.", ujar Ryeowook berusaha membantu Sungmin. Sungmin mengedipkan matanya seakan berkata, _'Mianhae, Ryeo. Aku masuk duluan'._

Siwon menghela napas. "Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kamu pulang. Aku tidak ingin keluargamu khawatir. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Sungmin pulang.", kata Siwon lembut, lalu berbalik terlebih dahulu ke arah rumah.

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam mendapatkan sikap seperti itu dari gurunya. Ia menunduk merasa bersalah karena mungkin ia akan menjadi biang masalah untuk Sungmin. BRAAAAK! Ryeowook menabrak seseorang ketika ia hendak keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu. "_Jeosonghamnida_. Aku tidak sengaja.", ucap Ryeowook masih menunduk.

"_Ne, cheonmannayo_!", balas sebuah suara bariton kepada Ryeowook.

Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Mata Ryeowook terbelalak sempurna. "Yesung _sunbae_?", gumamnya kaget.

"_Ne_. Aku mengenalmu?", tanya Yesung penuh selidik.

WUUUUUZ! BRAAAAK! Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook berlari ke arah mobilnya, lalu masuk seketika. Mobil itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang mematung di depan pagar rumah. "_Nuguseyo_?", ujarnya bingung. "Aneh!"

Sementara di dalam rumah tuan Kim, tepatnya di kamar Sungmin, Siwon berkacak pinggang di depan Sungmin yang terduduk lesu di atas ranjang. "Jelaskan padaku! Kemana saja kamu? Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepada Kyuhyun kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu, Min!", marah Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat nama Kyuhyun terlontar dari bibir Siwon. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyu, dia sudah membaik. Tadi dia meneleponku. Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kami lihat.", kata Sungmin menarik lengan Siwon agar _namja_ itu duduk di sampingnya.

'_Ah, dia pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan.'_, batin Siwon pasrah, melihat LCD ponsel yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin.

"Tolong masukkan dia ke dalam _theatre_. Aku tahu dia memiliki bakat yang luar biasa.", pinta Sungmin ketika _video_ Ryeowook terpampang di hadapannya dan Siwon.

"Aku akan menanyakan ini kepada dewan guru lainnya, Min.".

**.**

**(-^o^-)…::YuyaLoveSungmin::…(-^o^-)**

**.**

BRAAAAK! "Jung Yunho!", teriak seorang _halmoni_ setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Direktur Utama Jung Corp.

Yunho membalikkan kursi besarnya, menghadap _halmoni_nya yang dalam kondisi murka. GLEK! Yunho menelan ludah kecut. Ia dan _halmoni_nya tidak pernah berhubungan lagi, terlebih sejak kecelakaan itu. Yunho sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan _halmoni_ sibuk dengan perjalanannya keliling dunia. Jika sang _halmoni_ tega meninggalkan acara liburannya, itu berarti ada hal sangat penting yang akan ia lakukan kepada pewaris Jung itu.

"_Waeyo_, _halmoni_?", tanya Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

SREEEET! Jung _halmoni_ menjewer telinga Yunho dengan sangat keras, sampai _namja_ tampan itu harus merintih kesakitan. "Sibuk apa saja selama ini? Lihat dirimu! Sudah menjadi tua bangka begini, tapi belum memiliki pendamping sama sekali.", omel Jung _halmoni_, masih setia dengan kegiatan _'mari jewer anak nakal bernama Yunho'_.

"_Appo, halmoni_!", jerit Yunho, berusaha melepaskan tangan _halmoni_ dari telinganya.

Jung _halmoni_ menarik tangan Yunho, membuat _namja_ tampan itu berjalan tertatih, menyamai langkah neneknya. "Ikut _halmoni_ ke Inggris. Kamu harus bertemu dengan tunanganmu di sana.", ucap Jung _halmoni_ yang terdengar seperti bisikan dari neraka di telinga Jung Yunho.

"_ANIYAAAAA, HALMONIIIII!_".

**.**

**.**

**Senior Hexe High School**

**#Rome, Italy#**

**[Day 32, Thursday, YeWook's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"Semua orang sibuk dengan audisi _theater_. Mereka memutuskan aku sebagai pemeran utama, tanpa membiarkan aku menunjukkan kualitas akting dan suaraku. Tidak seru!", keluh Yesung sebal sambil menendang udara kosong.

Beberapa guru dan siswa sekolah itu memang sedang sibuk ikut audisi _theater_ sebelum _study tour_ dilaksanakan esok hari. Hanya tersisa hari ini untuk menyelesaikan seleksi ini, jadi tidak heran jika semua orang terlihat stress dan tegang. Lain halnya dengan Yesung, ia merasa sebal karena dianak-emaskan oleh semua orang. Dia hanya ingin berhasil masuk menjadi pemeran karena kemampuannya bukan karena keistimewaannya.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik. Suara denting piano membuat rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah. Tidak mau menunggu lama, Yesung semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menatap kagum kepada sosok _yeoja_ yang sedang asyik memainkan piano itu dengan sangat khidmat. Sosok itu terbias oleh cahaya matahari terbenam, membuatnya nampak seperti bayangan hitam di mata Yesung. Kaki Yesung melangkah semakin ke dalam. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang bisa memainkan musik seindah itu.

JREEEENG! "_Aish_! Minnie kemana sih? Tadi katanya ingin diajarkan main piano olehku. Sekarang dia kemana? Aku sudah memainkan dua lagu, tapi dia tidak juga datang. Huuuuh!", keluh Ryeowook sambil melempar pandangannya keluar jendela ruang musik itu.

"_Chogiyo_!", ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook membatu. "Bolehkah kau memainkan lagu itu lagi? Aku sangat menyukainya.", jujur Yesung memohon kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menelan ludah kecut. Ia membalikkan badannya pelan saat Yesung menepuk bahunya. Sebuah senyum canggung terukir di bibir _yeoja_ manis itu. "_NEO_?", sentak Yesung kaget. _Namja_ itu masih ingat wajah _yeoja_ yang menabraknya semalam. Itu Ryeowook?

"_Hehehe… Annyeong, Sunbae_.", ucap Ryeowook cengengesan. Kalau ia bisa memohon kepada Tuhan, ia ingin sekali ditelan bumi saat ini. Bagaimana bisa pujaan hatinya memergokinya di ruangan ini? Terlebih Yesung mengingat dirinya. Inikah yang dinamakan takdir?

**.**

**.**

**(^/^)…::TBC::…(-*O*-)**

**.**

**.**

First published on 31/10/12 at WP and 11/11/12 at FB


	24. Chapter 20

**~(^o^)…Previous on 19****th**** Chapter 1****9****…(^.^)~**

JREEEENG! "_Aish_! Minnie kemana sih? Tadi katanya ingin diajarkan main piano olehku. Sekarang dia kemana? Aku sudah memainkan dua lagu, tapi dia tidak juga datang. Huuuuh!", keluh Ryeowook sambil melempar pandangannya keluar jendela ruang musik itu.

"_Chogiyo_!", ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook membatu. "Bolehkah kau memainkan lagu itu lagi? Aku sangat menyukainya.", jujur Yesung memohon kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menelan ludah kecut. Ia membalikkan badannya pelan saat Yesung menepuk bahunya. Sebuah senyum canggung terukir di bibir _yeoja_ manis itu. "_NEO_?", sentak Yesung kaget. _Namja_ itu masih ingat wajah _yeoja_ yang menabraknya semalam. Itu Ryeowook?

"_Hehehe… Annyeong, Sunbae_.", ucap Ryeowook cengengesan. Kalau ia bisa memohon kepada Tuhan, ia ingin sekali ditelan bumi saat ini. Bagaimana bisa pujaan hatinya memergokinya di ruangan ini? Terlebih Yesung mengingat dirinya. Inikah yang dinamakan takdir?

**19th**

Chapter 20

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

"_**Study Tour Love in Venice**__**"**_

_**Inspirasi:**_ K-movie, 19

_**Cast:**_ Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin and Others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ Terinspirasi dari K-movie, namun semua alur dan plot murni hasil kreatifitas Yuya. 19 (K-movie) diperankan oleh T.O.P dan Seungri (Big Bang).

_**Summary:**_ Kisah tiga orang remaja berumur 19 tahun untuk menemukan jati diri. Tiga orang dengan latar belakang dan permasalahan berbeda. Bersatu.

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"_Ya!_ Minnie!", lengking Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin hampir saja terjungkal karena respon mendadak dari Ryeowook ketika _yeoja_ mungil itu masuk ke dalam ruang musik. Ryeowook memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, menyebabkan pasokan oksigen Sungmin berkurang. "Se-sesak, Ryeo!", lirih Sungmin berusaha melepas dekapan Ryeowook.

"Eh, mianhae!", ujar Ryeowook merasa bersalah. Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin, menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "_Waeyo?_ Kenapa terlihat senang?".

Ryeowook diam, menundukkan kepalanya. "Euuung~!", gumam Ryeowook sambil memutar-mutar telapak kaki kananya di lantai, seperti sebuah permainan baru yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook, lalu memaksa _yeoja_ manis itu untuk menatap wajahnya. "Ada apa? Katakan!", titah Sungmin penasaran.

BLUUUSH! Wajah Ryeowook memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, masih takut menatap Sungmin. "Ta-tadi Yesung _sunbae_…", ucap Ryeowook terbata-bata. Kemudian ia menunduk lagi. "Tadi kami bermain piano dan bernyanyi bersama. Kyaaaaa~ Minnie! Aku sangat senang!", lanjut Ryeowook sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"_Huaaaa! Chukkae! Chukkae!_", jerit Sungmin ikut berjingkrak seiring gerakan Ryeowook. "Akhirnya kamu jujur juga kepadaku. Aku sudah tahu kamu memang menyukai Yesung-_oppa_ dari dulu. _Gotcha_!", goda Sungmin dengan seringainya.

Ryeowook memukul bahu Sungmin. "_Ssst…_ Jadikan ini rahasia kita berdua ya, Minnie!", ujar Ryeowook mengarahkan kelingkingnya untuk membuat _pinky promise_ dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengkaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Ryeowook. "Oke deh! Oh, ya! Jadi nggak nih latihan pianonya?". Sebenarnya tadi Sungmin melihat semua adegan YeWook couple itu dari luar ruang musik. Ia sengaja mengintip karena tidak ingin mengganggu momen-momen yang jarang terjadi itu. _'Semoga Ryeowook mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.'_, batin Sungmin berdoa.

"Ayo! Ayo! Aku akan mengajarkanmu sampai kamu mahir!", seru Ryeowook menarik lengan Sungmin ke sisi piano. Keduanya tertawa lepas seiring dentingan merdu piano di hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Leonardo da Vinci International**

**#Rome's Airport, Italy#**

**[Day 32, Thursday, YeWook's Side]**

**.**

**.**

"_Good morning.__Starting today__we__will hold a__Study Tour__for one week__. __We,__the teachers__, __have divided__you all__into groups__. __The group was__selected based on__the role__you__would probably__get in the__drama__later.__We hope__you__can build__chemistry__with all__your__friends__. __Have a nice__trip!_", kata Mr. Kim mengumumkan kepada semua muridnya di parkiran bandara, sebelum mereka semua masuk untuk _check in_.

Beberapa guru membagikan tiket pesawat kepada setiap murid sesuai dengan kelompok mereka. Setiap kelompok akan memiliki rute perjalanan yang berbeda, baik itu kelas satu, dua, atau pun tiga. Dalam satu kelompok akan memiliki murid dari setiap angkatan. Study tour ini benar-benar dipikirkan oleh dewan guru dengan mempertimbangkan sifat, sikap dan karakteristik para muridnya. Sekolah ini memang mementingkan kualitas para muridnya sehingga mereka mempersiapkan _theater_ ini secara sempurna.

"Kita satu kelompok, Min?", tanya Ryeowook, mengintip lembar tiket milik Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresi sedih kepada Ryeowook. "Lihat saja.", jawabnya singkat.

Ryeowook mengambil tiket Sungmin, lalu mencocokkan tiketnya dengan Sungmin. "_Huaaaa~_ Sama! Asyiiiiiik!", jerit Ryeowook senang, seperti beberapa murid lainnya yang berjingkrak senang saat tahu mereka sekelompok dengan sahabat mereka.

'_Tentu saja aku bersamamu. Aku memohon kepada tuan Kim agar menyatukan kita berdua. Aku tak bisa membayangkan berkeliling Italia tanpa kamu, Ryeowook-ah!'_, batin Sungmin sambil melempar senyuman tipis kepada Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat senang dengan keberuntungan 'disengaja' itu.

Sesampainya di kabin pesawat, kedua _yeoja_ mungil itu mencari tempat duduk mereka sesuai dengan nomor _seat_ yang tertera di tiket mereka. Sungmin mengerucut sebal saat tahu ia duduk terpisah dengan Ryeowook dan harus duduk di sebelah _namja_ kekar yang bersikap over protektif kepadanya akhir-akhir ini—Choi Siwon. "Hai, Min!", sapa Siwon dengan senyuman prince charming miliknya yang langsung mendapatkan cemberut dari Sungmin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?", tanya seseorang kepada Ryeowook yang asyik memandang keluar jendela pesawat.

"Silakan sa-saja.", jawab Ryeowook menelan ludah kecut saat kedua mata indahnya bertemu dengan wajah tampan _namja_ di depannya—Kim Jongwoon atau sering dipanggil Yesung, _namja_ pujaan hatinya.

Kelompok Satu sampai di Malpensa International Airport Milan pada pukul tujuh pagi. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kota itu, Ryeowook berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan sambil memandang keluar jendela pesawat. Senyum manis tersungging di kedua pipi _yeoja_ mungil itu saat melihat Milan pagi itu agak berkabut dan dingin. Semua rombongan kelompok satu keluar bandara, lalu melakukan pengabsenan agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang tertinggal.

**Milan** adalah kota utama di sebelah utara Italia, dan terletak di hamparan Lombardia, wilayah paling maju di Italia. Milan mempunyai sekitar 1,3 juta penduduk (2004); jika beserta wilayah sekitarnya angka ini meningkat menjadi melebihi 4,5 juta dan seluruh Daerah Metropolitan Milan berjumlah sekitar 9,5 juta penduduk (2004). Milan adalah ibu kota wilayah Lombardia dan pusat ekonomi dan keuangan Italia. Selama berabad-abad lamanya ia juga dipanggil _Mailand,_ yang masih merupakan nama Milan dalam bahasa Jerman.

Tujuan pertama mereka pagi ini adalah La Scala Opera House. Kelompok Satu yang dibimbing langsung oleh Guru Musik sekolah itu, mendapat giliran paling awal untuk melihat keindahan gedung opera megah di Milan itu. Teatro alla Scala, atau disebut juga Teater La Scala, adalah gedung opera paling bersejarah di Italia. Untuk bisa menikmati opera di gedung ini harus memesan tempat beberapa bulan sebelum pertunjukan dimulai, terlebih lagi untuk bangku-bangku VIP yang terletak beberapa lantai di samping kanan-kiri panggung.

"AAAAAAA!", teriak salah satu murid di kelompok satu saat mereka diperbolehkan untuk berjalan di atas panggung megah gedung opera ini. Suara menggema bersahut-sahut, membuat murid lainnya tertawa senang.

"Coba kamu bernyanyi, Ryeo-_ssi_! Pasti sangat indah!", usul Sungmin sambil menyenggol bahu Ryeowook beberapa kali.

BLUSH! Semburat merah menjalar ke pipi Ryeowook, membuat _yeoja_ ini terlihat semakin manis. Penampilan Ryeowook saat ini berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya di sekolah. Ryeowook memakai softlens berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya ia gerai, tanpa riasan apapun. Long dress berenda mempercantik tubuh moleknya. Sederhan, namun terlihat sangat cantik natural.

"_May we use the piano for a duet performance of our students?_", tanya Siwon kepada tour guide setelah mendengar usulan Sungmin.

"_It's okay, but only one song_.", jawab _tour guide_ memberi izin.

_Namja_ kekar itu melemparkan seringai ke arah Sungmin, yang direspon dengan senyuman cerah oleh Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu mendorong Ryeowook ke arah grand piano yang ada di atas panggung. Ryeowook berusaha menahan tubuhnya dari dorongan Sungmin. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran sahabatnya itu. "Apa-apaan sih, Min?", tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Sekarang giliran Siwon mendorong Yesung untuk bernyanyi diiringi permainan piano Ryeowook. Sungmin dan Siwon memang memiliki rencana untuk mempersatukan kedua orang itu di dalam drama theater sekolah dan di kehidupan asmara keduanya. "_Ya!_ Apa sih, _hyung_?", tolak Yesung, merasa malu jika melakukan duet tanpa persiapan itu.

"_Sing! Sing! Sing!_", teriak beberapa murid dan guru lainnya di kelompok satu. Mereka mengharapkan sebuah penampilan luar biasa dari kedua orang itu.

Ryeowook terpaksa duduk di bangku piano setelah Sungmin membisikkan beberapa patah kata kepada _yeoja_ mungil itu. Ryeowook menarik napasnya, memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam grogi dalam dirinya.

TREEEEENG! Ryeowook mulai memainkan piano.

"_Sajinul bodaga han chogul chijosso jigum urichorom han chogul chijosso  
>na namjadabge gurohge nol idgo shiphoso sajinul chijoboryosso<em>.". Ryeowook menyenandungkan lagu Looking At A Picture (Sajinul Bodaga).

Yesung tersentak mendengar lagu ini. Sebuah memori berputar di dalam otaknya. _'Mungkinkah dia?'_, tebak Yesung dalam hati. "_P__yonjirul bodaga banchogul chijosso gourul bodaga nunmuri bichwoso hanchamul urosso nan nunmullo nol idgo shiphoso gure idgo shiphoso pyonjirul chijosso__._", lanjut Yesung bersenandung. Yesung dan Ryeowook saling melempar pandang. Keduanya tersenyum.

Semua orang di dalam gedung opera itu menatap kagum kepada pasangan itu. Duet yang sangat manis, menggetarkan hati dan membuat semua orang tertawa senang. Setelah YeWook berduet, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju museum yang ada di dalam gedung opera ini. Museum La Scala menyimpan berbagai macam instrumen musik, gambar dan patung para seniman. Tidak jarang dari semua murid mencatat dan mengabadikan gambar, karena sudah bisa dipastikan materi di museum ini akan menjadi tugas seusai _study tour_.

"Jadi kamu ini Wookie? _Yeoja_ yang bernyanyi bersamaku kemarin?", tanya Yesung sudah entah ke berapa kali. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Yang ia tahu Ryeowook itu _yeoja_ cupu, sama persis dengan Sungmin di sekolah.

Sungmin mendelik ke arah Yesung. "_Ya!_ _Oppa_ jahat sekali! Ini Ryeo, sahabatku. Orang yang sama dengan _yeoja_ di ruang musik itu!", kesal Sungmin karena Yesung masih menanyakan pertanyaan tak penting menurutnya.

"AAAWW! Sopan sedikit! Aku ini _oppa_-mu tahu!", jerit Yesung mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan 'sayang' dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Wajahmu saja yang tua, otakmu masih kosong.", cibir Sungmin tak mau kalah. Sejujurnya ia mau bilang kalau ia jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Yesung, tapi ia tidak ingin penyamaran terbongkar.

Yesung mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin tanpa belas kasih. "Dasar! Menyebalkan!".

Saat ini semua murid sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing di dalam bus. Yesung dan Siwon duduk di depan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Siwon tertawa pelan melihat interaksi YeMin, sedangkan Ryeowook memalingkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Murid lainnya sedikit bingung melihat keakraban YeMin. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Sungmin tinggal bersama Yesung. _Yeoja_ di dalam bus itu hanya memandang iri kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang dikelilingi _namja_ tampan populer. Mereka kesal karena tidak bisa menerka pembicaraan apa yang ke empatnya bicarakan dengan bahasa Korea.

Perjalanan pagi itu dilanjutkan ke **Pinacoteca** di Brera. Galeri lukisan Brera adalah museum seni terbaik di Milan. Di dalamnya terdapat lebih dari enam ratus karya dari abad ke-14 hingga abad ke-20. Raphael, Pireo della Francesca dan Bellini adalah seniman-seniman yang karyanya dipamerkan di sana.

"Yesung, bukannya ini salah satu lukisan yang disukai Stella, kekasihmu?", tanya Siwon saat mereka sedang mengamati barang-barang seni yang dipamerkan di museum itu.

Mimik wajah Yesung berubah. Urat-urat wajahnya menurun, menunjukkan kesedihan dalam matanya. "_Ne_.", jawab Yesung singkat, sebelum berlalu ke lukisan lainnya.

Tujuan selanjutnya merupakan objek wisata yang paling Siwon sukai. Mereka pergi ke **Biara Santa Maria della Grazie** (Biara ini dibangun pada abad ke-15. Terdapat lukisan asli pelukis Leonardo Da Vinci yang berjudul "The Last Supper". Walau bangunan ini pernah terkena bom pada tahun 1943, namun lukisan Da Vinci dapat diselamatkan dan masih bisa disaksikan sampai saat ini.), **Basilica Sant'Ambrogio** (Bangunan ini adalah salah satu gereja tertua kota Milan yang dibangun abad ke-11. Gereja ini memiliki arsitektur bergaya Roman. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak patung, dan mozaik menarik yang dibuat oleh para seniman masa itu. Ada sebuah altar emas di dalam gereja ini, yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik wisatawan), dan **Milan's Duomo** (Disebut juga Katedral Milan, adalah katedral gotik terbesar di dunia yang dibangun pada tahun 1386. Katedral ini memiliki 135 puncak menara dan 3200 patung, dengan waktu pembuatan selama 500 tahun. Tak hanya melihat dari jauh, bahkan bisa menaiki elevator yang disediakan untuk naik ke puncak menara dan menyaksikan panorama Milan dari ketinggian.)

"Aaaaah~ Sudah siang. Lapar!", rengek Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang minta diisi.

Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sungmin dan beberapa orang muridnya. Hampir seluruh anggota kelompok satu merasa kelelahan dan juga lapar, seperti Sungmin. Akhirnya para guru memutuskan untuk makan siang di Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II.

**Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II** yang dibangun pada tahun 1867 ini adalah sebuah tempat elegan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam toko, restaurant, dan café. Galeri ini dinamakan sesuai Raja Vittorio Emanuele II yang saat itu berkuasa. Nama lainnya adalah Il Salotto di Milano (Ruang Tamu Milan). Terletak di bagian utara Piazza Del Duomo. Dengan langit-langit gedung dari kaca, awalnya bangunan ini dimaksudkan untuk menjadi kumpulan café dan toko-toko kecil.

Sungmin, Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook memisahkan diri dari rombongan mereka, karena siang ini merupakan jadwal kegiatan bebas mereka. Keempatnya memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu _restaurant_ di Galeri ini. Jangan berharap ada restaurant murah di sini, karena Galeri adalah salah satu tempat _hang out_ termewah yang ada di Milan.

Setelah menyantap menu makan siang yang sangat Italia itu, keempat remaja itu memutuskan untuk berpisah. Siwon hanya ingin Ryeowook dan Yesung memiliki _chemistry_ yang mungkin akan bermanfaat di drama _theater_ mereka. Awalnya Ryeowook dan Yesung menolak, namun Sungmin mengerahkan jurus andalannya (berakting sedih dan _mellow_) sehingga kedua orang itu tak dapat menolak lagi. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Sungmin, sudah sangat pasti aktingnya itu sangat tidak natural.

Ryeowook dan Yesung berjalan canggung, menyusuri deretan toko bermerk di samping mereka. Sesekali Ryeowook menatap kagum pada penampilan pengunjung di Galeri. Mereka terlihat tampan dan cantik serta berpakaian modis dan mahal. Pikiran Yesung entah menerawang kemana. Ia hanya mengikuti pergerakan Ryeowook, hingga akhirnya…

"_Oppa_ duduk di sini dulu ya! Tunggu sebentar!", kata Ryewook memberi perintah. Jarang-jarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memerintah _sunbae_, bukan?

Yesung hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Ryeowook. Ia mendesah pelan beberapa kali, merutuki nasibnya yang malang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yesung?

"TADAAAA!", teriak Ryeowook dengan dua cup ice cream di tangannya. Ryeowook menyodorkan _ice cream vanilla_ kepada Yesung, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung. "Ambil, _sunbae_! _Ice cream_ bisa menenangkan hatimu yang kalut.".

Deg!

'_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hatiku sedang kalut?'_, batin Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Siapapun pasti sadar dengan perubahan sikapnya yang drastis, bukan hanya Ryeowook, tapi semua anggota dalam kelompok satu. "_Gomawo_.", balas Yesung dengan senyuman canggung, sambil mengambil _ice cream vanilla_ yang mulai mencair.

Ryeowook menjilat _ice cream strawberry_-nya dengan antusias. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung. "_Sunbae_, pandanglah ke sekelilingmu. Lihat ekspresi pada setiap wajah mereka. Senang dan bahagia. Dua hal itu yang bisa aku simpulkan. Apa itu artinya mereka tidak memiliki masalah hidup, _sunbae_?", tanya Ryeowook memancing Yesung mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

Yesung berhenti menjilat _ice cream_nya yang hampir habis. Dahinya mengerut. "_Aniya_. Setiap manusia hidup pasti memiliki masalah.", jawab Yesung singkat. Ia mulai mengikuti alur pembicaraan Ryeowook.

"Bingo. Lalu kenapa mereka semua terlihat senang, _sunbae_? Padahal mereka harus membuang uang mereka untuk membeli barang-barang yang mungkin akan mereka sesali di kemudian hari karena harganya yang selangit.", ujar Ryeowook kembali menjilat _ice cream_nya.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan ini. "_Mollayo_.", jawab Yesung menyerah. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan kinerja otaknya pada pertanyaan aneh, menurutnya.

"Karena ini saatnya mereka melepas penat dari seluruh masalah kehidupan mereka. Milan adalah tempat yang indah untuk berwisata. Untuk apa berjalan-jalan, tapi tetap menunjukkan wajah murung? Hal ini akan terasa sia-sia.", jelas Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ mungil itu menepuk bahu Yesung pelan.

"_Sunbae_, aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kamu hadapi. Aku harap _sunbae_ bisa melupakan itu sejenak, menikmati keindahan alam dan keunikan yang disuguhkan oleh kota Milan. _Sunbae_ tidak pernah sendiri. _Sunbae_ memiliki keluarga, teman-teman dan orang terdekat yang bisa _sunbae_ minta bantuannya. Kita hidup bersosial. Hidup itu berisi masalah. Masalah satu selesai, maka akan muncul masalah lainnya. Seperti itu seterusnya. Manusia hanya bisa menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati, menjadikan masalah yang telah usai sebagai pengalaman berharga. Aku percaya tidak ada masalah yang tak dapat dipecahkan. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, _sunbae_. Tersenyumlah. Hadapi semua masalah dengan kekuatan tangguh dalam dirimu!", ucap Ryeowook memberikan semangat kepada Yesung.

Yesung menatap wajah Ryeowook secara intens, membuat pipi Ryeowook merona merah. _Yeoja_ mungil itu baru sadar kalau ia berdakwah di siang bolong. Huh, sok tua sekali. Yesung tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa, Wookie?", tanya Yesung polos.

Ryeowook hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung itu. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala besar Yesung. Tak tahukah _namja_ di depannya itu bahwa Ryeowook menahan debaran jantungnya hanya untuk memberikan semangat kepada _namja_ itu? _Aish_! Malu rasanya.

"Ah sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan, _Sunbae_. Sekarang _sunbae_ tersenyum.", paksa Ryeowook sambil mencubi kedua pipi Yesung. Bukannya tersenyum Yesung meringis pelan. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi!", ajak Ryeowook saat merasa suasana di antara mereka kembali canggung.

Sungmin duduk di hamparan padang rumput luas di salah satu taman kota terdekat dari Galeri. "Aku lelah.", ujarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas rumput, berbaring terlentang.

Siwon asyik memandangi kegiatan yang terjadi di taman itu. Ada keluarga kecil yang asyik bermain, anak-anak remaja tertawa riang dan beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan. "Milan itu indah ya! Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa berjalan-jalan keliling Eropa seperti ini, terlebih lagi bertemu dengan kau dan Kyuhyun.", ujar Siwon mengenang momen kebersamaan mereka.

SREEEEET! Sungmin terbangun, kembali terduduk. "Kyuhyun.", lirihnya pelan. Ia memandang cemburu ke arah para pasangan itu. Seharusnya ia bisa berduaan bersama Kyuhyun di sini. "_Ya_! Siwonnie! Minta ponsel.", bentak Sungmin tak sabaran.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Hahahaha… Sabar! Sabar! Sebegitu rindunya kamu dengan _namja_ kurus itu. Hahahaha!", cekikik Siwon sambil merogoh kantung celananya.

Setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau, Sungmin menekan tombol yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala itu. "_Yoboseyo_!", ucap Sungmin saat sambungan telepon terdengar.

"_Yoboseyo_, Minnie_-ah! I miss you so much! How are you_?", tanya seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada gembira.

"Berikan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun. SEKARANG!", titah Sungmin kasar. Ommo! Ternyata _yeoja_ manis ini sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

"_Siapa?",_ tanya orang lain, terdengar di ponsel Sungmin.

"_Sungmin."._

"_Mwo? Minnie? Cepat berikan padaku."._

"_Yoboseyo, chagiya! Miss me_?", goda Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan ponsel dari Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. "_He-eeeeh_!", jawabnya merajuk. Benar-benar sangat manja.

Siwon hanya tertawa pelan mendengar nada suara Sungmin. _'Seandainya aku punya pacar'_, batin Siwon menyesal.

"Lagi apa, sayang?", tanya Kyuhyun K.E.P.O (_Knowing Each Particular Object_).

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Seandainya Kyuhyun melihatnya, sudah dapat dipastikan bibir Sungmin akan membengkak merah setelahnya. "Aku sedang di Milan. Nggak seru kalau nggak ada, Kyunnie. Semua orang berpacaran, sedangkan aku? Berpacaran dengan ponsel. Kyunnie cepat ke sini ya.".

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kyunnie, masih di sana?", tanya Sungmin sedikit khawatir.

"Eh? _Ne_. Aku di sini.", jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Kyunnie sudah sehat, bukan? Kapan keluar rumah sakit?".

Hening kembali.

"Kyunnie? _Ya!_ Kyunnie? Ada apa? Kyunnie akan kemari kan? Kyunnie menyusul ke Italia, kan?", tanya Sungmin beberapa kali saat prasangka buruk merasuki hatinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Kyuhyun! Sedang apa kau? Palliwa! Pesawatmu ke Korea akan segera berangkat. Jangan sampai terlambat!", _teriak seseorang di tempat Kyuhyun berada.

DEG! Ketakutan Sungmin menjadi nyata.

"Kyunnie! Jawablah!", teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie. Aku harus kembali ke Korea, tapi aku pasti akan menyusulmu secepatnya. Baik-baiklah dengan Siwon. _I love you_!".

TUUUT! TUUUUT! TUUUUT!

Suara sambungan telepon yang terputus menyambung perkataan terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Tangisan Sungmin tumpah begitu saja, membuat Siwon bingung. _Namja_ kekar itu segera memeluk Sungmin, berharap bisa menenangkan _yeoja_ itu.

"_Hiks! Hiks!_ Kyu! Kyuhyun meninggalkanku, Siwonnie! _Huaaaaaa~~_", jerit Sungmin dalam pelukan Siwon.

Siwon melotot tak percaya dengan perkataan Sungmin. Haruskah mereka berdua kehilangan _namja_ itu di saat seperti ini? Sepertinya perjalanan mereka akan menjadi sangat berat di kemudian hari.

**.**

**\(OwO)/~ Happy Reading ~\(O.o)a**

**.**

First published on 05/11/12 at WP and 11/11/12 at FB


End file.
